


You’re Extra Special, Something Else

by Carerra_os



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Have a Good Relationship, Billy Hargrove worries about Steve Harrington, Billy is Max's Guardian, Biting, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Choking, Cuddling, Families of Choice, Fantasizing, Frottage, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Hand Jobs, He and Carol both care deeply about Steve, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Intercrural Sex, Knotting, Licking, M/M, Making Up, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Not Beta Read, Omega Steve Harrington, Pack Mom Steve Harrington, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Billy Hargrove, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Billy Hargrove, Protective Tommy Hagan, Rimming, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sharing Clothes, Soft Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington Has Nightmares, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, Steve Harrington knows how to braid, Tommy is dick because he doesn't know how to fix things, Touch-Starved, Underage Drinking, brief mentions of abuse toward children and spouse by Neil Hargrove off screen, demodog violence, it's still strained at times but they are both trying, junkyard sex, minor violence toward Nancy and Jonathan, not Nancy friendly, takes place during season two, until he finally does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 94,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Billy and Max escape Neil and move to Hawkins, where Billy sets his sights on Steve Harrington.-Steve's whole body is a line of tension water dripping down his spine as he moves to get dressed. "King Steve." Billy calls just to see what reaction he will get, has seen Steve glare at Tommy numerous times over the moniker. Now is no different, he might feel bad if he didn't find the little snarl Steve lets out adorable."Don't call me that." Steve hisses fangs just barely visible from where they have dropped and eyes flashing as he drags his boxers on under the towel. Billy wishes he would just drop the towel completely so he can fully enjoy the show."What would you prefer I call you?" Billy steps closer licking his teeth as Steve drops the towel pulling his pants up."Steve, you know my actual name by itself." Steve points out."That's no fun pretty boy." Billy enjoys the flush that creeps over Steve's skin his scent spiking sweetly.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway, Tommy Hagan/Carol Perkins
Comments: 189
Kudos: 1068
Collections: Harringrove Week of Love





	1. I've been looking for something I want

**Author's Note:**

> More tags will be added as needed and the rating will change. 
> 
> Title is from King Princess lyrics

**You’re Extra Special, Something Else**

**Chapter 01**

Billy has been making plans to run away from Neil for a long time, as long as he can remember, even before his mother left, before he presented as an alpha, before Neil's anger turned toward him. He nearly has it all planned out when Susan and Max come into their lives.

Billy hates to stay, but despite how insufferably snotty and ignorant to Neil's true character Max is he knows that when he goes the man will need another outlet. Even if it were Susan at first, Billy has no doubt his father's fists would turn to Max, obviously destined to be an alpha, fuel for Neil's many insecurities. Billy cannot just let that happen, no matter how much he might think about it.

He puts thoughts of leaving out of his mind for a long time. Angry and more resentful toward his new family with each passing day. Billy wants nothing to do with them, but cannot bring himself to leave them alone and vulnerable.

Neil has been getting angrier recently and lashing out verbally, not just at Billy his focus wavering. Susan tries to temper him but it is of little use. Billy feels dread creeping up his spine when Neil's aggression starts focusing more and more toward Max, who just as Billy suspects presents as an alpha. Billy might find her annoying and at times insufferable in her ignorance to what happens in the house but the last thing he wants is Neil focusing his anger and hate on her. 

When he comes home late one night to Susan trying to console a crying Max, a bruise high on her cheek he knows it is time to leave. His plan is not even a plan as he starts throwing some of Max's things into a bag. Billy just has to throw some clothes into his own bag, his important possessions have always been kept hidden and together to keep them safe. 

"What are you doing?" Susan asks, a sad knowing look in her eyes.

"We're leaving, go pack a bag. It's only going to get worse." He pauses briefly to explain feeling his resolve harden as Susan wavers biting her lip nervously. 

"I can't, I love him." Billy has never hit an omega or a woman but in this moment he struggles with the urge, this is not just about her, she has to think about Max. He should not really be surprised she is an Omega and she is bonded to Neil, it is probably hard for her to override that bond, but this is not just about her and she needs to realize that.

"That won't stop him from hurting Max." He says instead first clenched, shaking with rage.

"I have a brother, take her to him. He'll help." Susan says voice lilting at the end to let Billy know it is a request. Billy puts a hole in the wall as his anger gets the better of him in that moment, he ignores the flinch it produces from Susan. Billy calms himself sighing and nods, he can do that, he can get Max somewhere safe before he figures his own shit out.

It is not a tearful goodbye, Max is angry that her mom is staying. She does not understand why she has to go with Billy but she does not fight it like Billy worries she will.

She does not cry until she is alone in the bathroom at the motel they stop over at for the night. Billy can hear her through the thin dingy walls but does not mention it, has nothing to say, and knows any attempt will be met with disdain. He just hands her a soda and a piece of pizza when she comes out red eyed pretending not to notice.

-

Martin, Susan's beta brother lives all the way on the opposite coast, it is a long drive. Max is still sad but some of the tension and animosity that has been building between the two of them since they first met starts to drain out of them. They make jokes, sing along to the radio, stop at various advertised sights along their trip. It is nice, an ease settling between them.

Billy's plan is to drop Max off and then figure out what he is going to do. Like many other things in his life, it does not go to plan. Martin is ushering him into the house before he can make a quick escape, while Martin's _wife_ takes Max away to get cleaned up. Billy is about ninety percent sure they are not married and that she is actually a prostitute. He wisely keeps his mouth shut about it.

Martin brings him to a big fancy office and starts speaking before Billy can get a word in. He cannot keep Max, she would not be safe. Martin makes his living in a shady way, the kind of shady that leaves those in his immediate vicinity vulnerable. 

Before Billy can work up to worrying about what he is going to do with a fourteen year old girl as a tag along Martin speaks again. He already has a plan in place, put it into action as soon as Susan called to let him know Billy and Max were on their way. 

This is how the next morning Billy and Max end up on the road again. There is a new house key on the Camaro's key ring, an address scribbled on the map laid out on Max's lap, and enough cash to last them a few months in the trunk. Martin has set everything up with an assurance of sending more so they can go about things normally, well, as normally as two kids living on their own can.

Hawkins is not Billy's first choice of places to live, it is not even in the top one hundred but he does not have a lot of choices and anything is better than living under Neil's reign. 

-

The house is a moderate size one master bedroom and two smaller ones near the center of town in a normal looking nondescript neighborhood of similar homes. The place is already furnished and the fridge is full when they arrive. Martin really did work out all of the basics, including enrolling both of them into the local schools. It is still a few weeks till school starts and Billy just wants to settle in and work out shit between him and Max before they make a scene for the whole town to witness. 

The trip cross country helped but there is still plenty of bottled up animosity to work out. They spend the first two weeks shouting at one another for most of it, luckily their neighbors do not call the cops, probably because they keep the arguing to reasonable hours. Billy's room ends up with a few holes in the walls when his temper flares. 

Max's room ends up with some holes from her anger as well but Billy does not find that out till weeks later when she admits it while he is patching the ones in his room. Billy uses it as a bonding experience and teaches her how to patch them up. He also sinks some of the money Martin generously supplies them with, into a punching bag that they set up in the small third bedroom to work their aggression out in a more beneficial way.

By the time school starts they have their shit mostly figured out. Tempers still flare, and they still sass one another but they have an understanding for the most part and they deal with their issues in healthier ways. Max still puts on music she knows Billy cannot stand when she is mad at him and Billy feeds her food she really does not like when he is being petty but it is better.

-

They have been in town for a bit keeping a low profile, the town has likely talked about them but they have not met many people. Billy is done keeping a low profile, bored of just playing house, he misses having things to do outside of it. Max needs a break too, tired of sticking close to the house and ready to make some friends. It will be good for both of them.

As soon as they pull into the parking lot all eyes are on them, obvious in a way that grates. Billy ignores it, turning to look at Max in the passenger seat. She is not actually paying attention to him though, looking across the field that separates them from her new school.

"You'll be fine." Billy says, kinder than he would have been a few months ago when he was still under Neil's thumb and angry at the world.

"I know." Max's tone is snotty, reflexive but she relaxes minutely at his words. 

"Get to school shitbird." Billy huffs without any real heat rolling his eyes as Max grins at him before hoping out of the car. She is so much sunnier than she was just a few months ago, even missing her mom she is already thriving with Billy as her parental figure. Something he never thought he would be any good at. He watches her grab her backpack and skateboard before she is riding it across the small sidewalk that leads to her new school.

Billy glances at himself in the rearview mirror before exiting his Camaro. He pulls his sunglasses down casting his eyes over the parking lot as he looks for a target. Pulls a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and sticks one in his mouth, lighting it as he observes the parking lot. It does not take long for his eyes to hone in on the obvious guy who thinks he is top dog. Billy blows out a puff of smoke licking his teeth as he makes his approach.

They perk up at his approach, looking between Billy and the Camaro before he is grinning and introducing himself. Not what Billy is expecting, instead of another alpha ready to defend his position as top dog he is met with a ready and willing lap dog. It does not matter, he can work with this alpha so ready to follow. 

It is easy to direct Tommy into the place he wants, it is clear Tommy is used to taking his cues from others. He is practically popping a semi as he speaks reverently about Billy's car and that he and his little sister live alone without parents around. Hawkins is a small town so it does not surprise Billy at all that word is out about them.

Tommy will do as a lackey and supplies information easily when asked. Getting information on who rules the school or rather, ruled as it so happens takes one simple leading question. Once Tommy starts speaking about King Steve it is like he cannot stop himself, tone equal measures of anger and reverence. Even fallen from grace, Steve Harrington is the closest thing Billy has to competition. He is looking forward to it.

-

King Steve is not what Billy is expecting. He ignores Billy for one. Ignores all of them as much as he can, shoulders hunching in as Tommy makes comments about him, shrugging off the hand the alpha tries to place on him. Billy's plans for him abruptly change.

If King Steve had been an alpha or even a beta, the way Tommy's stories made it seem Billy would be in his face in an instance, battling for dominance as top alpha. But Steve is not an alpha or even a beta, he is an omega that clearly does not want to be here. Even with a shadowed haunted look in his eyes, he is the most attractive bambi esq omega Billy has ever seen up close.

Steve is not paying attention, off in his own little world when Tommy reaches for him again. Tommy grabs for Steve and Billy almost reacts without thinking, moving to intercept but stops at the last moment, watching instead. Curious. Steve snarls and snaps at Tommy the alpha rearing back with a laugh startled by the sudden reaction. 

"There's my Stevie." Tommy practically coos and Billy grinds his teeth at the unjustified anger he feels rushing over him. "Little late to be coming back to us." Tommy's hands are suddenly on Steve's face grasping hard and not letting the omega pull away. "Now that you're just an omega bitch, maybe someone will let you ride-"

Billy does not realize he has moved till his hand is already painfully tight on the back of Tommy's neck wrenching him back and away from the omega. There is confused disbelief in Steve's eyes, like he cannot imagine why someone would help him and a flash of fear in Tommy's. 

The coach is there, suddenly blowing his whistle angrily, face red and sweating. They all separate, Tommy brushing off Billy's anger like it is a joke and getting into position for drills. Billy wants to growl when the coach blames the interruption on Steve but he is not about to draw more attention from a teacher on the first day. Billy does not miss the annoyed glare Tommy shoots at the coach or the remorseful look he gets while trying to subtly check over Steve when he thinks no one is paying attention.

Billy ends up spending most of the class pressed up close to Steve. In any other situation it would be considered obscene given their dynamics, but it is gym class and they are playing basketball. No one bats an eye as Billy takes the opportunity to get closer to Steve using the defense of guarding him. From the small whiff of his scent he can tell Steve is a little annoyed to be guarded so closely but he does not really do anything to stop it.

Steve plays better than the rest of the class but he still leaves himself open and it is easy for Billy to steal the ball. One of Steve's team mates angrily pushes him when the coach is not looking and sends him to the ground. Billy grinds his teeth hard to fight against the angry ache he feels in his gums. He does not miss the hard shove Tommy gives the guy who shoved Steve. 

"You need to plant your feet, pretty boy." Billy growls more than he means to as he hauls Steve up, angry, not at Steve but at everyone else for the neglect he can see and scent on the omega. Steve bristles at the endearment, surely taking it as Billy making fun of him. He huffs pulling away but does not respond just heads for the showers early, the coach does not even bother trying to stop him. By the time the rest of them are dismissed Steve is already gone.

-

Max is late meeting him by the car and he finds it a little irksome but she is happy for once when she comes up to him. Sure she has been happier since they moved but not like this, he can smell it in her scent all warm happy feelings. They contrast with Billy who may have gotten his desire to rule the school fulfilled but found the fulfillment a hollow experience. No fight, no fuss, just an easy acceptance of him being top dog.

Now he has a new desire, a better one, to find out everything he can about one Steve Harrington. He has plans for the omega, at the top of his list making Steve his.

"You're late." Billy grumbles and Max looks a little abashed, cheeks heating and now he is really curious. Billy wants to ask but that is not really his thing so he waits her out.

"I think I made some friends." Max announces when they are half way home. Her scent sours a little like she is worried.

"Course you did, you're my sister." Billy ignores the grumble of 'step' that automatically leaves her mouth, old habits die hard. She looks away, cheeks flushing further and her scent sours clearly ashamed of her immediate hostile answer. She mumbles an apology that Billy accepts with a nod. He gets it, he sometimes slips back too, realizing they are the closest thing to family they have, does not just wipe away years of animosity and hate.

"What about you?" Max asks, waiting till they get back to the house to pick up the conversation. 

"What about me?" Billy questions back with a raised eyebrow. 

"Did you make any friends?" Max rolls her eyes as Billy smirks at her.

"Course I did, I'm top of the food chain, everyone wants to be my friend." She frowns as he licks his teeth looking at himself in a mirror near the front door.

"I mean any real ones, not more lackeys like back in Cali." She huffs exasperated and that pulls Billy up short because he honestly did not think she paid that much attention to him back then. He does not answer though, just gives an awkward shrug feeling irrationally anger over it.

Max looks at him a little sad before she gives him a quick hug. It lasts for all of five seconds before she is darting into her room. Some of the anger has dissipated but he still feels the agitation of vulnerability and decides to work it off in the safest way possible. Billy heads to the punching bag to workout. 

-

Steve is an enigma to Billy. One that draws Billy's attention throughout the passing days, they do not share many classes together but Billy cannot help but look for him between classes. It is bordering on obsession and if Billy does not get to see Steve for whatever reason it puts him in a foul mood.

Steve occasionally speaks to his alpha ex-girlfriend. rather she talks at him and the beta she cheated on him with and that is mostly it. Billy really does not understand the appeal of Nancy, sure she is attractive but she is obviously stupid, picking anyone over Steve. He does not understand Johnathan either or how Steve can speak to either of them let alone with civility. 

Most of the school is either polite in passing, bordering on friendly to Steve or just ignores him. Tommy and several of his buddies from the basketball team are the only ones that seem to actually hold any lingering animosity toward him. Tommy is a curiosity, well his interactions with Steve are. Billy has seen him snarl at other alphas on Steve's behalf like it is second nature before he turns that snarl on Steve who rarely rises to the bait. If he was not so in love with Carol, Billy might think he has competition. 

No one at the school really touches Steve, outside of the occasional shove, not even other omegas. Other than Tommy no one gets too close to Steve except Billy and even that is only during gym class and basketball practice. Billy worries, it is not normal, it is downright unhealthy for an omega to be kept at arms length by practically everyone. 

Tommy during one of his many Steve rants mentions that Steve only presented as an omega last year. Billy stops in his tracks causing Tommy to run into his back and Billy does not resist snarling at him for it. "What happened that made him present?" 

"How the fuck would I know he stopped telling me shit when Mrs. Goodie, Goodie came around." Tommy snarls back, anger and hurt clear.

Billy just shoves Tommy hard against the lockers before walking away. Tommy bitches about it but he does not move to follow him. Has no desire for a physical altercation with Billy, he would definitely end up yielding if he tried.

Billy is not paying Tommy any attention, mind focused on Steve and his late presentation. It is not unheard of but it is rare to present so late. Usually neglect or trauma is responsible for such a late presentation. Steve was always meant to be an omega but his biology kept him a beta to protect him, then he presented when he needed a different sort of protection. If he had made it to eighteen without presenting he would have been a beta forever.

Billy is curious, so curious about Steve, wants to know everything about him. It does not help that he finds him unfailingly attractive with his short shorts and perfectly quaffed hair. His soft looks with his big bambi eyes, that make Billy want to drown in them. Honestly not pressing his mouth to Steve during practice is hard, almost as hard as keeping his dick soft while they are pressed up close.

Occasionally a child or even multiple children will find Steve in the parking lot and Billy watches as he is embraced. When the wind blows in his direction he can just barely catch Steve's scent softer than it ever is during school hours. Billy does not know how they are connected to Steve but he recognizes some of them as kids he has seen around his sister. 

He is smoking a cigarette and watching Steve now as he waits for Max. Only three of the boys are huddled around the omega, the smallest one is tucked into Steve's side while they both watch the other two argue. The curly haired one keeps looking toward Steve with wild hand gestures like he wants him to take his side. Looking aghast when Steve only shrugs and the one tucked to his side giggles. For once Steve does not have that distant haunted look in his eyes and his scent is not all distressed hurt.

Billy blinks as he watches as the fourth boy he normally sees hanging around Steve grabs Max's arm as they make it to the parking lot. The kid is dragging her away from Billy and he feels a growl rise up. He clamps his mouth shut as he realizes Max is not resisting, her scent is nervous but hopeful, she wants to go where he is taking her. Billy keeps a close eye on them, to reassure himself that nothing bad is happening, that the kid is not a threat to his pup. Even though Billy is sure Max could take him.

Max is dragged over to Steve and the small group of kids close to him. It looks like she is being introduced, which seems odd to Billy. When Steve smiles at her warm and soft in welcome the breath leaves him. He has not seen anything other than an antagonizing pull of lips on the omega in the weeks he has been here and it does not prepare him for a real smile.

Max flushes scuffing her toe and one of the boys says something that has her shy demeanor melting and anger rising up. The dark haired boy that had been arguing is going to get his face beat in if he is not careful. Billy can see Max fighting the urge. Then Steve says something and smacks the kid on the back of the head. He looks resentful but apologetic. Max looks delighted and gloating. 

"Shitbird let's go." Billy hollers across the by now practically empty parking lot. He would not mind waiting for them to finish up while he gets to watch Steve but Susan will be calling soon. She only calls every other week, when Neil plays poker after work and is out for the day, Max will be upset if she misses it.

Max gives him an annoyed look that he just smirks at while Steve looks between Billy and Max. Billy is pretty sure more than one of the boys say something rude, this time about him. Max goes all indignant and Steve scolding. Billy can guess whatever they said was foul. They all wave Max off before going back to their argument, the forth boy joining in.

"What was that about?" Billy asks as he starts the car and takes off for home. 

"What?" Max questions sounding honestly confused.

"In the parking lot." He waits a breath and when Max just continues to stare at him blankly he continues. "With Harrington."

She blinks for a minute before recognition hits her. "You mean Steve, they're friends." Max states with a little shrug.

"They're friends?" Billy cannot have heard her right, Steve's only actual friends cannot be a bunch of children.

"That's what Dustin said and Steve didn't say otherwise when they introduced him." She shrugs again before fiddling with the radio, the song she picks is not one that annoys him so he does not protest when she turns it up.

-

Billy is grocery shopping with Max by his side, they cannot just live off of takeout. Max is delighted when Billy lets her pick what she wants, within reason. They have been at this for a few weeks now so she knows she cannot just fill the cart with sugar and nothing else. Most of their food purchases are of the frozen and quick meal variety. Billy can barely cook and Max is no better, neither one wants to risk being poisoned. 

"Max!" Comes a soft excited voice from down the aisle and Max is out of reach before Billy can even think to hold her steady. That familiar protective alpha worry rises in his chest as he chases after her. It eases some as he finds her happily greeting a waif of a boy, standing next to an omega who must be his mother. The same boy Billy had seen pressed close to Steve in the parking lot just a few days ago, seeking a safe space from his rambunctious arguing friends.

"Don't run off." Billy scolds, growling as he gets a hand on Max a little too tightly from the way she tenses, Billy instantly loosens his hold.

"Sorry." Max says quickly as she shrugs off his hand with a huff.

"You must be Max's brother, I'm Will's mom Joyce Byers." Joyce smiles warmly, scent calm and comforting all motherly affection. 

"Billy nice to meet you ma'am." Billy says with his best parent approved facade, all charm. Joyce is unmoved, suppressing a chuckle at the show.

"How are you two settling in?" Joyce asks.

"Good." Billy states simply and Joyce does not press for more. It is a relatively small town compared to what he is used to so it is a bit of a surprise when she does not ask after their lack of parents. Most people here have been at least slightly nosey about them. Max and Will are chatting quietly, quietly for two teens at least, while Billy stands awkwardly next to the omega.

It occurs to him that Mrs. Byers may have a solution to a little problem of his. The problem being his invitation to a party this Saturday and not knowing who to call to keep an eye on Max. She can take care of herself but Billy does not feel comfortable ditching her too often to go drink at a party without someone there for her. He has declined most offers.

"Mrs. Byers."

"You can call me Joyce."

"Joyce do you happen to know a good babysitter?" Billy asks and Max's voice is suddenly raised.

"I'm not a baby!" She growls out eyes flashing.

"You don't get a choice in this." Billy growls back glaring her down, it takes Billy flashing his eyes and using his alpha cords to get her to back down pouting. Billy feels a little bad as he spies Will hiding behind his mother who just looks amused at the little power battle. This close he can smell that Will like his mother is an omega and feels a little worse about growling.

"Steve Harrington is the party's favorite and the only person I even ask anymore." Joyce says drawing Billy's attention back to her. Billy's brain sticks for a moment on the thought of Steve fussing over children, his alpha brain likes the idea, more than it should for an omega he hardly knows but he wanted Steve as soon as he saw him.

"The party?" Billy asks unsure of what that refers to. He remembers Will with the others in the parking lot at school, that closeness makes more sense with him being their babysitter 

"Will and his friends, that's what they call themselves." Joyce smiles fondly down at her son who beams at her in return.

"We were hoping Max would join, for DnD." Will admits shyly.

"What is DnD?" Max asks, both skeptical and intrigued. Will's whole face lights up as he excitedly tries to explain it to her. 

Billy ignores them for the most part as Joyce explains Steve's babysitting schedule for the week and tells him about the other kids in the party. She speaks fondly of Steve and a little sadly, making Steve's sad eyes and sadder scent flash in Billy's mind.

"Do you want his number?" Joyce asks, pulling Billy back from his thoughts.

"Uh what?" Billy asks, confused.

"So you can ask Steve to babysit." Joyce offers, politely ignoring his distraction. 

"Right, yes. Please ma'am." Billy offers his most parent approved smile again and Joyce digs in her bag for a pen and paper. He has no intention of using the phone number but he still wants it. Instead he plans on asking Steve in person, an excuse to draw his attention. As soon as the paper is in his hands Billy pulls Max away to finish their shopping.

-

Billy waits till after basketball practice one day to approach Steve about babysitting. Steve is just exiting the shower having come in late, being held back so the coach can berate him. It seems to be the coach’s favorite pastime, pick on the one male omega on the team. Billy is sure the only reason he has not kicked him is a combination of two things. Steve being one of the best players this school has and the fact that his parents could sue the school for omega rights if the coach did kick Steve after presenting. 

Steve's whole body is a line of tension water dripping down his spine as he moves to get dressed. "King Steve." Billy calls just to see what reaction he will get, has seen Steve glare at Tommy numerous times over the moniker. Now is no different, he might feel bad if he did not find the little snarl Steve lets out adorable.

"Don't call me that." Steve hisses fangs just barely visible from where they have dropped and eyes flashing as he drags his boxers on under the towel. Billy wishes he would just drop the towel completely so he can fully enjoy the show.

"What would you prefer I call you?" Billy steps closer, licking his teeth as Steve drops the towel pulling his pants up.

"Steve, you know my actual name by itself." Steve points out.

"That's no fun pretty boy." Billy enjoys the flush that creeps over Steve's skin, his scent spiking sweetly.

"Whatever." Steve grumbles embarrassed pulling his sweater on and moving to leave the locker room. Billy does not let him, he grabs his arm and Steve stops in his tracks waiting for whatever is to come, shoulders hunched like he is expecting Billy to physically lash out at him. If it was Billy still under Neil's hold he would have, he knows he would have at being dismissed so easily. But Billy is not stuck under Neil's reign anymore, no longer scared, angry, and lashing out at others to make himself feel better.

"I need a babysitter." He blurts out after a long awkward moment of just standing here holding onto Steve.

Steve looks puzzled and like he does not believe Billy for a moment before realization dawns on him. "Max." Billy nods. "When do you need a babysitter?" Steve asks as he runs a hand through his towel fluffed hair, normally he would not leave the locker room without it being perfect. Billy grins he must have really ruffled his feathers.

"This Saturday, you available?" Billy keeps his eyes on the hair, wants to touch it.

"I have to do a thing for Hopper in the afternoon but I'm free after five."

"You have to do a thing for the police chief? Why princess what sort of trouble are you getting into?" Billy asks with a smirk.

Billy has met Chief Hopper once. It had been nerve wracking for him, in his past police never meant anything good. Martin had already spoken to the man about their situation though and he only came around to introduce himself and let them know to call if they needed anything. Of Course he did not leave without also warning them to stay out of trouble.

"Hopper just needs help with somethings, I didn't do anything wrong." Steve scoffs scent souring at the accusation even as he flushes deeper at the nickname. "Do you want me to babysit or not?"

Billy's smirk drops already missing the way Steve's scent smelt earlier, does not like the sour notes it takes on when Steve is self-conscious. "I was joking." The sudden flare of anger in Steve's scent shocks Billy, he nearly chokes on it as Steve wrenches his arm free moving to storm out.

Billy is confused for all of three seconds before he replays the conversation in his head and understands what Steve must be thinking. He slams the door as Steve is opening it boxing the omega in. "I meant about the chief. Don't work yourself up sweetheart I still need a babysitter." 

Steve's scent goes embarrassed again but at least he is not pissed at Billy. "What time?" Steve asks again with a nervous lick of his lips. Billy licks across his teeth in a mirror of the gesture and wants to run his tongue across Steve's lips instead. Billy grins as Steve's eyes track the movement of his tongue. 

"Be there by seven." Billy says, briefly thinks about pressing closer, letting his weight settle over Steve, it would probably help calm him. Billy does not, instead he pulls back tucks a piece of paper with his address in Steve's front pocket and opens the door for him when he nods affirmatively to seven. Steve flushes further as he makes his getaway.

-

Steve shows up at Billy and Max's modest home with a large bag right on time. Billy snorts when Max rushes to meet him at the door obviously pleased. There are light traces of an alpha that must be Hopper on Steve and a stronger scent of an unidentifiable person. Billy cannot determine their presentation and it confuses him. He wants to press in close and remove any traces from Steve's scent other than his own. 

"Hey Max." Steve smiles and it knocks the breath out of Billy, and distracts him from those lingering scents. He really likes it when Steve smiles. "I wasn't sure what you'd like to do or what you'd have here so I brought supplies." He lifts the bag and Max is instantly making grabby hands for it. Billy wants to comment on her manners but Steve is laughing happily and handing it over. The darkness Billy sees in Steve's eyes when he traverses the halls for once not there.

"Really dress up." Max fusses with a glare as she tosses the dress up garments out of her way clearly uninterested in them. Billy might call her on it if he did not feel the reaction justified. He cannot ever imagine her putting on the ruffly princess dress or the wizard robe. Maybe if there was a knights costume, Billy could see that.

"El likes dress up and so does the rest of the party even if they won't admit to it, just covering my bases." Steve says laughter in his voice clearly amused by her reaction. Billy wonders if this El is who that strange scent belongs to. 

Two VHS tapes make it on to the table along with some sort of game and all of the things necessary for making s'more. 

"We have food here." Billy points out a little more growl than intended. He can provide, sure he has assistance from Max's uncle but he does provide and he does not like the implication otherwise. 

Steve blinks a little of those shadows coming back into his eyes and Billy just wants to pull him close. Steve licks his lips in a nervous gesture before speaking. "Yeah I just wasn't sure what food you would have, I've never babysat here. Normally the kids just come to my house, but this is my first time watching Max, I'm used to feeding them." Steve explains rationally. 

It settles something in Billy, the knowledge that it is not a personal slight just a habit to feed the children he watches over. It is a good habit, one a lot of the omegas at their school do not appear to have to be caught up in their social lives, that urge to care for others, too caught up in their hormones to take the time to focus on the younger generations. Of course Steve listens to his instincts to care and protect the children he babysits. Billy is honestly glad the alphas of Hawkins are all so stupid, they must be for Steve to be wandering around unattached.

"You're a good babysitter." Billy says something warm and possessive curling in his chest when Steve turns pink and preens clearly pleased with the acknowledgment. 

"I haven't even done anything yet." Steve puts up a token protest. Billy wants to argue because literally every one of Max's little friend’s moms apparently rave about him. The way Max is not fighting about not being a baby who needs a babysitter just makes him sure he is the perfect babysitter. 

Max comes over before he can get words out, holding up a game that she wants to play. "Aren't you supposed to be going out to a party?" Billy glares at the attitude coming off of her.

"Yeah, brat I'm going." Billy growls lightly at his sibling ruffling her hair fondly and enjoying how displeased Max is by the action. 

-

Billy does not stay out as long as he originally intended but it is still late when he gets back. He is too eager to get back to Steve and Max, to see the omega watching over his pup. He is looking forward to their home smelling like Steve.

He finds Steve on his stomach asleep with Max dozing on his back. Billy feels annoyance that the babysitter he hired is sleeping on the job. That the one all the moms praise is just as subpar as any other babysitter, not taking his responsibilities seriously. Billy's teeth ache with his anger wanting to lash out and snap at the omega, at the omega he wants even in his anger.

Billy moves around the house to calm himself down, the dishes that had been in the sink when he left are gone. The counters and the floor look clean, no evidence of the s'mores other than the wrappings in the trash. There is a note on the counter and when Billy checks the microwave he finds two s'mores waiting for him. They are not as good as they would be warm but he still stuffs one in his mouth pleased to be thought off and it helps take the edge off his anger.

The living room looks cleaner too when he walks back in calmer. It was not dirty but there are vacuum lines in the carpet and the throw that is not over the two on the couch is folded, the small amount of clutter in the room straitened. It helps calm him further, Steve must have worn himself out tidying up after them and keeping Max occupied. He always looks so tired, must have drifted off to Tron playing on the television.

Billy decides it is best to have a talk with Steve about sleeping on the job after he puts Max to bed. Steve looks peaceful and serene and Billy honestly thinks the omega could use more sleep, wonders why he never seems to get enough. Perhaps the talk can wait till the morning and he can let Steve sleep, let his scent soak into their home. Billy determines to make up his mind after he moves Max.

Billy picks up Max as gently as he can and nearly falls. As soon as he goes to move her Steve is awake startled, hand firm around her wrist. Steve's scent goes sharp and acidic with fear as the undercurrent, the bold tang of fight protect radiating as the stronger more prominent notes as he holds tight to Max for a long moment, eyes frantically searching the room for any danger before they finally land on Billy. 

Steve relaxes his hold pulling away and flushes in embarrassment scent turning sour. "Shit. Sorry." Billy stares for a long moment pleased by the protectiveness but confused by the rest.

Luckily Max is sleeping heavily and does not wake murmurs displeased before tucking her nose against Billy's chest. "'s okay." Billy mumbles a reassurance, wants to ask why he looks so frightened, wants to find out who put that look in his eyes but he needs to get Max to bed first. 

By the time he gets back Steve is already packed up and gone, the only evidence he has been here is the s’more in the microwave and the trash in the garbage. Billy wants to break something at his absence but he will not, he is better than that. He can wait to question Steve, they will be seeing a lot of each other Billy intends to make sure of it. Billy seeks out Steve's scent, face planting on the couch where it is the strongest, under the most recent uncomfortable scents is the soft sweet scent he wants to drown in.

-

Max catches him asleep with his face pressed into the couch the next morning. He does not appreciate the knowing look she sends his way or the grin that will not leave her face. "What?" He growls at her when it looks like she wants to say something. 

"I like him too." Max says with a shrug the only sign of her embarrassment is the pinking of her cheeks.

"Shut up. Let's go get some breakfast." Billy says, trying to ignore his own blush as he grabs his keys and wallet. Max is already bouncing off toward the car excitedly. Billy rolls his eyes as he locks up the house.

"So are you going to hire Steve again?" Max sounds hopeful and Billy takes his eyes off the road to look at her for a long moment. "Watch the road you maniac!" She shouts when he nearly hits another car.

Billy swerves quickly avoiding the collision. "I thought you weren't a baby?" 

"I'm not but Steve is fun and he listens when I talk about stuff."

"I listen." Billy argues because honestly he tries.

"No, no, I can't talk to you about this stuff." Billy is curious as to what she is talking about but he has an idea. He has seen the way she turns pink around that Sinclair kid. He probably would not react well to listening to her gush over some beta. She is too young.

"He treats me like one of the pack, Lucas introduced me and now he treats me like I've always been here." Max's voice goes a little softer, being sent away by her mother has ripped at Max's sense of pack. There is only so much stability a teenage alpha stepbrother can give. Billy is glad that Steve even without being asked is managing to help her.

"Then I guess we'll be seeing more of him." Billy gives and thinks it is the right thing to say if only for the sweet smell of Max's happiness. 

"Cool." She says softly trying to play it cool but she cannot keep the pleased grin under wraps.

-

Billy does not mean immediately but it happens anyway. The Camaro pulling into the parking lot of the local dinner at the same time as Steve's Beamer. Billy parks and watches as the gaggle of kids exits the vehicle. Max's door is thrown open and she is already running over to them hugging a girl with short hair Billy has never seen before.

Steve bites his lip nervously as he gets out of his car. He has circles under his eyes, looks like he has not slept since he left Billy's. "Morning princess." Billy calls as he lights a smoke ignoring the indignant sound a few of the kids make and the giggles coming from the two girls. 

"Can't you just use my name." Steve whines flushing prettily, he needs more color currently he is all pale and ghostly. 

"Told you before sweetheart it's no fun." Billy ignores the curly haired boy’s loud whisper to Will about who the fuck Billy thinks he is. Steve calls him on his language with a fond exasperated sigh.

"Waffles." The short haired girl pipes up.

"Yeah El why don't you go find a table." Steve says with a soft smile it expands infinitely brighter when El gives him one in return. The girl pulls on Max's arm pulling her along to find a table, the boys hurrying along after them arguing about what table is best.

"Sorry about last night." Steve says after the kids have disappeared into the building, the large glass walls enabling them to quickly track the kids inside from the outside as they look for a table. His hands are self-consciously stuffed into the front pockets of his pants, toe scuffing at the floor as his eyes trail it.

"You were tired." Billy says long over the momentary anger he felt upon first finding Steve a sleep on the job. Even a sleep the man had managed to keep watch, awake as soon as Billy tried to move Max. "You still look tired." Billy says with a frown as he lets his half smoked cigarette fall to the ground. 

Steve just shrugs awkwardly as Billy steps on the cigarette before crowding into the omegas space. Billy enjoys watching him flush again as he throws an arm around his shoulders. "Come on princess, better make sure they don't just drink syrup."

Steve startles at the first touch a barely concealed flinch that Billy does not like. After a long moment he settles seemingly deciding Billy is not trying to hurt him and goes along easily as Billy leads him, a frown pouting his lips. "They wouldn't." The look on his face says he does not quite believe that none of his pups would not. 

"Deal with your kids." Jolene, an older waitress immediately says when they walk in. Steve is out of arms reach immediately scolding the kids into behaving. Billy watches him argue with Dustin animatedly both of them hands flailing. Steve stomps his foot a little petulant, breathing heavily and starring Dustin down hands on his hips till he gives in and sits.

Billy is broken out of his watching by Jolene slapping some menus into his chest. Billy glares at her snarl forming on his lips as the woman looks at him unimpressed before walking off to deal with her other customers. Max calls him and he lets the woman go clenching his jaw as he works down his annoyance.

They are all seated in a large circle booth Steve on one end close to the edge as he is crowded into by the kids. There is room on the other side, a lot of room actually like no one wants to sit by Billy except Max. Slapping the menus down on the table he ignores as the children quickly grab them, spreading them out amongst themselves.

"Wha." Steve startles as Billy pulls him up ignoring Dustin's shout. El who had been next to Steve shares a glance with Max again before they both start giggling. Steve blinks as he finds himself pushed into the other side of the booth between Max and Billy. "Was that really necessary?" Steve asks with a confused frown, cheeks warm as Billy tosses an arm around him. Steve still tenses but he relaxes almost immediately. 

"Course pretty boy, you were practically falling out of the booth." Billy spreads a menu out in front of them ignoring rude comments and arguments coming from the children at the table. "Now what's good here?"

A hand slaps a section of the menu and Billy looks up ready to yell at whatever kid thinks that is a wise idea. He pauses when his eyes meet El who is looking at him very seriously. "What?"

She slaps her hand against the menu again following it by pointing at the section. "Waffles." Billy blinks before chuckling, the arm around Steve tightening a little without thought.

"Waffles it is." Billy proclaims grinning, El returns it and it shuts up some of the children's complaints about him being here. 

"What about you sweetheart what are you going to have." Steve has been watching El with a smile but it breaks as he turns to Billy, like he forgot the alpha was even here. It grates but Billy presses the feeling down, Steve seems to get distracted a lot, he cannot take it as a personal offense every time.

"Pancakes." There is booing from El and a few of the others. Billy almost shouts at them but Steve's scent is soft and happy as he rolls his eyes at their antics. Soon a napkin ball fight breaks out and it is Steve, Billy, and Max against the others.

Eventually Jolene comes over with exasperation to take their orders. Steve apologizes trying to straighten their table with no help from the kids. He is so distracted trying to pick up all of the napkins that Billy ends up ordering for him. The smile he gets when he tells Steve is worth all the looks Max keeps sending his way.

Breakfast is not too eventful. Billy spends the whole time keeping Steve close to his side just observing him and Max interacting with the kids at the table. The waffles are good and he even lets El take one from his stack after a bribe from Steve for a pancake. Billy ends up putting it back on Steve's plate when he realizes how much of Steve's own food is not going in his mouth but to the kids plates. 

"So what's next on the agenda for today?" Billy asks Steve but Lucas answers.

"We're going to the arcade, can Max come?" The last part is clearly directed more at Steve than at Billy who ultimately gets the final say. Billy grinds his teeth together in annoyance.

"Can I?" Max has the wherewithal to direct to Billy looking hopeful. He wants to tell her no, just to piss off the Sinclair kid but Steve is looking at him with big hopeful eyes that Billy cannot seem to resist.

"You going pretty boy?" Billy asks as Max tries to do a discreet fist pump knowing he is giving in. Billy just rolls his eyes focusing on Steve.

"He has a name you know." Dustin cuts in just as Steve opens his mouth to speak. 

"Yeah but pretty boy suits him so much better." Billy smirks practically puring the words watching Steve turn impossibly red.

"Yes I'm going." Steve blurts before Dustan can respond to Billy's comment.

"Then I guess we're all going to the arcade." The resulting shouting from several of the boys at the tables, some in excitement, Lucas, others in protest, Dustin, is worth the pleased scent coming off of Max and the hesitantly pleased scent coming from Steve.

-

The arcade is not really Billy's thing but the tension that Steve wears like a seconds skin during other times does not make an appearance the entire time they spend with the kids close. Dustin drags him off to a game as soon as they enter the building trying to keep Billy away, not that it works. Billy just follows after keeping close to Steve, it is the only reason he did not just send Max to play with them on her own.

Eventually Dustin gets distracted by Max beating everyone's high scores on a game leaving Steve to Billy. Billy takes up Dustin's joystick and plays a few rounds. He manages to win once, never having played before, he grins as Steve wins again tossing an arm around his shoulders and pulling him into his side. 

It startles Steve again just like previously before he relaxes and lets his weight rest fully against Billy's side with a soft smile. Billy drags them over to lean against a game within view of the kids and that is where they spend a majority of the afternoon. They do not speak of anything specific, Steve mostly talks about the kids and Billy about the ocean. Nothing of substance but it is easy nice and Billy gets to keep touching Steve and sucking in the scent of him calm and content.

When it is time for some of the kids to be dropped off and the kids are already out the door Billy catches Steve's arm before he can follow. "I need a babysitter." Billy lies, just wants an excuse to have Steve around, he frowns as that nervous tension seeps back into Steve, his eyes keep darting out the glass door to keep them on the kids.

"When? I have El for the rest of the evening, but Max can come over El won't mind. I told Mrs. Byers I would take Will to the doctor tomorrow but after that I'm free till Wednesday." Steve rattles off the obligations he is already committed to. While Billy hates the tension that takes up residence in Steve at the absence of the children he counts it as a win that the omega is not pulling away from him like he is an active threat.

"What's on Wednesday?" Billy asks, wondering what Steve does outside of babysitting.

"I'm watching Lucas and Mike. Then Dustin on Thursday and the party has their DnD game Friday." Steve says with a shrug. Billy frowns deeper at the knowledge that Steve's only plans involve babysitting children. 

"I can manage tonight. I need you tomorrow night and Tuesday at my place." Billy says hurriedly like he is afraid a mom is going to pop up and take up one of those days. Billy insists on his house because he wants Steve in his home again leaving his scent all over the place.

"Okay." Steve says slowly with a frown of his own, confused by Billy's reaction. "I can be at your place between 6 and 7 tomorrow then Tuesday after practice I can drive Max to your place." 

"That's perfect, princess." Billy assures watching that warm flush take over Steve's cheeks again. He cannot get enough of it or the warm scent that fills his nostrils erasing the sour scent of nerves at the nickname.

-

Billy sees Steve in the parking lot the next morning which is unusual. Normally he is there before Billy and already somewhere in the building. He does not look rested at all, yawning tiredly but that tension that has usually set into Steve before Billy gets to see him is not there yet.

Dustin and Lucas stumble out of the backseat of Steve's car with some sort of project. They are speaking loudly, the words just barely out of earshot from the other side of the parking lot. Billy wishes he was closer. He wants to know what has Steve tipping his head back, long pale neck exposed as he laughs at the two. Billy's gums itch, not in irritation but with desire.

Billy continues watching, ignoring the going ons around him. Carol and Tommy are next to him talking about something but he pays them no mind. Just takes a drag of his cigarette and watches Steve fuss over the two children.

It is not long before Dustin and Lucas head off with their project and the lightness that has been around Steve recedes. His body loose with happiness going taunt, shoulders hunching over trying to make himself smaller. Billy does not like it, as soon as Steve is close he is moving closer.

Tommy has also noticed Steve's late appearance as he approaches the building. He makes it to Steve at the same time as Billy, hand already reaching for the omega who flinches away. Billy reacts on instinct. He has a hand on Steve's neck ignoring another flinch as he pushes Tommy back startling both of them and drawing a crowd from the few students not on their way to class yet.

"What the hell man?" Tommy growls out.

"Leave pretty boy here alone." Billy growls in return, teeth extending and eyes flashing. Steve shudders, still tense and rigid in his hold and Billy knows he wants to get away, can smell the panic in his scent but refuses to let go not yet. He can not, not till he makes his point to Tommy, not till he has dealt with this threat.

"What do you care? Get your hand off of him." Tommy growls his own eyes flashing teeth peeking out from behind his lips. This is the first time Tommy has actually reacted this aggressively toward Billy. Carol hovers behind him shooting looks between the three of them.

"Just do." Billy growls back both of them ignoring Carol as the bell rings. She complains loudly about them having a pissing contest and tries to pull Tommy away before stomping off at being ignored. Billy does not miss the hesitation in her or the concerned looks she keeps shooting at Steve. The crowd disperses as well and Steve tries to pull away, maybe to get to class but probably more to just get away from this uncomfortable situation but Billy holds tight growling a command with his alpha cords before letting him go. " **Stay.** " 

The whine that leaves Steve startles Billy out of his alpha haze, Tommy too from the look of it. It is an awful gut wrenching sound not the kind of whining Billy ever wanted to hear from Steve. 

"Awe, shit Stevie." Tommy sounds genuinely concerned for his former friend. Billy is concerned too, he looks paler than normal and his scent is all hurt distress. Billy is at a loss for what to do. Luckily for both of them Tommy is not.

Billy almost reaches out to stop Tommy when he moves but he is too concerned and confused. Tommy moves to Steve's back wraps around him and then shuffles him along till Steve is firmly pressed against Billy's front. "Put your arms around him Hargrove, jesus it's like you've never dealt with a touch starved omega before. Can't just go using your alpha cords on him like that." Tommy sounds genuinely angry and upset.

Billy does as he is told and at least the whining tapers down to a manageable sound. He has one hand on Steve's neck again holding tight and the other across Steve's back squished between him and Tommy. Steve's face presses into his neck arms around Billy's back where Tommy leads them. Tommy pets at Steve's pretty brown hair and Billy tries not to let any aggression and jealousy leak into his scent at Tommy being involved. By the look Tommy shoots him he is not doing a very good job.

"We need to move." Tommy says with a frown scanning the parking lot. "Come on Stevie let's move to your car." As soon as Tommy pulls away the whining starts up again. "Shit fuck, you'll be more comfortable in the car. Come on work with us." Tommy tries as he digs around and finds Steve's keys, as long as he is still there touching the whining is quieted to a more tolerable but no less heart wrenching level.

"Hargrove, just pick him up." Tommy says a little annoyance creeping in as he heads toward Steve's car to unlock it. 

With the distance Steve's whining picks up again, sad and scared and Billy wants to drag Tommy back if only to calm Steve again but that would mean leaving him. "Okay princess, it's okay I've got you." Billy mumbles more for himself than Steve who does not seem to be registering words. 

Billy rubs his cheek against Steve's hoping to soothe some but the sound that he makes when Billy moves his hands is heartbreaking. The cry gets worse, louder when Billy removes the arms from around his waist, Steve tries to press closer clinging desperately when Billy moves those arms to his neck. Steve is holding tight, nearly cutting off his air supply, Billy dutifully ignores this grabbing at Steve's thighs and hauling him up. It is all the leading Steve needs to wrap his legs around Billy's waist. 

Billy is sure someone has to have heard the commotion that someone has to have noticed the distressed omega in the parking lot, but no one comes and he hurries to the waiting car. Tommy has the back door open and he has his own jacket and a blanket that he has dug up from somewhere in hand waiting. As soon as Billy climbs in the back seat, Steve refusing to let go ends up in his lap, Tommy climbs in after them shutting the door firmly. 

Tommy pulls on Steve till he is not so much in Billy's lap, instead of being plastered to Billy's front he is pressed to Billy's side, legs still around him, ass on the upholstery between the two alphas. Steve is still making that terrible sound as Tommy tucks his own jacket over his shoulders and then follows it with the blanket. Steve does not quiet again till Tommy is pressing to his back once more.

Billy is at a loss for what to do again, how to make this better, just makes sure to keep firm contact. The omega makes sad soft sniffling sounds into his neck as he relaxes. "That's it Stevie just breathe." Tommy says some of the tension that had shot through him at the omega's distress relaxing as he presses Steve's face closer to Billy's neck.

"I've never dealt with one before." Billy suddenly admits and he has not, he has seen plenty of bad conditions for omegas before but he has never actually come across a touch starved one. It is not something that is done and while he did not think Steve was getting enough touch he did not realize it was this bad. 

Tommy looks at him for a long minute before shrugging and looking guilty. He pets Steve's hair for a long moment before he speaks. "Steve's the only one I know of, no other omega I know reacts like this, he's the only I know who's touch starved like this. You can't use your cords on him like that, not when you're touching him and then stop. It gets bad." Tommy hesitates chewing on his lip before making up his mind. 

"We weren't on speaking terms or anything when Nancy accidentally did it to him, only she was already gone before it kicked in. Driving off with Byers." There is hate in his voice as he spits the name out. "I just happened to be there, he was whining that almost wailing sound and I didn't know what to do. I didn't leave, but I didn't know what to do for him either. He just crumpled in a ball on the street making those horrible noises." Tommy takes a shaky breath the memory of that day still haunts him.

"Then how'd you figure it out." Billy asks gruffly angry at Nancy just leaving Steve like that, he doesn't care that it was an accident. He has heard plenty of talk about how exactly she left things with Steve and he is less than impressed. 

"Someone called the police and Hopper came looking to answer a nuisance call. He was startled I think, I wasn't all with it at that point it had been so long of just hearing him make those noises. He bundled Steve up in his jacket and it helped a little. Yelled at me to get in the cruiser pushed Steve into my lap and then drove to the Harrington's. Steve just kind of kept that same level of cry, distressed but not as bad as when no one was touching him."

"What his parents do about it?" Billy asks fingers clutching more tightly at Steve, letting blunt nails scratch at the short hairs at the nape of his neck as Billy presses him down more firmly into him.

"His parents weren't there, never are." Tommy scoffs at the notion. "They're the cause, the reason he didn't present earlier, the reason he's so touch starved."

"You said you didn't know." Billy grits out angrily. 

"No I said I don't know why he finally presented. Still don't I asked, he wouldn't say a damn thing. It's not hard to figure out that them always leaving him by himself and keeping him at arms length when they are home is the reason his presentation was stunted." Tommy sounds angry, scent souring the car and causing Steve to whimper. Tommy makes a notable effort to even his scent out and Steve settles.

"So what happened with Hopper?" Billy asks undeniably curious.

"Looked like he was going to blow a lid when I informed him that they were out of the country and had been for the last few months. They came home briefly last year when some bad shit went down around town and Steve presented shortly after that but they left pretty quickly." Tommy wets his lips before continuing.

"Hopper took Steve while I used the spare key to get in, then he had me go get blankets from Steve's room. He bundled Steve up on the couch and we settled on either side of him keeping contact. It took hours for him to come back. Hopper explained what was happening and what to do in case it happened again."

"And did it, before today?" Billy is really asking so he can find out if there are any other alphas he has to worry about. 

"A few times, I've been around for most." Billy's brain freezes at _most_ , at the implication that someone was not there who knew what to do again.

"Most?"

"We aren't exactly friends anymore." Tommy grits out with an angry awkward shrug.

"Why are you such a dick to him if you care so much?" Billy asks with a glare changing topic because that is what it really comes down to. Tommy obviously cares deeply about Steve, a worrying amount if he was not so wrapped around Carol. Billy does not know how he can say terrible things to Steve and then at the drop of a hat protect him.

"I dunno maybe because he doesn't interact if I'm not a dick to him, he doesn't interact with anyone, not really." There is anger and annoyance radiating off both of them and it has Steve whimpering again. "I miss my best friend and I don't know how to fix things. He won't tell me what happened, it's like he just stopped trusting me and I don't know what to do and I fucked up before and I don't know how to fix it, how to get my friend back." Tommy admits temper evening at the sounds coming from the omega pressed between them

"Could try being nicer to him and not making dick comments about his presentation." Billy hisses out still angry, petting a hand down Steve's hair to try soothing the continued whining.

"Calm the fuck down Hargrove." Tommy hisses anger in his tone but his scent remains mild. Billy's jaw clenches sharp canines pressing into the skin of his lip and tearing. It takes a long minute but finally he is able to temper his scent. "Better." Tommy huffs petting at Steve's hair again as the car lapses into silence.

-TBC


	2. Been Knocked Down from Some Other Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Billy were a weaker alpha he would definitely be hard right now, it is a struggle with that nose pressing right into his glands. He isn't weaker and he dutifully remains flaccid by sheer force of will, he isn't looking to do anything with Steve in this state. He just pets at Steve's hair and back, feels the omega go boneless against him the pressure against his scent glands easing in turn.

**You’re Extra Special, Something Else**

**Chapter 02**

Billy must doze off because when he wakes again it is lunch time and Carol is sliding into the front seat of Steve's Beamer. Steve is still wrapped around Billy breathing deep and slow against Billy's neck sleeping soundly. Billy does not dare move him, glares at Tommy when he moves afraid it will wake Steve.

"Hey losers were getting lunch." Carol says cheerfully long over being ignored this morning as Tommy slides into the passenger seat and greets her with a kiss.

"I called Hopper from the office so he could excuse the three of you when I realized what must have happened." Carol tells Tommy sparing a little glance at Billy who holds Steve a little tighter, guilt creeping in.

"Thanks babe. Going to the diner?" Tommy adjusts the radio till he finds something he likes as Carol pulls out of the parking lot.

"Course, milkshakes are the only thing you can get down him when he's like this." The last part is for Billy's benefit he knows because Carol makes eye contact in the rearview mirror. Billy should have asked more questions he realizes. It is clear at this moment that Carol must have been there for most of the times this has happened to Steve which makes sense, her and Tommy are practically attached at the hip. "How is he doing?" Carol asks a little bit of worry in her tone and Billy is just glad she does not ask for the details of how it happened.

"He'll be as fine as he ever is." Tommy shrugs, eyes cutting away when Carol tries to catch them. She huffs and rolls her eyes before she is focusing on the road.

When they get to the dinner, Tommy asks what he wants while Carol tells him to stay in the car with Steve as the couple head into the dinner. The door slamming from Tommy causes Steve to start waking and Billy almost wishes they would come back, he does not know how Steve will react to him.

Billy expects a struggle or yelling or something, angry maybe even violence. Steve does none of this. He blinks sleepy glassy eyes up at Billy when he pulls his head back and for a long moment they are just staring at one another. When Steve tries to move back Billy stops him worried, he does not want to hear his cries again. 

Steve frowns trying to move his leg that is trapped behind Billy, his frown depends when nothing happens and then he is trying to push Billy up so he can remove his leg with an agitated chirp. Billy allows it but only because Steve's leg has probably fallen asleep and because Steve does not try moving away further. As soon as his leg is free Steve curls back against Billy with a soft satisfied huff as he nuzzles against Billy's throat right over his scent glands in an enticing way.

If Billy were a weaker alpha he would definitely be hard right now, it is a struggle with that nose pressing right into his glands. He is not weaker and he dutifully remains flaccid by sheer force of will, he is not looking to do anything with Steve in this state. He just pets at Steve's hair and back, feels the omega go boneless against him, the pressure against his scent glands easing in turn.

"Wakey, wakey Stevie." Carol calls brightly as she and Tommy get back in the car. Tommy is eyeing Billy like he suspects something may have happened and Billy resists the urge to bite at him for it. Only resists because he has Steve pressed to him and Carol is wiggling a milkshake like it will somehow draw the omega out.

"You gotta turn his face this way. Once you get it in his mouth he'll start sucking it down." Carol says with an expectant look at Billy who outright stares at her mind stuck on her word choice.

"For fucks sake." Tommy hisses reaching back and turning Steve's face away from Billy's neck. Steve makes a whine in complaint and Billy outright glares at the other alpha teeth on display, but then Carol sticks the straw in Steve's mouth and he makes pleased noises as he starts sucking it down. Billy is going to be using these sounds to get off for days, they are pornographic.

Billy takes the food Tommy thrusts in his direction with a knowing look. He drops the bag quickly as Carol lets the shake go and Steve does not even try to catch it, just makes a displeased noise. He hums in appreciation again when Billy holds it to him using his own hand to wrap one of Steve's around the cup. Carol watches them with a barely concealed smirk as she tells them the gossip they have missed this morning between fries. 

Tommy and her trade sarcastic and lovely dovey comments the longer they sit eating. The loud screeching slurping coming from Steve's cup causes the conversation to halt. There is a long suffering sigh from Tommy and snickering from Carol when Steve makes a displeased noise between a chirp and a whine. He goes back to content when Tommy trades the empty shake out for his own half-drunk one. 

They do not make it back for their next class taking their time eating. Steve after he has finished Tommy's shake goes back to curling closer to Billy. Cold slightly sticky lips pressing against Billy’s collarbone as that nose goes back to pressing against his scent glands. Steve's a sleep again breath warm against Billy's neck before they leave the dinner parking lot. 

"Are we going back to school?" Carol asks after they have all finished eating, eyeing Steve's sleeping form in the rearview mirror. 

"No point, Hopper called us out and Steve won’t make it through class on his own. Head to his house." Tommy says with a shrug, he is eyeing Steve too.

"He's supposed to take the Byers kid to an appointment after school." Billy says with a frown cannot imagine Steve is capable of that in this state. 

"Could snap out of it before." Carol sounds doubtful and then she grins sing songing amused. "Guess he'll need an alpha to tag along." 

"One of us will have to do it." Tommy says with a shrug but he does not quite pull off his put upon tone. Carol is definitely giving Billy a look that implies she thinks he should do it. Billy should probably put up some form of protest but it means getting to spend more time in Steve's presence and he is all in for that.

-

Carol is digging around in the liquor cabinet as soon as they are inside. Tommy lingers, seeming to debate on what to do, struggling with indecision. Billy takes the decision form him flopping on the couch and adjusting Steve, who is begrudgingly awake though still not really aware, so that none of his limbs will go numb. Steve curls contentedly on top of Billy, long limbs pulled in tight. He should not fit so well, but he is thinner and lithe where Billy is broad all muscle wide enough that Steve will not spill over curled as he is. Billy’s pendant heats between them where Steve's cheek presses against it.

Tommy disappears upstairs returning with a thick blanket that smells heavily of Steve. He tosses the blanket over Steve before making his way over to the liquor cabinet. Billy tucks the blanket in around Steve petting at him through the soft texture. It is not long before Steve drifts off again, face pressed against Billy's bare chest where the buttons of his shirt have been left undone since this morning.

"Bring me a drink." Billy calls as he takes his eyes off of Steve to observe the two sniffing at bottles. 

"I think these are all filler." Carol says laughing as Tommy takes a swig from a decanter that should be filled with whisky.

"That is tea and it is definitely bad, Jesus I guess they didn't stick around long enough to replace the good stuff out here. I'll check the office." Tommy pulls a face tongue out trying to get the taste to go away as he leaves the room.

"They were only back for two days." Carol says without prompting coming closer she takes a seat on the coffee table.

"His parents?" Tommy had mentioned that they only came back briefly but Billy is not going to stop Carol from offering up more information. 

"Yeah last year when he had just presented and they only stayed for two days, hell they didn't even come back because he presented, I doubt they knew till they got home." Carol frowns, reaching out and petting her hand through Steve's hair. "Not that they were ever around much, it was always nannies and then no one just Steve by himself."

"You know what made him present?" Billy asks, it is a long shot but maybe Carol knows something Tommy does not. 

"No but I think it has something to do with Barb's disappearance. She was last seen here, by the pool outside, it's why his parents came home, of course they took their time getting back, the police had pretty much wrapped up their investigation into Barbs disappearance by then. The Byers kid disappeared shortly after her, but he came back." Carol shrugs, breaking away when Tommy comes back triumphantly with alcohol. 

-

Steve wakes again when they are getting in the car to head back to school if only to pick up their vehicles and children. Steve startles so bad he knocks his head against the window before Billy can get a grip on him, tensing as Billy pulls him back. "Back with us Stevie boy?" Tommy calls as he slides into the driver's seat taking over.

Steve tenses pressing closer to Billy without conscious thought. Tommy does not miss it, observing the behavior with a tight lipped smile. Anger and hurt are clouding Tommy’s scent and Steve whimpers still too close to falling back into that headspace completely. 

"Tommy." Billy growls kicking his seat and glaring the alpha down till he gets his scent under control. Billy puts his hand firm on Steve's neck covering his scent glands and squeezing, in moments he is boneless again. 

Steve goes down so easily, it is a little scary, dangerous, any alpha could get close and take advantage, any alpha could have done what Billy had done on accident today. Billy feels new worries clawing at his insides, what about the times Tommy was not there. Steve is skittish but it is clear he startles over touches from anyone who is not a child, he simply does not expect them, given the information he now has on Steve's life, as little as it is it makes sense. It is not the same sort of fear of an omega who has been taken advantage of. Steve has been lucky so far all by himself, but he is not by himself any more. Billy is going to make sure of that, is going to protect him, no one is getting the chance to take advantage of pretty boy on his watch. 

"You take Steve's car home and take Max to my house and stay with her, she has a key." Billy commands when they get to the school. Max would be fine on her own but given all his alpha urges being pulled at today he wants to know she is safe, that someone will be there while he is not. Both schools are already out Max and Will are huddled together by Billy's Camaro. 

Steve gets his feet under him as they exit the Beamer a displeased chirp leaving him when Tommy takes his coat back. Billy glares at him tossing his own leather jacket around Steve who burrows into it humming in satisfaction. "I needed my keys plus I think he likes yours better." Tommy offers flippantly with a shrug as Carol snicker.

"What did you do to Steve?" Max immediately asks when she gets close the lingering scent of distress still clinging to them from where it has practically saturated their clothes. Billy is annoyed and amused as Max flashes her eyes at him, can hear Carol making a cooing noise about how cute she is. Luckily Max does not hear her because she would definitely be snarling at Carol if she had.

"Pretty boy just had a hard day, he'll be fine." Billy is not about to tell Max he accidentally sent Steve into a drop. Max calms abruptly when Steve reaches out and pets at her hair drawing her in. Steve's happy soft scent fills the air relaxing all of them. Will watches them moving in to burrow into Steve's side when Max moves back.

"Max go with Carol and Tommy, Byers in my car we're taking you to your appointment." Will just nods and Max looks like she might protest but Carol is on her, distracting her. Billy opens the passenger side door and lifts the seat for Will a little annoyed when Steve follows after. Billy lets it go, the kids presence is keeping Steve calm and in the present he can play chauffeur for a little bit. "Where are we going?" Billy is unsurprised when it is Will that answers.

-

Steve tenses up when they get to the hospital, the unfamiliar people causing unease. Billy's hand makes it to the back of his neck calming and grounding. Steve keeps a protective hold on Will as they make their way up to the floor his appointment is on.

The nurse recognizes Will and Steve and smiles brightly at the two. She eyes Billy with suspicion but greets him friendly enough. They are the only ones in the office so Billy pulls them all over to a small couch that the three of them squeeze onto.

The doctor, his name tag reads Alderson, pauses greeting Will, eyes focusing in on Steve with concern. Billy would growl if the doctor was an alpha, but he is an omega with a beta nurse trailing after him. "What happened?" The doctor comes closer sizing up the situation, eyes lingering on where Billy still has a hand on Steve's neck.

"He had a hard day." Will parrots Billy's words from earlier to the doctor who accepts them. "Again." Will adds softly with a concerned frown and Billy has the urge to interrogate this child on what he knows.

"I can see that. Have you been using the scent sprays I recommend around the house? I can tell you are not using them on your clothes." The doctor asks Steve who does not answer just looks at his shoes. "Has he...?" The doctor turns to Billy obviously waiting for a reply and a name.

"Billy. I don't know about any of that." Billy answers automatically as the beta nurse pulls Will toward an exam room to get him settled in.

"Ask him." Billy frowns looking between the doctor and Steve. "Don't use your cords on him, just ask. He might respond to a direct question from an alpha. You're the only alpha in this office right now, go on look him in the eyes and ask." The man encourages.

It takes a bit of maneuvering to get Steve's eyes level with Billy's. "Have you been using the scent sprays?" Billy asks, pleased to see Steve lacks that glassy look from earlier. Steve does not use words, lips pouting in a tantalizing way that has Billy wanting to bite at them. He does shake his head in the negative before trying to shrink into Billy jacket eyes back on the ground when the doctor sighs in disappointment. Still too close to that space.

"We've been over this Steven." Dr. Alderson keeps his voice even but Steve still whines a little. "You're never going to build up any tolerance to alphas if you don't have enough continuous exposure and you refused touch therapy with all of the local alpha therapists." Billy just barely resists baring his teeth at the omega doctor. Instead he focuses on Steve both hands on either side of his face bringing his eyes back up.

"Why haven't you been using them?" Billy asks, does not nip at Steve’s bottom lip like he wants to when he only continues pouting and shakes his head. "Come on pretty boy you can tell me." Billy urges focusing his scent to radiate safety and comfort. 

"They smell gross, wrong, make me sneeze and itch." Steve says cheeks flushed in an appetizing manner Billy wants to lean closer and lick over those flushed cheeks. He is pulled from those thoughts as Alderson starts speaking.

"Some do have aversions to them. If you can't tolerate the scent sprays you'll have to go directly to the source. I can try to find you a therapist from the city, but an alpha closer and freely available would be a better option." Alderson gives Billy a pointed look and it still takes him a moment to comprehend.

"I can do it." Billy volunteers immediately would npt pass up the chance. Steve blinks at him in surprise warmth flooding his scent sweetly, Billy could purr as he nods in agreement. 

"Very good, more exposure to other alpha scents would be ideal, but we'll work with what we have for now." Billy does not like the idea of letting other alphas close to Steve, especially not when he smells so good. Alderson gives him a knowing look that makes Billy's own cheeks flush with warmth. "I'll write up what you need to know and go over it with you after I've finished William's checkup." Billy slides his hand back to Steve's neck pulling him closer, he breathes deeply as the omega folds into him easily.

-

Will's checkup goes fine, the nurse distracts him while Dr. Alderson speaks to Billy and Steve. Billy is still trying to wrap his head around scenting Steve regularly for the foreseeable future. Steve will naturally scent him in turn they will be walking around smelling like one another. Billy ignores the doctor’s recommendation of seeing if there are any other alphas Steve can stand the scent of. Stubbornly does not mention Tommy, even as he contemplates telling Tommy, if only for Steve's safety.

"In the front seat princess I'm not your chauffeur." Billy grumbles when they drop Will off and Steve does not immediately move to get in the front seat. Steve looks like he is not going to move till Billy reaches a hand out to him. Steve latches on and allows Billy to help him out and into the spot he wants the omega in. 

Steve is quiet, nose buried in Billy’s jacket has not spoken up since the doctor’s office. Had not said a word when the doctor sat explaining to them, had just flushed red, scent mouthwatering at some of the doctors suggestions. They will not start with those, Billy does not think Steve is ready for that, not with how sensitive to alphas he already is. No Billy can play the long game, take things slow and ease Steve into it. All the intimacy will work greatly in Billy's plan to keep Steve, give Billy ample opportunity to show him how good of an alpha he can be.

-

When they get back to the house it is a mess, Tommy has tried to cook key word here being tried. Carol refused and is on the couch with Max painting her nails, magazines and beauty products spread out over the living room. Billy is understandably annoyed. The smell of burning food and acetone the prominent smells in his home making his nose itch. All he wants to do is bury his face into the closest part of Steve and breathe deeply.

Steve blinks, yawning, still kind of out of it, tired from the day and the clear lack of sleep he gets at night, before lightly pushing Tommy out of his way and dumping everything. Steve digs through the fridge and freezer looking for supplies. He makes distressed annoyed noises before Tommy is handing him a pad and pen with a hopeful look. Billy watches on curious, annoyance momentarily forgotten.

When Tommy makes to escape with the paper and leave the mess to Steve who is already starting on it Billy stops him. "Me and pretty boy will go to the store, you clean this shit up." Tommy is clearly annoyed but gives in easily as Billy pulls Steve along after him toward the door again. "Max you want to come to the store?" 

"She can't, her nails aren't dry!" Carol hollers and Billy is honestly a little surprised with how well the two are getting along. Carol does not exactly seem like the kid type.

-

Steve remains quiet, tight lipped, only conveying what he wants through chirps or whines and gentle leading touches. Billy really wishes he would start speaking again, sure he likes the touching and the chirps, but not so much the displeased whines. Especially when they run into Mrs. Wheeler and Mike in the grocery store. Mrs. Wheeler has one moment of concern over Steve before she is turning her full attention on Billy.

Billy knows women like her, is used to them. Used to get a thrill out of egging on the advances older women throw at him. Now though it is old hat, no one else holds a candle to Steve. Billy still smiles charmingly and puts on a good show but it is strained.

Mike spares his mother's display a confused annoyed look before he is moving closer to Steve speaking softly. He is being soft and gentle with the omega which surprises Billy. He kind of got the impression before that Mike barely likes Steve. Steve still does not use his words, but manages to distract Mike from glaring at Billy with whatever vegetables he drags the boy into looking at.

Mrs. Wheeler sticks to Billy's side, Mike to Steve's for nearly the rest of the shopping trip. Mrs. Wheeler is getting bolder, hands lingering and Billy keeps moving from the touch but she keeps finding an excuse to put her hands back. She is a beta, her sense of smell miniscule to that of an alpha or omega, she cannot smell Billy's angry annoyed scent.

The distressed whine has Billy moving without conscious thought. He has Steve in his arms face pressed into his neck and the whining quiets before Billy even registers moving. He does not smell like he did earlier, not hurt, his scent is even, calm with a hint of annoyance, but still that sound is haunting. Billy does not like the haunted look he sees in Mike's eyes, knows there is a story there, likely one Tommy cannot provide and Steve will not. One Will had alluded to in the doctor's office with his _again_.

Mrs. Wheeler is back to looking mildly concerned. "We should head home, did you get everything from the list?" Billy tries even knowing he will not get an answer. He is surprised when he does but it comes from Mike not Steve.

"Only thing left is the pasta, I'll go get it." Mike hurries off to get it. Mrs. Wheeler keeps her distance, knows not to get close to an alpha comforting a distressed omega. Still she frowns at them, scent making it clear she is displeased with the interruption. Billy wants to snarl and snap his teeth at her.

Mike comes back with the pasta and dumps it in the cart trailing after them. He does not keep his distance, grabs Steve's hand. Billy is surprised there is no urge to growl at the kid, he smells enough like Steve, like pack, like pup that Billy does nothing.

Mike helps load the car which is good on account of Billy's hands being full with Steve. He grabs Steve's hand again when he is done squeezing, Steve returning the gesture before the kid is heading back inside to his mother. As soon as he is gone Steve pulls away and gets in the passenger side on his own leaving Billy to stare after him. 

"That, that wasn't like before?" Billy gets in the car tone accusing because the whining had not been as bad but it still upset him to hear Steve so distressed. Steve just levels him with a blank stare. "Why would you do that?" Billy asks angrily.

Steve shrinks back a little when Billy growls curling away from the alpha with a shrug pouting. Billy pulls him back toward him, the gear shift the only thing stopping him from pulling Steve even closer. "You can't just do that for no reason." Billy barely resists using his alpha cords to command Steve not to do it again but he is not willing to put Steve through that.

"I had a reason." Steve admits softly, bites at his lip looking down away from Billy's eyes with a frown.

"Yeah okay pretty boy what was it?" Billy asks, hopeful Steve will continue talking. 

"She was making you uncomfortable. I didn't like it, I wanted to help." Steve admits moving like he wants to pull away again before stopping fingers following the seam of the casing around the gear shaft. Billy feels warmth flood him, hand moving to caress Steve's cheek pulling him so they make eye contact again.

"I'm an alpha, I don't need help." Billy says and is honestly surprised at the speed with which Steve pulls back from him. 

That hurt scent is back layered heavily with anger and shame. "Fuck you!" Steve hisses teeth on display before curling in on himself. 

Billy is an idiot sometimes. Does not know what he has done, wants to tear something apart, destroy it with his own hands, for whatever he just did to make Steve respond like this. Instead he starts the car and drives. Knows that destructive instinct will not fix whatever just happened.

-

When they get back to the house the kitchen is cleaner and Tommy is splayed in a chair across from the girls. Carol is now coaching Max on how to do some sort of supposedly simple braid. It looks more like a knot but Billy wisely does not comment on that. Watches with a frown as Steve disappears into the kitchen to start dinner still clearly unhappy, scent souring the whole house. 

Billy hates it, desperately wants to know what he did wrong but Steve remained stubbornly quiet the entire ride. Steve even bit Billy when he tried to get him to make eye contact again. Billy's hand throbs with the outline of Steve's teeth.

Billy wants to rage, to destroy but now is not the time. Not with the omega so on edge already just in the other room. Not when the window is open the place aired out from Tommy's attempt at cooking and he can smell the happiness on Max.

"Go help." Billy says kicking at Tommy's feet till he moves with an annoyed growl. "Try not to be an asshole."

"Or else." Max says with a growl of her own, Carol snickers into her hand and Billy grins wide at the two of them as he takes up residence in the chair. Their easy happy scents easing him some. He absently runs a finger over the impression Steve's teeth left.

For a long time the only sounds coming from the kitchen is chopping and the thumps and scratches of pots and spoons being used. Then Tommy starts talking, really talking not just trying to get a rise out of Steve. Tommy apologizes for some of the worse things he has said, tries to explain his side. Billy blatantly listens as best he can missing some bits, can tell Carol is listening too, Max however is mostly distracted by the knot she is now trying to work out of her hair with the help of Carol.

"Steve I just miss you, you're my best friend I just want that back." Tommy's voice is wet, thick with emotion. 

"It's not the same." Steve speaks for the first time since Tommy entered the kitchen.

"It can be."

"No it can't."

"Yes it can, I won't even press about what happened. You don't want to talk about it. I get that now, and I'll stop asking. I just want to go back to how it was."

"No it can't. I can't, I'm not the same." Billy grits his teeth at the wet sound of Steve's voice mirroring Tommy’s, Billy wants to comfort the omega. Instead he stays put and lets them work through some of their issues.

"You are the same Stevie I've always known." 

"I'm not, I'm just an omega. I'm weak and usel-" Steve cuts off abruptly the sound of a body impacting with another and bringing it down can be heard and Billy is up and moving toward the source.

"Damnit Stevie, listen to me." Carol's hand on Billy's arm is barely enough to pull him back from ripping Tommy away from Steve. He barely resists turning back and snapping at her. 

Billy stays in the doorway just observing. Tommy wrapped tightly around Steve holding him close, both of them are crying. "That's your parents talking. They're idiots, you aren't weak or useless, regardless of your presentation. You've always been who you were meant to be, even if your body didn't always know.

You've been taking care of me since the third grade when I skinned both of my knees after jumping off the jungle gym trying to impress the girls. When I decided I liked Carol you just took her as part of the pack and when Frank said that shit about her to get under my skin you had my back even though you're shit in a fight." Steve lets out a little choked half sobbing laugh at the comment.

"You've been protecting and caring for us since we were kids. You're not weak or useless, or stupid or any of that other shit you're parents have been telling you for years. You're just as much a part of our pack as we are yours. I miss you, Carol misses you. I'm sorry, we just want you back, please, you're family."

Billy is uncomfortable, and unsure of what to do with himself as he watches Steve turn into Tommy whispering. "I'm sorry." Carol leaves his side her own eyes teary and joins the little pack puddle on the floor as Billy backs out of the room. Wants to destroy something, Steve's parents specifically for hurting him, for abandoning him. Billy's angry at himself too for making Steve feel anything like that.

"I'll come get you when it's time to eat." Max offers as she gives him a knowing look. He could take her up on it but her eyes are a little wet and Billy wants to comfort even more than he wants to work out some of his pent up anger. So instead he pulls her back onto the couch close to his side and they curl together, for a little impromptu pack bonding.

-

Dinner is not perfect, a little over cooked but still far better than anything Max and Billy can make for themselves and they eat with gusto. They have not had a home cooked meal since they left California, and none of those compare to Steve's cooking.

Billy wants Steve to cook again, even what he can remember of his mom's cooking was not this good. Max even asks for as much and Billy likes the way Steve pinks, glancing at Billy from under his lashes before answering. "If you want." Billy wants and is glad that his earlier slight is not being held against them.

Steve does not say much more than that, back to being quiet again, looking even sleepier the day wearing him down. Billy wants to pull him close, start their scenting session and then put Steve in his bed where he can really take it all in. Billy waits for now, not wanting to tell anyone else in case it upsets Steve more. Does not want to piss Steve off again, his hand still aches.

Carol and Tommy are notably more at ease and pleased both repeatedly touching and glancing at Steve throughout the meal. Even now Carol has a hand on Steve petting at his clothed forearm absently. Billy gets it, reestablishing and assuring their bonds, but he still wants to snap at them. Instead he tries to focus on how Steve's scent is softer, more relaxed like he has his gaggle of pups around him. Secure and reassured by having two members of his pack back.

Max is practically glowing in her delight, soaking up the attention Steve lavishes her with. He occasionally absentmindedly pets at her hair, piles food on her plate as soon as it is the least bit empty and listens as she tells him about anything and everything that comes into her mind. She keeps sending pleased grins over to Billy who smiles back.

Billy likes watching Steve. Like the way he treats Max, the way he treats all of them even if he would prefer Steve be a little less friendly with Tommy and Carol. Steve takes care of Max like she is already one of his own, Billy too if the way he keeps pushing food in his direction is any indication. He does the same for Carol and Tommy though a little more hesitantly, still unsure of himself and where he stands with them. He stands in high regards given the pleased scents pouring off the two but that seems to only be easing Steve a little.

Steve is already thinking of Billy and Max like they are part of his pack, Billy just has to make sure it stays that way.

There is desert! Billy does not think he has ever been fed so well. Max actually squeals a little face redder than her hair as Billy snorts and Tommy outright laughs. Billy would probably be laughing harder over Max's embarrassment but he is too busy shoveling brownies made from scratch into his mouth with enthusiasm. Carol smacks Tommy across the back of the head and steals his brownies before he can even take a bite. 

Tommy attempts to garner sympathy from Steve who ignores him in favor of pushing more brownies onto Max's plate. Max is quick to get over her momentary embarrassment in the face of more brownies. Billy stares Tommy dead in the eye as he steals the last brownie shoving it in his mouth. He enjoys the way Steve bites his lip to keep from laughing when Tommy pouts with exaggeration.

It is getting late, definitely past when Max should be getting to bed. She puts up a little fuss wanting to stay close to Steve but gives in easily, easier than usual when Billy gives her a look. Steve looks lost when she leaves, no child to anchor his attention to. Folds in on himself a little trying to make himself smaller in the corner of the couch still so unsure of himself. Billy is not the only one who notices, but he is the closest and does something about it. Pulls Steve close to his own body, the omega folding in easily after a moment relaxing. Billy cranes his neck and Steve tucks his nose in without a second thought seeking Billy's calm protective alpha scent out to soothe himself. 

"Come on Stevie we'll drop you off at home." Tommy says eyeing Billy like he might attack. Billy sneers at him, his arm curling tighter around Steve. Steve shakes his head in the negative, clearly remembering the doctors recommendations. Steve's nose presses more firmly over Billy's glands and Billy keeps his scent as calming and comforting as he can.

"Pretty boy is staying the night." Billy announces smirking at Tommy who does not appear to like that answer. Carol just watches them with sharp eyed curiosity. Billy is not going to let Tommy or anyone else keep Steve from him. Especially not when it could directly affect Steve's health, something Billy finds himself heavily invested in.

"Steve." Tommy starts sounding exasperated and a little worried. Billy does not miss the way that tone makes Steve tense up all over again pressing just a tiny bit closer to Billy. 

"Princess why don't you make sure Max is getting in bed and not on that walkie talkie with her nerd group." Billy's tone is soft when he turns to Steve, the hand not around Steve's waist brushing through his hair. 

"The party, they call themselves the party." Steve reminds, voice firm but low lips brushing against Billy's neck. Billy suppress a shiver as Steve gets up and makes his retreat tension leaving him the farther away he gets. Calmed by the scent of pup that gets closer the farther down the hall he gets.

"Billy." Tommy starts only to be cut off by the man himself. Billy is nearly pressed chest to chest with Tommy with a growl.

"Steve stays, he doesn't want to go home and from what you've told me no one will be there, no one will notice if he stays here for the night. It's better for him to stay here, better for his health." The last sentence brings Tommy up short.

"For his health?" Tommy asks, him and Carol both stare him down concerned. Their scents are heavy with it pressing closer to one another for comfort and assurance.

"It's not my place to say more." Billy plays it off, he is not sure Steve would care but he also is not about to spill his secret either. "I'm sure he'll feel comfortable telling you what's going on eventually." Billy cannot help himself from making the dig, jealous over their closeness with Steve, even after months of not speaking. Billy knows the anger that swells in Tommy's eyes is justified. He almost expects the man to take a swing at him when he makes the dig. Carol looks angry and like she might cry again but she has a hand on Tommy grounding him.

"If anything happens to him." Tommy grits out, does not need to add the threat Billy hears it loud and clear and bristles all the same.

Anger swells in Billy at the implication that he would let anything bad happen to Steve, that he would do something to hurt the omega. "Nothing will happen to him." Billy growls eyes flashing and it settles the couple in front of him, the fight leaving Tommy. 

"Good." Tommy's tone is curt even as his scent is relieved.

"See you in the morning." Carol sing songs leading Tommy to the door, back to being pleased and a little amused at everything. She is going to give him whiplash.

-

Billy finds Steve sitting on the edge of Max's bed as she whispers to him. Billy watches them for a long moment. Max's hands waving about as she speaks in hushed tones, eyes bright. Steve's back is to Billy preventing him from seeing his face. The man is relaxed as he nods every once in a while to let Max know he is paying attention.

"Hey princess, let's go get you sorted out." Billy bites at his bottom lip as Steve nearly falls off the bed startled by Billy's voice, is barely able to contain his amusement. Max does not manage to contain herself at all, does not even try, out right giggling as Steve flushes in embarrassment but still gives her a little smile. "Night Max." Billy calls, Max responding in kind and gives Steve a quick hug before he rises trailing after Billy.

Billy leads Steve into his bedroom, walking immediately over to the bed to flick on the nearby lamp before digging around in his dresser. Steve lingers in the doorway fingers absently pulling at the hem of his sweater. Billy tosses the softest sweats he owns and the softest warn band shirt he has onto the bed, both garments ingrained with his scent after years of use.

"Maybe I should go. I should maybe, probably get home." Steve mumbles out nervously when Billy turns to him expectantly. Billy sighs they went over this at the doctor's office and again on the way home. Well Billy and the doctor had, and Billy had then reiterated it in the car, Steve had not been using his words but he had been paying attention nodding when asked yes or no questions.

"You remember what the doctor explained, it is better if you stay here for a couple nights just to jump start things." Billy reminds walking closer, keeping his movements telegraphed. "I'll be sleeping on the couch just like I told Dr. Alderson I would."

"Someone might need something, the pups might need me." Steve reasons biting at his bottom lip, Billy wants to suck it into his mouth and sooth it. Loves that Steve calls them pups, because they are his pack. Just wants to hear Steve refer to Max as his pup or maybe even in the future if he is lucky, Steve will talk about having pups with Billy.

"Max has her walkie and she will come get you if anyone needs you." Bill reassures reaching out and pulling Steve into the room.

"Promise?" Steve asks as Billy sits with his back to the headboard.

"Sure princess I promise." Steve still looks hesitant but does not pull away when Billy drags him down, situating them so Steve is seated across his lap again. "Come on, doc said you need at least twenty minutes of deep breathing alpha scent twice a day with physical contact if you're ever going to build up a tolerance for dealing with alphas." Billy reminds Steve when he hesitates to put his nose back over Billy's scent glands.

"Technically I've been breathing your scent in for most of the day." Steve has a point Billy will give him that. They could skip tonight and Steve would probably be fine especially since he will be sleeping in Billy's bed. Billy really wants to do this though, not just for Steve's continued health but also for his own satisfaction. 

"Technically your whole life you've spent hardly any time around alphas, the alpha you've had the most contact with being Tommy who barely registers." Billy ignores the frown that comes over Steve's face continuing before he can come to the other alpha's defense. "You need the exposure to the hormones and I am more than happy to help you out with that. The more you are exposed the more tolerance you'll have, the sooner just any random alpha won't be able to drop you." Steve still looks like he might refuse for propriety's sake. The act of scenting can be very intimate especially the way the doctor recommended. Billy looks forward to working Steve up to the even more intimate ones when he is ready.

Billy uses a dirty tactic. "You can't protect the kids during a drop."

Billy wins but he hates the cost. Billy does not like the haunted look that he sees before Steve's face is pressed into his neck. Does not like the whining or the hitching breaths the omega makes. Billy hates the smell of shame and regret that fills the air. Promises to get to the bottom of it and never use it against Steve again.

"Sorry princess." Billy soothes keeping his scent as even and comforting as he can. Billy lets his hands pet down Steve, long back curved so he can tuck right in against Billy's scent glands. They stay like that for a long time, Steve eventually calming and just breathing deeply body loose as tension leaves him.

Steve falls asleep soft and pliant in Billy's arms. Billy stays for a long time just holding Steve breathing him in deeply before finally moving. Steve goes easily when Billy lays him on the bed, subconsciously curling around a pillow. Billy thinks about waking Steve to change into the comfortable clothes he dug out for him. Ultimately he decides against it, better to let Steve sleep.

Billy peaks into Max's room even though he can tell by the sound she is fast asleep, just wants to check on her and smell the scent of Steve wrapped like a safety blanket around his pup. Max has pushed most of the covers off and it is a little warm but Billy plans on turning the thermostat down so he pulls them back up onto her brushing a hand over her cheek.

Billy has pent up anger and arousal from the day, he decides to work on the anger first. Billy strips his shirt off as soon as he is in the spare room. Fists moving against the leather of the punching bag till he is sore sweat dripping down his body.

Billy heads for the shower turning the knob till it can not go any further. Billy strips down as steam slowly starts filling the room. In the shower he moves through the motions of washing himself quickly, hand lingering on his cock when he finishes already half hard. Cannot stop thinking about Steve in his bed, covered in his scent. Thinks about the sweet warm scent that takes over Steve's scent when they are close.

Billy can not help but imagine the taste of him, his skin, his slick, his cum. Billy wants all of Steve. Billy lets his imagination run wild. Steve on his knees, Steve on his back, Steve with his thighs draped over Billy's shoulders while he devours him. Billy strokes himself, comes thinking about taking Steve apart, about knotting him in the throes of heat and filling him with pups of their own.

Billy is just exiting the bathroom towel low on his hips when he hears a whimper, the sound so quiet he almost misses it. It came from his room, he is almost sure, opening the door he is quiet waiting. Steve's scent is not soft and content like it was before a creeping thread of fear is wafting around. The sound comes again as Steve rolls on the bed whines louder in distress as he thrashes.

Billy is so distracted by Steve he does not hear Max coming. He growls when she hip checks him as she makes her way into the room. "Put on some pants you weirdo." She hisses at Billy tense as she crawls onto the bed curling up to Steve, she makes a little purr growling reassurance. Steve calms nearly instantly, never fully waking scent evening out.

"What was that about?" Billy whispers as he grabs the pants he had thrown on the bed earlier pulling them on under his towel before letting it drop.

"Dustin mentioned Steve has nightmares. I don’t know what they're about, no one will tell me." Max shrugs awkwardly and Billy can scent her annoyance. Steve subconsciously curls closer to Max trying to sooth the pup, it works.

"Come wake me if it happens again." Billy calls with a frown leaving Max and Steve to sleep. As much as he would like to be the one calming Steve he will let Max for now. Billy enjoys the fact that Steve already sees Max as pack so much so that her presence is enough to ease the distressed omega.

-

"Pancakes!" Billy wakes to Max shouting excitedly from the kitchen followed closely by a laugh from Steve.

"That I can do." Steve says as Billy gets up groaning as he stretches out. Takes in the scent of the three of them mixed together just like a real pack, faint trace of Carol, Tommy, and the other pups coming mostly from Steve and Max. Billy walks into the kitchen as Steve is pulling out the ingredients he will need for pancakes. Luckily it is a simple recipe and they actually have all of the ingredients needed.

Billy grunts at Max in greeting, drawing Steve's attention before he runs his hand along the length of Steve's shoulders scenting him on the way to the coffee pot. Steve smiles shyly at him, cheeks going pink as his eyes linger on Billy's bare skin. Billy grins starting the coffee pot while Steve mixes up breakfast. 

He pulls out a pack of cigarettes he keeps in a kitchen drawer, lighting one as he heads out onto the little stoop just out the side door for his morning smoke. The neighbors are mostly quiet Max and him the only students in the immediate vicinity. 

Billy spies two older neighbors bickering over a fence as they both do yard work respectively. A man down the way a few houses is waving goodbye to his wife and a child who the woman is forcing to wave, the kid looks like he would rather be doing anything else. Steve is humming in the kitchen as he works, Max talking a mile a minute about an upcoming science project as Steve cooks up pancakes.

Billy is not the least bit surprised when Tommy and Carol pull up just as he finishes his cigarette and Steve calls him in for breakfast. Billy feels a curl of annoyance as Tommy and Carol rub their hands over Steve scenting him, the omega hesitantly responding in kind, overall pleased by the action. The annoyance dissipates a little when the two hesitantly do it to him and then Max as well, taking their cues from Steve on pack. Steve looks beyond pleased when Max beams over the scenting eyes going a little wide as she pours entirely too much syrup on her pancakes.

-

"We stopped by your place and got you some clothes. Figured you might not want to go to school smelling like you’re seconds away from being taken." Carol offers up a bag with a scrunched nose and a giggle. Billy preens a little when Steve's scent goes warm face heating up as he takes the bag. Still shoots a glare at Carol for bringing up how much Steve smells like Billy.

"You two go on ahead, we'll be round after he showers. Take Max with you." Billy calls over his shoulder trailing after Steve.

"I'm not a servant you can order around." Tommy growls low as Carol snickers and Max runs by Billy to grab her skateboard. Billy does not bother responding, just catches up to Steve and pulls him into the bedroom for another scenting session.

-

Billy is a little resentful when Steve comes out of the shower and his scent is missing. He thrusts a shirt into Steve's arms knowing his pants will not quite work on Steve's slimmer hips and longer legs. Steve bites his lip turning pink as he disappears into Billy's room to dress.

Possessive pleasure curls in the pit of Billy's stomach when Steve comes out wearing his shirt. It is loose on Steve's slimmer build and it layers Billy's scent on him in a way that is undeniably a statement. "Looks good on you pretty boy." Billy licks at his lips, trails a hand down both of Steve's arms to layer his scent onto Steve's freshly washed skin. 

Steve's skin heats scent spiking as he bites a smile ducking his head he reaches out a hand and drags it down Billy's arm even though Billy is still covered in Steve's scent. Billy grins delighted, throws his leather jacket over Steve's shoulders and digs the jean jacket he has not used in a few weeks from the hall closet before they are on their way.

-

The music is thumping as Billy drives, one hand on the steering wheel tapping along to the beat. Steve is in the passenger seat practically melted into it. His scent is heavy with satisfaction as he keeps his nose tucked into the collar of Billy's jacket. Billy slides his free hand over his fingers barely grazing the top of Steve's knee, testing. Steve hums his eyes crinkling with a smile and Billy's scent spikes with his own satisfaction as he lets his hand settle completely. 

Billy sticks a cigarette in his mouth as soon as he parks, Steve hesitates before getting out Billy hot on his trail. Billy spies Carol and Tommy waiting for them off to the side of the door near a picnic table, turns to bring them to Steve's attention. Except suddenly Steve is being shoved and Billy just barely manages to get a hold of him before he goes tumbling to the ground. 

Billy growls threateningly at Bret, the same alpha that had shoved Steve to the ground the first day Billy met the omega. Bret looks a little green to be the focus of Billy's ire. Bret shoots Steve a nasty resentful look and mumbles out an apology to Billy before making a hasty retreat.

Billy could go after him but his focus is on Steve, making sure he's okay. He has an adorable pout on his lips, lips that make Billy warm as he smooths his hands over Steve, as he glares after the offending alpha. Billy knows there is no injury but wants to assure himself anyhow and cover the other alpha's scent.

"I don't know what that asshole's problem is." Steve complains as he rights himself. Billy's hands linger pretending to smooth out the wrinkles of Steve's clothes, a blatant excuse to scent.

"I do." Billy growls low level annoyance thrumming in his veins, he has heard Bret talk about Steve. Knows exactly what the other alpha would like to do to Steve, not that he will ever get the chance. Bret takes his desires for the omega out in aggression, pulling pigtails. It does not matter, even if he could figure out how not to be an asshole Billy will never give him the chance to get close to Steve.

Steve is looking at Billy like he might ask what he means but Carol easily distracts him fussing over Steve. Billy lets her pull Steve away and toward the lockers, Billy and Tommy who looks just as pissed trailing after keeping an eye out for anyone who might be problematic. Billy makes it a point to drag his hand over the back of Steve's neck enjoying the flush it incites before they are separating for classes. 

-

Billy is lounged across the same picnic table Carol and Tommy were at this morning smoking a cigarette and just waiting. He already has his lunch and Steve's, something that Steve packed them this morning when Billy was distracted. Now he is just waiting on the omega to show up.

Carol appears first with a lunch tray in hand grinning when she spots Billy. She lets her tray hit the table and is grabbing for the bag containing Billy and Steve's food. 

"Steve put that together for me and him." Billy growls unswayed by the pout she tries on him before a smirk curls over her lips. 

"So protective, cute." She says amused as she finally takes a seat. "So you've told him how into him you are right?" Carol asks grinning. Billy frowns and she follows suit unimpressed. "Steve doesn't always pick up on these things, tends to think people are just being friendly. You'll have to point it out to him sometime."

"Who else does he think is just being friendly?" Billy growls out wanting to know that no one is getting too close. He has not seen anyone but he cannot keep an eye on Steve every moment of the day.

"Me and Tommy might have tried once." Carol bites her lip barely containing her amusement as Billy growls again, eyes flashing and the table creaking under his hands. "Relax it was a while back, before everything went topsy turby, we just wanted to take care of him and he never got the hints we offered." Carol shrugs nonplussed by Billy's reaction.

"Can't blame us he is lovely, always has been even before he presented. Not that it matters that wasn't what he needed from us anyhow. He's never reacted so positively to anyone else." Carol admits back to outright grinning and it eases something in Billy that came tight with her declaration.

"Nancy." Billy cannot help growling when he thinks of the alpha that went and abandoned Steve. Sure he is glad he does not have to steal Steve from her, this way is easier, faster, but the very idea that she found Steve inferior to Johnathan Byers makes his blood boil at the slight.

Carol sighs backtracking the conversation and irritating Billy who glowers at her. "We thought he was a beta back then, when we tried, didn't realize how much he really needed, how much was missing, we never would have been the right fit in that way. It was right before Nancy and him first started dating and we didn't respond right. Saw it as a slight, even though he was so oblivious, it wasn't his fault. We never said or did anything beyond hinting and in hindsight it's a good thing that didn't work but–" Carol frowns using her fork to push around the mixed vegetable medley on her all but abandoned tray of food. 

"You two never deserved him." Billy growls out angry on Steve's behalf.

"Don't be a dick here Billy I'm trying to give you some history, so you won't fuck this up." Carol hisses back her own eyes flashing before she regains her composure. It is easy for Billy to forget she is an alpha, rarely shows it, the scent of Tommy easily covering her own.

"We weren't there to protect him then, we stupidly pulled away because we took it as some sort of offense. I'm pretty sure Steve only pursued Nancy because she's the kind of girl mommy and daddy would approve of." Carol sneers at the mention of Steve's parents. "We should have been paying attention. Steve's always been more drawn to those that actually like him, that want him and aren't shy about it. Usually betas or alphas that take charge and tell him." Carol shrugs looking thoughtful and a little sad. "Makes sense when his parents are so distant, he needs that security that he is wanted, that someone loves him."

"Steve got more attached than we realized because he needed someone, anyone to want to be around him but even when she had him she always held him at a distance. It wasn't fair to him. It's kind of me and Tommy's fault she was able to hurt him so bad, we couldn't stop being butt hurt assholes for five minutes to see what was happening. To be there for him." Carol is a little teary, dabbing at her eyes to preserve her make up regret and anger radiating in her scent. "He's our family and we won't make the same mistake twice."

Billy is a little pissed at the two of them but mostly still at Nancy, who to his knowledge has never shown any remorse for what she did to Steve. Steve who by all accounts cares so much about everyone else, if that gaggle of pups he is practically helping to raise is any indication. Steve who had already been abandoned by his own parents and then his closest friends, only to have an alpha he thought cared for him betray him with another.

Billy's own scent is heavy with anger as Carol speaks again trying to pull herself together. "Just make sure he knows. He needs that. You can't just hint at things, he, he doesn't think people want him. He's always second guessing stuff like that, and if you don't tell him he won't ever believe that you actually care about him. But if you tell him, he'll believe you, he's so trusting. " 

Carol heads for the bathroom to get herself under control and to no doubt fix her makeup. Leaving Billy to stew in his own thoughts, annoyed at Carol and Tommy for even thinking about pulling Steve into their bed, pissed that they turned their backs on him because he did not know what they wanted. Billy wants to rip his claws into Steve's parents, Nancy, and Johnathan for making Steve feel anything but loved.

Billy is broken out of his spiraling thought as Tommy slaps his tray down on the table. "Where's Carol?" He asks concerned nose scrunched as he sniffs, but Billy's scent is overwhelming the immediate area completely snuffing out any traces of Carol. Billy can smell Steve before he sees him, scent brittle from dealing with other students but still comforting.

"Bathroom." Billy grumbles, dragging Steve down into his side as soon as the omega is close. Billy's grip tightens when Steve tries to pull away startled by the sudden move. 

"Billy?" Steve asks hesitantly but he has stopped trying to pull away no doubt smelling the anger that rages inside of Billy. Tommy for once just observes the interaction wisely not trying to intervene.

"Sorry, sorry, I just, Steve I just need–" Billy needs Steve close, safe where he knows the omega is protected. Billy needs to calm the alpha instincts trying to lash out, that want to swipe at Tommy because he is just too close to Steve, because he ever hurt him. 

"Oh." Steve's eyes go big. "Oh yeah, of course, sure." Steve understands what Billy needs flushes scent warm as he cranes his neck to give Billy plenty of room. Billy groans, of course Steve offers his neck up to Billy, such a good omega taking care of him, so willing to take care of others. Billy does not waist anytime, will take anything Steve will give him, shoves his nose flush against Steve's scent glands pressing hard and breathing deeply. Steve makes a startled noise that turns breathy at the end as Billy laps at the skin under his mouth. Tommy makes a choking noise that goes ignored as Billy pulls Steve till he is across his lap.

It would be so easy to let his fangs drop, scrap against the delicate flesh of Steve's neck. Billy wants to bite him and leave a mark for the whole world to see. It is not the time for such things though, still too early and they are too exposed. 

Billy licks across Steve's scent glands again letting the omegas scent calm him. Steve shudders, hands clenching and unclenching at Billy's shoulders. Billy pulls back with an annoyed sigh when someone clears their throat.

"Thanks pretty boy." Billy whispers pressing their foreheads together, watches as Steve sucks his bottom lip between his teeth face pink and scent warm and perfect.

"No problem." Steve whispers back smiling shyly around that lip as he leans a little closer and bumps his nose against Billy's. Billy leans up so their noses bump again pulling a laugh from Steve, bottom lip released shining with spit.

"The two of you are going to start drawing a lot of attention if you don't rein it in." Tommy says looking bored picking at the food in front of him.

Steve's flush darkens as he scrambles to move off of Billy. Billy helps, keeps Steve from smashing his back into the table. Steve is still close, right next to Billy who has an arm slung around him.

Billy has most of his focus on Steve so it can be excused that it takes him a few moments to notice anything else. Tommy is not picking through his cafeteria lunch but through the bag lunch Steve had packed for the two of them. Billy growls and Tommy looks up with a cheeky grin before he has a sandwich in his hand and is taking off.

Steve laughs as Billy takes off after the other alpha. It is a happy sound, the feeling mirrored by the two alphas.

-

The rest of their classes go by without any problems. Basketball is a little trying, Bret and his lackey Tad both try to start something with Steve. Steve snarling and snapping at Bret when he gets a little too handsy in his aggression is almost as satisfying as Tommy chucking a basketball at the alphas head. Billy only resists attacking him because he is too busy laughing. Body shaking arm slung around Steve to keep from falling to the ground. It is contagious, it is not long before all of them are laughing at Bret's dismayed face.

Billy and Tommy do not let him get close again lingering on the court when the coach dismisses everyone but Steve. Billy is really starting to dislike their coach, always blaming Steve for any disruptions. Hates the way Steve hunches in on himself, something he has not done all day. Eyes down cast, avoiding, scent souring. 

Billy rolls his shoulder trying to push down his agitation glad when the coach finally leaves. Billy tosses the ball a little harder than necessary at Tommy who grumbles as Billy crowds into Steve's space as he follows him into the locker room. Tommy is not far behind.

The locker room is nearly deserted with only two of their teammates lingering by the lockers as they dress. Billy and Tommy both stick close to Steve even in the showers taking the showers directly next to and behind the one Steve takes. Billy forcibly averts his eyes from any part of Steve that is not his face, well for the most part, cannot help himself from stealing a few admiring looks. Mostly he behaves, he does not need to get hard in the locker room showers. 

Tommy spends the duration of his shower shooting Billy knowing looks, looks that Billy ignores, barley suppresses a growl anytime Tommy looks in Steve's direction. Carol's words from lunch swirling around in his head, because of course they had wanted Steve. He is maybe a little smug that Steve had not shown any interest in them outside of the familial bond of pack. 

Steve is not really paying either of them any attention as they make small talk about their less than stellar teammates. They try to draw him in but nothing is working even making jabs at one another, he just continues washing his hair and scrubbing his body clean. That tension that had been held at bay all day is back and neither Billy nor Tommy appreciate it. Steve leaves the showers first, the other two trailing after him.

Everyone else is gone now, the three of them quickly dressing. Steve is fluffing and drying his hair with a towel. "Come on princess your hair looks fine." Billy calls from near the lockers when Steve makes a beeline for the mirror, a brush and a can of hairspray in his hands.

"No." Billy sighs when Tommy snickers ducking out of the way of the towel Billy tosses at his head. Steve is the only one who washed his hair, the only one who ever washes his hair in the locker room. The curls down Billy's neck are damp from sweat and the spray of the shower where the water misted but that is nearly dry now and Tommy's had stayed dry the entire time.

Steve ignores them as he fusses with his hair until it is perfect, Billy sits across the bench unsmoked cigarette between his lips as Tommy slips out to meet up with Carol.

Steve finishes finally satisfied, some of that tension the coach had barked into him easing. Billy grabs Steve's hand as he is walking by pulls a little till he stops turning to look at Billy in curiosity. "Fix my hair for me pretty boy?" Billy asks more to get Steve's hands on him than anything else.

"You didn't even wash it." Steve says face scrunched but he still has a hand in Billy's curls stroking. Billy leans into it, nudges his head a little more firmly into Steve's palm till the pads of his fingers are pressing against his scalp.

"How about in the morning you do my hair?" Billy proposes instead as Steve's fingers continue kneading along his scalp. Billy lets the cigarette between his lips fall, pulls Steve closer, hands moving to frame his hips, presses his face into Steve's clothed stomach. Practically purrs when Steve lets out a soft noise, fingers clutching tightly, pulling at Billy's curls scent spiking as that tension fully leaves him. Billy presses a grin into that stomach eased by the reactions he is able to pull from Steve.

"You want me to stay again?" Steve asks voice a little awed and surprised. 

"Of course." Billy tugs Steve down means to arrange him on his lap but Steve is already between his splayed legs and ends up kneeling on the floor. Billy does his best to not think about what he would like Steve to be kneeling for as he watches the bottle of hairspray and the hairbrush roll across the floor. Billy bites his lip as Steve flushes eyes trailing down the length of Billy's body and landing on his jean covered crotch before darkening further.

"That wasn't what I was aiming for." Billy gets out trailing off in a laugh at Steve's mildly horrified face as he rips his eyes away from Billy's lap. Billy would think the worst if Steve's scent was not all lust and embarrassment at being caught outright staring.

The door slams open and Steve scrambles back, practically crab walking away from Billy. "What the hell is taking you two so long?" Carol asks, assessing the scene with an unimpressed raised eyebrow. "Guess there was a good reason for the hold up." Carol gives a leer as she scents the air. Billy knows it is for show there is no way in a locker room full of so many recent scents that she can tell anything from all the way over there.

"Nothing happened." Steve hisses face impossibly red as he gets up and grabs the forgotten hair products.

"Not yet sweety." Carol coos unapologetically grinning, Billy smirks eyes trailing after Steve as he shoves his things in his locker. "Me and Tommy were thinking about hitting the store, we were hoping you would make lasagna?" Carol lets the grin slip off her face, eyes going big and begging. "Please Stevie." She simpers laying it on thick.

"We had pasta last night." Steve points out hands on his hips clearly disapproving at the idea of having it two nights in a row. Billy huffs out a laugh, Steve just wants to keep them all healthy.

Carol does not look dismayed in the least. "Pork chops and mashed potatoes?" She asks hopeful, act all but forgotten. Steve bites his lip looking thoughtful.

"I like pork chops and mashed potatoes!" Billy eagerly puts in his two cents mouth already watering at the thought. Steve glances at him with that shy smile pulling at his lips.

"Okay but we need another vegetable, carrots or broccoli." Steve insists.

"Max hates broccoli." Billy supplies, it is not exactly the truth. Sure it is not Max's favorite but she will eat it. Billy is the one who hates it but no one needs to know that.

"Carrots it is, see you at your place Steve." Carol calls out.

"My place." Billy barks before Carol can slip out.

"Recipes are at my house." Steve hesitantly answers.

"We'll swing by and grab them on the way." Billy says, sliding an arm around Steve's waist and heading for the door.

"Alright see you at your place Hargrove." Carol is smirking again, Billy rolls his eyes pulling Steve closer.

-

"So Steve is staying over again?" Max asks when they are parked in front of Steve's house, the omega running in to grab clothes and the recipes he needs.

"He is." Billy watches her face in the rearview mirror. "That a problem?" It should not be, not with how much she likes him but Billy feels compelled to ask anyway, does not know what he will do if she does in fact have a problem.

"Of course not." Max scoffs, looking offended he even asked. "I like having Steve around."

"Me too." The siblings share a grin as Steve comes stumbling out of the house all long limbed and bambi like.

-

Tommy and Carol are laying across the couch in the living room taking up the entire space watching some show no one but them is paying attention to. Billy is at the kitchen table with a view into the living room if he wants it, but his eyes have not moved from Steve and Max at the counter. An old beat up copy of the Odyssey all but forgotten on the table.

Steve is letting Max help, something Susan never let Max do, convinced it would slow her down afraid to upset Neil. Steve is encouraging, showing Max how to hold the potatoes and carrots so she does not hurt herself, explaining what he is doing with the meat while she works. It is nice, soft, calming, one of the many ways a pack, a family should interact with one another. The sort of interaction Billy got when his mom was still around.

Billy shakes that thought from his head, tries not to think about his past, especially not about her. He focuses instead on Steve and Max talking about the task at hand. The soft sound of Carol and Tommy whispering to each other, the low hum of the stove and the TV. The static of Max's walkie barely registering over the rest of it from where it is stashed in her room, then a voice asking if Max is there.

"Max your nerds are looking for you." Billy laughs as she immediately perks up to full attention. 

Looks like she might just immediately run off but then she pauses and turns to Steve. "Can I?"

Steve stops what he is doing to blink at her in surprise. "Yeah of course, go on I've got this." Steve assures smiling as Max runs off.

"How about I take over for her pretty boy." Billy offers already out of his chair and at the sink before Steve is turning to look at him with a smile. It is short lived as he looks down at Billy's hands.

"You're holding it wrong you're going to cut yourself." Steve tells him firmly with concern.

"Then you better show me how princess." Billy purrs leaning in Steve's direction. Steve flushes slightly rolling his eyes at Billy's antics before showing him. 

"Hopper is looking for Steve!" Max announces as she comes back in waving her walkie. "He needs you to watch El."

"Is everything okay?" Steve asks nerves souring his scent, arms crossing over his stomach defensively. 

"Tell him to bring her here." Billy says at the same time turning to eye Steve wondering over the sudden change in his scent. Hopper is the police chief, Billy is sure he gets called in for lots of things but he cannot think of anything that would immediately make Steve fearful the way he is now. Curious.

"Didn't say, you want me to tell him to call?" Max asks with a shrug. "And to bring El here." She tracks on excitedly.

"Can I–" Billy already has the phone in hand pressing it into Steve's. "Thanks." Steve breathes out giving Billy a thankful smile as he places the base on the counter and starts dialing.

-TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


	3. But Their Best Wasn't Good Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why are you helping me, nice to me?" Steve asks pulling away with a frown to look at Billy, as soon as they make eye contact his eyes flit away again looking down at a point just to the left of Billy's shoulder.
> 
> "Because I like you." Billy admits instead of thinking of some other random excuse. Wants to be sure Steve knows, Carol's warnings echoing in his head. He will not make their foolish mistakes, will not hurt Steve. Billy brings his hands up to frame Steve's face.

**You’re Extra Special, Something Else**

**Chapter 03**

Hopper pulls up along the street before dinner is ready, Steve rushing out to meet him. They all watch from the window curious, the engine of Hopper's vehicle keeping any of them from overhearing the conversation. El jumps out while the two are talking and Max greets her at the door all smiles. 

El spares a concerned look back at Hopper and Steve before Max is dragging the short haired girl down the hall excited to show off her room. Billy does not like the way Steve is hunching in on himself, arms wrapped tight around his middle as he and Hopper speak in hushed tones. Billy watches as Hopper claps Steve on the neck, feels his hackles rising as that hand lingers to squeeze and pull the omega in for a quick hug. Billy growls at the alpha putting his hands on Steve drawing a snicker form Carol and Tommy.

When Steve comes back in Billy is in his space pressing close, wrapping around him to cover the scent of the other barely familiar alpha and trying to ease that tension away again. Carol and Tommy watch the two of them with amusement. Steve blushes a little relaxing into Billy's hold, clearly pleased with the attention. Carol makes cooing noises at the two before crowding into their space. Tommy following her lead and the two of them ignore Billy when he playfully snaps at them drawing laughter from Steve. 

-

Dinner is much like the day before plus El who only eats after Steve promises her waffles if she hates it. She does not hate any of it, eats with gusto, messy too large bites that mimic Steve's own eating habits. Steve himself manages to keep his bites a little less messy, wiping at El's mouth when she is mid bite.

El does not say much, just observes them, eyes lingering on the way Billy keeps a hand on Steve smiling and sharing a giggle with Max. Steve is still holding onto some of that tension, eyes flitting away to the window, hand reaching for something before pulling back because there is nothing there to grab. Max and El manage to distract him for the most part keeping him partially at ease. Billy is not the only one who notices Steve's odd actions, even Max has noticed turning curious eyes on El who shakes her head and refuses to answer the unasked questions.

Carol and Max provide the majority of the dinner conversation, El speaking up occasionally and Tommy cracking jokes. Steve is quiet, Billy just as quiet as he keeps an eye on him. Worried and curious.

Carol and Tommy are both very curious about Steve staying the night again but this time they only give Billy looks that mean they will be talking about this soon. Steve is tense, tenser than yesterday as soon as the girls go to get ready for bed. Billy does not wait more than ten minutes to send the omega to go check on them, hoping it will soothe him.

-

"Come on, time for them to go to sleep." Billy announces as he walks into the room holding a hand out for Steve. 

"Night girls." Steve tucks the blanket in around them before letting Billy heft him up and lead him from the room. The further down the hall they get the more tension takes up residence in Steve so Billy makes it a point to leave the door open a crack, just like he left Max's door open.

"Why don't you get changed for bed before we start? Doubt it is too comfortable sleeping in your jeans." Billy says holding out a pair of sweats and a tee shirt for Steve after he digs them out of the dresser.

"I brought clothes." Steve mentions pointing at the bag Billy had tossed on an old plaid chair in the corner of his room when they came in earlier.

"I know pretty boy but I want you to wear these." Billy presses the clothes into Steve's hands licking at his teeth as he watches Steve suck his bottom lip between his teeth biting.

"Yeah. Yeah, okay." Steve is already flushing again and Billy looks forward to eventually finding out how far down it goes. How far down he can get it to go, the potential is exciting. Billy smirks as he watches Steve rush to the bathroom warm scent spiking the air.

-

Billy will never get tired of Steve in his clothes, drenched in his scent. Steve may be slightly taller than Billy, and Steve is not exactly slender, he has muscle but Billy is much broader, all thick muscle. Steve is swimming in his clothes and that now familiar possessiveness curls pleasantly in his belly as he pulls Steve to the bed.

Billy arranges them to his liking Steve easily letting him, he is a little propped up but mostly laying down when he pulls Steve down and over him. Steve curls face pressing into Billy's neck without guidance while Billy tucks Steve's knees on either side of his hips. It will not be comfortable for too long but starting this way means Billy can rub his hands over Steve's long legs leaving a fresh scent behind.

Eventually Steve shifts and Billy lets him. One leg moving along the length of Billy's, stretching, the other remaining pressed close to Billy's hip. Steve's face does not leave Billy's neck, nuzzling softly when he moves from time to time. Billy content to let his hands run along Steve's back feeling each knob of his spine.

"Why?" Steve mumbles the word against Billy's neck ten minutes after he has settled against the alpha. The words so quiet Billy almost does not hear them.

"Why what?" Billy is a little distracted, having Steve in his room, on his bed curled together with his pretty boy. Soft lips, a constant pressure against his skin, always distracting. 

"Why are you helping me, nice to me?" Steve asks pulling away with a frown to look at Billy, as soon as they make eye contact his eyes flit away again looking down at a point just to the left of Billy's shoulder.

"Because I like you." Billy admits instead of thinking of some other random excuse. Wants to be sure Steve knows, Carol's warnings echoing in his head. He will not make their foolish mistakes, will not hurt Steve. Billy brings his hands up to frame Steve's face.

"You don't even know me." Steve's face scrunches and Billy starts thumbing at the wrinkling skin.

"I know enough to know I like you, and I want to know more. I want to know everything." Billy watches the flush engulf Steve's cheeks in the low light. Feels him squirm, scent warm and sweet, a heady mix, Billy wants to bottle it so he never has to go without that scent in his nose. Steve quiets, at a loss for words, ducks his head tucking back into Billy's warmth to hide his face. Billy pets a hand down Steve's ribs pulling him just a little closer, kisses at the crown of Steve's head and feels the smile pressed against his neck. Knows he said the right thing.

-

Just like the night before Billy leaves once Steve has fallen asleep, tucks him under the covers and pets at his hair, leans down and places another kiss on Steve's hair before he leaves the room. He would rather stay, rather stick close especially after the nightmare but he leaves the door cracked open so he will not miss any sounds of distress and checks on the girls. Max and El are sound asleep, the blankets once again thrown to the ground, curled around each other. Billy sighs fondly and picks the blankets up and drags it up over the two, runs the back of his hands over Max's cheek before doing the same to El. Even with her strange undefinable scent she smells like Steve, like pup, like pack.

-

Billy is asleep on the couch when he startles awake, hitting his knee on the table as he scrambles up cursing. A shout had woken him, his eyes scan the room for any sign of danger before moving toward the noise, toward Steve. His door is already open wide Max and El standing there worriedly as Steve makes a sad pathetic distressed noise. It is another long moment before Max scrambles climbing onto the bed, like the night before the closer she gets the quieter Steve gets.

"You know what the nightmares are about, that was worse than yesterdays." Billy figures it does not hurt to ask.

El's eyes watch Steve never leaving him as Max curls along his back, presence calming. "He is scared, for himself but he is more scared for us, his pups, scared it is back and he is right ." 

"Scared what's back?" Billy desperately wants answers.

"You'll find out." El says ominously with a sure nod before she is climbing onto the bed with Max and Steve curling against the omegas chest and breathing him in. Billy sighs that was not really an answer, more of a forbidding fortune. He pulls the chair in the corner of the room closer to the bed so he can prop his feet on the mattress. Settling down for the night, the couch is just too far away.

-

Billy wakes up with a blanket thrown over him, can just barely hear Steve and the girls in the kitchen, the little radio by the fridge is playing an upbeat melody. A smile tugs at his lips as he hears the three of them stop mid conversation to sing along. Glancing at the clock it is still fairly early, getting up Billy groans stretching before settling on the bed. Face planted into the pillow Steve had used, surrounded by his scent and that of pup and pack. It does not take long for him to drift back off.

-

Billy is startled awake by a hand shaking his shoulder and reacts on instinct flinches away from the touch rolling away from it. Hits the ground hard on the other side of the bed heart pounding as his surroundings come into focus. Lets his body flop back down trying to relax, he is safe here, can hear Max in the other room laughing, they are both safe.

"Billy? Billy are you okay?" Steve's concerned voice comes from the bed where he is peering down from over the edge of it. "Shit I'm sorry. I just wanted to wake you for breakfast." Steve’s scent starts turning acidic the longer Billy lays unresponsive. 

Billy wants to answer but all his words are caught in his throat. Instead he reaches a hand up, Steve reaching out to help him up, is startled to instead be pulled off the bed. Billy is trembling, can feel it, the sudden adrenaline from thinking he was trapped back under Neil's thumb crashing through him.

Billy rolls them so he is over Steve, cannot stand feeling trapped right now and presses his nose firmly against Steve's scent glands. It is acidic and doing nothing to help for a long moment before Steve realizes what Billy needs, and he relaxes, his scent goes warm, soft, comforting. Gentle fingers petting Billy's hair careful and hesitant.

Billy hears Max call them like he is underwater, hears Steve respond. Then there is a blanket over them dark and safe. Can hear the pups in the distance eating, can hear the thump of Steve's heart under him. Can smell just them and the faint traces of pup and pack warm and safe. It all lulls him.

Steve is humming a tune Billy does not know when he comes back around. He is no longer on top of Steve, they are laying side by side, legs entwined, gentle fingers tap in time to the tune against his ribs. His arms are looped around Steve, one pillowing his head as he keeps him close, nose pressed into his scent glands.

Billy rubs his face into that long neck, nosing up to Steve's jaw and nips, enjoys the little breath that escapes him. Feels the bob of Steve's throat as he licks his lips. "Better?"

"Yeah." Billy breathes out against Steve's ear, feels a shiver run through him as he lets his lips press against the soft skin.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Steve asks softly sweetly Billy can feel the corner of his lips moving against his cheek. Billy does not, Billy hates feeling like that, hates being seen like that.

"No." Billy grits out, tone harsher than intended tightening his hold, Steve squirms uncomfortably in Billy's hold. "Not today princess." Billy gentles tucks his nose under Steve's jaw sighing as Steve relaxes again. Because maybe someday he will tell Steve, can see himself telling Steve about every part of him. Wants Steve to know everything, but he is not ready to reveal that part of himself, not today.

"Okay, we should get up soon. Breakfast will be cold by now if there is any left." Steve reminds, moves easily when Billy pulls him closer till he is on his back Steve half on top of him.

"Soon." Billy agrees as Steve tucks his nose against his glands and breathes.

"K." Steve sighs out breath ghosting across Billy's skin. Billy's hand slides down Steve's back slow and languid. The air around them is warm and stale, nearly unbearable in its heat. Billy dips his hand low till it is resting on the curve of Steve's ass uses it to pull him even closer. Billy groans as Steve's hips hitch a wet tongue pressing against his glands when Steve lets out a little startled noise that does things to Billy. Everything about Steve does things to Billy.

Billy groans again this time in annoyance when he hears a car door slam, the sound of Carol and Tommy talking. He ignores it for a long moment, fingers kneading at the meat of Steve's ass, lips peppering the side of Steve's face he can reach.

"Billy." Steve pants against his skin and Billy could roll them over, could pull Steve fully on top of him. They could get lost in one another, rut slow and easy still in their clothes till completion. They could, but not today. Steve makes the most annoyed sound Billy has ever heard pulling away cheeks pink when he hears Carol calling their names.

"Guess we'd better get up." Billy says as he tosses the blanket off of them the air a brisk wake up call against the heat that had surrounded them. They still do not move for a long moment, just breathing deeply. Till Tommy shouts their names, both sighing they get up.

-

By the time Billy is done in the shower Steve is outside talking with Hop. Carol and Tommy are eating the second round of breakfast Steve made, sliding a plate of French toast over to Billy when he slides into a chair with a clear view out the kitchen window. 

Max already having eaten is helping El collect her things to go home. It occurs to Billy that he has never seen her around Max or the other pups at the school. From what little he knows she is Hopper's daughter and around the same age as Max, she should be in school. Strange.

El pauses after she has her things, pulling Max into a hug before turning her eyes on the table. It is like she is boring into all of them trying to make a decision. Quickly she ducks in close to Billy's side, hand trailing across Carol and Tommy's shoulders, she is out the door before any of them can respond.

Billy watches the three of them out the window. Notes how the conversation seems to abruptly stop when El gets close. The way Steve reaches out for her, hands shaky tucking her in close to calm himself and scent her. Billy feels agitation rise up when Hopper wraps around the two of them hand running down Steve's back scenting him.

"Calm down Billy it's just Hop." Carol says amusement clear as she grins at him. 

"Treats Steve like a son more often than not, shit he is even Steve's emergency contact with the school." Tommy supplies watching the three as well, suspiciously. 

"It is a little weird. How close they got. Before the Barb and Byers thing the only time they interacted was when one of the parties got shut down. Didn't seem like Hopper liked Steve even a little bit back then. Then everything changed and now they're close." Carol rambles tearing at a piece of toast that is not covered in syrup. 

Billy watches the three pull apart Steve opening the door for El. Sure in his gut that those two know something, just like Will, El, and Mike. "Steve eat?" Billy asks distractedly. 

"Yeah." Max supplies as she steals a bite off his plate darting away before he can swipe at her absentmindedly. 

"Good, get your stuff we're going." Tommy growls around a mouthful of French toast when Billy moves to grab his plate. "Dishes in the sink when you're done and lock up." Billy shrugs, dumping the leftover food from his own plate and running water over it. Grabbing his keys and his leather jacket he heads outside Max not far behind.

The car pulls off of the curb as they are exiting the house, Max making a beeline for her skateboard while Billy heads for Steve who has not moved.

"Come on pretty boy we're off." Billy announces just a few feet away from him, waits for Steve to turn toward him before closing the distance. Acting casual as he tosses his jacket across Steve's shoulders and follows it up with his arm. There is nothing casual about it though, hand trailing deliberately to cover up the traces of Hopper.

"Didn't get to your hair." Steve's hand makes its way up to trail through Billy's still slightly damp hair.

"Another time." Billy leans in and presses his nose where ear and jaw meet feels Steve nod against him. Billy lets his mouth make contact, a chaste kiss to Steve's cheek, enjoys the spike of his scent. Growls when Steve jumps as the Camaro horn goes off. Billy is going to wring Max's neck, after he stops enjoying the sound of the laugh Steve lets out. He is definitely going to get to it after.

-

Class is uneventful and when Billy, Steve and Tommy walk out after basketball it is not just Carol and Max waiting for them. The four boys are with them, Carol looks irritated and resigned. 

"I'm only supposed to be watching two of you." Steve says as soon as they get to the car.

"I thought they were joking about you babysitting them all the time." Tommy says like he has not noticed how often Steve is surrounded by children. Billy rolls his eyes.

"We just want to hangout too!" Henderson announces elbowing Will till the two of them are giving Steve puppy dog eyes together. Steve sighs obviously he is not going to deny them, soft as he is for them. Dustin whoops loudly when he nods.

"I forgot you had to babysit tonight." Bill comments with a frown 

"Honestly so did I." Steve sends him an apologetic look even though he has no reason to be apologetic, Billy wants to wrap him up in soft things and keep him safe always.

"Guess we're going to your place." Billy announces ignoring comments from the peanut gallery, mainly Dustin. Max and Sinclair are at least excited at the prospect of getting to hangout outside of school.

"You're coming too?" Steve asks hopeful, lip caught between his teeth.

"If you'll have me pretty boy." Billy says and it is deeper than just here and now, because Billy will follow Steve anywhere he leads.

"Yeah." Steve smiles and presses his nose against Billy's cheek. Billy licks across his teeth, he could devour him. Carol and Tommy both cough with exaggeration shooting looks between them and the children currently watching them with curiosity. Steve as usual flushes and Billy's cheeks heat like a burning fire but he still grins leaning more firmly against Steve's side.

It is chaotic arranging the kids, Dustin and Mike end up in the backseat of Tommy's car much to his annoyance. He swipes Steve's wallet before they leave, Dustin insisting on snacks and both him and Tommy sure there is nothing to eat at Steve's house. Steve turns a new shade of pink and protests that there is food but shuts up quickly when Dustin calls him out on the dry oatmeal in the cabinet and how he cannot make cookies without eggs. Dustin continues to talk about cookies till Steve agrees to make some. 

-

"We're going upstairs, you three stay out of trouble. Little Byers is in charge. Max come get us when the others show up." Billy announces as soon as they are in the house pulling Steve upstairs before he can get a word in. Billy can hear them messing with the radio in the living room and offering to give Max a tour. Of course the kids know their way around the place, with the amount of time they spend here.

"Which way is your room pretty boy?" Billy asks as they make it to the top of the stairs already pulling the omega to the right where his scent is the strongest. 

"We should be downstairs, I'm supposed to be watching them." Steve protests weekly letting Billy pull him along anyway.

"They'll be fine for twenty minutes, come on pretty boy it's for your health. The two major trouble makers are in Tommy and Carol’s care, we got some time." Billy pulls Steve into the bedroom that smells the most like the omega. It is messier than the rest of the house, more lived in but just barely. A jacket over the chair, books open on the desk, the bed is unmade, and there are hardly any personal touches. The curtains match the wallpaper, the furniture and decorations look like they were copied out of one of those Macy's catalogs Susan used to peruse.

Steve thinks for a moment before he nods his head in ascent to Billy when he turns to look at him and Billy immediately pulls Steve down onto the bed with him. 

-

Billy leaves the door open so they can keep an ear on the kids, Steve is dozing on the edge of sleep occasionally nuzzling against Billy’s neck pressing his nose harder against Billy’s scent glands. Billy is nearly drifting himself hand lazily petting at Steve's back other hand cradling his head. The steps creaking with a body is barely detectable pulling at the sleep that threatens to drag Billy down. 

Sleeps hold on them is abruptly broken as the door is shoved hard banging off the wall. Billy and Steve both move startled, Steve ends up toppling to the floor with a shout. Billy between him and the door a snarl on his lips even as the prick of that old familiar fear eats at him. The only thing keeping it from tugging him down is the scent of Steve all around him, fresh in his nose.

Billy's fangs have dropped and he is snarling till the scent of pup, of pack hits him. "What are you doing to Steve!" Henderson shouts little baby fangs popped, eyes flashing. Billy fights the urge to laugh at the kids outrage as Steve climbs back up the bed rubbing at his side.

"What the hell Dustin." Steve scolds as he gets his bearings.

"What are you doing up here, with him?" Dustin's fangs are still popped eyes flashing practically seething.

"Dustin." Steve's tone is chastising and concerned. Billy tries to keep him from getting too close, tries to keep his body between Steve and Dustin. Dustin may be a pup but he is still an alpha and Billy worries he will do something stupid and hurt Steve.

"You said you'd make cookies, you can't make cookies if you're up here with him." Jealous, Billy can smell it on the kid. He is ready to growl the kid into submission, put him in his place, Steve's hand on his shoulder stops him. 

Steve has his attention on Dustin, expression soft and a little sad as his scent goes warm and comforting. Billy feels the tension and fight drain right out of him, he watches as Dustin blinks looking a little drunk as he relaxes. Steve runs his hand down Billy's arm before he is moving away, Billy reaches for him but he is already at Dustin's side wrapping the kid up in a hug. Dustin melts into him fists clenching at Steve's shirt salt rising in the air.

"Let's go make those cookies and you and I can have a talk." Dustin does not remove his face from Steve's chest, lets himself be pulled from the room. Steve tosses a reassuring smile back at Billy who just slumps back onto the bed, rolls over and buries his nose in Steve's pillows. He lets Steve's scent continue to roll over him, keeping him calm and soothed.

-

Billy eventually decides he too should go down stairs after a little further investigation of the upstairs of Steve's house. Has questions and worries, the house does not smell like anyone but Steve and the kids. Traces of Mr. And Mrs. Harrington's scents no longer stick in the cold picture perfect bedroom that would belong to Steve's parents. 

It does not seem like Steve spends time in any other room than his own and the bathroom upstairs, most of the other rooms are closed and stale from disuse, the only exception is the guest room closest to Steve's bedroom that smells like the pups. 

Billy pokes around Steve's room, runs his hands over every article of clothing in the closet pulls the dresser drawers out and does the same. Does not leave the room till his scent is over everything. Has questions about a bat tucked under the bed stained with nails hammered into it. It has been cleaned with bleach, the scent seeped into the wood but even that is not able to remove the dark staining of the wood. Steve's scent is engrained in the handle, he must handle it often, smooth and worn where he would grip it.

Billy puts it out of mind as he makes his way down stairs. Steve is still in the kitchen with Dustin and the whole house smells of vanilla, chocolate, and the pizza on the coffee table. "Better have saved some for me." Billy makes a show of being noisy drawing Steve's attention briefly through the kitchen door. Steve throws him a smile before Dustin is pulling a face and grouching drawing Steve's attention back. If Dustin were older maybe Billy would feel threatened but Steve sees the kid as a pup and he has got nothing on Billy, never will, not that the kid is seeking that sort of attention from Steve, he clearly has a crush on Max.

The kids are spread out on the floor around the coffee table stuffing their faces. Carol and Tommy have taken up residence on the couch Carol leaning heavily on Tommy feet taking up the only available space. Instead of pushing the bags off the love seat or the armchair Billy pushes Carol's feet off the couch.

"I saved you some." Max hands him a plate before her attention is drawn back to the movie. Billy ruffles her hair, laughs when she ducks and swats at his arm. "I won't make that mistake again." She teases sticking her tongue out trying to fix her hair as she moves back to her own plate. 

Billy grumbles when Carol sticks her feet in his lap, shoves them off again with a little more force. Billy growls at her eyes flashing when she tries again, decidedly does not feel bad when she pouts and tucks her feet to the back of the couch. Tommy glares him down for the slight, coos at Carol like she was not the one pressing at Billy's buttons. 

Billy huffs stuffing pizza in his mouth and feels a little worse about growling and flashing his eyes when he notices little Byers looking pale and escaping the room. Max is looking at him like she really does regret saving him the kind of pizza he likes, he ignores her. Hears Steve comfort Will and offer up cookies, Dustin offering more disparaging comments that Steve scolds him for. His gums itch a little at Dustin trying to convince Steve he should stay away from Billy. 

"I like him, he is nice, just give him a chance." Steve says just as he is walking out of the kitchen Dustin and Will trailing along behind him. It is not really a true statement, Billy is not nice, not to anyone who is not Steve and Max if she is not being a brat and maybe he is a little nicer to the rest of Steve's little gaggle of pups and pack, their pack, Billy likes the sound of that. Steve makes him soft though, makes him want to be just a little nicer because then maybe Steve will let him and Max stay. Maybe he will not have a reason to leave Billy and they really can be a pack.

"But-" Dustin tries only to be cut off with a glare.

"He's helping me and is nice to me, that should be enough for you to behave." Steve scolds, tone and scent harsh and Dustin's mouth snaps shut looking guilty. It does not last long but he does not make the mistake of saying anything else rude about Billy specifically.

Steve does not say anymore as he comes into the room and ignores Dustin grumbling as he sets the tray down and the kids descend on it like hungry vultures, Dustin and Will included despite already having eaten several. Steve backs away quickly a smaller plate in his hands salvaged before the pups got to close. Carol moves her feet motions for Steve to sit and then he is right where Billy prefers him. Billy slides an arm around Steve pulling him closer till their sides are touching, Steve's scent evens out quickly in Billy embrace.

Carol tosses her feet over Steve's lap red lacquered toes pressing into Billy's thigh. Steve balances the plate on her calves, picks up his own cookie, one hand settling over Carol's ankle and squeezing. Carol throws Billy a smug look, he considers pushing her feet off of the both of them but Steve is content besides him so he lets her win this time. Just sticks his nose behind Steve's ear between bites.

-

It has been a few hours, some movie that Billy has not been paying attention to is playing as the kids all avidly watching and talking amongst themselves. Max is leaning up against his legs, head leaned against his knee. Steve got up a few minutes ago to go to the bathroom, leaving Carol's feet resting over Billy's thigh. Tommy has one foot right against Billy's hip, the two of them curled around one another and dozing. He ignores the feet, does not want to disturb the quiet calm of the moment. The only thing that can make it better is Steve coming back.

Billy hears the creak of a floor board as Steve heads back toward the living room, he is almost here. The doorbell rings, waking Carol and Tommy who were only dozing, not yet in the embrace of full sleep. They rub at their eyes, Carol watching over the back of the couch as Steve passes by. Billy can hear his footsteps as he goes, wants to trial after him just in case, in case of what he is not sure. Max's head against his knee keeps him from following.

"Nancy?" Steve's startled voice breaks through the lull of the room, everyone tenses even the kids are on full alert. It makes Billy's gums itch, the knowledge that even the kids do not feel comfortable with Nancy around Steve. Billy has seen them speaking briefly in the halls on occasion, mostly it looked like she had been talking at Steve, Steve never looks a hundred percent comfortable around her. Fake smile plastered on his face till something is said that causes his eyes to drop and a frown to pull at his lips. Billy does not like it, does not like Nancy on principle.

"Are you going to invite me in?" She sounds exasperated, something Billy knows Steve is sensitive to. Max moves away from Billy as he rolls his shoulders with growing agitation. 

"What are you doing here?" Steve sounds guilty and uncomfortable like somehow he has done something wrong, Billy has no doubt his eyes are on his feet. Billy stands moving toward the door.

"Picking up Mike and Lucas." More exasperation, irritation, Billy is not the only one moving.

"Your mom was supposed to pick up Mike. She promised me she would." Steve's got his arms around his middle shrunk in on himself, he is looking at the ground scent sour.

"Well I offered, so I'm here. So let me in, it's cold out." Nancy's tone is one of disappointed disapproval, but she is annoyed, scent aggressive and overbearing and Billy wants to lash out at her.

"I don't think that will be necessary. I think little Wheeler and Sinclair are ready to go, aren't you." Billy calls as he wraps his arms around Steve dragging him back a little so they are pressed tight. Steve relaxes a little into him but does not raise his eye from the ground.

"Be there in a minute!" Mike shouts from the living room for the both of them. Billy can hear them shuffling through the piles of bags looking for theirs. 

"Steve!" Nancy sounds outraged, staring a little as Carol and Tommy come into view glaring her down. "Really you're hanging out with Billy Hargrove and them again. You have them around children." Steve bristles in Billy's arms at Nancy's chiding words. Billy has half a mind to drop his fangs and go for her throat.

"They're my friends." Steve hisses angry on their behalf, rarely stands up for himself but never backs down when it comes to his pups and pack. 

"No, they're just using you, I'm sure Hargrove is too. I told you before, me and Johnathan are your real friends." She sounds so sure, eyes disappointed focusing in on Steve. Carol and Tommy both growl fangs out eyes flashing as Mike scurries past dragging Will with him, Lucas not far behind. Billy's arms tighten around Steve, a tight line of agitation scent sour, angry, sad. 

"You have to drop Will off." Mike calls as he is passing shouldering by Nancy hoping it will spur her to movement.

"That isn't true, none of it has ever been true." Steve responds quietly leaning more heavily into Billy. Billy is not sure which part he is protesting, probably both. Carol and Tommy have not been anything but doting and persistent in staying close since they all made up and Billy is definitely not using Steve. Billy does not understand how Nancy sees them as the ones using Steve when she by all accounts cheated on Steve. 

" **Oh Steve how can you be so stupid. Maybe you shouldn't be watching the kids, you can be such a bad omega.** " Nancy says using her alpha cords, eyes flashing, and Billy really, really wants to gut her, settles for slapping her hand away when she reaches for Steve. Nancy sneers at him anger in her scent, mixing with the anger rolling off of everyone in the room, Nancy ignoring the danger she is putting herself in. Steve flinches crumpling into Billy, Billy's arms the only thing holding him up as he whimpers, Billy growls just glad she was not able to get a hand on Steve.

Mike and Lucas are frozen behind her eyes wide, Will huddled behind Mike clutching at him. "Nancy let's go!" Mike shouts at her and little Wheeler looks pissed eyes hard as he glares his sister down. He may be a beta but he has got fight.

Nancy steps back out of the doorway finally and before she gets a word in edgewise Max has slips forward and slams the door close pulling the latch. Max bites her lip as Nancy bangs on the door angrily. They can all hear Mike yelling at her, Lucas and Will more quietly backing up what he says in their own ways. 

"Max, hurry up come help." Dustin calls insistent, she hesitates but goes brushing a hand over Steve's as she goes. Steve reaches for her and makes a sad lost sound when she is out of reach. Billy can hear Dustin and Max in the background scurrying upstairs, has no idea what they are doing too focused on Steve.

"I've got you, it's okay. None of what she said is true." Billy turns him, Steve clutches at Billy face tucking into his neck breathing heavily. Tommy and Carol are huddling closer, they want to touch but seem worried.

"Stevie." Tommy's voice is a rasp, quakes like he is worried maybe Steve believes her, Carol clutching at his side with worried eyes. Steve opens his mouth against Billy's neck but it is silent, gaping like a fish trying to get words out before shutting it and whining, hand blindly reaching out for the two. They descend on them like water shifting fluidly wrapping around either side, Billy unable and unwilling to escape. 

"Steve, Steve." Dustin is calling from the living room a few minutes later, tone insistent wobbly with worry.

"What." Billy growls cannot keep his temper in check at the moment, he wants to break something, someone, wants his knuckles bloody with it. Steve whines, pressing closer to Billy trying to sooth both the alpha and himself. Billy gentles a hand through Steve's thick hair nuzzles against the edge of his forehead stomping his anger down.

"Bring him in here asshole!" Dustin gets out angrily, Billy hears the slap of skin on skin.

"Be nice for Steve!" Max hisses voice low.

"Look we made a nest just bring him in here, it will help!" Dustin tries, annoyed at Max. Billy might refuse just to rile Henderson up any other time but not when Steve is all sad, scent distressed.

"Come on princess." Billy says softly against Steve's hair, arms tightening and lifting till Steve's feet are barely off the ground, Carol and Tommy pull away as Billy walks Steve into the living room. They are right on his heels following closely.

Dustin and Max have made short work of the living room, most of the furniture pushed to the sides. The floor is covered in more blankets and pillows than Billy has ever seen at once. They are piled and layered into a nest big enough for all of them to fit tightly.

Billy walks to the middle of it before slowly lowering himself and Steve down. Steve stays curled to him, shifts to get more comfortable once they are laying down but his face does not leave Billy's neck. The other four find spots as close as possible. Max and Dustin practically laying on top of Billy and Steve's legs.

Steve's hands make their ways into the pups hair, petting and tangling through their locks. The contact along with Billy's and the others scents help sooth him, lull him. Carol and Tommy both huddle together against Steve's back, have hands on both Steve and Billy wanting to stay close.

-

Billy wakes to the phone ringing, Dustin shooting up and dashing off to answer it before it has a chance to wake anyone else. Steve curls tighter to Billy just slightly roused, huddling closer to the scent of safety Billy makes sure he is outputting. Max makes an annoyed sound at the movement, rolling off of Billy's legs to take up Dustin's spot on Steve's. 

Steve reaches out blindly, unwaking as he looks for the pup that has moved, settling again when his hand finds its way into Max's hair. Billy takes the opportunity to stretch his legs while they are free, Carol snuffling sleepily against the back of Steve's neck, Tommy still pressed firmly to hers.

"Who was on the phone?" Billy asks when Dustin comes back in, for a moment the kid pulls a face and Billy does not think he is going to answer. 

"My mom, I told her I’m staying the night." Dustin says shrugging and flopping down onto Billy's legs, making himself comfortable even when Billy growls at him he remains nonplussed. Billy stops abruptly when Steve whimpers in his sleep, tempering his attitude. Still kicks a leg out till he can push most of Dustin's weight off of his legs. The little pout does nothing, Billy will not be played.

After another long moment and a stare down Dustin huffs and curls a little too close to Max. Gets another foot to his side for it from Billy. Dustin glares but relents leaving more distance but making sure he is touching Steve.

\- 

Billy wakes to Steve moving, keeps his eyes closed, arms automatically reaching out to wrap around him, does not want him to move. Steve's face presses into his neck nuzzling and Billy nuzzles down his face searching out his scent glands, licks a line when he gets there. Steve makes a pleased noise smile pressed against the flesh of Billy's neck and Billy pulls him as close as possible, pulls him till their hips are flush but someone's toes make contact with Billy's back digging in and he is rearing back angrily.

Carol is standing over them smirking, the kids and Tommy are nowhere to be seen but noise can be heard from various parts of the house. "You two aren't alone." Steve blushes, Billy can feel the heat of it, can smell the tinge of embarrassment over his warm soft scent.

"I'm just going to go take a shower." Steve announces before rolling out of Billy's grasp, he does not want to let him go but no one here will hurt him and Billy can get his hands on him again as soon as he is out of the shower.

Billy flops onto his back as he watches Steve leave eyes trailing after him till he disappears behind a wall. Carol is staring down at him with a hard to read look when he turns away from staring after Steve. "Tonight, you're going to tell us what's going on, why you are so adamant about being close all the time even at night, because I know it's more than just how into him you are."

"It's not mine to tell." Billy counters rolling onto his stomach and pressing his face into a pillow that Steve had spent most of the night on. Carol's foot finds his ribs, digging and insistent till he snarls at her snapping eyes flashing, Carol does not flinch or cower just puts her foot back on the ground.

"Then I'm asking Steve so you might want to make sure you're around, in case he gets upset again. Calms down faster with you around than anyone else." Carol looks thoughtful before smiling down at him. "Me and Tommy are going to take Max home to change, you and Steve can bring Dustin to school." Billy makes to grab for her, to insist she take Dustin with her but she is already out of the room shouting for Tommy and Max to hurry up. Billy sighs into the pillow resigned. 

Billy finds Dustin in the kitchen eating egos in fresh clothes. Billy lets his hand pull at the sweater drawing the kids attention as he passes on his way to the coffee pot. Dustin looks up mouth full a drip of syrup escaping, less hostile than yesterday but still weary of Billy. "Wha?"

"You have clothes here?" Billy pours himself a cup of coffee digging out the cream and sugar in the now full fridge and pantry, apparently they just decided to fully stock the place while they were out yesterday. 

"Yeah, of course. Steve lets me stay the night a lot." Dustin swallows and shrugs looking unsure eyeing Billy before continuing. "He doesn't like to be alone, and he gets nightmares when he is by himself. My mom usually lets me stay a couple times a week." 

"You know what the nightmares are about?" 

"No." Dustin tries to lie but his scent gives him away a mix of guilt and worry.

Billy decides not to call him on it for now. "What made you make a nest last night?" Billy has a sinking feeling in his stomach, Tommy has not been there every time.

Dustin's scent goes sharp with anxiety as he looks at his plate pushing the remnants of his eggos around. "Sometimes he, well..." Dustin is frowning down at his plate.

"He drops." Billy fills in taking a seat at the table itching for a cigarette or Steve. Steve had not dropped last night but it had been close, teetering on the edge of one, it could have been worse.

"Yeah sometimes he drops and well it helps him calm down. Helps him get back to himself." Dustin is still frowning at his plate. "We're just kids, we're pack but he sees us as pups, it's the most we can do to help sometimes." Dustin sounds honestly upset about it and Billy gets it, that helpless feeling that overtook him when he accidentally sent Steve into a drop was a most unpleasant feeling.

"Right now it's all anyone can do to help, but I'm trying to help him so he won't drop so easily in the future." Billy confides, seems like Dustin needs it, kid looks at him like maybe he is not the worst thing to ever happen to Steve. "You did good curls." Dustin flushes, pleased with the acknowledgment as Billy stands ruffles his hair on his way outside for a smoke.

-

Billy heads upstairs when the shower cuts off Dustin in front of the television distracted. Steve has pants on and is looking for a shirt when Billy comes in. Steve gives him a smile even as he flushes and Billy crowds into his space.

"Feeling better pretty boy?" Billy needs to know, does not actually want to take Steve to school where they will have to separate for classes, does not want to send him off alone. Steve's scent goes embarrassed, hiding his burning face in Billy's neck.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I know she's wrong, she just, the things she said, they just, my parents say the same stuff and she knows that, she was here when they found out about my presentation." Billy feels his anger boiling over, wants to hunt down Nancy, Steve's parents for the wet distressed sound Steve’s voice takes on, for the salt he can smell in the air. 

"They're full of shit." Billy pulls Steve along as he backs up to the bed pulls Steve to straddle him when his knees hit the bed.

"I know." Steve whispers but that edge of unease in him does not leave, that self-doubt that maybe they are right, Billy can smell it on him and hates it. 

"They're all idiots, you're the best omega I've ever met." Billy gets his hands on either side of Steve's face pulling his face up so he can pepper kisses along both his cheeks.

"Billy." Steve breaths out softly, pliant as his scent loses that tang of anxiety, warming. Billy moves in to kiss the corner of Steve's lips pleasantly surprised when Steve turns just that little bit necessary for their lips to press fully. 

Steve's hands fist in Billy shirt just the slightest bit of anxiety trying to seep back in. Billy lets his hands slide down Steve's neck and curls one around the back of it, the other sliding down further over each knob of Steve's spine before pulling him closer till they are flush, no space between them. Steve's mouth falls open on a little breathy gasp as their dicks brush and Billy is not above taking the opportunity to lick into Steve's mouth. Steve's hands relax smooth out over Billy's back fingers petting across his ribs, tongue curling around the one Billy thrusts into his mouth.

Billy pulls back slowly, Dustin is calling for Steve complaining that they are going to be late if he does not hurry up. Billy wants to wring his neck but mostly he just wants to lean back in and kiss Steve again. Steve's forehead presses against his, a smile curling over his soft lips. "You should shower and I should finish getting dressed." Steve bites his lip cheeks pink. 

"In a minute." Billy husky leaning back in and capturing Steve's mouth again, it is short and chastened before Billy breaks it Steve leaning in to follow wanting more. "How about we pick this up later sweetheart?" Billy's voice is practically a growl as Steve licks over his lips Billy's tongue darting out to follow that same path.

"That, that would be good." The tip of Steve's nose runs against his cheek ears pink leaning closer till their cheeks are rubbing. Billy rumbles low in his chest overwhelmingly pleased with Steve so close, so interested. Dustin shouts for Steve again and they finally part ways, Steve moving to pull on a thick sweater while Billy heads for the shower.

Billy grabs one of Steve's shirts from his closet, one that looks far too big for Steve but fits Billy nearly perfectly, drags his jeans from yesterday back on uncaring. He smells like all of the products Steve uses when he goes down stairs, the shirt he has dragged on is not as ingrained with Steve's scent as he would like but he can change that.

Dustin is eating eggs when Billy gets down and Steve hands him a plate when he comes into the kitchen. Billy presses in close noses at Steve's neck for a long moment, Dustin making a displeased noise that does not quite match the considering looks he keeps shooting them. Billy takes a seat and eats with gusto.

"We're still hanging out just the two of us today right?" Billy freezes when Dustin speaks annoyance crawling up his spine. 

Steve looks at Dustin and smiles indulgently, soft and caring. "Yeah of course I did promise." Steve shoots Billy a hesitant apologetic look and Billy tempers down his scent because he is not annoyed at Steve and he does not want him to think he is. "Go grab your bag." Steve shoos Dustin from the room grabs his now empty plate and turns to rinse it in the sink.

Billy stuffs his last bite into his mouth before pressing against Steve's back at the sink. Steve pauses in rinsing the plate grabbing the one form Billy's hands as they come up around him. "Hanging out with just your pup today, we'll have to do some extra scenting tomorrow to make up for it." Billy says kissing along Steve's neck pleased all over again when Steve crane his neck to give him more room. Billy can get used to this, to being aloud to do this any time. "We can pick up where we left off tomorrow as well." Billy's voice drops a few octaves rumbling, a shiver works its way through Steve.

"The kids have their dnd game here tomorrow, they have a tendency to sleep over." Steve has that nervous tinge to his scent again and Billy does not like it one bit.

"You take real good care of them bambi." Billy grins as Steve gets that pleased delighted scent at the praise, at the acknowledgment.

"I'm going to be late if you two don't knock it off." Dustin calls from the hallway ducking back behind the wall when Billy turns to growl at him, he is not scared not by a long shot as he laughs heading for the front door.

"He's right we better go." Steve is blushing but smiling, Billy really likes it when he smiles. 

"In a minute pretty boy." Billy says leaning in a hair's breadth away, he is not left waiting long Steve closes the distance letting their lips meet still smiling.

-

They separate for class when they get to school, Billy wishing Steve was wearing his clothes, wrapped in his scent. Tosses his jacket around Steve's shoulders to ease his desires, drags Steve close before he exits the vehicle into another kiss, drags his hands over every inch he can reach without being outright indecent. Dustin makes that grossed out gagging noise from the back seat Steve blushing and biting his lip, still smiling though and that is all Billy really cares about.

-

Everything is fine till gym, Steve comes in a few minutes late looking harried as he changes for class. Billy and Tommy are both making their way over to him as Bret and his main lackey Tad come in looking pleased with themselves. Billy grits his teeth at the smell of the other alpha on Steve, fists clenching as he waits for the omega to finish dressing before herding him toward the back of the room. Tommy is right behind them glaring anyone down who looks like they may say something or just looks too long.

"What happened?" Billy growls out crowding into Steve's space till he is pressed between Billy and a row of lockers. Steve shrugs awkwardly, uncomfortable and Billy gets a look at his face, at the marks that look suspiciously like fingers had dug in and held with a great deal of force.

"Come on pretty boy tell me what happened." Billy insists fingers ghosting over the flesh just starting to bruise. Steve flinches away from the touch and tries to duck under Billy's arm. Tommy blocks his movement leaning in close to get a look at Steve.

"Stevie tell us who the fuck touched you." Tommy demands suppressing the urge to use his alpha cords as rage builds in him. Billy feels the same but neither of them will do that to Steve, not that they need to, they can smell the stink of Bret on him.

"It doesn't matter." Steve insists squirming uncomfortably relaxes a touch when Billy presses closer, resting his weight against Steve making sure his scent is even and comforting. Tommy is still an obvious ball of anger next to him and Billy reaches out and slaps at him till he pays enough attention to follow Billy's lead, that does not stop him from standing protectively glaring down anyone who looks their way but Tommy's scent evens out.

"It does matter, Bret left a bruise on you, he hurt you and that isn't okay." Billy bumps their noses together when it seems like Steve might ask how he knows. Steve snaps his mouth shut scent going sharp and sour with shame.

"I'm fine. He didn't get the chance to do anything." Billy cannot suppress the growl at the implication, that something almost happened, that something could have happened and he was not there to protect Steve. 

"What the fuck happened Stevie?" Tommy asks voice a growl eyes boring into Bret across the room, fists clenched ready to strike. Steve reaches out and gets a hold of Tommy's hand pulling him closer putting out that calm scent that has both alphas' hackles lowering as they relax. 

"He isn't worth it." Steve insists as Tommy slumps against their sides pressing close. Billy has the urge to push him off and away from Steve but it is not as strong as it was a few days ago, Billy recognizing Tommy as pack just as he does the pups. "Heather threatened them and a teacher showed up and Bret and Tad ran off before anything could happen." Steve assures but it does not actually assure Billy of anything.

"He did do something." Billy gets out softer than he means to, lax as he sucks in Steve's soft safe comforting scent.

"Who the hell is Heather?" Tommy asks at the same time brow creasing as he presses in a little closer. Billy presses in cutting Tommy's path away from Steve's neck, he might be better with Tommy around but not that much better. Tommy lets out a little growl that quiets quickly as Steve pumps that calming scent out thicker, stronger.

"An alpha, she's a junior, she was nice about the whole thing, not condescending or anything like she could have been." Steve shrugs leaning closer to Billy till he can get his nose right up against Billy's scent glands, Billy makes sure his scent is a match of comfort for him.

"What whole thing?" Steve squirms uncomfortably with the question, Billy knows he does not want to talk about it but they can not do anything to stop it if they do not know what it is. The locker room is quiet with the calming omega scent filling the place up, the normally rowdy atmosphere is lax with the scent.

"Billy." Steve's tone is a whining complaint but Billy does not care, not really, not if it pertains to something that will inevitably keep Steve safe. "Can we not do this right now?" Billy can feel the pout against his neck. 

"Stevie you can't just ignore it, tell us what happened." Tommy insists and Billy is glad he is not the one making the pout against his skin deepen.

"He just got a little too handsy and I didn't like it, he didn't like it when I told him where he could shove it, at least he didn't use his alpha cords. It's over, like I said Heather showed up before he could do anything." Steve's hands betray his cool tone, the tremor that runs through them.

"I'm going to kill him." Even Steve's calm scent is not enough to keep the anger from rising in Billy, he is pulling away to do just that but Steve has got both hands on him again holding tight. Tommy is quietly simmering next to him, Billy can tell he wants to go track Bret down, they both know where he is, the locker room is empty now so Bret is on the court. If he were smarter Bret would realize the peril he has put himself in by touching Steve.

Steve is nuzzling at Billy's neck trying to distract him and Billy is not happy about it, he is happy with the touch sure but not the reason for it. "Steve." Billy's voice is much gruffer than he intends, angry but not at Steve and he feels bad when Steve flinches back. Tommy growls at him for it, shoving him and curling a protective arm around Steve's shoulders, Billy fights the urge to snap at him.

"How about we skip practice to avoid anyone ending up in jail." Tommy is the voice of reason, and Billy wants to say no, because he could use an outlet for his aggression, preferably Bret's face, but looking at Steve hunched away from him makes his mind up for him. 

"Fine." Billy grumbles rolling his shoulder in an attempt to dissipate some of the tension that has filled him. "I'm not mad at you, come here pretty boy." Steve glances at him teeth in his bottom lip, unsure. "I'm sorry." Billy hedges, hates apologizing but apparently that is all Steve needs because he is pressing right up against Billy in the blink of an eye. Now Tommy is the one pouting. 

"Let's get burgers." Tommy says, tone a little sulking. 

"I'm supposed to hang out with Dustin." Steve mumbles into Billy's neck.

"The kid likes burgers, you two can have your alone time after."

-

Dustin complains but quiets when Max glares him down and Steve tells him he can order whatever he wants and stay the night again. Then he is bouncing with excitement and ready to go. They sit in the same circle booth as the last time Billy was here. Steve pressed between him and Tommy because they are both still a little on edge, Carol is tearing at her napkin in agitation after Tommy finally tells her why they bailed on basketball practice. Max and Dustin are currently bothering Jolene across the dinner. 

"You should report him." Carol suggests eyes flashing on reflex when Tommy scoffs. It is not as if the school system has a good reputation for sticking up for omega rights.

"Can we change the subject please." Steve begs.

"Sure, why don't we talk about all of this, how did this happen, what brought this sudden closeness on, why have you been sleeping at Billy's?" Carol asks hand waving to encompass Billy and Steve whose face goes pink as he squirms.

"Can't we just leave it at I like being with Billy and talk about geometry or something?" Steve sounds resigned pouting, Billy pulls him more firmly against his side.

"You don't even take geometry." Dustin says when he and Max come back over looking confused.

"I know." Steve grumbles, pushing at the food on his plate, Dustin is eyeing his leftover fries and Steve immediately pushes his plate to the kid.

"Billy can tell us while you're on your play date." Carol offers, Dustin and Max narrowing their eyes at her in curiosity wanting to know what the four of them have been discussing in their absences. 

"Fine." None of them actually expect him to agree. It is clear on Carol and Tommy's faces but neither is about to protest as long as they are getting some answers. "Billy can tell you after he drops me and Dustin off." Steve shrugs awkwardly, it is obvious he does not want to be discussing any of this. Billy's arm curls just a little tighter.

-TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/
> 
> I feel mildly bad about making Nancy such a bitch, I do like her after all but it's just the direction this took. Heather and Robin show up in the next chapter.


	4. You’re Number One to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy body checks the alpha closest to him that is outright staring at Steve down the hall with open appreciation. This is the most relaxed Billy has seen Steve at school when they are not right there with him. Billy glares down another one as he makes his way forward with Carol and Tommy. Billy feels a little bit of jealousy well up in him at Steve being so at ease around these two unknown women especially as the scent of alpha fills his nose.
> 
> Billy glares at the two for no other reason than being too close to Steve as he wraps his arms around the omega from behind. The two women, an alpha and an omega look at Billy like he is a threat as Steve tense. "Good morning bambi." Steve relaxes instantly at the sound of his voice melting back into Billy's embrace as he tips his head up breathing Billy in. "Making some new friends I see."

**You’re Extra Special, Something Else**

**Chapter 04**

Billy turns off the car when they get to Steve's, gets out while Steve is letting Dustin out and crowds Steve against the side of the car before he can head inside. "Go inside curls, your babysitter will be there in a few minutes." Billy assures. Dustin looks like he is going to refuse till Steve tosses his keys at him. 

Billy waits till Dustin is in the house before speaking. "You going to be okay?" Billy leans in to press his nose against Steve's cheek, hands sliding up Steve's side.

"I'm fine." Steve says automatically ducking his head when one of Billy's hands makes its way into his hair pressing forward and Steve goes willingly, nose going right against Billy's scent glands.

"I don't have to tell them anything you don't want." Billy says against Steve's cheeks, Steve shrugs and Billy can feel the frown of his lips against his neck. 

"They'll just keep asking." Steve's scent is tinged with the sour smell of nerves and embarrassment.

"I can make them back off." Billy will, if that is what Steve wants, will do whatever it takes to make his scent warm and happy.

Steve shakes his head, nose rubbing against Billy's scent glands, Billy's hands clench a little where they hold Steve drawing a small breathy noise. "They should know, Dr. Alderson would definitely approve, maybe you wouldn't have to be the only one, I could give you a break." Steve is tense, he does not sound sure even as the words leave his mouth, doubt and anxiety coloring his scent. Billy presses all of his weight against Steve irrationality angry at the prospect of any other alphas helping Steve in his place.

"I don't want a break." Billy's voice is more growl than words, Steve goes slack against him. "Unless that's what you need." Billy tacks on even though he is not sure he could follow through if Steve wanted a break from him, he hopes that is not the case, already impossibly attached.

"I don't want one, just thought you might be getting tired of always having me around, I don't want to smother you." Steve mumbles into the flesh of Billy's neck, he more feels the words than hears them.

"I'll never be tired of you bambi." Billy says honestly, uses the hand on the back of Steve's neck to tangle in his hair. Billy pulls Steve up till he can get at his mouth, feels better, reassured when Steve kisses back. They do not part till Dustin comes out fussing about how long Steve is taking. 

Billy might snarl at the kid a little but it is tempered by the bright laugh that leaves Steve. "To be continued." Billy says stealing one more kiss before pulling away, lets his hands drag down Steve's body before pushing him toward a red faced Dustin who is muttering complaints about how gross they are.

-

Tommy and Carol are waiting for him when he gets back, Max already doing her homework having come home with the two. They are both on edge sharing a bottle of vodka. 

-

Steve is already at school when Billy shows up, the BMW parked near the back and Billy slides the Camaro into the spot next to it. Tommy is pulling up with Carol just as Billy gets out, cigarette already lit eyes scanning for Steve. They are both brimming with agitation, wanting to get Steve in their sights. Knowing that Steve is touch starved and easy to drop is one thing, having that confirmed and knowing that Dr. Alderson is worried about Steve, that they could have done something to help if only they had known, sets both alphas on edge. 

Billy had also gone ahead and told them about the nightmares and Billy's concern over them. Tommy and Carol were both even angrier when he could not tell them what they are about. Cannot tell them something he does not know and it rankles Billy, the not knowing. He remembers El's ominous words. " _You'll find out_."

Billy understands Carol and Tommy's agitation, does not like being far from Steve especially after Bret dared to put his hands on him. He barely slept last night, spent most of it pacing the hall and talking himself out of just going to Steve’s house, Dustin stayed the night again, Steve was not alone, he had pack with him. He was safe even if Billy was not right there to protect him.

They do not say anything, just head for the school as soon as they notice Steve's absence but his car's presence. Tommy apparently knows Steve's morning routine better than Billy realized though, the other alpha shoots into the school Billy and Carol hot on his trail. Billy barely manages to flick his cigarette into the gravel leading up the walkway before going into the school.

Billy follows closely, eyes scanning for Steve, scenting the air for any signs of him but it is hard to track Steve's scent through the thick pheromones that fill the halls. Carol and Tommy both seem to know where they are going, not even bothering to scan the crowds till they get to the right hall. Steve is there, he is fine, not being bothered by any over egger alphas, talking to two students that none of them really recognize, laughing at something one of the women just said. 

Billy body checks the alpha closest to him that is outright staring at Steve down the hall with open appreciation. This is the most relaxed Billy has seen Steve at school when they are not right there with him. Billy glares down another one as he makes his way forward with Carol and Tommy. Billy feels a little bit of jealousy well up in him at Steve being so at ease around these two unknown women especially as the scent of alpha fills his nose.

Billy glares at the two for no other reason than being too close to Steve as he wraps his arms around the omega from behind. The two women, an alpha and an omega look at Billy like he is a threat as Steve tense. "Good morning bambi." Steve relaxes instantly at the sound of his voice melting back into Billy's embrace as he tips his head up breathing Billy in. "Making some new friends I see."

The two women relax, clearly noticing how relaxed Steve becomes with Billy, Billy relaxes too now that Steve is wrapped in his arms, safe. "This is Heather the alpha I told you about who helped me the other day." Carol and Tommy both growl at the mention of yesterday the bruises on Steve's jaw have darkened further making them obvious and unmistakably recognizable for what they are. Billy wants to get his hands on Bret and tear him limb from limb. Steve remains lax, none of that tensions seeping in as he continues. "and this is her girlfriend Robin." 

Carol and Tommy are crowding into Steve and Billy's space, obviously uncaring that they are in the middle of the hall. Billy would be doing the same if he was not already wrapped around Steve. Steve continues to chat a little with the couple after saying good morning to the three of them, none of them willing to move away. 

They all have to separate for class eventually. Billy is reluctant to leave Steve, just as reluctant as Carol and Tommy. Especially as a little of that tension starts to creep back into Steve. "Why don't we walk together, we're going the same way." Heather offers sensing their discomfort arm around Robin who is looking a touch impatient at being held up.

"You look tired Stevie." Carol says frowning as she finally pulls away, Tommy has a hand petting at Steve's hair as he looks at Steve's face. 

"Didn't sleep well, Dustin kept me up most of the night." Steve shrugs awkwardly, not a hundred percent the truth, there is a slight tremor to Steve's voice that gives him away. 

"You'll sleep better tonight." Billy angles his head so he can press his nose against Steve's scent glands, arms going tighter.

"No I won't, the kids have DnD at my house tonight." Steve says with a little laugh, always so much calmer when it comes to his pups.

"Which Max is going to and since you'll be there I am tagging along. We have some things to get back to." Billy says against Steve's neck, lets his lips graze with each word enjoying the warm scent that overtakes Steve as he squirms cheeks pink.

"I don’t know what DnD is but we'll be there too." Tommy announces Carol nodding along with it.

"You might regret it." Steve says, grinning over at Tommy. "All the kids are going to be there."

Tommy looks disgusted at the prospect. "All of them?" 

"I like DnD." Robin offers hesitantly drawing their attention back to her and Heather waiting for Steve. 

"You're such a dork, I love it." Heather gushes as she looks at her girlfriend adoringly.

"You could come, the kids are always up for more party members and I've been banned." Steve says sounds hopeful even, these are the first people Billy has ever seen Steve eager to interact with outside of their ragtag forming pack.

"We can't tonight we have plans, but definitely next time we can make it happen." Heather says before Robin can get words out of her mouth.

"We have plans?" Robin asks eyes squinting with suspicion. 

"Yeah babe it's our six month anniversary, I made plans for us this weekend you're going to love it. Now we should probably get to class, I know how you hate being late." Heather teases as Robin blushes counting on her fingers and mumbling, obviously checking the math on their anniversary. 

"Suppose you have to go see you after class bambi." Billy presses a kiss to Steve's temple pushing him lightly toward the two women. Carol and Tommy drag their hands over him as he passes by wanting their scent on him too, the comfort of pack. 

Steve gives them all a soft smile, reaches out and drags his own hands over them. Billy barely suppresses a growl as Heather wraps her free arm around Steve's shoulders. Steve tenses at the first touch but does not pull away, relaxes as he is dragged in the direction of his next class.

"Who the fuck are they?" Billy asks that growl creeping in. 

"I'll know by lunch." Carol assures a glint of determination in her eyes as she watches the three of them turn the corner. "See you then." Carol kisses Tommy, dragging a hand over Billy's back as she heads off to her own class. 

Tommy and Billy both grumble about the two new players and how at ease Steve already is with them, it looks like their little pack might be growing. 

-

Tommy and Steve have not yet arrived when Carol places her tray down across from Billy at the picnic table that has become theirs. She looks at ease, smiling at Billy as she pops the tab of a soda. Billy drums his fingers against the table in impatience, she has information he wants.

Carol waits him out, grinning the longer he waits to ask. "Well what did you find out?" Billy growls agitated, he kicks at her, more gently than he might have even at the start of the school year, when she laughs at him.

"All you had to do was ask." Billy does not appreciate her smugness. "Heather's been in town about as long as you and Robin is her own Steve. Only she didn't beat around the bush she immediately jumped on that. They've been insuperable ever since." Carol tells him a little excitement in her voice, probably excited to get some more females into their little family. Max and El might appreciate that too, not that it will likely stop them from seeking Steve's attention, he is their pack mom. Plus having another omega around especially one closer to their age will be good for Steve who has spent most of his life around beta staff and his two alpha parents who mistreated him.

Steve and Tommy show up before they can speak any more on the topic. Tommy and Steve both have trays but Tommy has an arm around Steve and keeps randomly pulling him closer, the tray nearly toppling over several times as they finally make it to the table. Billy grabs the tray when they get in range safely depositing it on the table before dragging Steve down next to him wants him close and covered in his scent. Same as Tommy and Carol the later tangling her feet with Steve's under the table to get her own scent on him. Billy would be jealous and cagey if he was not so sure Steve holds no romantic interest in them. 

Steve sinks into it pleased to be touched, to be wanted close, to be allowed. "Where are your new friends princess?" Billy asks lips against Steve's temple, hands petting over his flank.

"Robin had band practice and Heather went to watch." Tommy pulls a face, Carol looks soft at the idea of their lovesick antics, Billy supposes in a way it is sweet but he is undeniably glad Steve is not part of the school band.

"Alright someone explain DnD to me." Tommy requests a little jealous at the prospect of Steve having new friends. He regrets making the request as Steve spends all of lunch trying to explain something he does not himself fully understand.

\- 

Steve's car is packed with kids and all of their stuff for the night. Billy would like to follow right after him but he could do with a change of clothes and Max needs a bag of her own. Max offers him up for picking up El from the station and well Billy will not refuse because Steve looks so pleased at the idea and Billy likes El even if she is a bit odd.

Billy grabs a bag and shoves some clothes and toiletries in it, Billy considers bringing Steve the shirt he borrowed the other day, the shirt currently tucked under his pillow but decided against it, it still smells like Steve. Billy grabs his pillow while he is at it, intent to leave something ingrained with his scent where Steve sleeps every night he is not with Billy. Billy wants Steve to have his scent with him always and someday if he is lucky Steve will agree to bond with him and then their scents will be a part of one another’s. The thought excites Billy. 

Max takes a little longer than him, Billy tapping his foot impatiently as he smokes on the little stoop outside the kitchen. He is eager to get back to Steve, he has not done any scenting since Thursday morning and even that was while Steve was asleep and it makes Billy agitated and worried. Steve is surrounded by his gaggle of pups though and Tommy and Carol are likely already there so he knows on some level he is worrying for nothing.

"Let's go get El!" Max calls excitedly as she rushes past him to the car, Billy keeps his movements slower than normal taking his sweet time just to agitate her. When Max's eyes twitch and she is glaring at him, he knows she has caught on. 

"Billy, hurry up!" Max whines form the car door frowning at him. Billy snickers to himself as he locks up the house.

-

The chief eyes Billy like he is trying to dig in and assesses everything about him. Billy does not like it, wants to squirm under the intensity but keeps his body loose and straight. Billy does not think this level of scrutiny is justified when he is just picking El up for Steve, she will only be in his car for five or ten minute and Billy will not let anything happen to her.

El and Max are off to the side whispering and snickering softly. The chief moves closer and Billy has to make an effort not to step back or growl at the other alpha, who still after two days smells a little like Steve. Hopper’s face shifts, amusement taking up residence and Billy is confused.

"So you’re the alpha El has been telling me about, who has a thing for Steve." Hopper moves in a little closer, takes an obvious sniff and Billy's cheeks heat and it is then that he remembers Tommy talking about Steve and the chief being close. "Glad to see it's working out for yah kid, just don't hurt him. I'd hate for something unfortunate to befall you." Hopper says it like a joke but there is a glint in his eyes that says he is not kidding but then his smile softens and he gently squeezes Billy's shoulder before moving over to the girls to say goodbye. 

Billy does not move until El has a hand in his and is pulling him toward the door, Max already outside by the car. "You won't."

"What kid?" Billy asks sure he missed something because he was not paying attention. Wondering over Hopper giving him a rather strange shovel talk, wondering how he and Steve got so close.

"Steve, you won't hurt him." El says it like it is a fact but Billy has inadvertently hurt Steve before, had sent him into a drop, had made him feel less than so he is not so sure that he will not. El frowns up at him like she is reading his mind, like she knows his fears. "You won't on purpose, and if you accidentally do you'll fix it. Friends don't lie." Billy feels like he is being threatened all over again but he does not know why she seems so ominous, like she could be the threat.

-

Billy was right Carol and Tommy are already at the house when he gets there with Steve on the couch pressed between them. Steve's face is close to Carol's neck like they have been scenting and Billy feels some agitation seep in. Even the reminder that it is for Steve’s health does not sooth Billy. Nothing soothes Billy till Steve raises his head to smile at him, beautifully soft and gentle.

Tommy and Carol both grumble when he drags Steve up from between them. Steve goes easily lets Billy guide him over to a chair. Billy sits and pulls Steve down onto his lap, Steve smiles again and kisses at Billy's jaw before pressing his nose into Billy's scent glands. Billy tucks his own nose right behind Steve’s ear and gently kisses at the mole spotted skin till Steve is shifting away with a soft laugh scent warm.

It does not last long, only till the kids are requesting snacks as they set up their game. Billy is reluctant to let go of Steve but he squirms till Billy gives in pink dusting his cheeks as Steve squirmed right over his dick. Billy drags him in for a kiss before letting him go resolutely ignoring the gagging noises coming from the majority of the boys and the giggling from the rest of the pups.

Billy just trails after Steve into the kitchen and takes up residence at the table, facing the open door so he can keep an eye on everyone else as well. Mostly he just watches Steve move around the kitchen eventually El comes in and starts helping. Steve is just as soft and sweet with El as he was with Max the other day. Just as patiently explaining everything he is doing and showing the girl how to do things. It might be one of Billy's favorite things about Steve, how soft he is with the pups.

-

"This is what you do on your Friday nights now?" Tommy asks with a sneer. Billy might say something if he did not understand where Tommy is coming from. The living room is full of kids with snacks and sodas, sleeping bags piled up in one corner while a board and little figures are still being set up on the coffee table in the center. 

"You've gone full blown mom." Carol quips with a grin currently shifting through character sheets Will had offered her on the off chance she might like to play. She has been meticulously reading through each one, occasionally asking Will questions and Billy has no doubt that she is going to be playing with the kids. Will looks utterly delighted to answer her questions, pleased with her genuine interest. 

Steve's face heats at Carol's words and the apron he currently has on and the tray of more snacks in his hands are not helping his image. Billy finds it adorable and he maybe wants Steve to wear the apron and nothing else sometime in the future.

"You need to stop hanging with the nerds and start hanging around people your own age." Tommy says admittedly, he is probably right, Steve does need more time with his own peer group. It is something Billy is happy to supply him with. Tommy groans as an empty soda can hits him from behind.

"El!" Steve hisses in reprimand forcing Lucas to take the tray before hurrying over to the girl. "You know better." Steve says low as he pulls her from the room. No one pays their hushed conversation much mind to busy snickering at a pouting Tommy.

-

Carol ends up playing DnD with the kids, she does not end up using the premade character sheets though, and she spends a good hour and a half hunched over a book and character sheet with Will creating one. Max on Will’s other side as they make one for her too, Lucas and Dustin chiming in with their suggestions for her character, most of which she ignores. 

Carol is delighted when Will presents her with a picture of her character a while later when everyone settles down to get started with the game. She gushes lavishing Will with praise that has him blushing as she shows it off to the rest of them. Max complains jealousy till Will shows her the half-finished drawing of her character, and then she is grinning just as pleased as Carol. 

Carol gets into the game very quickly, it takes Max a little longer to start enjoying it annoyed with certain aspects. Part of Max's annoyance with the game definitely stems from some of the boys clearly having a crush on Carol. This leads to Max intentionally taking a shot at Lucas' character when it seems like he might be one of them. 

El is on her side when the boys start shouting in Lucas' defense, as is Carol. Which soothes Max's annoyance at her over the boys antics, just sticks her tongue out smugly at them. Carol and El siding with her shuts down the rest of the parties arguments pretty quickly.

Billy is lounged across the couch Steve pressed close, his feet in Tommy's lap. The kids are drinking punch and soda, and Steve makes them coco when Dustin begs and Max makes pleading eyes at him. Coloring when Billy teases him about 'being so soft for your pups', scent going warm and Billy really likes the sound of Steve and pups. 

Billy and Steve are sharing a beer while Carol and Tommy each have their own. It is mostly Billy drinking them, Steve already soft and pliant, a little tipsy, taking sips on occasion as he lounges against Billy. Billy drains the last of the beer in his hand just as Tommy starts fussing about being empty, an obvious ploy.

"I'll get you another one." Steve says as he stands sways a little but remains on his feet. Billy keeps his eyes trained on Steve just in case, as he takes the empty beer and soda cans from around the living room. Dustin moves to help since the game is in a lull, taking the cans to the trash when Steve pauses to scent Will and Max before moving on to the rest of the kids and Carol. Just casually rubbing his hands over their hair asking about how their game is going. Dustin preens as Steve thanks him, pressing in close when Steve raises an arm for him, free hand petting at Lucas' short hair.

"Stevie." Tommy whines when he is kept waiting ignoring the glare Billy shoots at him.

Steve hums, rolling his eyes as he stands a little sleepy on top of tipsy as he sways yawning. He stays on his feet, almost makes it out of the room without incident. "Shit." Steve hisses as he slams his hip against a curio cabinet, sharp corner biting into his flesh.

"Language." Mike shouts snickering and the rest of the kids dissolve into giggles. Billy goes a little snarly glaring at the kids who only laugh harder, Tommy and Carol joining in.

"You okay Stevie?" Carol calls between laughs.

"I'm fine." Steve grumbles as he walks out of the room Billy right after him. Billy grabs Steve's arm and drags him into better lighting so he can check him over. "Billy, really I'm fine, it's just a bump." Steve tries to sooth flinching when Billy's hand grazes his hip and Billy is instantly on high alert rucking Steve's shirt up and trying to drag his pants down enough to get a look. Steve gives another angry hiss as it causes the rough fabric to scrape over the swelling flesh.

"Sorry bambi, let me see. Just want to make sure you're okay. Please." Billy keeps his fingers to himself till Steve undoes his pants and drags his jeans down just enough so Billy can see the bruise. Billy is momentarily distracted by a sharp hip before his eyes are drawn to the dark bruise forming. Billy finally lets his fingers touch ghosting around the edges being as careful as he can.

"I'm fine just stings a bit, I'm going to go change." Steve says with a frown after he tries to get his pants back over the swelling tender flesh of his hip only to hiss in pain. 

"Wait a sec." Billy disappears into the living room to grab his bag digging out the clothes he brought specifically for Steve. "Wear these." Billy insists as he presses the clothes into Steve's hands. Billy is undeniably pleased when a token protest does not leave Steve’s lips. 

"Thanks." Steve goes to kiss Billy's cheek with a soft smile but Billy turns his head so he can get a real one pulling Steve closer, being careful of his hip.

Steve comes back down in Billy's clothes and it is the most content Billy has been since Thursday morning. Billy has a glass of water, some painkillers, and an ice pack waiting on the coffee table, handing them over to Steve as Billy sips his own beer. Steve downs half of the water with the painkillers before curling up again practically on top of Billy, ice pack resting over his hip and feet back in Tommy's lap.

Steve hisses when Tommy reaches over moving the ice pack and dragging the edge of his pants down his hip, Billy growling in warning. Tommy ignores Billy frowning when he gets a look at the severe bruise, Tommy makes a soft distressed noise in the back of his throat drawing Carol and the kids attention. They make sympathetic noises as Tommy puts everything back in its place being careful not to agitate.

“I’m fine, it’s just a bruise.” Steve reassures everyone as Tommy settles back and starts rubbing at Steve's feet in apology. Steve goes back to relaxed, nose against the pendant that hangs from Billy's neck. After that, anytime more drinks are needed Tommy and Dustin are the ones jumping up to get them.

-

Hours later Steve is dozing soft even breaths puffing out across Billy's neck. It is peaceful and nice, Billy has one of his feet in Tommy's lap along with Steve's and Max is close occasionally leaning against the couch, her hair brushing his arm. El by her side letting her whole head thunk back against him when something in the game annoys her, it happens more and more as the night progresses. Carol is leaned back against Tommy, less into the game after hours of the same long trek across some forest. The kids are all getting a little impatient to get to the point.

When Mike finally announces they have arrived at their destination there are shouts and cheers of finally from the kids. It startles Steve awake eyes scanning the room searching for the unseen. Billy does not like it, especially as Steve's scent sours with nerves. 

"We're okay." El says tangling her fingers with Steve's, he nods his head and gives the room one more examination before relaxing back against Billy.

"Maybe we should head to bed bambi, I'm sure the kids are only going to get louder now that the real game has begun." Billy drags a hand up into Steve's hair petting along the back of his skull as Steve's cheek goes back to resting on Billy's chest necklace pressed between them as Steve starts mumbling incoherently. 

"He's right." Dustin pipes up, he looks a little guilty at having disturbed Steve, all the kids do, but he is still grinning. There is more mumbling from Steve and frowning.

"Don't worry Stevie I'll keep an eye on them." Carol assures equally as excited about the change of scenery for the game, interest instantly elevated again. 

She ignores Mike's. "We don't need a babysitter." seeing as Steve babysits them all the time it would seem their parents disagree.

"Really Carol?" Tommy pulls a disbelieving face while Steve seems to be thinking it over. 

"You can go to bed babe, I have to know how this ends and my team needs me, I can't abandon them now."

"Party." Will corrects softly.

"Right, party." Carol amends giving Will an encouraging smile as Billy drags Steve up from the couch.

"Okay, just keep the drapes drawn and stay inside." Steve says eyeing the drapes covering the sliding glass door, they are always closed. It is an odd statement, though the children do not seem to think it odd at all. Another question. 

"We know." Dustin calls as Steve circles around the party and Carol dragging his hand over them and saying individual good nights. Billy shrugs and follows along drags his own hand over them layering his scent with Steve's, he might jostle Sinclair and Dustin a little more than the others with the way both boys keep vying for Max's attention.

Billy picks up Steve and tosses him over his shoulder with ease being careful of his bruised hip. Steve laughs through a half assessed protest that he can walk as Billy grabs his bag and pillow on the way out of the room. Steve stops protesting as soon as they hit the stairs just dissolving into more laughter. Billy preens, he loves the sound of Steve laughing.

Billy drops Steve and the pillow on Steve’s bed and drags a pair of sleep pants from his bag before tossing it in the corner. He is about to go change in the bathroom when Tommy walks in like he belongs there. Steve is already under the blankets when he turns back more than ready to sleep.

"Need to borrow some pajamas Stevie." Tommy walks over to the dresser and starts digging around. Billy grumbles nudging into Tommy as he passes so he tips over where he is squatted looking through the bottom drawer. He ignores the swat Tommy delivers to his leg no strength behind it and heads to the bathroom. 

He frowns when he gets back to find Tommy in bed with Steve under the covers. A growl escapes him and it draws Steve's attention, he frowns at Billy and pulls the edge of the blanket back in invitation even as his scent fills with unease. "You coming to bed or what Hargrove? Turn off the light." Tommy demands dragging Steve back into his own body so there is plenty of room.

Billy is still growling as he climbs under the blankets and turns the switch for the lamp. He was not actually planning on sleeping in here, just scenting and then staying close incase Steve had a nightmare but he is not going to pass up an invitation. Laying back he immediately drags Steve free of Tommy's hold and on top of him. "What are you doing Hagan?" Billy runs his hands over Steve trying to soothe both of their agitations, presses Steve till he gets the idea and presses his nose right over Billy's scent glands.

"Same thing I've done every time I've slept over at Steve's since we were kids. Carol will be up after the game and the kids are put to bed." Billy can feel Tommy shrug. "You said the doctor said spending more time around alpha scents is good, so I'm not going anywhere." There is a growl in Tommy's voice. 

"He has a point the doctor did say that more scents would be better." Steve whispers against Billy's neck relaxing as Billy makes sure his scent is calm and soothing. Just because it is what the doctor said does not mean Billy has to like it.

"Yeah I know." Billy grumbles still annoyed to have Tommy in bed with them but relaxing with the weight of Steve over him, with the soft breaths against his neck, with the gentle caresses of Steve's fingers twining into his curls. "Go to sleep bambi." Billy kisses the top of Steve's hair. "You too Tommy." Tommy huffs out an almost laugh and he spreads out a little taking up the available space.

-

Billy sleeps the whole night, waking only briefly when he registers other members of the pack creeping into the room, before sleep pulls him back down. When wakefulness pulls at him, the curtains keep out the majority of the light casting the room in the soft amber glow of morning. Carol is half on top of Tommy, one of her arms across Billy's neck, Steve's head pillowed on it. 

The whole room smells like pack, like safety. Billy glances over the side of the bed to find sleeping bags and kids all over the floor. Mike and Will are cuddled up close with Dustin laying across their feet, while Max and Lucas are curled around El. 

The world around them is peaceful and quiet so Billy lets himself drift back to sleep, arms curling tighter around Steve. Carol's face presses closer to his shoulder and Dustin is snoring, the warm weight of most of Steve on him, it all lulls him back to restful sleep.

-

When Billy wakes again Steve and several of the kids are gone. Carol is now half on top of him, and Tommy is pressed so part of his weight is also on Billy. Dustin and Mike are the only two kids left sprawled out on the floor, Dustin is still snoring despite Mike's knee covering his mouth, and both of them are still sound asleep. 

The bedroom door is open and he can hear Steve and the rest of the kids downstairs. El is chanting ‘Waffles' and Max is joining in. There is laughter and the soft opening and closing of cabinets as Steve gives in and starts getting the ingredients out that he will need to make them. 

Billy smiles softly to himself before shifting as carefully as he can, in too good a mood to intentionally wake the others. It takes a few long minutes to make his way out of bed and then a few more to not step on the two sleeping kids at his feet. He stops off in the bathroom before making his way downstairs.

The kids are either helping or setting the table, except Will who is in front of the TV wrapped in several thick blankets. Billy frowns and wonders if the kid is getting sick, he does not smell off though, smells the same way he always has since Billy first met him. Will has always had an undercurrent to his scent that tickles at Billy’s nose but no one else seems to ever notice it so Billy leaves it be.

Billy gets distracted from Will by Steve laughing and makes his way into the kitchen. No one notices him till he gets his hands on Steve wrapping around him from behind. "Good morning Billy." Steve says all light and easy, like they do this every morning, and they could, will if Billy gets his way.

"Good morning princess." Billy smiles tilts Steve's face so when he leans in he can lick into his mouth. The kids are polite enough to give them a few moments of peace before impatience wins out and El is chanting 'waffles' again while Max and Lucas make mocking gagging noises.

-

It is a good day all in all Billy is still glad when the kids start leaving, Mrs. Wheeler makes sure to pick up Mike this time, Billy ignores her leering arm around Steve’s shoulders. Billy offers to drop Will and El off, Max tagging along to get a little more time with her friends. Dustin and Lucas both linger before biking home leaving Carol and Tommy to stick close to Steve, neither having much of a reason to go home on Saturday.

-

Max and Billy are just getting back when they hear Tommy having a little bit of a fit. "I could have been there for you." 

"No you couldn't have." Steve sounds annoyed like this is not the first time he has had to say it in the last thirty minutes. 

"You needed someone." Tommy stomps his foot as they come around the corner, Carol is in the kitchen trying to ignore their arguing, giving them space to work things out for themselves. 

"I had Nancy." It is said in such a manner that it is obviously not true, they can all tell he did not have her not even after he first presented, when he needed someone most.

There is the sound of a glass shattering coming from the kitchen when Tommy speaks again. "She had the freak, she abandoned you just like everyone else does." Tommy regrets it as soon as the words are out of his mouth and not just because Max decides to walk up to him and kick him in the shin. He is just so angry, mostly at himself for not being around, for not being able to protect his best friend. 

Steve does not whine or cry but his scent is all hurt, sad, shame as he runs upstairs to hide in a bathroom.

Billy is livid ready to murder Tommy, who looks like he might break apart at his own stupid outburst so soon after mending the fence. Max stops Billy from doing just that, the growl building in his chest more primal than any he has ever unleashed before. Tommy shrinks back at it but Max holds her ground.

"Steve needs you." Max insists and she is right, Steve, he needs to find Steve. 

"I didn't mean it." Tommy whispers horrified with himself. 

"Get the fuck out." Billy growls at Tommy cannot have him in the vicinity right now. Tommy opens his mouth to protest but an angry Carol is shuffling him out of the house. Billy spares a moment to run a gentle hand down Max's arm before he is off.

Steve's scent only gets stronger, acidic, worse sickly as he ascends the stairs. The bathroom door is closed and locked, Billy bangs on it with abandon needing an answer, needing to know Steve is okay.

Steve is not okay though and he is not answering the door and Billy can, he can hear little choked off gasping breaths. Billy panics breaking the door in his haste to get inside, to get to Steve. Steve is curled as tight as possible in the bottom of the bathtub shaking hands over his ears, nails biting into his scalp as he trembles and struggles to get enough air in.

“Bambi?” Billy tries only to be ignored, tries talking softly, tries to draw Steve’s attention but nothing is working. Billy sits on the edge of the tube trying to just be there for Steve. Billy abruptly changes tactics as he scents the tang of copper in the air as one of Steve’s nails breaks skin, blood welling up. 

Billy gets a hold of Steve who keeps trying to sink back down into himself, instead of curling closer like he normally does, usually seeks out that comfort when it is offered. Billy does not like it and slides into the tub hauling Steve into his lap. It is a little awkward the tub certainly is not meant for this and the spout is digging into Billy’s back. He does not care about that though he just focuses on getting Steve to calm down.

Billy presses Steve, who is still not getting enough oxygen into his neck, nose over his scent glands as he forces his scent to exude calm, safety. Billy keeps one hand clamped over the back of Steve's neck fingers pressing into his glands while his other hand pets at thick brown hair around Steve’s trembling hands. He could use his alpha cords to force him to calm but he does not want to force a drop on Steve. Billy speaks softly keeping his calm even as he feels impotent rage boil inside with nowhere to go.

"Hey pretty boy, I need you to breathe for me. Take a deep breath for me. Can you do that?" Billy asks, knowing a little bit about calming a panicking omega. Before his mom decided to leave his dad, to leave him too, she got like this a lot. 

For a long moment all Billy can focus on is the memory that flashes in front of him. His mom, terrified and ashamed curling into herself and shaking, breath short and labored. Remembers the acidic scent that filled the room similar but not the same as Steve's. Billy thinks he knows what caused them for her, thinks about the way she would look at him all sad and resigned before her mind overwhelmed her. Billy suspects it was all lead up to her deciding to leave, to leave Neil, and leave Billy behind to deal with the fallout. 

Billy's hands tightens too much wanting to keep her here with him. He does not want her to leave again. It is the whine that leaves Steve's mouth that draws Billy back to the here and now. He is holding Steve not his mom. She is already long gone, but Steve is here and he needs Billy.

"Breath with me princess." Billy relaxes his hold so it is not so tight breathing deep and slow. Steve is still struggling to breathe right so Billy starts counting the breaths in and out sucking as much air as he can in before slowly letting it out. 

It is a long few minutes before Steve finally pulls in a full breath of air. With gasping breaths come tears, Billy can smell the salt in the air and feel the dampness against his neck. Steve’s trembling hands drop from his hair falling around Billy’s neck, clutching at his shoulder, and Billy just holds Steve tighter and lets him cry himself to sleep.

-

Steve has been passed out for a while now after finally crying himself out. Billy is starting to ache from sitting in the cool tube, the faucet still digging into his back. He tries to move Steve so he can get out without waking him but Steve does wake clutching tighter to him mumbling against his neck.

"You with me pretty boy?" Billy asks, tone low hands petting over Steve's back, there is more mumbling but Billy cannot understand it. Billy drags his hand up Steve's spine and tilts his face so his mouth is not right against Billy's neck. "What was that?"

The air is awash with new salt and it makes Billy ache. "Don't leave." Billy barely hears him voice so soft but it hurts, that sad lost tone hurts.

"Just moving us to some place more comfortable. Not leaving." Billy assures kisses at Steve's cheeks when he shakes his head hiccupping.

"No." Steve's tone is wet close to a teary cry, not a drop but he is in a sensitive spot, emotions flayed, Billy has to be careful.

"No what sweetheart?" Billy runs his nose across Steve's cheek and rubs their noses together.

"I don't. I want." Another hiccup escapes along with more tears, Steve tries to hide his face again but Billy does not give him the chance. 

"What do you want or not want? You have to use your words. I can't read your mind bambi." Billy keeps Steve's face away from his neck even as the omega tries to go back to it, needs to know first.

"I want you to stay, I don't want you to leave me like everyone else." Steve's tears come hard and sobbing again and Billy lets him press into his neck, sad and angry on Steve's behalf. 

"You would have to force me away from you. I will be here as long as you will have me." Billy promises a growl in his voice.

"Promise?" Steve asks hesitant and dewy, tears still running down his cheeks as he pulls his face from Billy's neck.

"Promise princess." Billy can still read the doubt and unease lingering in Steve but he nods and presses his face back into the crook of Billy's neck. He does not protest when Billy gets them out of the tub and settles them in Steve's bed.

-

Carol shows up around dinner time which surprises Billy, he figured she left with Tommy. She does not mention Tommy or earlier, sets a box of pizza on the nightstand and plates, Max comes in with soda and cups. Then the both of them are climbing on the bed crowding close to Steve.

Steve does not say much more than a quiet ' _thank you_ ' when Max hands him a plate with pizza. He does not start to eat till Max nags him into it, threatening to be very upset if he does not at least eat some. It gets him to crack a small smile and eases the tension Billy has been carrying in his shoulders.

They all sleep curled together, Steve at the center of them. A nightmare wakes Steve who in turn wakes them but they are able to soothe him quickly. The scent of safety and pack surrounding him.

-

Billy starts tossing Steve’s clothes in a bag the next morning. "What are you doing?" Steve asks groggy and confused as he watches Billy dump an arm full of things into a bag. Max and Carol are downstairs fending for themselves as Billy had growled when Carol looked like she might try waking Steve.

"You're more comfortable at my place, so we're going back over there. You don't babysit any of the kids today so you don't need to be here." Billy announces closing the bag. "If that's alright with you." Billy tacks on, he will stay here if Steve does not want to go but he is more at ease in Billy's home than in his own so Billy would much prefer him there.

"That. Yeah I would like that, I like your home." Billy beams with pride at the admission. "Can I see what you've packed incase I need something?" Steve asks and Billy is quick to hand over the bag.

"Billy this is just underwear, socks and one crop top that isn't even mine, I think this is Carol's." Steve says frowning at the bag.

"I think you would look good in it, pretty boy." Billy says with a grin as Steve scrambles off of the bed and starts putting actual clothes in the bag. "It's not like you need anything else other than jeans, you should just wear my clothes." Billy mumbles because that is all he really wants Steve in, not that he is not cute in his preppy outfits but the look of him, the scent of him, in Billy's own clothes is addictive. 

Steve's scent goes warm and Billy grins when Steve mostly just adds jeans to the bag. He is a little disappointed when the crop top gets tucked away in a drawer but Steve does not give it back to Carol so that has to mean something.

-

Tommy is waiting for them Monday morning. Steve's scent goes sour hunching in on himself as soon as he spots him and Billy is growling. Carol is still with them, has not left other than to get some clothes, she marches toward him and scolds Tommy till he is the one hunching and retreating into the building. 

They can't be there all day every day though, but for a few days it remains the status quo. Tommy looks hopeful each morning and Carol runs him off. Has to because Billy would use his fists if she did not. 

Tommy is clearly moping and sad by the second week, Billy would not care but Carol is starting to mope, starts missing Tommy. Steve is relaxing though, does not tense up every time he sees Tommy. So Carol stops running him off, Billy still will not let him close to Steve though. 

-

Billy and Carol are waiting for Steve to show up with Robin and Heather. When they show up without Steve, Billy is instantly on alert.

"Chill, him and Tommy are making up, there was a lot of apologizing and groveling on Tommy's part." Heather tells him, hand firmly on his shoulder when he goes to rise. "Give them a few minutes, it seems like they need it."

Billy glares at her but she is right, huffing he shoves her hand off of his arm. Heather just shrugs it off and goes over to Robin wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Billy tries focusing on Robin and Carol's conversation about DnD, unable to muster the will to care. Scrapes his nails against the table, jaw aching as he counts down the minutes.

It has been nearly ten minutes and Billy is at his wits end when the door finally swings open to reveal Steve and Tommy. As soon as Steve is within reach Billy pulls him down and away from Tommy's grasp, still not ready to trust him after he upset Steve.

Billy relaxes as he presses his nose against Steve's neck pressing right against those glands. "I'm fine Billy. Everything is good now." Billy nods but does not remove himself from Steve's neck, spends the whole lunch period there. Since his fight with Tommy, Steve's scent has been tainted with sadness and it has finally, finally lifted.

-

Tommy and Steve are still a little more hesitant around one another for another week before that lingering tension breaks and things are more normal. It takes the kids longer to forgive Tommy. Billy finds it hysterical watching Tommy get the cold shoulder or being growled at by all of the overprotective pups. Steve has to have a talk with them to get them to ease up. It takes Dustin and Max the longest.

Things are good, really good Steve spends any night he is not babysitting at Billy's, sometimes even when he is. Tonight it is just the two of them though, Max spending the night at El's. Steve is already half asleep when Billy drags him to bed. 

Steve grabs clothes from Billy's drawers himself, fingers rubbing at the fabric of several garments before choosing what he wants. Billy watches him ducking in close to kiss at his neck when he grabs a pair of sleep pants for himself. Steve gives him a soft smile and cheeks warm as his scent heats.

As soon as they are changed Billy pulls Steve across his lap on their bed, because at this point it is theirs now. Steve has spent enough time in it that his scent no longer immediately starts to fade, ingrained and twined with Billy's. They sleep wrapped around one another every night now and Steve still gets nightmares but not every night and they have not been as bad as when they first started this. Max has a sixth sense about them, always showing up to curl to whatever part of Steve she can reach and sooth him back to sleep. The same way they have both seen Steve sooth Will and El.

They have not progressed too much from just scenting, occasionally Billy will lick over Steve's neck or face when between kisses. But they are not scenting during those times, they have talked about it though and it is one of Dr. Alderson's tamer suggestions. Steve had blushing admitted he really enjoyed it when Billy had done it at lunch a while back, Billy already knew Steve liked it but he likes hearing those words come out of Steve's mouth.

So when Steve licks over Billy's neck he knows he can return the favor with vigor. Billy still moves slowly in case Steve changes his mind. Steve does not change his mind, carinas his neck back giving Billy all the room he needs. Billy moves quicker at that licking every inch of that pale skin within reach, paying special attention to Steve's scent glands.

Steve is making the sweetest noises, kneeing and moaning and breathy pants as he clutches at Billy's shoulder. Billy's cock is hard, as Steve's own hard cock rocks against his. Billy is glad they are already in pajamas. No clothes would be better but at least their movements are easier, less between them, their bodies flush as Billy scrapes his teeth over Steve's glands.

"You're doing so well Sweetheart." Billy praises and the soft little whine that comes from Steve this time is anything but distressed. Reminds Billy of the happy sounds Steve made after he accidentally dropped him, when Steve had been contentedly sucking down a milkshake. It is obscene and Billy’s cock is leaking.

Billy is sucking in a breath trying to not dwell on it too much, but Steve smells good, really good. Spicy and warm, and oh, oh that is not helping at all. Can smell the slick and pre cum leaking from Steve and Billy has a whole host of things he would like to do about that.

Billy smells his own scent wrapping around them just as warm and spicy, dick harder than it has ever been. Steve is snuffling against his neck again greedily sucking in the scent of him, tongue lapping at his scent glands. Billy groans hands ghosting down to wrap around Steve's hips when the omega ruts harder against him. Billy can feel the outline of Steve's cock in excruciating detail when he encourages him to continue rutting against Billy's own bulge.

Steve whines a little, more aroused than distressed when Billy pulls his head back from his glands. "It's okay you're doing so good baby, I'll let you go back to taking what you need in just a moment." Billy promises as he rolls then over so Steve can rut up into the heat of his body. Billy leans down as Steve ruts against his belly, licks a long stripe over Steve's scent glands on each side of his neck making sure the scent of him will stay.

Steve groans one long leg wrapping around Billy's waist looking for leverage. Billy lets him, he just continues to lazily licking and sucking along Steve's neck, pulling his shirt aside to get at his collar bone. Billy can smell the slick pour faster from Steve scent thick and heavy in the air, the biggest temptation Billy has ever faced.

Billy flips them over again so he is on his back Steve tucking his legs on either side of Billy's hips. Billy holds him close, Steve's face going back to the alphas scent glands. Steve continues to rut against Billy slick seeping through his sweats, he is soaked, must be gushing. Every move Steve makes applies delicious friction to Billy's dick not enough to get him off, just a slow torture while Steve takes what he needs.

"That's it princess take what you need I've got you, you're doing so well. Smell so good, feel good." Billy praises Steve's scent spiking with sweet spicy warmth at each new word. Billy will definitely be using that in the future, will make sure Steve knows just how good Billy thinks he is.

Steve moans and whines a little desperate trying to chase down his completion. Frustration taints Steve's scent when he is unable to get there, stuck hovering on the precipice. "Please." Steve cries out against Billy's neck, his teeth scraping over his scent glands.

Billy groans, does not need to be asked twice. "Don't worry bambi I've got you." Billy assures pressing their bodies firmly together as he ruts up against Steve giving him added friction. One hand slips down the omega's body fingers pressing firmly over slick soaked pants, finger applying pressure against his covered hole. Billy's other hand pulls Steve's face away from his neck so Billy can press blunt teeth against his scent glands hard enough they might bruise. 

Steve goes tense, body tight as a bow string. Billy can smell him cumming and digs his fingers in a little more firmly against Steve's clenching hole. Steve's whole body goes lax in an instance as he pants against Billy's neck. Billy is still achingly hard but for the moment he ignores his own needs, just pets at Steve's back.

Steve yawns nuzzling against Billy's jaw practically purring in his contentment. Billy wants to live in the scent of him, the only thing that could make this better is Billy's own scent embedded there along Steve's but they have time for that later. For now Billy just lets Steve drift. 

Steve starts squirming cum and slick cooling in his pants becoming uncomfortable. "I've got you." Billy whispers not wanting to break the moment as he rolls out from under Steve. Steve whines in displeasure, head stuck in a fuzzy soft place, he calms when Billy presses his face against the pillow that smells the most like Billy. Steve curls around it, content squirming just a bit at the continued discomfort in his pants

Billy grabs a warm washcloth and by the time he gets back Steve is already asleep. He does not wake as Billy drags his pants down and tosses them at the end of the bed, clinical as he cleans him up. Refuses to linger or stare when Steve is not conscious and aware of his movements. Grabs a fresh clean pair of sweats form the dresser and drags them up Steve's legs before tucking Steve in.

Billy grabs the soiled sweats form the edge of the bed leaves the door cracked as he makes his way to the bathroom. He is still unbelievably hard as he starts the shower, he does not get in right away. Billy leans against the bathroom door. sweats pushed down fisting his cock. The soiled sweats pressed against his nose, a section between his teeth, tongue licking over it trying to memorize the taste. 

Billy imagines he is tonguing Steve's hole instead of the sweats, imagines getting that taste right from the source. Billy fists his dick faster as his knot starts to swell in anticipation of something it will not be getting. But Billy pretends, pretends he is not fucking into his hand, that he has a willing and eager Steve under him making those obscene noises just for Billy. 

Billy drops the sweats from his hand, they are still clenched between his teeth, the wet spot growing as his spit seeps through. He is almost there, close, close, strokes his cock with one hand, forms a tight fist around his knot with the other hand. Billy imagines the tight heat is Steve and not just his hands. 

Billy comes like that panting around the sweats. Hand holding tight to give his dick the illusion of knotting, milking his release for as long as he can. Billy just leans heavily against the back of the door sagging sated, as well as he can be with just his hands and thoughts of Steve for company. 

Billy uses the sweats from his mouth to mop up the excess of his release, he did not mean for any to get any on the floor. Both pairs of sweats make it into the laundry basket and Billy makes a mental note to start a load of laundry after he showers, the last thing he wants is for Max to come home and smell that, or any of the pups that spend time in the house. He cannot imagine that going over well with Steve who would definitely go all embarrassed.

Billy showers quickly, eager to get in bed with Steve. He checks on Steve as he grabs the laundry from the bedroom. Steve is still sound asleep face tucked in close to Billy's pillow. Billy runs a hand through his hair, fingers twisting in the locks for a second before he is grabbing the laundry. He dumps the small pile in the laundry basket in the bathroom before taking it to the small laundry room attached to the kitchen. 

Billy takes the time to separate it, he does not want to ruin any of Max's clothes again. The first few weeks he kept ruining her clothes and then had to take her shopping and sitting in a department store while Max picks out clothes is one of his least favorite things. Billy starts a load with the sweats. 

Steve is just stirring when he gets back, agitated movements, kicking out and curling onto his other side. Billy slides into bed and drags Steve close, rumbling low in his chest as he leads Steve's nose to his scent glands. Steve settles almost instantly nuzzling at Billy's neck as he gets comfortable. Billy smiles petting a hand down Steve's back pleased that he is able to sooth Steve's nightmares on his own now.

-

It is Friday night and they are all crammed into Billy's living room for DnD, along with Robin and Heather. It is loud and Dustin will not stop talking with his mouth open no matter how many times Carol fusses about it. Billy and the rest of the older teens all have varying alcoholic drinks, Steve has been coursed into making all of the kids hot chocolate as usual. Billy does not think he could take this sober. 

They are having an argument over what to do, poor Will looking tired and worn out, has given up trying to referee, instead resting heavily against Steve's legs. Dustin and Mike are the loudest, with Max and Lucas not far below sticking up for not only themselves but what El wants to do as well. 

Carol and Robin finally take control and basically bully the boys into submission, Robin steals Dustin's snacks refusing to give them back till he agrees with them. Steve is not sympathetic to his plight from his spot comfortably leaning against Billy's chest while carding a hand through Will's hair. 

Billy snorts into Steve's hair when Carol whispers something in Mike's ear that has him flushing and agreeing. He is not looking at El when that blush intensifies, eyes focused on Will. Heather and Tommy are a little drunk from their game of quarters and laugh hysterically at their partner's bullying submission form the two teens.

Heather abandons the game of quarters with Tommy after the second fight breaks out pressing close to Robin and curling over her back. She claims it is to watch her play, she ignores Mike pointing out that there is not anything to watch. Really she is just getting handsy but she keeps it decent in front of the kids, a blush creeping up both of their faces when El and Max start giggling over them.

Billy ends up playing quarters with Tommy bored with just watching them all talk out their moves. Steve's back is to his as Steve braids El's hair into a crown while she plays. It takes about half a minute after he finishes El's hair for the rest of the girls to decide they want one. Heather attempts to do Robin's but she has never braided anyone else's hair before and she ends up putting a knot in it. Steve spends ten minutes working the knot out of her hair before he can start braiding it.

"How did you get so good at this princess?" Billy asks when he wins at quarters again and Tommy abandons their game to try and garner sympathy over the loss from Carol. It does not work. She is busy strategizing their fight against the boss Will has just revealed and arguing with Mike and Dustin about what their course of action should be again.

"Carol, she saw it in a magazine one summer and demanded me and Tommy learn to braid her hair." Steve says with a fond smile leaning closer.

"Tommy knows how to braid hair?" Robin asks momentarily distracted from the game and doubtful.

"Better than Stevie!" Tommy boasts.

"No you don't." Steve snorts as Carol corrects her boyfriend. "Last time you tried anything more complicated than a French braid it took two hours to get the knots out." 

Tommy makes an exaggerated gasp falling away from where he is leaning against Carol and crawls around the snickering kids to get to Steve. "Stevie, do you hear the lies she is spreading."

"Yeah Tommy I hear, it's really awful." Steve's tone is mock sympathetic as he pets Tommy's hair when he puts his head in Steve's lap. Billy and the others laugh as Steve continues to patronize Tommy.

-

Tommy ends up passed out and drooling on one end of the couch Heather and Robin snoozing on the other end. Carol is sleeping in the chair with Max and El curled together with Will leaning against it while the other three boys watch some late night movie.

"Don't stay up all night." Steve reminds as Billy drags him off to bed. The boys distractedly respond but Billy has no doubt that someone is going to have to remind them again, probably him or Carol if history repeats itself. 

It is Steve who pulls Billy onto the bed nudging him till he moves the way Steve wants. Billy chuckles fondly indulgent as Steve lifts his arm to curl around his shoulders. Billy leans down and kisses Steve's forehead when he tucks his nose against Billy's neck soft rumbles of contentment coming from him as he starts to drift. Billy rumbles in kind, drifting off quickly.

-

Billy wakes up with long hair in his mouth and Steve is not in reach anymore already out of bed. Billy spits Carol's and Max's hair from his mouth frowning as he sits up to find so many people in his bed and not one of them is the person he wants there most. Billy is not gentle as he crawls over Carol and Tommy to get out of his bed, tripping when he unexpectedly steps on Lucas sleeping on the floor, he definitely steps on at least one other kid but he is not sure which.

Billy makes his way out of the room to groans, complaints and curses. Billy ignores them, they are fine, maybe if he is feeling nice he will slip Lucas an extra piece of bacon for stepping on him. Probably not though, he mostly leaves the kid alone when he tries to cozy up to Max, so really Billy is already being kind. If he happens to growl at the kid when he thinks he is getting too close, well only Max and Steve ever call him on it and Billy only listens to Steve.

Billy finds Steve exactly where he thought he would, in the kitchen. He is surprised to find Steve not cooking as he always cooks for the kids on Saturday morning. Steve is at the table eating with Robin and a pouty Dustin and half asleep Will as Heather cooks. She is faring far better than Tommy's one attempt and anything Billy can do. 

Billy leans down for a kiss, Steve smiles and meets his lips slightly sticky. Billy has his own smile now as he drags a hand across the kids shoulder on his way to the drawer he keeps his smokes in. There is a fresh pot of coffee so Billy makes himself up a mug before going out the side door for his morning smoke.

There are a few young kids buzzing about in yards and several of the neighbors working in gardens or mowing their lawn. It is starting to get cooler, Billy knew Hawkins would get cold but he figured he would have more time. He is disappointed that the air is already going this brisk, it is only September. He should probably invest in a warmer coat, Billy frowns at the idea, he is not about to do that, not unless he absolutely has to, but he will have to get Max one.

Dustin comes out onto the stoop squatting next to Billy still pouting. "What's got you down curls?" Billy asks between drags, only mildly curious.

"What do you do when you like someone but they don't like you back?" Dustin asks after a long moment of just sitting there brooding.

Billy knows Dustin is talking about Max, he has not exactly been subtle in his adolescent interest. Max is not interested even a little bit, wrapped up in her growing affections for both Sinclair and El. "You back off and find someone new to crush on."

"Is that what you would have done if Steve didn't like you?" Dustin asks, tone snotty as he eyes Billy with accusation.

"Yes." Billy lies, he is not sure he would have been able to leave Steve alone, cannot even bear to think about it. "There are plenty of bitches in the sea." That startles a little snicker from Dustin who looks around to make sure Steve has not over heard. Billy knows he is not listening to the two of them, one ear trained on Steve as he talks to the others in the kitchen.

"Sucks though." Dustin complains good humor sobering.

"Yeah but it'll get better curls." Billy finishes his cigarette and stubs it out on the edge of the stoop before letting it fall into the little bucket with water that Steve had insisted he use for them. Billy stretches as he stands spine popping as he arches, grabbing his mug he ruffles Dustin's hair on his way back in.

Max and El have joined the others at the table. Heather has eggos going in the toaster for El while she cooks up eggs for Max. Steve has Robin on one side of him and Max on the other so Billy sits on the edge of Max's chair and nudges till she is forced to get up or fall. Billy grins when she growls at him. 

"Share a seat with El there's room for both of you." Max goes a little pink and Dustin sighs as he is walking by before he disappears into the living room where Billy can see the top of Will's head peeking over the top of the couch.

"Why didn't you just share with Steve?" Max counters even as she sits down, El scooting to one side to make sure she has plenty of room. Billy does not have a response to that, why didn't he, Billy just flips her off as he scoots close to Steve who is snickering at Max and Billy’s antics. 

"Morning pretty boy." Billy leans in for another kiss, Steve gets that soft fond look again, that always makes Billy’s stomach warm, as Steve leans in to meet him halfway. Max and Robin make mock gagging noises while El giggles. Billy flips them off again when he pulls back winking at El as he grabs a piece of bacon from Steve's mostly empty plate.

-TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


	5. I Will Keep on Waiting for Your Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy might cream his pants seeing Steve swing that nail studded bat into the monster that was just trying to eat Tommy's face. Watching the omega bash the things head in is quite possibly the hottest thing he has ever seen that involves so many clothes. The thing crumples on top of Tommy who lets out a grunt before Steve kicks the thing over and it falls to its side.

**You’re Extra Special, Something Else**

**Chapter 05**

Steve is healthier than when Billy first met him, even more stunning and Billy's attraction has only grown, watching Steve relax even as he fusses over them all. He eats more and interacts with all of them more easily, he is even more at ease while in his own house now. But that changes with the month.

-

They end up having the kids for Halloween, Billy would rather drag Steve to a party but the kids fuss and Steve of course gives in to them and agrees to take them trick or treating. Billy has every intention of going with them but Steve instead sends Billy off to a party with Tommy and the others. Billy would rather have Steve at his side but he has to admit a night to blow off steam, not surrounded by children, sounds good. 

Tina’s Halloween party is a lot like every other party Billy has been to in this town, the one exception being everyone is in costume. Billy dresses as the terminator and draws a lot of attention, while he may have no interest in anyone here, he has always enjoyed being the center of attention. It does not take long for Billy to start enjoying himself, plied with beer and pack, would still be better if Steve were here, he even misses the pups a little.

Billy gets dragged out to the backyard where a keg is set up and people are doing keg stands, no one has beat the former champion. Billy is surprised to find out Steve holds the keg stand record, makes Billy twitch in his pants at the thought. Billy ends up breaking Steve’s old record to uproarious cheers from the crowd as he spits beer over them. 

Heather buzzes with excitement from the crowd, she is practically bouncing as she moves to go next, demanding Billy make sure no one tries anything while she is upside down. Billy obliges glaring at an unknown alpha that moves into shore up her other side. 

“Tommy get over here.” Billy demands still glaring the offending teen down till he steps away to make space for a snickering Tommy. 

Billy and Tommy hold Heather's legs keeping her upside down while she drinks, Robin and Carol cheering her on. Heather does not make any records but it does not matter Robin still has heart eyes as she watches her girlfriend have a good time. Heather does not follow Billy’s lead, swallows the last of her beer down instead of spitting beer all over the place, she does not showboat like Billy had. As soon as she is standing upright again Robin is there with napkins cleaning her face off and then dragging her into a kiss while the crowd woops and cat calls. The girls flip everyone off before wandering into the house for a little more privacy. 

They show back up twenty minutes later squeezing onto the couch between Billy and a beta couple that will not take the hint that he is not interested. Billy slides an arm around Heather's shoulders appreciating them reading his signals and giving him an out that does not cause a scene. He really does not need to start a potential fight that will keep him from getting home to Steve. The couple huffs glaring daggers at the two women and stomp off to likely gossip snidely.

"Thanks for the intervention." Billy lights a cigarette and offers it to Heather who snags it immediately, Billy just lights another for himself.

"It looked like you were getting ready to punch someone." Robin points out pulling away from Heather so she is not just breathing in all of her smoke.

"Maybe." Billy shrugs he was not going to but he did feel the urge to get rough to make his point when they kept persisting. To posture and scare them off, there is only one person he wants anywhere near him like that anymore and unfortunately he is out around town or back at home with a gaggle of kids. "What time is it?"

"After midnight. They're long done with trick or treating by now." Robin is smirking knowingly at him. Billy just rolls his eyes, he does not care that his desire to get back to Steve is obvious. 

"You ladies ready to head out?" Billy asks, he is their ride after all.

"Yeah go find Carol and Tommy and we can go back to the house and steal some candy." Heather says cheerfully, Billy grins, he has always enjoyed runts and Max does not like them so he will not even have to steal them.

-

Steve is off when they get back to the house and Will is already gone, having been picked up by his mother. Steve’s eyes searching for something, only half listening to the kids talking about their candy haul and Robin gushing about Heather's keg stand. Steve flinches when a car backfires and reaches for something that is not there. Freezes when Billy drags him close, something he has not done in weeks. He relaxes after a moment shaking himself and dipping in close to press his nose into Billy's scent glands

Billy is not the only one observing Steve with concern Tommy and Carol are watching him as well. “Let’s go to bed, bambi you look tired.” Billy tries but Steve shakes his head no.

“Not tired.” Steve lies, his eyes half dropping and Billy is confused. Even the kids, Robin, and Heather start to notice his odd behavior. Billy just tucks Steve in close to his side on the couch pulling a blanket over him, refusing to go to bed without Steve when he is like this. Carol and Tommy make themselves at home on the other end of the couch their legs entwined with Steve's. Heather and Robin shoot Steve concerned looks as they distract the majority of the kids by boldly stealing their candy. 

El disappears into Max's room before showing back up with a blanket from the bed and climbing onto the couch with them. She flops gracelessly onto the tangle of legs on the couch pulling a squawk from Tommy and laughs from everyone else. Even Steve gives a little chuckle pulling her till she is resting more on him rather than the other two.

Steve relaxes a little more comforted at having his pack close. He pets a hand through El's short hair eyelids starting to drop further. Billy rumbles low in his chest hand petting at Steve's side to help ease that remaining tension out of him. It does not take long for Steve to slump against him, breath deep and slow as he sleeps.

-

Billy wakes with a kink in his neck, sleeping up right on the couch is not ideal. El has taken up Steve's spot resting against Billy's side as she sleeps on peacefully. Billy frowns a knot forming in his stomach, it is barely dawn Steve should not be up yet.

Gently as he can Billy moves El off of him and steps over Max and Lucas, the two practically sleeping on his feet. He finds Steve at the kitchen table, a knife laying on the table eyes focused on the widow, bags under his eyes. He has that haunted worried look again, the one he wore when Billy first met him.

"Bambi?" Billy calls softly trying not to startle Steve. He does though, Steve jerks at the sound fingers of his right hand gripping the knife while his other hand reaches for something that is not there. It takes a minute for Steve's eyes to focus on Billy and then he jerks again, the knife spinning on the table with the sudden movement.

"What has you so worked up?" Billy asks moving closer, he keeps his movements telegraphed, he does not like scaring Steve. 

Steve licks over his lips, eyes flicking away, skin going red and splotchy in embarrassment. "I." He clams up, hand rubbing at the back of his neck as he bites his lip, scent sour.

"I can't do anything if I don't know what's wrong, I can't fix it." Billy is earnest, he would do anything to get rid of the haunted look shadowing Steve. Billy kneels hands going to Steve's knees so he can catch his eyes. "Come on pretty boy, you can talk to me." Billy urges, anger licking at him when Steve just resolutely shakes his head no.

The fearfully concerned look in his pretty brown eyes helps Billy push that anger down, at least for now, he knows he is going to have to work that out with the punching bag later. He sighs, shaking his head and grasps Steve's hand tight. "You'll tell me when you're ready?" Billy asks that knot unfurling when Steve nods his head. 

Billy leans forward till he can press his face against Steve's stomach relaxing but still worried as Steve gently pets his hair. Billy stays like that for hours, till the others start waking.

-

It only gets worse when Hopper comes to pick up El, Steve rushes out to greet the chief while Billy watches from the window frowning. Steve's eyes flick around him worriedly when he walks back to the house jumping at a sudden noise. Billy wants to track the other alpha down and drill him for answers. 

-

It has been days and Steve has been jumping at every sound reaching for something that still is not there. Hunches in on himself and even flinches when Billy or any of their little pack family catches him off guard with a touch. Billy is brimming with barely suppressed agitation, angry that he does not know what is wrong, that he cannot fix it. Tommy and Carol are just as worried and agitated becoming a little snappy. Heather and Robin have definitely caught on to the off behavior and are concerned but they are not around enough to know the full extent of it. The kids just keep whispering amongst themselves leaving Max out and making her angry at them.

**-**

Billy and Tommy are both late getting changed, Billy because a teacher wanted to praise his assignment and Tommy because he was busy making out with Carol by his locker. Coach assigns drills and ignores Steve's protests when Bret picks him to be his partner. 

As soon as they enter the gym they pick up on the sharp scent of Steve's anger. He is winded and red in the face, Billy feels his fangs drop as Bret rubs himself all over the omega. Some of the team look uncomfortable but no one is doing anything to stop it except Steve who throws an elbow back. Bret growls angrily as Steve catches him in the stomach. Steve yelps as Bret grabs him by the back of the neck, fingers digging in hard over his scent glands as he throws him to the ground.

Billy sees red, across the gym in record time standing protectively between Bret and Steve. Tommy growls and checks Bret's shoulder when he passes by to check on Steve. "What's your problem Hargrove!?" Bret growls angrily, the coach looks in their direction but has not deemed the situation worthy of his attention yet.

"You're my problem!" Billy growls chest to chest with Bret. When the other alpha tries to shove him away Billy head-butts him. Billy enjoys the sound of the other alphas nose breaking the spray of blood that drips down Bret's face. Feels that agitation and anger finally getting an outlet as he throws a fist, then another.

Bret tries to protect himself, tries to fight back but he is outmatched. There is a lot of yelling and a whistle is being blown. Billy vaguely registers Tommy tackling Tad to the ground when he tries to attack Billy from behind.

Everything freezes, the whole room stops dead when the whining cries of distressed omega start. Billy is off of Bret in an instant and searching the room. His stomach drops when he confirms that it is coming from Steve back on the floor curled as tightly as he can. Coach stands over him looking startled but mostly annoyed.

Billy growls when the coach looks like he is about to try and get Steve up with a mean look in his eyes. Billy and Tommy are both right in Steve's space hunching low. Billy gets a hand on Steve drags him up into his arms and he settles some still whimpering and making that high noise, settles more when Tommy presses in close.

"Take him to the principal's office. All three of you are in trouble. Someone take Tad and Bret to the nurse." The coach shouts angrily.

"What the fuck did you do!" Billy hisses trying to calm when his angry scent riles Steve further.

"I said go to the principal's office!" Billy only resists protesting further because he needs to get Steve some place safer. Needs to get him some place not full of other alphas when he is this vulnerable. Billy sneers at the coach as he stands Steve cries louder at the loss of his other pack mates touch, Tommy quickly gets off the floor following Billy.

Billy grits his teeth as they hurriedly exit. Carol comes running down the hall nearly sliding into them in her haste. "What happened?" She asks worriedly following Billy who is headed right for the principal's office. It is not ideal but the sooner they get this settled the sooner they can go home to actual safety. 

"Bret started some shit, me and Billy got in a fight and then something set Steve off." Tommy recaps angrily, they know it was the coach that much is obvious, probably used his cords but they were both too distracted, adrenaline pumping and fists flying to know for sure.

As Soon as they are in the principal's office they take up residence on the small couch pressing in tight till they are all touching Steve. The whining finally quiets to gentle whimpers when the receptionist produces an unscented blanket for Billy to wrap around Steve.

They are left waiting for another thirty minutes. Steve is resting peacefully when the coach finally strolls in. Bret and Tad trail after him ice packs held to both of their faces. The man glowers at Billy and the others on the couch, Billy, Tommy, and Carol sneer in turn as he whispers to the receptionist before heading into the office. 

"Who is calling their parents first?" The older woman asks.

"We called ours in the nurse's office." Bret pipes up glaring over at the couch, all it gets him is sneered at.

"Don't have parent's to call." Billy shrugs, he could call Martin for show but there is little point he attacked an alpha for touch an omega, his omega. Steve reeks of Billy, a clear indication to other alphas to back off even if they have not mated yet. He is still Billy's to protect, while something will probably happen for the violence, nothing worth bothering Martin over.

Tommy stands Carol moving closer to Steve and keeping him from waking up. Steve resting against Billy breathing softly in slumber helps keep Billy calm, outputting enough soothing scent that none of the sharp anger from across the room disturbs Steve.

Billy does not understand more than a word or two coming out of Tommy's mouth when he calls his mother. It is all rapid fire Spanish. Tommy lowers his voice when he makes his next call, calling Hopper and explaining the situation. Tommy flinches as Hopper starts yelling on the other end of the line. The words are unintelligible to anyone but Tommy who has the phone against his ear but the anger is clear. Once he is assured of Hopper’s imminent arrival Tommy squeezes back on to the couch.

Hopper storms in fifteen minutes later leaking angry alpha scent all over the place much stronger than the two boys across the room. When he stops in front of Billy and the others on the couch it is hard not to shrink back. Billy only manages to not flinch when a visceral memory of his father flashes before his eyes because of Steve’s scent in his nose, Billy tucks his nose tighter against Steve’s hair to self soothe. As soon as Hopper spots Steve his scent changes, softens. It goes sharp and angry again when he marches into the office door banging and causing Steve to wake. Steve just presses closer to Billy clinging again and Billy lets him. Carol and Tommy pressing closer in turn. 

Two women come scuttling in after Hopper, they pause briefly in front of Brad and Tad. Both women look disappointed and are immediately questioning what happened before shushing both boys and heading right into the principal's office when Hopper waves them over. 

Billy is annoyed when the principal demands their presence in the office sans Carol. Billy is just glad that when the others pull away Steve does not renew the whining.

It is a small office for the five adults and five near adults to be crammed into. Billy leans against the wall near the door with Steve in his arms, chest against his chest, legs around his waist, Tommy and Hopper are both standing partially in front of them, shielding. The two women, Bret and Tad's mothers take the chairs frowning in disapproval at their own sons.

Steve whines agitated, Billy cannot cover all of the angry alpha scents in this room, it only gets worse as they start yelling over each other trying to explain what happened. Billy rumbles low in his chest hoping to distract Steve one hand firmly over his scent glands, they are tender and swollen from Bret digging in but Steve still relaxes more with the contact. 

The coach claims to not have seen what was going on which is a bold face lie, he chose to outright ignore Bret shoving at Steve's boundaries. The same way he ignored when Billy did it, never once had the coaches whistle blown when Billy was practically grinding up against Steve. Billy still does it a lot but Steve is not frustrated and complaining, he likes it when Billy touches him, however he does not like it when Bret gets close.

Bret and Tad try to blame the whole incident on Steve, neither of their mothers seem to believe them. Then Tommy is shouting, Billy wants to drop fang, flash his eyes, jaw aching with the desire but that will not end well, especially not for Steve.

When the coach admits to using his alpha cords while grabbing Steve. Well that is when Hopper really goes off. "You did what!" Hopper is red in the face radiating anger and Billy honestly would not be surprised if Hopper took a swing at the man. Billy just presses his nose back against Steve’s hair and breathes him in, Billy wishes he could do something about the sour scent of anxiety. 

"He was causing all this drama, I just needed him to calm the others. How was I supposed to know he'd react like that." The coach yells back, Tommy growls before shuffling back closer to Steve whose distress is growing with the atmosphere around them. The two mothers gasp and the principal looks like he might start lecturing at the coach next.

"By this point the whole town knows, I submitted the form, you've called me when it's happened before." Hopper is yelling angry outrage and Billy is just glad he is on their side. Even if currently his anger is upsetting Steve who whines, Billy presses on Steve’s neck shifting him closer to his scent glands, soothing as best he can given the situation.

"Billy, Tommy take Steve home I'll settle things here and I'll be by after." Hopper commands glaring at the coach who now looks a little chagrin at being caught out in his lie. Bret tries to speak up at their sudden dismissal but his mother has a hand on his ear pulling him closer and hissing about not touching omegas without their consent, how she raised him better than that.

"Billy’s house, Steve will be more comfortable there." Tommy speaks up as Billy adjusts Steve so he does not drop him, could probably get Steve to walk now but he does not want to put him down. Hopper nods his acknowledgment and Tommy follows Billy out. They are not out of the office before the yelling starts up again.

-

Carol is waiting for them out in the parking lot with Max and Will. The scent sessions must be working because Steve is coming back to himself far more quickly than last time. Still not talking but as soon as he scents the pups he chirps squirming till Billy lets him down.

Billy does not let him get out of arms reach, especially when he stumbles over the uneven asphalt. Steve chirps again happily when he gets his hands in each of the kids hair pleased to have them close and safe. Billy herds Steve and the kids into the back of the Camaro.

-

It is almost an hour before Hopper shows up El in tow. Steve is using the bare minimum of words but he is up sticking close to the kids making cookies with them. So much better than that first time, snapping back from that place.

Steve flushes when he chirps as El hugs him and Billy gives a laugh unable to stop himself before it can escape. Billy pushes away from the table and circles around to curl an arm around Steve's neck when El pulls away. 

"I'm happy you're feeling better bambi." Billy says giving Steve's cheek a quick kiss. He is happy, and light with the knowledge that he has been helping Steve, that more has come from their scenting sessions than just what Billy wanted most. Steve leans into Billy chirps again a soft pleased rumble to it as he bumps their noses together. Billy pulls away as Max asks for help rolling out dough and Steve moves to take over, the task of rolling dough easier with his strength and height over hers.

Hopper watches the whole exchange and Billy flushes a little when the man smiles softly as El presses close to Billy for a hug before darting over to Max. Hopper nods his head toward the living room where Carol and Tommy are sitting, arms slung over the back of the couch as they watch Steve and the kids in the kitchen.

Billy follows Hopper to the living room taking a seat on the other side of Carol as Tommy turns around. "The three of you aren't allowed back in school again till Monday." Billy bristles, not because he or Tommy apparently got suspended, violence even in defense of an omega has to be punished, it is policy after all. No he is angry that Steve is getting suspended right along with them. Not that Billy would be comfortable with Steve being there without them.

"Steve hasn't exactly been suspended so much as given a leave of absence, given-" Hopper looks a little pink in the cheeks this time as he coughs. "Tommy's renewed protectiveness of him and Billy’s growing relationship with him. They think the two of you've bonded already, and I let them keep thinking that. No one needs you prowling outside the school because he's where you can't be." Hopper is uncomfortable, it is clear from his scent and the darkening of his cheeks and Billy wonders what exactly was said about his and Steve's growing relationship.

"What happened with Bret and Tad?" There is a growl in Billy's voice, he would like nothing more than to see Bret covered in his own blood.

"Bret has been expelled, apparently this isn't the first incident, with an omega and several students have made complaints about his behavior toward Steve specifically. His mother said something about a military school, Tad is suspended the same as you." Billy is not pleased to know Tad will still be around but he has never started anything himself, a follower not a leader. 

"Good." Carol pipes up not moving from her spot, Tommy relaxes some getting an arm around Carol and pressing his face into her ribs. Billy and Hopper both nod their heads in agreement with the assessment. 

-

Hopper sticks around, drinks a beer and shoots the shit while Steve cooks and the kids help. The kitchen is now fully stocked with all of the ingredients Steve likes, Billy has even purchased some of the kitchen essentials he has seen Steve use in his big empty house. Steve had been flummoxed by the lack of a mixer and baking sheets the first time he tried to make cookies here.

Billy thought it would be tense having Hopper around, he is a cop and a fellow alpha after all. It is not though, it is surprisingly easy, mostly because Steve seems to be happy having him around. Hopper is a part of Steve's pack meaning he is their pack too, even if they do not see him often. Billy does not even realize all of them are already treating Hopper like pack till he catches himself scenting the man, hand trailing across his shoulders when he walks by the couch.

Billy freezes, shakes his head and continues on his way to the kitchen, Hopper unbothered by the scenting just continues watching tv. Carol has her toes shoved under the man's thigh, her head in Tommy's lap as she reads a magazine. Tommy ran his hand over Hops back when he got the man a beer earlier.

The last few times Billy had seen Hopper scenting Steve he had hardly even batted an eye. Long since over growling about the older alpha touching Steve, unless he is in a sensitive place. Billy gets it now, the safety that oozes out of Hopper when he is not yelling at their basketball coach. It is a foreign feeling for Billy, even when Hopper had been yelling Billy had not felt threatened, just the flashes of an old haunting at that first glimpse of anger. He had not worried that anger was going to turn on him though, or Steve, or anyone Billy has come to care about. Hopper is safe.

Billy wraps around Steve at the stove stirring a sauce for dinner. Steve hums as Billy hooks his chin over Steve's shoulder just enjoying having him close. Steve just works around Billy’s weight against his back.

-

When Hopper heads out for the night he scents all of them before taking Will and El with him. Tommy and Carol are curled up on the couch as Billy sends Max off to get ready for bed. Steve waits long enough for Max to be in bed before going to say good night, always goes and spends a few minutes with her before she actually goes to bed.

Billy gives them twenty minutes before leaving Tommy and Carol on the couch. "Bed Shit-bird." Billy says as he knocks on the door frame breaking up their little gab session. Max sticks her tongue out at him flipping him off when Steve turns to frown at the nickname.

"Max knows I'm just messing with her, come on pretty boy." Billy says as he moves closer dragging a hand over Max's shoulder.

"Yeah Billy is still an asshole though." Max says with a grin, her own hand trailing down Billy's forearm to return the scenting. Steve huffs a little laugh at the two of them shaking his head as he tucks the covers up closer to Max's chin before he leans down and kisses her cheek good night.

Steve stands and passes Billy, Billy gets a whiff of his scent and he swears he can still smell Bret even after plenty of scenting sessions over the course of the night. Billy cannot stand it.

"Will you take a shower before bed, please. I can still smell where he touched you." Billy requests, he should not be able to not by now not even with the swelling Bret caused over Steve's glands. Billy knows it is all in his head but it is going to drive him nuts.

"You could just cover it up again." Steve replies as he starts walking out of the room Billy trailing him. 

"What about both?" Billy already plans on scenting Steve again regardless of a shower or not.

"Both?" Steve is in front of the bathroom door hand on the knob paused head tilted to the side as he thinks. "Yeah, okay, let's do both." Billy's eyes widen and his cheeks go pink when Steve grabs his hand and drags him into the bathroom with him. Billy short circuits for a few moments because this is not what he meant but he is not about to complain.

Steve starts the shower and then he starts undressing and sure Billy has seen him naked plenty of times but it is a sight he will never get tired of. This is not the school shower they are all alone, there is only one shower head and this is much more intimate. Steve's skin is flushing, that blush traveling down his chest as he turns those big eyes on Billy bottom lip between his teeth. "You coming?"

"Yeah pretty boy, I'm coming." Billy licks over his teeth and immediately starts stripping, he cannot get naked fast enough as Steve steps into the shower. Steve has his head bent back as he lets the water run through his hair, pale skin on display and Billy just watches him for a long moment.

Steve smiles at Billy when he finally opens his eyes ducking down to get the shampoo. Steve has a handful of soap when he motions for Billy to get under the spray. When Billy's hair is wet Steve gets his hands in Billy locks soaping them up, his fingers working at Bill scalp. 

Billy moans, lets his head fall forward against Steve's shoulder rumbling in pleasure, body lax. Steve hums as he works, a tune Billy has never heard. Billy lets his lips kiss at Steve’s shoulder occasionally taking a nip here or there. Steve presses Billy back under the spray, as soon as the soap is gone Steve’s fingers are back and massaging again, working conditioner into Billy's hair. 

When the conditioner is rinsed from Billy's hair he grabs the shampoo and returns the favor, Steve practically melting for him. Steve leans heavily against Billy's chest occasionally making those same rumbling pleased noises to match the ones Billy made before. Billy follows it up with conditioner and then he starts washing the rest of Steve starting with his scent glands.

Billy is gentle, they are swollen, the faintest of bruising. It should not last more than a couple of days but it is a constant reminder that Bret had dared to touch Steve, had dared to harm him. Steve makes a disgruntled sound glaring at Billy when his scent turns angry and he focuses a little too long on the glands irritating them. "Sorry princess." Billy gentles his hands moving to Steve's shoulder focusing on other things to even his scent back out.

Steve soaps up a washcloth and starts working it across Billy's abs. Steve moans as Billy's fingers dig into a sore spot working out the knot before needing further down. Billy's cock starts to fill with the noise, unstoppable he cannot will it away anymore. Billy cannot help the moan that leaves him when Steve's pinky brushes the tip of his dick standing tall, on a pass over his abs.

Steve pauses the movement of his hand, tilts his head down and makes a surprised noise. Billy opens his mouth, to explain, maybe apologizes he is not sure but Steve's scent goes warmer. Low grade desires has been leaking off of Steve since he dragged Billy into the bathroom, now it is blooming.

"Fuck." Billy's mouth drops open as he curses, Steve's got a hand wrapped around Billy's dick stroking slowly. "Fuck." Billy repeats shuffling Steve back until his back hits the tiled wall. Steve's eyes are focused on Billy's dick lip between his teeth as he speeds up a little twisting his wrist at the end. Billy pants mouths at Steve neck, scrapes his teeth lightly over those swollen scent glands. Steve jerks back pulling his neck away with a whine. 

"Sorry. Sorry bambi." Billy kisses further down, licking and sucking a trail of marks over Steve's collar bone as he presses a knee forward between Steve's legs. Billy presses closer and closer till Steve moans rutting against Billy's leg absently while his focus is on the dick in his hand.

"Little faster." Billy requests groaning when Steve does just as he asks, hand speeding up. "Good, so good." Billy praises fingers trailing down Steve's chest. Steve makes a delightful gasping moan when Billy pinches his nipple. "You make the prettiest fucking sounds." Billy rasps as he mouths down Steve's chest to get a nipple in his mouth.

"Oh, fuck." Steve hisses, his head thunking against the tile hard, hand tightening. Billy worries for a second that he has done something wrong that Steve does not like it, but then there is a hand tangling in his wet curls pressing him closer and Steve ruts harder against his thigh.

Billy licks his teeth tongue passing over that same nipple drawing a mewling moan as Steve's hand goes tight on his dick again. Billy grins rolls the bud between his tether drawing more sweet sounds out of Steve. Steve arches, his dick sliding against the hand he has on Billy's dick smearing their precum together when Billy makes his way across a thatch of soft hair to the other nipple.

There is slick dripping down Billy's leg as Steve ruts against him and Billy, Billy really wants to taste. Billy lets his hands trail down fingers dancing over Steve's spine kneading at his ass. Steve makes encouraging noises stroking Billy faster thumb pressing against Billy's slit smearing pre.

Billy leaves Steve's nipples both a little puffy from his ministration, kisses his way back up to Steve's neck, his chin. Over his cheeks before licking into his mouth. One of Billy's hands trials down Steve's thigh pulling it up to settle against his hip pressing them closer. Each rut of Steve’s hips has their dicks brushing mixing their pre as Steve speeds his stroking of Billy's cock again.

Billy trails a finger from his other hand slowly down the cleft of Steve's ass. Billy pulls back from the kiss, peppering Steve's face with more kisses as he circles that dripping pucker. "Can I?" Billy asks panting against Steve's open mouth as he nods.

Billy slowly presses a finger in, Steve is more than slick enough but so tight. Billy does not rush it, relishes the little gasp Steve lets out hips hitching. Billy press in till the second knuckle before sliding back out and pressing in again, over and over. Tasting can wait.

Billy licks into Steve's mouth again as he starts pressing a second finger in. Steve’s hand speeds up again, no rhythm as he groans into Billy's mouth free hand dropping from blonde curls to clutch at Billy's shoulder. The slide is easy, so easy as Steve produces more slick, slick and pre dripping over Billy's damp thigh as Steve continues to rut trying to press back on those fingers and against the friction in front of him.

Steve's whole body goes tense letting out a needy moaning mewl as Billy brushes over his prostate. There is sweat pricking at their skin from the heat of the water, the humidity of the room, everything covered in a damp heat. Steve's foot still on the ground starts to slip in the water. 

Billy grips Steve’s knee tighter pressing him a little harder against the tiled wall to keep him from slipping. Steve makes a disappointed whine when Billy pulls his fingers out. Billy shush him with his mouth rearranging them so he can hoist Steve's other leg up around his hips. Steve gasps into his mouth at the sudden separation from the ground, both hands quickly gripping at Billy's shoulders.

They both groan as their cocks press together at the change of position. Billy slides his fingers right back inside of Steve, going for that spot that has him making the best sort of noises. The muggy atmosphere bogs down their combined scents together but the higher their lust spikes the more Billy can smell the two of them over shampoo and soap.

"Think you can get your hand on the both of us bambi?" Billy asks panting against Steve's neck a third finger nudging against Steve's rim testing.

"Yeah, yeah I..." Steve trails off, eyes flashing as that third finger slips in mewling as he presses his mouth against Billy's shoulder hand dropping to their dicks. Steve's hand wraps around both their cocks, long fingers managing to run over both as his sharp canines bite into the meat of Billy's shoulder. Steve's other hand drops down, the only thing keeping him up is Billy and the wall firmly at his back.

Billy groans fingers absolutely dripping as he works them in and out of Steve mouthing at any part of Steve he can reach. Steve has two hands wrapped around their dicks trying to keep rhythm with the press of Billy fingers. 

"Feels so good princess. Smell so good." Billy rumbles close and wanting nothing more than to bite over Steve's scent glands and leave a permanent claim. Instead he starts a new string of hickeys over the pale skin of Steve's shoulder. Works his way up to Steve's sensitive scent glands and sucks.

The room fills with the scent of Steve as he cum, wiping out anything else. Steve arches against Billy, grip going tight as he paints their stomachs and his hands. Billy eases up on his scent glands licking up Steve's neck to nose across his cheek kissing the corner of his mouth.

"Smell so good." Billy croons still working his fingers in and out of Steve, does not stop till Steve whines oversensitive. Steve shifts his grip letting his own flaccid cock fall from his grip and continuing to stroke Billy.

"Grip the base with one hand." Billy instructs he is close just a little bit more and he will be there. He groans when Steve wraps one hand firmly around his knot already starting to swell. Billy drags his hand up, the one drenched in Steve's slick brings it to his mouth and sucks it clean. The taste, the smell, the feel of Steve, along with the shattered moan Steve lets out as he watches Billy taste him is enough to get Billy spitting cum across their chest, mixing with Steve's. 

They are both panting hard as Billy tucks his face against Steve's neck still holding him up against the wall. Steve's hands are trailing along Billy's back tracing invisible patterns as the water starts to run cold. Billy drags his face out of Steve's neck for a kiss, drags it out slow and languid till the dropping temperature can no longer be ignored. 

"That was good." Steve murmurs tone low and breathless nuzzling his nose against Billy scent glands. 

"Yeah it was." Billy agrees, nibbling against Steve's jaw as he walks them back under the cooling spray. "Sorry." Billy laughs light when Steve hisses as the sudden cool spray hitting his flushed skin.

They make quick work of rinsing off and getting out of the shower. Billy takes his time dragging a towel through Steve's hair catching all of the drops that try to drip down ignoring his own dripping curls. Steve moves to return the favor but Billy just shakes like a dog pulling a laughing squeal from Steve that he quickly quiets worried about waking anyone.

When they get into their bedroom Carol and Tommy have both made themselves comfortable in the bed. Steve smiles shyly at them, flushing at their knowing looks ignoring Billy's growl with a bite of his lip. Steve has clothes on and is crawling into bed with the couple before Billy stops growling. 

Billy huffs and throws a pair of sweats on before bullying his way to a spot right next to Steve. Steve snickers nose going right to Billy's scent glands when Billy pulls Steve half on top of him. Steve is not the only one snickering, Tommy and Carol are right there with him as they press closer.

-

Things are almost normal again for a few days, Billy gets a whole weekend of soft content Steve. Steve who sleeps and eats without prompting or because he happens to be feeding the kids, who tucks into Billy's side nose pressing right against his glands with the barest of invitation, Steve who hums absently as he cooks and keeps giving Billy heated looks, ignoring Carol and Tommy's cat calls even as a blush raises high on his cheeks.

Billy is happy when Steve is calm and relaxed, he is not as testy. Barely puts up any protest when Carol and Tommy spend all weekend taking over half of their bed. Does not protest at all when the kids stay Saturday night as well and he wakes up to Max's hair in his mouth again. 

Billy even manages to crowd Steve into the shower again Sunday night, Steve dropping to his knees before Billy can and he is not about to pass up the invitation of that mouth. After that display Billy is pretty sure Steve can win back the title of keg king if ever he desires. Billy gets on his own knees after and finally gets a taste of Steve right from the source. Billy is in high spirits. 

However with Monday comes school, comes other people, but at least not Brad. Steve shows up late to practice though and the set of his shoulders has Billy on high alert. "What's wrong, pretty boy? Someone else giving you trouble?" Billy asks, pressing close and sniffing for any traces of another alpha in Steve's space. All he smells is Steve and pup.

"Nothing, I just forgot I have to help Dustin after school with a project." It is not a complete lie but it along with the hunched set of Steve's shoulders and the haunted look back at full force all have Billy's heckles rising. Billy does not like it, knows there are so many things being hidden from him.

"Steve." Billy's tone is harsher than he means, cringing when Steve flinches just the tiniest bit away. "Steve." Billy tries again, tone softer.

"It'll just be a couple hours." Steve says shying away from Billy when he reaches out. Billy sighs and lets him put a little distance between them.

"Steve?" Billy asks after they have showered and Steve is doing his hair, Tommy already outside with Carol.

"Yes?" Steve pauses the motions of fluffing his hair letting the comb drop to the sink.

"You aren't ready yet?"" Billy does not want secrets between them, he can not protect Steve from secrets.

"I. I wouldn't even know how to." Steve admits, the most he has said about it yet, Billy wants him to continue but his eyes drop staring into the porcelain sink.

"Maybe start from the beginning?" Billy tries pressing close to Steve's back, arms going around him, Steve lets out a horse wet laugh turning to press into Billy's neck.

"It's crazy and I can't, I just can't yet, I don't know how." Steve mumbles wetly against Billy's shoulder, scent tangy with salt. As much as Billy wants to push, wants answers, he resists, has to trust that Steve will tell him, hopefully sooner rather than later.

"Okay bambi." Billy murmurs forcing his scent calm and soothing as he rubs at Steve's back. "When you're ready I will be here." Billy promises kissing at Steve's temple. "Need me to drop you and Henderson off at your house?" 

"If you don't mind." Steve sounds hesitant like he thinks Billy might in fact mind. Billy sighs moving till he can nose into Steve's neck. Billy likes it so much better when Steve is calm and comfortable, when he is much more comfortable with his place in Billy's life.

"Course not bambi, whatever you need." Billy is glad when at last Steve's scent warms, calming. Even if Billy still feels on edge, like he is teetering, he just does not understand why Steve still will not just tell him what haunts him.

\- 

Tommy and Billy are out looking for Max, she had not come home when she said she would. Billy has tried all of her haunts, had even called and dropped by Steve's but he can not find Steve either. An irrational part of Billy feels like history is repeating itself, like Steve is leaving just like his mother had. Billy shakes that away, Steve is not his mother. Steve would not just pack up and leave without a word.

Steve's car is still in the driveway and the sliding door has been left unlocked. Tommy and Billy check in the house, it is unusual that the curtain is away from the sliding door even more so to find it unlocked. There is no sign of a struggle and Billy is soothed by the fact that none of Steve’s clothes that are not currently residing at Billy’s house seem to be missing. Everything appears to be in place.

On a whim Billy checks under the bed for the nail bat, and feels his stomach drop out when he finds it missing. Billy cannot think of any reason for it to be missing, cannot think of what Steve could possibly need such a thing for. Asking Tommy gets him nothing, Tommy has never seen the thing and now they are both even more worried.

They drive around aimlessly looking, Carol is searching the other side of town. Billy snagged Steve's walkie when they left searching for the kids by sight and through range of their walkies. They circle round when they hear garbled speech through the speaker, Tommy grabs it out of the back and speaks into it but it has already cut out again so they circle back.

Billy snatches the walkie when the garbled words come again. "Where's Max and Steve?" Billy demands but all he gets in return is more of the same. Billy growls claws out and the beat up walkie the kids gave Steve cracks under the pressure. 

"You're definitely going to get bitched at for that." Tommy points out needlessly, like Billy is unaware that the kids are going to pitch a fit, he does not care, his pack is missing, none of the kids had been at their homes. Nor has he been able to reach Hopper, he had not thought anything of, not it till now, none of the parents had been concerned and he does not know Hopper’s schedule. It had not seemed all that strange, with the exception of when Steve is watching them the pups seem to just do what they want for the most part. Now though, now Billy is worried about all of them.

"Out of the car, they can't be that far if they were in range." Billy is still mostly growl, Tommy sensing his foul mood moves swiftly. Tommy himself is already tense and worried without the added tension an agitated Billy brings to the table.

They wander around following the train tracks when they find spots of blood, it does not smell like any of the pack, it smells like meat starting to rot from the sun that is just starting to set. It is the only real traceable thing, the air is heavy with something foul that muddles all other scents making it impossible to catch a whiff of Steve or any of the kids. As strange a thing as it is, it is the only sign of life nearby, the forest eerily quiet and they follow the trail hoping it leads them to their pack. 

Billy feels his hackles rise as they make their way into a deserted junkyard. It is not a proper one, someone must have dumped a car here once and others just followed suit. He feels like they are being watched, like something is lurking, that foul scent is thicker here.

The smell gets worse, a low rumbling sound akin to a dog seems to come from everywhere and nowhere all at once. Billy and Tommy are both on high alert claws and teeth popping, eyes flashing. Alert does not mean prepared and Billy barely dodges the strange dog thing that comes out of the shadows. Tommy is not so lucky the thing is on him, it is definitely not a dog, dogs do not open their heads like that, they do not have so many rows of teeth. There is another flash and Billy braces for an attack but it is not another creature it is Steve.

Billy might cream his pants seeing Steve swing that nail studded bat into the monster that was just trying to eat Tommy's face. Watching the omega bash the things head in is quite possibly the hottest thing he has ever seen that involves so many clothes. The thing crumples on top of Tommy who lets out a grunt before Steve kicks the thing over and it falls to its side.

Billy is crowding into Steve's space as soon as the bat lowers, checking his scent as best he can as his hands pat the omega down in search of any physical wounds. The bat drops from Steve's hands and they come up to check Billy in turn Tommy all but forgotten. Billy presses their mouths together hard pressing Steve until his back meets a rusted out old truck.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Tommy growls annoyed as he picks himself up from the floor. Steve makes a little noise of acknowledgement but does not try to break away from Billy, he just fervently returns the kiss. "What the fuck was this thing?"

Billy breaks the kiss then because he too is curious. Steve tries to follow his lips, to catch them again but Billy wants answers on what that thing is and what the hell Steve is doing out here in the middle of the woods with a nail bat. "That's a good question, care to answer princess?"

Steve's mouth works like he is trying to figure out how to answer before a soft. "Demodogs." Escapes him with an awkward shrug, because it is an answer but it explains nothing.

"STEVE!" Before Billy can question more Dustin is yelling loudly motioning wildly. He is not the only one in some old boarded up bus. Billy spots Max's red hair on top of the thing waving wildly along with Sinclair.

"Shit, run." Steve is reaching for his bat on the ground when suddenly another of those dogs lunges and Billy grabs the first thing his hands touch an old rusting wrench and nails the things in it’s open cavernous mouth of teeth. It yelps and falls back long enough for Steve to get a hand on his bat.

Spinning Steve catches it across it's floral shaped head and then he spins again on his heel, Billy is already at his side ready to protect when Steve grabs his arm ushering him and Tommy toward the bus. Tommy grabs up an old piece of pipe and smacks another one that comes at them from the side before they can get to the bus. 

"Someone better start fucking explaining." Tommy pants out as soon as they are all on the bus.

"Max, Sinclair get down here now!" Billy growls eyes flashing barely resisting using his cords. He has everyone else in sight, he just needs to get eyes on them too, to know they are safe. Max and Sinclair descend into the cab and Billy almost feels the tension and fear unclench but he can hear those things outside circling and even dragging Steve close to reassure himself does not help.

"Someone start explaining what the hell is going on." Billy growls against Steve's neck, eyes scanning the kids and Tommy who has flopped on a dilapidated seat keeping watch out a crack in the boarded up windows. All of the kids start talking at once, the loudest being Dustin, Max seems mostly confused about a lot of it and Sinclair keeps adding clarifications, mostly to Max.

Billy is about to growl again, tell one of them to speak and the others to shut up but then there is banging. The demodogs are ramming themselves against the bus, digging and chewing at any point that might lead to entry. Steve is herding the kids to the furthest reaches of the bus, where the dogs are not actively seeking entrance. Tommy and Billy follow them back, moving to make sure they are all protected. Tommy has the pipe in hand ready to hit whatever comes and Billy just has his claws out, ready to take any of them that dare get close on with his bare hands.

They are all pressed back, crammed together, and if they were not all soaked in fear Billy is sure at least one of the kids would be complaining about being squished. There is stomping from the roof of the bus, metal crushing under the weight of one of those things. Steve slips out from behind them, Billy reaching for him but he is also trying to keep the pups behind him and Tommy and Steve gets out of range. Billy feels panic try to rise but he cannot just worry about Steve in this moment, he has to stand strong, has to trust Steve, he has three pups to keep safe. 

Billy and Tommy both growl as one of those things, dips its head down and opens its flower head right in Steve's face. Steve brandishes his bat at the thing shouting, Billy is holding the kids back, they are shouting for Steve, he cannot reach for Steve and keep them safe at the same time no matter how much he would like to. The thing is too close to Steve, it is not afraid of his shouting and barely of that bat. Tommy darts forward, Sinclair trying to follow him but Billy drags him back, Steve will be devastated if anything happens to any of the kids, Billy is still itching to get his hands back on Steve. 

Tommy pushes Steve back and manages to get a good whack against the demodogs floral head. It does not leave though, it opens it's head again hissing as it reveals all its rows of teeth. They all flinch instinctively covering their ears when a horrible rumbling screeching sound comes. The thing lifts its head back out of the bus before darting off.

Billy hesitates before slowly moving forward, does not stop moving till he has his hands on Steve. Tommy is already checking the crack in the window, looking for any more of the demodogs. Billy can hear the kids shifting behind him, tosses an arm out when one of them makes a move to go beyond him pushing them back. “Stay.” Billy is more growl than actual speech as he tucks his face against Steve’s scent glands. 

He shakes when Steve brings his arms up around him, Billy can smell salt and it takes him a long moment to realize it is coming from him. Billy clutches at Steve tighter as the tears flow, adrenalin fading, and Billy just can not stop thinking about how one of those things could have taken Steve from him. “Don’t ever fucking do that again.” Billy growls out against Steve’s neck, cannot get the growl out of his voice angry and scared and trying to wrap his head around that weird mutated pack of dogs. 

“Everything is fine Billy, we’re all safe.” Steve soothes, making a low rumbling noise and Billy is still lost in the thought of what ifs. What if they were not here, would one of those things have gotten Steve. Would they have gotten one of the kids, Billy knows that if they had Steve would have gone out there to retrieve them and then he would not have just been a few hours like he told Billy he would be. What if Billy had not been quick enough with that wrench, what if Tommy had not smacked that demodog the second time and it instead jumped down and ripped into Steve. What if the demodogs had not all left and they were still surrounded, would any of them make it out, would Billy be able to protect any of them. 

Steve's scent goes soft, pumping out comfort and it helps pull Billy from his own spiraling thoughts. “You can’t just run at danger like that.” Billy scolds speech a little slurred as his tears dry, being this close, right against Steve’s gland is like the hit of the second best drug Billy has ever had, only thing better is the smell of Steve's slick when Billy is licking into him. 

“You did real good alpha, protected all of us.” Steve says softly against Billy’s curls, and it soothes the jagged edges of the fear that eats at Billy and erupts part of Billy that is all consumed by Steve, he has never called him alpha before. It is not missed that Steve does not say he will not do it again. 

“I helped.” Tommy quips.

“You did real good too Tommy.” Billy rolls his eyes, he cannot see Tommy but he just knows he is preening at the praise. 

“Uh guys, we have to go.” Dustin pipes up, Billy is surprised he lasted this long, is glad none of the kids comment on his little break down, does not think he would be able to resist snapping at them if they did. 

“Yeah we should head home, I think the coast is clear.” Tommy says, still looking out the window. 

“No, we have to follow them, I haven’t been able to reach the rest of the party, they could be in danger!”

-

There is a lot of arguing, and Billy is less than pleased when Steve agrees with the kids. Billy is not a hundred percent sure how Steve talked him and Tommy into following the kids, his reasoning is less than optimal. Billy wants to argue that he could definitely keep the kids in line enough to keep them from following after a pack of demodogs, which still has yet to be explained, he cannot claim that with any actual faith though because he has no doubt the kids will find a way. 

So Billy finds himself and half of his pack making a trek through the forest toward some secret lab, and he still cannot get a clear answer, keeps getting shushed and Billy is close to snapping. The only thing keeping him from growling them all into submission is Steve’s hand in his, and the comforting soft scent he keeps pumping out, keeping the manic energy from entirely engulfing the kids.

Steve is at ease with the bat in his hand, Max tucked into his side, but he still jumps at the littlest of noises. Still shoves Max behind him, who smells equal parts pleased and insulted over the protective gesture, but she still stays where he puts her, trusts that Steve will not let anything happen to her even if she can protect herself. He reaches to do the same with Tommy and the other kids, Billy already behind him with Max safely between them. It is just a rabbit but Steve still looks around them like he is waiting for an attack.

With his sudden unease comes a spike in all of their own worries, Dustin and Lucas looking around at vantage points higher than a demodog and Billy wonders what else might be out there. It is a long tense few minutes of inaction, Billy's gums itch with it, ready for a fight that does not come. The kids relax first, Dustin and Lucas ducking out from where Tommy and Billy have been dutifully keeping them safe.

"We have to go. They haven't molted yet, we have to find them and the others." Dustin insists when Steve reaches for him clearly wanting to pull the pup back. Billy does not like the fear that spikes through Steve's scent, something that had barely broken through when they had been trapped on that bus, protective instinct overriding all else.

"Molted?" Tommy asks a little green in the face at the idea brushing an arm down Steve as he moves closer to Dustin keeping him in arms reach as the kid starts walking toward their destination. 

Sinclair moves back to Steve, tucking into his side, nudges him till he starts walking, the hand not holding his bat reaching for Max and Billy clearly wanting them close. Billy and Max both move forward and Billy slides a hand over Steve's shoulder till he can get his hand on the back of Steve's neck, Max pressed between them. Some of that fear eases back out of Steve, and Billy feels his own anxieties ease again as Steve starts pumping out that calming scent washing away the fear from the kids as well. 

Billy is a little surprised when they get to a tall fence with barbed wire around the top, a large nondescript building at the center. Billy was not sure what he was expecting, something with lights on maybe, patrols, just more, the place is a little underwhelming. Billy thinks for a brief moment that maybe Steve and the kids are having a laugh at him and Tommy, but you cannot fake that kind of fear, the kind that Billy can scent new tendrils off creeping into Steve's scent.

There is a noise further down and Steve moves to protect again. Billy drags Steve back, takes the bat from him and presses the two closest pups to him and rushes to drag Dustin and Tommy back too. Billy creeps forward now at the lead of their little pack, the rest safely behind him, all the kids tucked in tight to Steve, Tommy protecting the rear. Billy raises the bat the closer they get, a shift in the wind has his high alert dropping as he smells Carol and two others, none of them demodogs. 

"I am looking for Steve and the kids, if Will is in there, then there is a good chance they are too. I am not leaving!" Billy drops the bat lower as he hears Carol angrily shouting at someone.

"You don't know what you are getting into, you need to leave, it's dangerous!" Billy grips the bat tighter as he hears Nancy yell back.

Billy growls when Dustin and Lucas go flying past him, Max wanders by at a slower pace brushing against Billy's side and heading for Carol. Billy finally relaxes his hold again when Steve presses against his back, tucking his nose into Billy's neck arms sliding around his waist. Billy shifts the bat to one hand and slides his free arm up and back, tangling his fingers in Steve's hair and keeping him close, he feels the tension start to drain from Steve's body.

"The fuck are Wheeler and Byers doing here?" Tommy hisses dragging his hand along both Steve and Billy as he makes a beeline for Carol.

"You ready pretty boy?" Billy asks when Steve pulls back, he does not miss the tremor in Steve's hands as he reaches for the bat. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." He is not, Billy can read it in his voice and smell his nerves in the air, but it eases a little more when Billy lets Steve take the bat from him, a little confidence rising in its place. 

"I'm right here with you." Billy reassures, hand never leaving Steve even as he twists so they are facing. 

"I'm sorry." Steve bites his lips, anxiety pouring off of him again.

"What are you sorry about bambi?" Billy drags Steve in till he tucks against Billy's neck again and Billy forces his scent to calm safety.

"All of this, it's dangerous and now, now you are a part of it, I should have just told you, you and Tommy could have been hurt." Steve is working himself up with what ifs just like Billy had done on the bus, Billy can smell salt as his collar wets. Billy shushes Steve, hands gentle and soothing as he tries to get him to calm down.

"You are in it, whatever it is and when we're somewhere safer I'm going to want a full explanation, but bambi I would follow you anywhere. This doesn't change anything for me and you don't have to apologize, I get that you couldn't talk about it, and me Tommy and the pups all made it out okay." Steve pulls away, eyes still wet, but Billy knows he said the right thing by the look in his eyes. Steve is looking at him in a way that makes his gut warm, a way that makes him melt in the softest way, all trust, all belief in Billy.

Billy leans in kisses lightly against Steve's lips before brushing their noses together. "Ready to face the rats?" Billy’s lips brush against Steve's skin with each word. 

"That's not how that saying goes." Steve's voice is soft but even, his scent calms further a tendril oh pleased warmth slipping in.

"I know but I actually like wolves, I'd rather spend my night fending them off than dealing with these two." Billy says with a little sneer, he can hear arguing peaking between their pack and Nancy and Johnathan.

"They aren't that bad." Billy cannot help the little growl that escapes him, Steve bites his lip sighing. "Johnathan isn't and Nancy is going through a hard time, there is a lot you don't know yet–"

"I don't care what she's going through, you deserve better, no one should ever treat you that way." Billy presses their foreheads together, meeting Steve's eyes, eyes dark in the moonlight.

"I have better now." Steve whispers and Billy just cannot stop himself from dragging him into a kiss, hands clutching Steve close. Steve's arms go around Billy, he can feel the bat drag across his back with the movement. 

The moment is broken by Dustin yelling. "Steve! Billy!"

"Stop fucking shouting." Tommy shouts just as loudly.

-

Billy is trying to help Dustin with the gate, but there is not any power and nothing they are doing changes that. He tunes out commentary by Nancy and Johnathan, Johnathan at least is trying to be helpful, Billy just does not like him on principle. Nancy however keeps making snide comments about their attempts, as long as she stays away from Steve Billy will continue to ignore her.

Steve is outside of the little guard shack showing Max how to properly hold the bat. "You have to grip it firmly, otherwise you'll lose it when you swing." Steve explains, Billy can see him out of the corner of his eyes correcting her grip for a better hold. Carol is watching and asking questions that she only gets half answers too, she does not stop asking them till she gets a promise of real answers later. Tommy and Lucas are both watching the perimeter for any sign of movement.

There are yells of excitement from Dustin when everything starts lighting up and the gate opens. Johnathan and Nancy are already in their vehicle heading towards the now fully lit building. Billy has a bad feeling as he looks at the building, the lights might be on but he is not seeing any other signs of life. If those demodogs are there it is the last place he wants any of his pack to be, but if Will and Mike are there, there is not much of a choice. 

The sound of an engine sputtering and refusing to start draws Billy from his observations. He turns back to find Carol trying to start the car, but repeated attempts continue to produce the same result. Everyone who piled into the car in preparation is piling back out, agitation filling all of their scents.

"Pop the hood." Billy demands as he walks over lifting the hood up and peering at it with the flashlight Lucas hands him. There is no obvious reason the car should not be working, but Billy starts trying out the simple fixable with no tool reasons. 

Nothing Billy can think of to try solving the problem works and then Johnathan's car comes speeding by leaving a trail of dust and disturbed gravel that pelts them. That is not a good sign, and Billy has dread growing in his stomach, they are too exposed, with no quick escape. They got lucky at the junkyard but if there are more of those demodogs Billy is not sure they will fare so well again.

Relief floods him when Hopper's cruiser comes screeching to a halt and he yells at them to get in. It is a tight squeeze, Billy dragging Max and Steve to the front seats with him and the rest cramming into the back. Billy has a hand on both of them, has several hands touching his back and the arm he has stretches out along the back of the seat over Max and Steve's shoulder. 

Steve has his head pressed against the top of Max's, nose tucked into her hair, one of his arms is awkwardly slung over Billy's arm reached into the back where Dusting and Lucas have moved to he can be touching them both. Carol and Tommy are on either side of the kids in an effort to touch all of them too. Billy tucks his nose against the crown so Steve's hair and breaths in, for the moment they are safe.

-TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


	6. It Gets Hard When You Give a Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is some crazy weird shit pretty boy.” Billy slides his arms around Steve lifts him till his ass is on the counter, drags Steve’s head down till his nose is against Billy’s scent glands. 
> 
> “I’m sorry.” Steve is clutching at Billy the tremor back and Billy just wants it to go away.
> 
> “You have nothing to apologize for.” Billy says firmly, grip tightening around Steve. 
> 
> “But you got dragged into all of this because of me.” Steve speaks against Billy’s neck, a rehash of the words he spoke outside the fence. 
> 
> Billy drags Steve away from his neck, hands bracketing his face as he leads Steve’s eyes up. “I told you I would follow you anywhere. This is all way crazier than what I was expecting, but that doesn’t change where I stand. You are here, so I am here and I wouldn’t change that for anything.” Billy says earnestly, glad when Steve’s scent evens and the tremor starts to dissipate.

**You’re Extra Special, Something Else**

**Chapter 06**

When they get back to the house Steve disappears to check on Will and comfort Joyce, and Billy finally gets his explanation. It is a lot to take in, a lot to wrap his head around, he is not the only one struggling with it all. Tommy keeps shooting looks toward the hallway Steve disappeared down, and Billy understands, his gums itch having Steve so far away. The only thing keeping Billy from going to Steve is finally getting to the bottom of things and the knowledge that he is safe here with their pack.

Carol listens avidly, both fascinated and understandably skeptical, hell Billy is skeptical and he has seen those dogs that are not dogs up close and personal. So it is understandable that Carol would have a measure of disbelief given she has not even seen the things much less gotten up close and personal. Nothing tried to get her on the ground and open it's floral shaped head in her face, she cannot recount the putrid smell or tell you how many impossibly sharp teeth they reveal when they try to go in for the kill.

The story is fractured and out of order, no one was there for every single piece of the puzzle. When it is all said and done there are still some things left unsaid, things Billy specifically needs answers too. Billy needs to know what happened with Steve before the school, because he has not missed Nancy barely glossing over the details, and Dustin mentions Steve turning up as an omega at the school. When Hopper leaves them to check on Will and Joyce and Billy turns his full attention to the only two people who were with Steve.

Billy stares them down as he stands, Johnathan looks uncomfortable shrinking in on himself a little, Nancy does not falter which makes Billy’s gums itch worse and he is definitely leaking aggression through the room. Can smell that same aggression rolling off of Carol and Tommy, because they know the same as Billy, that there is missing information and these two are withholding it. “What happened here, when it was just you two and Steve, I know that isn’t the whole story.”

Nancy visibly bristles, puffing out her chest. “That isn’t any of your business.” Billy cannot tell if she is trying to be defensive on Steve’s part, if maybe under all of it she actually does care about him or if she just really does not like Billy. Billy does not care which it is, he just cares about getting answers. 

Billy rushes forward, gets a hand around Nancy's throat and pins her to the wall, satisfied when finally that facade cracks and some fear leaks through. “I suggest you start telling me what I want to know.” Billy growls eyes flashing and fangs out, it would be so easy to rip into her, to watch her bleed. Johnathan tries to help her, grabs at Billy tries to get him to release her, but Billy uses the hand not around Nancy’s neck to push him away.

The kids are riled up talking over one another, some like _Mike_ telling Billy to knock it off, others telling Johnathan and Nancy to just tell Billy what he wants to know. Tommy and Carol hold the kids back to keep them from interfering. The kids are loud, everything is so loud, Billy works to tune it out, puts pressure on Nancy’s neck squeezing. “I’m not stopping till I get my answers.” Billy needs them, needs to know everything if he is going to properly protect Steve, needs to keep him safe. 

“He presented when he tried to protect us.” Johnathan rasps, he is still on the floor, Carol and Tommy moving to stand over him as the kids quiet, they too want to know what happened that night before Steve found them, Tommy and Carol each with a foot on one of Johnathan’s arms keep him from rising. Billy drags his eyes away from Nancy who is scratching at his arm trying to get him to release her, he does not, but he stops tightening his hold. 

“Keep talking Byers.” Billy growls, as he turns his eyes on the betas prone figure. Johnathan licks his lips, looks nervous eyes flicking up to Nancy. “I don’t like repeating myself.” 

“Me and Nancy came here to see if we could lure the monster out, Steve came to confront Nancy about spending so much time with me.” Johnathan winces as Tommy puts more pressure on his arm. “We tried to get him to leave, he didn’t know about all the shit going down, but he refused and then it was too late. We had a trap set for the demogorgon but it didn’t work, and it was pissed. Me and Nancy got separated from Steve and it was going after us.”

“That, that's when it happened, he rushed forward to attack it, and his scent spiked, he presented, it was so strong even I could smell it. He hit the thing but then it, it was after him. It didn’t care about me and Nancy anymore. Steve ran but he just presented he couldn’t get very far before the thing caught up.” 

Billy feels his stomach drop, scent softening from aggression to worry, everyone's scents are a mix of anxiety and worry, except Jonathan and Nancy who are all anxiety. Billy's head sticks on the fact that Steve presented while fighting, that his need to protect had made him a literal beacon for the monsters that haunts him. Because of course that would be how Steve presented. “What happened next?” Billy demands, lets his hand drop from Nancy who gasps sliding to the ground. Billy ignores her eyes fixed on Jonathan.

“Steve stumbled and fell and the thing was on him. It didn’t hurt him though, it was, I dunno it was weird, like it was petting him, made a weird rumbling noise kind of like it was trying to sooth him.” Billy frowns, that does not sound so bad, and then Johnathan keeps going. “It, it tried to bite him, but not like it was going to kill him, like it wanted to well…” Billy growls.

“It didn’t, I got the bat and hit it but then it tried to drag Steve into the upside down with it. We barely got him away from that thing, only able to because it made a screeching noise and loosened its hold, like something was hurting it, but it wasn’t anything we were doing, and he was understandably confused and upset but we didn’t actually have time to do anything about it. We had to get to the school, where the kids were. We were afraid it was going after them, so we just packed him up in the car.”

“He just presented and you two idiots packed him up and dragged him off into danger.” Tommy hisses practically spitting in his anger, Jonathan winces, now both Tommy and Carol are applying extra pressure to his pinned arms. 

“We left him in the car, we thought he would be safe.” Nancy rasps finally having regained her voice. “We told him to stay, he didn’t listen.” Her tone, the clear blame in her voice makes Billy bristle. 

Before Billy can react, Hopper comes stomping out of the hallway, takes one look at what is happening and rubs at his head in agitation. “Get off of Jonathan, we don’t have time for this.”

“Haven’t gotten all the answers yet.” Billy hisses pushing Nancy over when she tries to get up.

“Pretty sure, the kids have the rest of it.” Hopper says walking over and physically removing Tommy and Carol from Jonathan who scrambles over to Nancy’s side. “I already explained to these two why bringing Steve to the school was stupid and irresponsible.”

“So you know about it trying to claim him, about it trying to take him into the upside down?” Billy asks angry that Hopper would leave it out of his part of the explanation. 

Hopper’s scent goes sharp with anger and suddenly his eyes are flashing at Nancy and Jonathan as he glares them down. Even knowing that it is directed at the two against the wall keeps no one from flinching, Billy backs further away, subconsciously putting himself between Hopper and the rest of their pack. Hopper is safe, he would not hurt them but Billy cannot help his immediate reaction to such visceral anger pouring off the man, not after all of the stress of the day, it is even worse than when he had shown up at the school after the coach sent Steve into a drop. “The two of you failed to mention that when I questioned you.” Hopper growls anger barely contained. 

“We thought it was best, we weren’t sure Steve would want people knowing.” Nancy says barely a whisper, bravado nonexistent when faced with Hopper. 

Billy and the others all herd into the kitchen leaving Nancy and Jonathan to face Hopper’s wrath. Billy only relaxes minutely when none of them are in eyesight of the angry alpha in the other room. After finding out monsters are real Billy is more on edge than ever, wishes he has Steve in his arms right now. Steve’s safe though if Billy focuses he can hear him talking in the backroom so for now Billy settles for getting the rest of those answers. “Curls, what else did you neglect to tell us during the recount of your story?”

Dustin looks hesitant, a mix of guilt and fear flooding both his and Lucas' scents, Max is next to Billy glaring them both down. “I don’t know everything, like he just sort of showed up. We were in trouble and then Steve came rounding a corner to protect us, not that he needed to, El took care of it, but he stuck with us, checked us all over, we could tell something was off, but we didn’t know what.”

“Then the demogorgon caught up to us, it was after El but Steve stood up to it, he was scared, his hands were shaking but he tried to protect us. Only the thing got a hand on him, growled, it was so much, too much and it dropped Steve. Steve was doing that distressed high pitch whine that comes when he drops and it, it, I dunno, like Jonathan said, it kind of was petting at him. That’s when El started yelling at it, told Mike bye, she got it to drop Steve and then she disappeared with it.” Dustin finishes looking a little green at recounting the demogorgons interest in Steve. 

Billy feels bile rising, thought maybe the first instance was a fluke, just as coincidence that it was confused, but twice, that seems less likely. Billy has follow up questions. “So the demogorgons are like us or were they human once?” Billy is still having a hard time wrapping his head around these fantastical horror creatures. 

“No, they evolve from the demo dogs, when they shed their skin, we think that is their next phase of life.”

“Are you telling me there is going to be an entire pack of those things, here in Hawkins, where Stevie is?” Tommy sounds unnerved and angry, hand curled tight with Carol’s.

“No, well yes, but Steve isn’t the only one at risk.” Lucas pipes in wringing his hands, eyes cutting toward the back of the house where Steve and the others are still out of sight. 

“Explain.” Billy demands knuckles going white where he clenches his hands into fists at his sides.

“It wasn’t drawn to Steve specifically, we don’t think, remember it took Will and Will got away but if it had been trying to kill him he wouldn’t have gotten away. From what we know it didn’t hesitate to kill anyone else.” Lucas explains beating around the bush before finally just spitting it out. “If we're right every omega in town would be at risk, they’re drawn to them. The mind flyer used Will to get here, to stay, what if there are more of him, what if he isn’t the only one. Maybe that's why they want them.”

“They don’t seem to have that same draw before they become demogorgons though so there's still time.” Dustin announces, tone positive even as he wrings his hands.

"That's good I guess." Carol looks a little distracted and not pleased with any of this information, the hand not tight folded in Tommy's holding his hand just as tightly, is clicking against the table in agitation. "What happened after the thing was gone or whatever, what happened to Steve?" 

"We stayed with him, he stopped crying out if we just kept contact so we just hunkered down in the corner of the room while he came back. He was doing a little better when the hazmat suits stormed in and then it got worse again when they separated us from him. They had to sedate him before they could take him to the hospital. He kept struggling to get away from them, kept trying to get to us" Dustin supplies still uneasy, Billy sighs and drags the kid closer, scrubs a hand through his curls and feels him relax.

"Wait where was El?" Tommy asks, face pinched in confusion. 

"In the upside down." Dustin explains a little bit of attitude seeping into his voice, Tommy glowers.

"I meant after that dickhead." Tommy hisses.

"Think I can answer that." Hopper says coming in demeanor and scent calmed, Billy had heard the conversation, yelling really, die out in the living room but had not given it too much thought distracted by the threat to Steve's safety. Hopper is all stressed out safety again, and Billy feels himself relax a little comforted by his presence.

Billy makes an impatient noise in the back of his throat, Hopper scrubs a hand over his face and obliges him. "Steve had just presented his scenes were heightened and he had decided that El was part of his pack during the short time they interacted. I didn't know that then, I got the call telling me the kid had broken out of the hospital, didn't really know what he was trying to get to. Thought maybe–"

"That's why you showed up at my house that night asking if we had seen him. You thought he was looking for a specific alpha and had come to us, you didn't say, and we didn't put his presentation together with that night because it was another two weeks before Steve ended up back at school and anyone actually found out. You shou–" 

"Can I finish the damn story." Hopper cuts in annoyed, that anger that had been so prominent in the living room remains under wraps even as his eye twitches.

"Sorry." Tommy mumbles in agitation, reaches out and starts absentmindedly scrubbing at Lucas' head. Lucas gives him an annoyed look but does not move away from the admittedly awkward scenting, he lets Carol pull him closer and tuck him between them when she reaches out a hand. Billy is glad to see Tommy bonding with more of the kids, even if he has a tendency to be weird about it.

"He was obviously not looking for an alpha, he was looking for his missing pup. Tracked him all over town and into the woods, when I finally found him I found El too. Don't know how he was able to smell her under the stink of the upside down she was covered in but be did." Hopper looks contemplative for a long moment before speaking again.

"We had a fight, me and El, she got mad at me and left, I don't know where she went," Billy feels his stomach drop out anew, what if she is in the upside down again, what if she is being trailed by those demodogs or the government got their hands on her. "After we fix this mess, I need Steve to track her again, he is always good at finding the pups." 

Billy wants to refuse, it could be dangerous, but Steve would definitely fight him if Billy tried to keep him from finding one of his pups. Lucas and Max are brimming with new anxiety with the news that El is missing, Dustin and the rest of them to a lesser degree, worried but not in the same way Max and Lucas are. The conversation halts, when Joyce, Mike, and Steve come out scents a mix of worry and determination.

Billy moves close, he is not the only one everyone from the kitchen is shifting closer, as they walk to the window and throw the blinds open. “Think this will work?” Joyce asks the two, Steve shrugs looking unsure. 

“It has too.” Mike is all sure determination.

“We’ll make it work.” Steve reassures Joyce who still looks so worn out, so unsure of everything, the only thing keeping her standing is her own determination to protect her son. Joyce heads back for the hallway and Johnathan who has been hunkered down on the couch with Nancy moves to follow her, Hopper following after.

Billy catches hold of Steve when he opens the door to go out, the pups on Mike questioning. “What is happening bambi?” Billy asks drawing Steve closer till he can press his nose against Steve’s glands, just needs that scent in his nose, needs the reminder that Steve is here and safe. Billy scents Steve, hands stroking any available flesh, Steve tips his head down and to the side and presses against Billy’s scent glands, his scent softening. Tommy and Carol are on them shortly tucking into the free spaces. 

“We have to clear out the shed so we can try and interrogate Will.” Steve lifts his head from Billy’s neck to glance at Mike who immediately starts informing them of their plan to get information on the mind Flyer through Will. 

-

With all of them working together it does not take long to get the shed prepped and ready. Only a few go into the shed, a few of the pups, Hopper, Joyce, Johnathan and Steve, the rest of them stay outside, it is too crowded inside for more of them. Billy is agitated to have Steve once again out of his sight, pacing with agitation. Almost laughs when he catches Max copying his movements in her own agitation just a few paces away, it helps having her so close, mirroring his movements, distracts him a little from everything else. It seems like it goes on forever and when they come out, they still are not done, they are just regrouping and getting supplies to decode the Morse code Will is using. 

-

When Steve goes to the bathroom Billy follows after him waiting outside till he is done, and crowds him back into it when he opens the door. “Billy.” Steve whispers low as Billy presses him back against the counter, needing the contact. 

“This is some crazy weird shit pretty boy.” Billy slides his arms around Steve lifts him till his ass is on the counter, drags Steve’s head down till his nose is against Billy’s scent glands. 

“I’m sorry.” Steve is clutching at Billy the tremor back and Billy just wants it to go away.

“You have nothing to apologize for.” Billy says firmly, grip tightening around Steve. 

“But you got dragged into all of this because of me.” Steve speaks against Billy’s neck, a rehash of the words he spoke outside the fence. 

Billy drags Steve away from his neck, hands bracketing his face as he leads Steve’s eyes up. “I told you I would follow you anywhere. This is all way crazier than what I was expecting, but that doesn’t change where I stand. You are here, so I am here and I wouldn’t change that for anything.” Billy says earnestly, glad when Steve’s scent evens and the tremor starts to dissipate. 

“Technically we can blame Max and the pups for dragging us all into it. I was looking for Max when I couldn’t find you and from what I’ve heard they dragged everyone else into it too. They just can’t stay out of trouble.” Billy jokes with a smile, it grows when Steve lets out a little huff of laughter. 

“They do tend to run head first into things.” Steve concedes, leaning closer till his lips are just brushing Billy’s. “You’re sure you don’t want to run the other way.” Steve frames it jokingly but Billy can smell the worry, the fear in his scent, the tremor in his hands kicking back up. 

“Never.” Billy promises leaning in those few millimeters to press his lips firmly to Steve’s. “I am exactly where I want to be.” Billy says against Steve’s mouth.

“Good.” Steve’s voice is thick, wet with emotion and Billy kisses him again, long and slow, hands dragging down Steve’s back to press them even more tightly together. 

Billy breaks the kiss again. “You got me as long as you want me.” Billy promises, means it, cannot imagine going back to not having Steve, cannot imagine life without him, without the pups, without the rest of their pack. 

“I hope forever works for you.” Steve rasps hand on the back of Billy’s neck when he licks back into Billy’s mouth. Billy groans tongue curling around Steve’s tongue in his mouth, hands on Steve hips holding tight.

“Yeah, forever. Forever works for me, princess.” Billy’s voice is all husk as he drags his mouth down Steve’s neck, Billy planned for forever already but feels something loose in his chest when he hears that Steve is on the same page. Billy wishes they were somewhere else other than the Byers small bathroom. Billy wishes they were at home, that there was no danger lurking around every corner, that one of their pups was not possessed, that another was not missing. 

Billy cannot do all the things he would like to do with Steve right now, not with everything going on, and not in a bathroom. That does not mean they can’t take the edge off, because Steve is hard against him and Billy is loath to leave him wanting, cock just as hard and aching trapped in his pants. Steve is clutching at Billy’s back as Billy ruts against him providing them both with friction. Steve pants, and gasps, leaning in closer till he can quiet himself in Billy’s shoulder. 

Billy gets a hand between them and is working down Steve’s fly when Steve pulls back wide eyed scanning the room like he is just remembering where they are. “Billy we can’t.” Steve’s voice lacks conviction as his dick gives a kick against Billy's hand, but Billy stops moving. 

Steve lets out a frustrated whine as he presses his mouth against Billy's scent glands, licking over them. “Can’t do anything here with everyone just outside, with everything going on.” Billy groans because Steve is still rocking against him despite his words and Billy would like him to keep going. 

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Billy tips his head so he can kiss at the corner of Steve’s mouth as Steve whines again.

“That's the problem I want to, but we can’t.” Steve is kissing him again and Billy leans into it, licks into Steve’s mouth arms going tighter.

“We can, just take the edge off, we just have to be quiet.” Billy encourages the movement of Steve’s hips against his, his dick brushing with each move. “Let me?” Billy asks, sliding his hand back down to hover over Steve’s open fly. “Forget about everything else for a few minutes bambi, let me make you feel good.”

Steve bites his lip before his tongue soothes out over it, Billy’s eyes watching it move against the soft pink lip, wants to lick over it, catch it with his teeth, suck it into his own mouth. “Want to make you feel good too.” Steve finally whispers back, a breathy moan escaping him as Billy’s hand makes contact, Billy connects their mouths and swallows the sound down. 

“You always make me feel good.” Billy whispers as he works his mouth down Steve’s jaw, stops abruptly when banging comes at the door. Billy groans as Dustin voice calls for Steve to hurry up. “He is lucky he is your favorite.” Billy growls lips still firm against Steve’s skin, Steve shivers at the vibrations that cascade through his skin.

“I never said he was my favorite.” Steve tries, Billy huffs, Steve literally fawns over all of his pups, but he pays special attention to Dustin and El. Has been showing Max that same extra attention that makes Billy warm, because Steve really does see Max as his pup too. 

“YES I AM!” Dustin yells through the door obviously listening in, Billy growls and tosses a box of tissues from the counter at the door, that just results in laughter, at least some of that tension that has settled over all of them is alleviated a little. 

“I don’t have favorites.” Steve lies with a little laugh as he gives Billy one last gentle kiss before pushing him away and turning serious. “I’ll be out in a moment.” More softly he speaks to Billy. “We need to get back out there.” Billy sighs as he watches Steve right his clothes, and adjusts his cock so it will not be obvious that he is hard, there is nothing to be done about the scent.

“Hey, everything is going to be okay.” Billy reassures when that anxiety seeps back into Steve’s scent, Billy drags him in for a hug pressing Steve’s face against his neck and making sure he is radiating comfort.

"I hope you are right." Steve whispers against Billy's skin, Billy hopes he is right to for their sake and that of the pack. "I'm coming, stop banging on the door." Steve calls when the banging starts up again. 

Billy gives Steve a firm squeeze before releasing him from his hold, hands petting over him pretending to adjust his clothes further when really Billy just wants to leave as much of his scent on Steve as possible. Steve does not miss the meaning of the gesture, strokes a hand down Billy's arm and twines their fingers before pulling him toward the door.

It is not Dustin impatiently waiting outside the door, it is Nancy with a pinched look and an agitated scent. Before anyone can say anything Billy is pushing them past her, shoulder definitely making hard contact as he brushes by putting himself between Steve and Nancy. Steve is pink in the face at the knowing looks from around the room. Easily distracted by the kids telling him the revised plan.

Hopper looks like he might laugh, Joyce just gives them a soft wet smile. Billy is blushing hard, did not care how much any one could hear in the heat of the moment, does not care much now especially with the non preteen members of their pack giving them gooey heart eyes for the sweet sentiments they had shared behind a closed door. He forgot that Max could hear them though and his face heats warmer at the thought of what she could have overheard, Max just smiles at him and presses into Steve’s side. Billy returns the smile and slides his free hand through Max’s curls toying with a lock

Billy does not want Steve to go back in there where he can not follow but he does not have much of a choice frowning as he watches Steve disappear back into the shed. He sticks close to Dustin and Lucas as they start translating the Morse code Hopper starts relaying. Shortly after they finish writing out the message the phone is ringing and those in the barn are worriedly rushing towards the house, Will unconscious again and slung over Hoppers shoulder.

They are not left wondering for long if the mind flyer has figured them out, soon they hear the howling of the demodogs approaching. Billy ends up with a handgun and to his surprise Nancy ends up with a shotgun. Steve twirling his bat and standing at the ready that tremor is missing, in its place only his desire to protect his pack right between Hopper and Billy. The rest of them have improvised weapons, Lucas with his slingshot at the ready complains when he is being shoved back along with the rest of the pups to keep them safe.

The tension in the room is cloying as the demodogs get closer, no stealth to them as they growl and crash into things. Billy tightens his grip on the gun and ignores the part of him that wants to shove Steve behind him and focuses on the wall separating them from the monsters outside. They are close, they will be busting through the glass any moment, there is sweat pricking at the back of Billy's neck.

There is a screeching whine and then nothing for a long moment before one of the demodogs comes flying through the window sending glass everywhere. Everyone is focused on it but it is already dead neck broken, then the lock on the door starts twisting on its own. The tension builds until it bursts as Billy and everyone else gets a whiff of that undefinable scent that is El and then there are shouts of relief and excitement and all of them are crowding around her as she walks in. 

Things progress quickly, the dead demodog shoved in Joyce's fridge at Dustin's behest. plans are made and they split up El and Hopper heading into a lab full of carnage. Joyce, Johnathan and Nancy off to sweat a monster out of Will in Hoppers cabin. Billy and the rest of them are to stay behind where it is safe and watch after the rest of the kids, it rubs Billy the wrong way but Steve is here and so are the majority of the pups and pack so he does not put up a protest. 

Billy and Tommy are in the kitchen where they are keeping an ear on the walkie talkie while they try to clean the hastily thrown food from the floor. Steve and everyone else is in the front room where they are supposed to be cleaning up glass sand knocked over furniture. So far Billy has heard more talking than cleaning. 

Billy is not paying them too much mind, more focused on any approaching noises in case those things decide to come back. He tunes back into Steve when he raises his voice. "No absolutely not."

"They have a point." Carol pipes in as Billy and Tommy head for the living room to see what has Steve raising his voice, scent agitated.

"Carol" Steve hisses as Carol walks back in from the porch where she was picking up the few pieces of glace that had fallen there, most of the glass had ended up in the living room.

"Stevie I don’t like it any better than you do but they do have a point, plus if those things get the chance to molt again you aren't the only one who will be at risk." Carol says duping the dust pan she had been using onto a table and moving over to Steve whose scent is souring. Billy beats her to him, wrapping around Steve

-

They take Joyce's car for lack of a better means and grab the Camaro along the way giving them a little more space so everyone does not have to be on top of each other. Carol and Tommy complain about being separated from everyone else but they give in and take over driving Joyce's car behind the Camaro. All four of the pups cram themselves into the backseat of the Camaro refusing to be too far away from Billy and Steve. Billy preens a little when the pups insists on sticking close to him just as much as Steve because they feel just as safe with him. 

Billy is awash with tension, this is dangerous, crazy they should not be doing this. Steve and the pups should be locked up somewhere safe away from danger but as far as they know no one else is coming, no one else can protect them or the rest of the town. When Billy glances over Steve is giving him a soft smile, hand not clutching the bat reaching over to curl around Billy's elbow. The tension drains out of Billy, nerves steeled as he moves his hand from the gear shift to squeeze Steve's knee to show him the same reassurance. 

-

"This is a terrible idea." Tommy keeps whispering over and over as they approach the large hole in the ground. He has a point but that does not stop Billy from elbowing him in an effort to get him to shut up.

"Well I didn't hear you offering up anything better." Dustin huffs not even turning to look at Tommy as he gets closer to the hole. Steve shuffling forward in an effort to get the kids to keep their distance.

"Yeah I did, it was, _let somebody else handle this mess because this is crazy_." Tommy hisses.

"Yeah because that's worked out in the past." Dustin's tone is mocking, he doesn't even look back to see Tommy flip him off with a growl.

"Just shut it already, we're already here, no turning back now, you are giving me a headache." Billy says turning to face Tommy bringing him up short.

"Why are you picking on me?" Tommy whines, Carol snickering as he pouts.

"Because you keep arguing with children and it's getting us nowhere, be the bigger man Tommy. The sooner we get this over with the sooner pretty boy and everyone else is safe." Billy is exasperated, Billy does not want to be here anymore than Tommy but he has to protect Steve and their pack, and Billy will do whatever it takes. Even if that means traipsing around in sketchy tunnels looking for interdimensional monsters hives. 

"Fine." Tommy is still pouting eyes going wide, Carol gasping as their eyes focus behind Billy. Billy whirls around anticipating an enemy only to growl in annoyance. 

"Hey, no." Steve shouts as Max jumps in, Lucas right behind her. Billy tries to move to stop what is coming next but he is too late and Steve has already dropped down into a tunnel leading God knows where. He is out of Billy's sight, Mike and Dustin jumping down before Billy can get a hold of either one of them.

"You two stay up here and keep watch." Billy growls.

"What?" Tommy starts at the same time Carol growls. "No."

"If things go wrong we're going to need an escape, find some rope so we can climb back up. I'm not sure I can climb out of this hole without help, the pups definitely won't be able to." Billy leaves it at that does not add that if something happens to him they have to get Steve and the pups out of here, to safety. From the look in their eyes they understand.

"Be careful." Carol says softly brushing a hand over his shoulder as she hands him a bandanna and a pair of goggles, Billy is not sure where she got them from but he had noticed all of the kids and Steve had them on hand before dropping into the hole.

"Try not to die, I don't want Stevie to be sad again." Tommy offers a little choked up but trying to put on a brave face. 

"Don't kid yourself you'd be sad too." Billy teases.

Tommy punches Billy in the arm, it is not hard, he moves slower when his hand makes contact leaving his own scent behind. "Just make sure Steve doesn't get hurt and you all make it out of there." Tommy says as he hands Billy the crowbar from the trunk of Joyce’s car. Billy brushes a hand over both of their shoulders giving each a firm squeeze before jumping down into the dank mystery hole. 

The smell of demodog out in the open did not prepare Billy for the stench of the tunnels, it especially does not prepare him for the thick ash floating through the air, there is no wind to speak of but it drifts as if there is. Billy is quick to pull the bandanna up over his mouth, he does not want to risk breathing it in. “What did we talk about before getting out of the car.” Billy growls, grabbing Max by the arm when it looks like she is going to start down one of the tunnels, drawing everyone attention. Steve at least looks apologetic, bat in the crook of his elbow as both his hands are busy keeping Mike and Dustin from wandering off. 

“I told you he was going to be mad.” Lucas whispers quietly, not so quietly that Billy does not hear him the sound bouncing off the hollowed out walls of the tunnel. 

“Everyone just stick close together, and you pups stay between me and Steve.” Billy says, feels a headache coming on and it's not just the smell of this place. Steve shoves the bat in his backpack and takes up the lead with Mike directing their way, Billy presses closer to the kids, forcing them to keep close to Steve but there is still more distance between them than Billy would like. This place is too dark and dank, too many places one of those things could be hiding in wait. It makes Billy skin crawl, makes his hackles rise.

They pause briefly to get their bearings, Mike deciphering the strange map Will had made to find Hopper, using it to lead them to the epicenter. They are moving again, Steve stops them short, and Billy does not understand what is wrong til he glances at the head of the pups and comes up one short. 

“Help! Help!” Dustin is screaming and they are all dashing back toward him when he runs smack into them. “It’s in my mouth! Some got in my mouth! Shit!” He is shouting as he hits the ground coughing and hacking. Billy holds the rest of the kids back while Steve hovers close wanting to help but unable to. Then Dustin stops panicking as he pulls the scarf from his face looking into the flashlight Mike is holding in his direction. “I’m okay.” 

“Not funny Dustin.” Steve huffs pulling the scarf back up over Dustin's nose and mouth. The kids mumbling their annoyances at the commotion

“Don’t fucking wander off.” Billy growls as he drags Dustin into a standing position keeping him close as Mike starts leading them again. 

They make a slow trek to the center, the scent worsening, cloying through the bandanas tied around their faces, inescapable. Lucas coughs and Steve is fussing over him tying a second bandanna over his face hoping to help while Billy and the kids start dousing the grotesque root like appendages with gasoline. Billy grabs Steve's gas can and starts dumping it when he finishes with his own eager to get away from these growths that wriggle and slither like they might reach out and grasp a hold of one of them at any moment. 

Once all of the canisters are empty, they all shuffle back to the tunnel that leads to their exit. Steve pulls a zippo lighter from his pocket and tosses it into the center of the hive. The fleshy roots start thrashing in the fire as they go up like a tinderbox filling the air with a burning smell on top of the decaying rot stench. Billy and Steve start hurrying the kids out, they do not want to be here when the demodogs come to investigate. Billy grabs the map from Mike taking up the lead, Steve right next to him as they try and figure out which tunnels they need to get back to safety the kids following behind them. 

“Help! Help!” This time it is not Dustin yelling for help. Mike is on the ground one of those root like tentacles wrapped around his leg holding on tight. The kids make it back to him first, trying to get him up and away from the thing but it is not giving up its hold. Steve makes it there before Billy, bat already out and starts beating the trashing limb. Billy pushes the other kids out of the way, dragging Mike up when a demodog shows up.

“Dart.” Dustin is standing between them and the monster, moving closer.

“Dustin.” Steve hisses reaching out for him, Dustin is already out of range though, Billy keeping Steve from getting close enough to get a hold on him. 

“Trust me.” Dustin says softly bending down and starts talking to the demodog. Steve is a ball of agitation in Billy’s hold, Billy would like to reach out and snatch Dustin back too, but there are three other pups and themselves that they have to worry about too and if they spook that thing there is no telling what will happen. “You remember me? Will you let us pass?” 

The demo dog rears back opening it’s floral head to growl in Dustin’s face, Billy tightens his hold on Steve when he tries to move forward to protect, free arm flying out to keep the kids back when they instinctively move forward toward their pack mate. Dustin does not move, keeps a face of calm, only a little of his fear seeping into his scent.

“Okay I am sorry about the storm cellar, it was a pretty shitty thing to do.” Dustin says when the demodog closes its mouth and settles some. “You hungry?” Dustin asks as he reaches into his backpack.

“He’s insane.” Lucas whispers at the same time Mike says. “Don’t”

“Shut up.” Billy, Steve, and Max all hiss at the same time, they do not need to draw attention to themselves, they do not want to be perceived as possible threats.

“I got our favorite, Nougat.” Dustin unwraps a candy bar offering it to the thing, Billy is surprised it is working, even after hearing about _Dart_ back at the house he had not actually expected more than a bloodthirsty monster. Dustin distractedly waves them past as Dart eats, Billy presses Steve forward till he moves of his own volition, stopping once he is at the tunnel they need waiting for the rest of them. Billy sends Max next, followed closely by Mike and Lucas before taking up the rear all of them turning back to nervously wait for Dustin. 

Dustin stands slowly moving past the demodog, Billy holds his breath as Dart turns towards him but it only lasts a few seconds before it turns its floral head back to the nugget on the ground. “Good bye buddy.” Dustin says morose, Steve curls an arm around Dustin shoulders and pulls him further back, and then they are all making their way for the exit again eager to get out of these tunnels before they run into more demodogs. 

They make it a few yards down the tunnel when the whole thing shakes with a strange echoing noise in the distance, they are falling over the bumpy ground as the ground quakes. Billy and Steve are both dragging the kids up off the ground checking them over, as the ground continues to tremor in the aftermath of whatever caused the earth to move like that. Billy does not want to find out what sort of horror can move the earth with such force. 

They all turn as the roars of demodogs come from behind them, even over the stench of the tunnel Billy can smell the fear that spikes through Steve and the pups. There is a lot of shouting as they all start running. There is a rope waiting when they get there, Carol and Tommy having come through, the light of their flashlights shining down through the mouth of the hole lighting it up. 

Steve has Max in his arms and lifts her as high as he can, making her climb up the rope shorter, Carol and Tommy reaching down and pulling to help her out. Billy helps Steve with the boys, Lucas and Mike making it to safety, but the rope Tommy and Carol managed to find is old and fraying and when Dustin gets his hands on it the rope snaps, and he topples back onto Steve and Billy knocking them to the ground. 

They are getting closer, Billy knows there is not much time, only one more of them is getting up there before those things come for them. Billy is panicking, the choice of saving their alpha pup or his omega harder than it would have been when this all started, when all he wanted was Steve. Steve and Dustin are on their feet, looking around worriedly. Billy can hear Steve shouting up at Tommy and Carol to find something else to get them out of here but it sounds far away. 

Billy breaks out of his panic at a sharp kick at his shin. “Steve!” Dustin says urgently, reading Billy indecision and making the choice for him. Billy hesitates a moment more, gets an elbow to the ribs for it. Steve shouts when Billy lifts him towards the mouth of the hole, kicks out struggling not wanting to leave Billy and Dustin down here. Billy takes a foot to the ribs that wind him, and he releases his hold, but Tommy and Carol are already there dragging Steve up to safety despite his protests. 

It is just Billy and Dustin trapped in the tunnel as the demodogs come around the bend. Billy can scent both of their panic, but the stench of the demodogs quickly overpowers their scents, drowning them out as they come running closer. There is shouting from above but it is drowned out by the approaching stampede. Billy drags Dustin close to his chest tucking him in tight in some hope to spare him the worst of what is to come. 

Billy is not sure when he closed his eyes, can hear them stomping closer and then feel them moving past, Billy cracks an eye open when no pain comes. The demodogs are showing no interest in them, rushing past them, presumably on their way back to the lab. Billy still holds Dustin tighter, fear still prevalent, because they could change their minds, all it would take is one good snap of their strange flower shaped heads and Billy and Dustin would both be goners. 

They do not change their minds though, they are of a singular focus, one that Billy and Dustin’s presence cannot penetrate. It is not long before Billy and Dustin are left clutching each other in a deserted tunnel, they are both shaking in the absence of imminent danger, the adrenaline still crashing through them. 

They startle at a whoosh of air followed by a thump next to them breaking apart to scout the potential threat. It is not a threat though, it is Steve. “Don’t fucking do that again!” Steve hisses fist catching weekly at Billy’s shoulder, his eyes are wet and he is shaking too. Steve's free hand reaches out pulling both Dustin and Billy closer to him, his fist smoothing out to clutch in the back of Billy's shirt.

Dustin is outright crying now, overjoyed to not be mauled to death, Billy can feel his tears as they soak into his button up. Billy curls his arms around both of them, his own eyes wet with relief as he presses his nose against Steve's scent glands. Steve is pumping out that soothing omega calm, soothing them and this close the stink of the tunnels is easy to ignore. There is another thump and then Max is squirming between them to press her face against Billy’s chest too, just as glad he is alive. 

Billy is distantly aware of those above them moving around and finding another way to get them out of the tunnel, he ignores them for now. They did what they came here to do, hopefully they made a difference now all they can do is wait to find out if everyone else is okay. 

-

Both cars are in need of heavy cleaning and detailing by the time they make it back to Billy’s. They had left a note, at Joyce’s informing them of the plan, and no one is eager to return to the house with a dead demodog in the fridge so they don’t. As soon as they are at the house Mike is on the walkie talkie trying to get a hold of someone, they get the news from Jonathan that they were able to free Will from the mind flyers grasp. There are shouts of joy that make Billy’s ears ring, but the mood is still somber with no word from El and the chief. 

Carol and Tommy are crowded into Steve's space until he pulls away to make food for them and directs the kids toward grabbing showers. Then Billy has the two of them in his space, Billy allows it for now, he would rather be pressed against Steve's back hovering as he cooks but the pups waiting for their showers are currently holding that position. It is a mistake on Carol and Tommy's part as now they are nearly as dirty as the rest of them, something they are choosing to ignore for the most part, Billy keeps catching Carol picking at flecks of thick ash that have stuck to his arms.

Dustin is the first in the shower, Mike set up near the window with a street view trying to get a hold of El and Hopper. Carol finally stops picking at Billy's clothes when she sees the mess that has become of Max's hair in the chaos, instead she drags Max from where she has plastered herself to Steve's back and starts helping Max pick through the knots in her hair in preparation for her shower. Lucas takes up her place forehead at the start of Steve's shoulder blades as he continues to pump out that calming scent. Sinclair can’t actually detect the notes being a beta but that does not mean it is any less effective on him, his eyes still flit between Max and Mike.

When Dustin gets out of the shower Lucas goes next, and Billy takes the opportunity to slide into the free space arms going around. Steve’s waist, nose trailing over his neck in a gentle caress before tucking in against his scent glands. 

"I'm calling my mom and telling her I'm staying with you." Dustin announces as he takes the plate Steve hands him laden with some sort of stew he had tucked away in the freezer waiting to be thawed. Steve just hums his agreement and reaches out to scent him before pulling his hand back thinking better of it. His hands are clean but he is still covered in the scent of the tunnel and he does not want to put that scent back on Dustin. Dustin still sends Steve a pleased smile before heading to the table. 

"Get your own!" Dustin hisses when Tommy snatches the bowl from his hands.

"Shouldn't have been such a little shit at the tunnels." Is the only response Tommy gives before he is filling his mouth with stew. 

"Steve!" Dustin is shouting, Steve chuckles softly as Billy laughs into his neck, he already has a bowl in hand dishing out more hearty stew. Billy is disappointed when Steve breaks away from him but still laughs as he watches Steve handle the situation.

"Stop picking on Dustin." Steve lightly smacks the back of Tommy's head as he walks by giving Dustin his soup and ignoring Tommy's grumbled complaint to Carol who is not sympathetic in the least. Steve does not let Billy crowd back in when he comes back to the stove, dishing out soup for the rest of them instead and bringing bowls over to Max and Carol at the table, and Mike looking out the window.

Billy feels antsy even with that slightest distance after everything that has happened, this far away he can barely smell Steve under the stink of the tunnels. When Steve comes back over and dishes a bowl out and hands it to Billy he waits till Steve has a bowl of his own before pulling him to the table. Steve has just placed his bowl on the table when Billy wraps an arm around his waist and drags him down into his lap eager to keep him close. 

Steve shifts till he is comfortable, giving Billy a soft smile before starting in on his soup, one hand reaching down and twining his fingers with the arm Billy has around his waist. The room lapses into silence, only slurping, clanking of spoons, and the occasional crack of the walkie talkie filling the air.

-

The kids are all showered and Carol and Tommy have grabbed a shower of their own. Billy would have dragged Steve to the shower before them but they offer to take Mike and Lucas home when their parents insist they come home. Billy convinces Max and Dustin to go along for the ride with the promise of ice cream.

"I haven't gotten to scent them yet." Steve whines as Billy pulls him close, they are both still covered in tunnel muck. Billy does not like it either but their parents want them home and at least the clothes the pup leave in smell like pack.

"You can scent Max and Dustin when they get back and when we go drop them off at school in the morning you can scent the rest of the pups." Billy reassures, just as intent to scent all of them as Steve is. "Let's go wash up, I told Tommy to pick up some mint chocolate chip for you."

"That's my favorite." Steve murmurs through a yawn as Billy leads him to the bathroom.

"I know bambi, it's why I told him to get it." Billy starts the shower as Steve hangs up the towels the pups left in a pile on the floor.

"Did you tell him to get butter pecan for you?" Steve asks, pulling two new towels out for them and setting them on the counter before shucking his clothes in the hamper Billy’s clothes quickly follow.

"No Max will take care of it." Billy steps into the shower, it is much cooler than he would like but it will have to do. Steve shivers as he gets in, foot slipping on a smear of soap left over in the basin of the tub. Billy catches him before he can topple pulling him in close under the chilled spray. "Easy, I've got you pretty boy." Billy whispers against the shell of Steve's ear when a falling hand almost catches him in the face.

Billy works a lather into Steve’s hair as Steve takes a washcloth scrubbing tunnel gunk from Billy’s chest, fingers gentle over Billy’s pendant as he makes sure it gets clean too. Steve is quiet, does not say anything when Billy pushes him back under the spray to rinse his hair, remains quiet when Billy takes the washcloth and starts rubbing at the dirt clinging to Steve’s skin that managed to get through his clothes. With the tunnel off of his skin Billy can smell Steve’s scent and it is sour and sharp, frustration, anger, and fear, a mix still winding Steve tight. 

“Hey, we’re safe, the kids are safe, Hop and El haven’t checked in yet but I know in my gut they’re going to be okay, kids tougher than all of us.” Billy tries to soothe.

“I know.” Is all Steve says, taking the washcloth back from Billy and adding more soap, stepping around Billy he starts washing his back as Billy scrubs through his own hair.

“What is wrong bambi?” Billy asks, he just wants Steve’s scent back to normal, wants him relaxed and content, something he knows will not fully happen till he knows for sure that all of their pack is safe but he does not know why Steve’s scent still smells so wrong. 

"You shouldn't have done that." Steve's voice is low but firm, Billy feels the slightest tremor in Steve's hands against his back.

"Done what?" Billy is pretty sure he knows, Billy takes the washcloth when Steve hands it forward.

"You shouldn't have picked me over Dustin." Billy's stomach drops as Steve moves away from him slipping out of the shower. Billy does not move for a long moment caught out by Steve's sudden exit, by the time his brain catches up Steve is already out of the bathroom.

Billy rushes to rinse the remainder of the soap from his body. He does not dry off, just wraps a towel around his body rushing to the bedroom where he can hear Steve digging around in the dresser. 

Steve is a tense line when Billy opens the door and Billy just wants to make it better. Billy presses against Steve's naked back, slicking his skin with the moisture that still clings to Billy's skin. "I can't lose you." Billy breathes out against Steve's neck, glad when Steve does not push him away.

"If that had gone any differently you might have lost me anyway." Steve's voice shakes, and Billy knows, knows Steve would have blamed himself if things had gone differently and Dustin had not made it out of there. 

Now with the panic not awash over him Billy knows he should have sent Dustin up, should not have let the kid make the final decision, should not have used it as an excuse to send Steve to safety before their pup. He just could not make the choice himself, not in that moment, not after learning about the demogorgons attraction to Steve. What if they had been wrong, what if the dogs had been just as affected and they just had not seen proof of it yet, Billy could not risk it and took the direction presented. "I know, I'm sorry, I panicked." Billy admits he does not know what else he can do. 

"You can't do that again, I don't know what I would do if something happened to any of them." Steve twists in his arms and for one hard moment Billy thinks Steve is going to push him away but instead Steve wraps his arms around Billy pressing in close till his nose is against Billy's scent glands. "Or you, I need you to stay alive too." Steve whispers against Billy's damp skin, Billy's curls sticking to his mouth.

"Okay pretty boy, I won't do it again." Billy says pulling Steve backwards with him till his knees hit the bed, pulling Steve with him when he sits. Steve stays nose pressed against Billy's neck breathing in as Billy projects calm safety petting at Steve's skin. "I'm still here." Billy reminds as he sinks back against the mattress keeping Steve close. "We all made it out."

They stay like that scenting one another till they eventually doze off.

-

Billy wakes to a single knock on the front door, followed by the door opening, carefully he shifts Steve to the bed, Steve shifting but does not fully wake. Billy throws on a pair of sweat and grabs Steve's nail bat from next to the night stand before creeping out of the room.

Billy has the bat raised at the ready, he does not hear the kids. Billy comes around the corner bat ready, moving forward only to drop it suddenly as El crashes into his side. Billy wraps an arm around her as the bat clatters to the ground Hopper peeking around the corner of the kitchen. 

The noise must have woken Steve because he comes rushing from the bedroom eyes wide looking for danger. El abandons hugging Billy to barrel into Steve who's scent goes warm as soon as he spots her, losing more of that sour worry that has been holding tight. 

“Would have been here sooner, got a little held up dealing with the military.” Hopper says disappearing back into the kitchen, Billy can hear the fridge open, can hear Hopper shuffling around in it.

“He made me hide under a blanket.” El says as Billy turns and pulls her and Steve close, trapping her between them, not that she is complaining.

"Are you hungry? Have you eaten?" Steve asks hand carding through El's hair the other wrapped around her, fingers twisting the string of Billy's sweats, looping them around his fingers absently.

"I could eat." Hopper says accompanied by the scrape of a chair being pulled out and the pop hiss of a can opening. Billy is pretty sure he has found the beer hidden in the crisper. 

"How about you El, there is still some left over stew. You liked it when you had it before." Steve asks, forehead pressed against Billy's shoulder as he looks down at her. She hums before finally nodding and squirming together out from between them.

Billy drags Steve in for a quick kiss, reassured that they are okay when Steve returns it. Steve drags his mouth from Billy's lips across his cheek leaving another kiss before dropping Billy's pants string and heading into the bedroom. Billy follows after him, watches him dig out a sweater for himself before handing a shirt to Billy. 

Billy drags him in again, steals one last kiss before letting him head to the kitchen. Billy drags the offered shirt on, picks up the bat from the hallway and puts it back by the night stand before making his way to the kitchen. 

"Did you let everyone else know you got out alright?" Billy asks, ignoring the pointed look Hopper gives him as he sips the beer.

"El got a hold of Mike on the walkie and I saw Joyce when we stopped by the cabin to clean up before we came." Hopper says as Steve puts two large bowls of stew down on the table. El immediately digs in but Hopper grabs Steve's hand and pulls him closer. Steve goes easy into the hold, pleased to be scented by Hopper. 

Billy is good with Hopper, sees him as part of the pack but he is still an unattached alpha and he nudges his foot against Hopper's leg when he feels it has gone on long enough. Hopper huffs out a laugh and instead of releasing Steve just pulls him down into the chair between him and El putting more distance between Billy and Steve. Billy growls as Steve looks at him with confusion, El snickering.

"Relax kid." Hopper reaches a hand out, hooks it around the edge of the chair and pulls Billy along with it till their chairs are bumping. Billy settles some when Hopper throws an arm around his shoulder as he eats. Billy settles further when he reaches across Hopper under the table and finds Steve's hand twinning their fingers as Steve fusses over El. 

-

The clam is broken as Tommy and Carol get back with Dustin and Max, bags of ice cream spilling out on the table when they rush in dumping them to greet El and Hopper. Carol and Tommy make a beeline for Steve eager to scent him, they both drag a hand over Billy and Hopper's shoulders on their way. Billy grabs spoons and hands them out, quickly doubling back for bowls when Steve complains about not eating from the cartons. 

They eat crowded around the table, Billy dragging Steve up only to sit and drag him back down into his lap. The kids do not crowd them while they are busy eating, to focused on their sugary treat. Billy only has to really contend with Tommy and Carol trying to sneak in close, Hopper's arm across the back of his chair smiling fondly at Billy's desire to remain close to Steve.

It is not long before the day's events wear on all of them, El drooping against Steve's side yawning. "Bed time." Steve announces dragging the kids up and ushering them toward the bedrooms for pajamas and then the bathroom to brush their teeth. 

"I'll be on the couch." Hopper announces, Billy is sure he has no desire to leave, that he wants to remain close to pack, but also that he has no desire to sleep with varying limbs stabbing him in the back. Billy already knows that is the fate awaiting him and he honestly is not bothered by it at all, finds comfort in it. Hopper stands stretching with a groan dragging a hand over the three left in the kitchen before dipping down the hall to say good night to Steve and the kids. 

When Billy heads into his bedroom he is not surprised to find the pups curled up under the blankets. Tommy and Carol slip in the room after grabbing their own pajamas from the chest of drawers in the spare bedroom everyone keeps leaving spare clothes in. They shove Dustin over closer to the girls and take a spot on the left curled together Tommy's back against Dustin's ignoring Dustin's complaints about not having any room. 

Billy grabs clothes and heads to the bathroom, slipping in after he gets the okay from Steve who is currently washing his face. "Hey princess." Billy greets, kissing at Steve's shoulder though one of Billy's Metallica sweatshirts. 

"Hey." Steve says before leaning down closer to the sink as he wipes soap from his skin. Billy changes, tossing his clothes in the hamper, he would not have had to change if Dustin had not dropped ice cream on him while crowding into Steve's space during a moment of excitement earlier.

Billy brushes his teeth while Steve continues with his beauty routine of creams and things Billy just is not concerned about. Billy presses against Steve's back once his mouth is clean, chin hooked over Steve's shoulder as he watches him smooth lotion onto his face. It is routine but not one Steve always keeps up with, had hidden it embarrassed when he first started sleeping here. Now that he basically lives here, he does it more often, knows he will not be teased, it is a habit Billy knows he picked up from his youth when he was trying to draw his mother's attention. 

"Hey Billy if I'm the princess does that mean you're my knight?" Steve asks softly as he finishes, biting a smile as he looks at Billy through the mirror rinsing his hands and wiping them on a nearby hand towel.

"Yeah I'll be your knight any day, I don't wear shining armor though, I hope leather and denim is alright." Billy says arms going tight around Steve as his scent goes sweet with delight as Steve tips his head and laughs.

"I like your denim and leather look." Steve whispers like it is a secret smile bright as he twists in Billy's arms.

"Good." Billy rumbles low in his chest as he drags Steve into a soft kiss. 

"Come on my knight let's go to bed." Steve says making a face as he tries the nickname. "No, I don't like that one." Billy scrunches his face at Steve in question. "You're always calling me sweet names I thought maybe I would give it a try but I don't think I like that one. I'll figure it out, I can do better than that."

Billy grins delighted, did not really like the way knight sounded as a nickname either. "I love the way my name sounds coming out of your mouth and I look forward to seeing what you come up with." Billy grins wider, even more delighted at the warm flush that crawls across Steve skin as he smiles at Billy leaning in for another kiss. "Let's get to bed before the pups come searching."

Steve hums as he pulls away trailing a hand down Billy's arm and twining their fingers pulling Billy with him to the bedroom. Billy and Steve gently roll El and Max closer to the center as they slide into bed. As soon as they settle all of the kids shift closer, Billy gets hit in the face by a stray arm growling till he gets a sheepish apology from Max, her small hand petting at Billy's curls.

Dustin is already asleep snoring, face pressed against Tommy's back and Billy knows come morning Tommy will be bitching up a storm about drool but for now he sleeps on unaware. The sound of Dustin's snores and the scent of pack lulls them and it is not long before they start drifting off. 

Billy is almost asleep when the door creaks and he peaks an eye open to find Hopper sliding in. The man spies Billy and gives a sheepish shrug as he takes up residence in the chair in the corner. Billy settles, understands the alpha urge to be close, tucks his nose behind Steve's ear and sleeps.

-TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


	7. I Can Try if You Like It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve’s scent goes soft and sweet in happiness and Billy feels his agitation dying down. “Yah know I could still adopt you, it's not too late. I have an army of layers at my disposal that are far better than your parents.” The man murmurs, and Steve lets out a slightly wet laugh against the man's shoulder. 
> 
> “This your young man Carol’s been telling me about?” Mr. Perkins asks when they finally break apart, arm around Steve’s shoulders keeping him close, Billy’s finger itch to reach out and pull Steve away from him. Billy feels a flush creeping over his cheeks back straightening as the man gives him a look over, weighing his worth.
> 
> “Yeah this is Billy Hargrove.” Steve says all soft and pleased, reaching a hand out and Billy laces their fingers lets Steve pull him closer. 

**You’re Extra Special, Something Else**

**Chapter 07**

A lot of things happen over the next month. The government shuts down and scrubs the lab sealing it off for good. Barb Hallway's death being covered up is exposed, though the true gruesomeness of her death is covered up, the mass public would not believe tails of the upside down not without proof and even then it still is all hard to swallow. And El officially becomes Jane Hopper, but she still prefers being called El. The thing Billy cares most about is Steve sliding back into comfortable, sleeping through most nights and not constantly searching for lurking danger.

-

Billy is not the least bit surprised to find Steve insisting they go to Joyce’s place for Thanksgiving that does not mean he likes it. He likes Joyce and Will but with them comes Jonathan and Nancy, but Steve and Max both had made pleading eyes at him and Hopper will be there, and everyone else in the pack is invited as well, even Heather and Robin, but the two of them will be visiting Heather’s grandmother for the Holiday. So Billy had of course given in, he was unaware that Steve would be filling the kitchen with pies for the occasion, he would have agreed a lot faster with the promise of pie. 

“I know there are going to be a lot of people at Joyce’s but I feel like maybe this is too many pies. I thought you told her you were only going to make one of each?” Billy is eyeing a sweet potato pie with interest, he would not mind eating some now but every time he gets too close to it Steve brandishes a wooden spoon in his direction. Steve has not actually hit Billy and Billy doubts he will intentionally but he does not know if he wants to test his luck. 

“We’re going to Tommy and Carol’s houses too, didn’t they ask you? They were supposed to.” Steve raises his voice on the end making sure the two aforementioned alphas can hear him where they are lounging in the living room.

“You’re coming over to mine and Tommy’s parents' houses before Joyce’s. You might want to skip breakfast.” Carol shouts ignoring Max’s and El’s complaints to keep it down. 

“I guess that settles it then.” Billy huffs out a laugh moving in closer to Steve and wrapping his arms around him while he pressed pie crust into a tin. It could be worse, Billy has not actually met Carol’s parents but they seem alright from what he knows and he has had a few encounters with Tommy’s parents, mostly Tommy’s mother cooing over Steve and Max. Billy waits till Steve’s hands are busy putting the filling in the pie to make his move on the sweet potato pie, grabbing it and dashing to the living room with a handful of forks from the silverware drawer. Steve shouts after him annoyed, but he can’t do anything about it with his hands full.

By the time Steve has finished up the pie he is working on and makes it to the living room the pie is gone, and everyone has had some. “That was for Carol’s dad.” Steve complains pouting. 

“Oh no daddy has been looking forward to that pie all month, it's all he talks about.” Carol says, looking a little guilty. “Can you make another?”

“I’m out of sweet potatoes, that was all the ones I could find when I went to the store yesterday.” Billy does not feel bad about taking the pie away from a man he has never met, but he does feel bad for the forlorn look that over takes Steve and the distress that creeps into his scent. It does not help that El is giving him a look, one that reminds him she could kill him with hardly any effort, and Billy is rising grabbing the neck of Tommy’s t shirt and pulling him up too. 

“Sorry bambi, I didn’t know. We’re going to go get you some more.” Billy promises hooking an arm around Steve's shoulder and kissing at his frowning lips till he softens scent going warm. 

“I didn’t take the pie without asking, why do I have to go?” Tommy hisses when Carol kicks at him and the empty tin comes flying at him, forks scattering on the table. “I was just asking why, jeez you all are mean.” Tommy pouts ignoring Billy trying to push him away as he presses in close to Steve who laughs softly. 

“You’re going because you’ll know where to find sweet potatoes better than I will. Now get off bambi and let's go.” Billy says hand fisting in the collar of Tommy’s shirt again and pulling him out the door. 

“Oh pick up some cream too please!” Steve shouts at their retreating backs.

It takes three hours but they finally make it back to the house with an entire sack of sweet potatoes and a bottle of fresh cream. The smiles Steve gives them is worth all the effort and the extortion fee from the farmer who finally sold them the potatoes. They agree to never admit exactly how much the man had gotten out of them. 

-

Billy is not sure what he was expecting, from Carol’s house, less catered cuisine probably, and a lot less hunting trophies. Carol's step mother greets them at the door, half empty glass of wine in hand, the house loud with guests behind her and then the woman disappears after the minimum of required pleasantries taking several of the pies off of their hands. 

“Don’t mind Meredith, she doesn’t like big parties like this, she hides in the kitchen during them. You’ll have to come by and meet her some other time.” Carol says with a shrug taking everyone jackets. “Steve why don’t you take daddy his pie, you know where he’ll be. He’s missed you.” Carol squeezes Steve’s shoulder reassuringly before she is heading up stairs with all of their coats. 

“What's with all of the dead animals?” Billy asks, eyeing a deer head mounted on the wall as he pulls Steve a little closer, hand rubbing at his neck in an effort to help get the nerves out of his scent.

“Daddy is a big hunter.” Steve says with a shrug, Steve frowns when he catches Billy staring at him. “What?”

“You call Carol's father daddy?” 

“Oh he insists on it, he would adopt Steve if he could. He likes him better than he likes me.” Tommy says with a shrug.

“Doesn’t everyone.” Billy snarks grinning when Tommy gives him a playful shove.

“Stop it.” Steve hisses when the shove bumps him and he nearly drops the pie he is holding.

“Yeah stop it Tommy.” Billy says shoving Tommy back. “Sorry pretty boy the pie alright?” Billy’s hands pet over Steve’s flanks as Tommy grumbles.

“Yeah it’s fine, let’s go before I actually drop it.” Steve says nerves souring his scent as he bites his lip.

“Why are you so nervous?” Billy asks gentling the pie from Steve’s tight grasp and shoving it into Tommy’s waiting arms before crowding Steve back against the wall boxing the omega in with his body and leading his nose to his scent glands. Steve has had an edge of nerves tainting his scent all day, even their morning scenting had not gotten rid of it completely and since they pulled up in the driveway it has only gotten worse. It has been steadily climbing since they pulled up out front.

“I just, I haven’t really been around anyone.” Steve pauses, Billy can feel Steve lick his lips against his neck. “Not since I presented.” Steve’s hands fist in the black vest Billy has on over his half open white dress shirt wrinkling the fabric. ‘What if, what if it’s like my parents, what if I’m not wanted around anymore.” 

Billy has to push down his anger at the mention of Steve’s parents and how insecure they have left him, keeps his scent even as he snakes his arms between Steve and the wall holding him tight. Tommy makes a sad choked noise behind him, scent sad and angry, and his is not the only one there is another sent stronger angrier. Billy cuts his eyes to the left to find a red faced alpha with a bushy mustache watching them, no watching Steve.

“You’re parents are idiots. You’ve been a stranger for far too long, you don’t have to be afraid you’re always welcome here Stevie.” The man growls his voice thick with accent and emotion. Billy feels Steve’s breath come a little faster as he pulls back from Billy neck, scent still nervous but a little softer, hopeful as he peaks at the man. “Oh come ‘ere boy, you know you’re like the son I never had.” Mr. Perkins insists, arms open wide and waiting. 

Billy squeezes Steve a little more tightly till he squirms to be released, Billy lets him go grudgingly. Steve pauses hesitating just out of Mr. Perkins reach only moving closer when the man makes a come forward motion with both of his hands. Billy barely keeps his growl in check, still comes out with a low rumble, when the man gets his arms around Steve, he doesn’t like an alpha he is unfamiliar with touching Steve with such familiarity. “If I’d known that was why you were staying away I woulda come over and just collected you myself, your family.”

Steve’s scent goes soft and sweet in happiness and Billy feels his agitation dying down. “Yah know I could still adopt you, it's not too late. I have an army of layers at my disposal that are far better than your parents.” The man murmurs, and Steve lets out a slightly wet laugh against the man's shoulder. 

“This your young man Carol’s been telling me about?” Mr. Perkins asks when they finally break apart, arm around Steve’s shoulders keeping him close, Billy’s finger itch to reach out and pull Steve away from him. Billy feels a flush creeping over his cheeks back straightening as the man gives him a look over, weighing his worth.

“Yeah this is Billy Hargrove.” Steve says all soft and pleased, reaching a hand out and Billy laces their fingers lets Steve pull him closer. 

“Well welcome to the family, I’ve heard a lot about you from Tommy and Carol.” Mr. Perkins holds his hand out and Billy goes in for a shake only to be pulled into a tight hug, he goes tense hackles rising at the sudden move. Perkins quickly releases him, looking a little concerned, and Billy knows his scent has shot toward panic. “Sorry, I’m a huger.” He says awkwardly backing away with his hands raised his scent darkening with guilt. 

Billy’s glad no one is in the entry hall but them, does not like the amount of people currently in it as is. Steve moves closer, scent all omega comfort as he holds his arms out for Billy waiting for him to make the first move, knowing Billy needs that right now. It is quiet except the chatter coming from deeper in the house as Billy tugs on Steve’s wrist and pulls him closer. Steve tilts his chin up giving Billy plenty of room to press his face in, hands smoothing slowly down Billy's back as he hums a tune, the same tune he always hums or murmurs the words to when something sets Billy off. 

Scenting with Steve has done just as much good for Billy as it has for Steve. What took hours to shake off the first time it happened only takes a few minutes to pass now with his face pressed into Steve’s neck. “I’m real sorry. Carol keeps telling me I need to ask before I do that.” Mr. Perkins says when Billy pulls back from Steve keeping him tucked in tight. Billy just shrugs with a nod of his head, he is not ready to talk yet. 

“Son why don’t you go get us plates and forks from the kitchen and meet us in my study.” Mr. Perkins directs at Tommy who grins at the man clearly knowing his intent. “I have a bottle of bourbon that will pair nicely with Stevie’s homemade sweet potato pie.” He says it like it is a secret waving his hand deeper in the house as Tommy hands him the pie before heading in the direction of the kitchen. Mr. Perkins turns and starts heading to his study giving Billy a moment alone with Steve.

“Are you alright?” Steve asks, turning his big eyes on Billy, scent still dripping comfort and safety with an edge of worry as he smoothes a hand though Billy’s curls. Billy’s throat still feels tight so he just nods, leans in and bumps their noses together before leaning in for a kiss. When they break apart Billy nudges Steve to lead the way.

-

Tommy house is just full of family, it is a little crowded with all of his cousins running around. No one catches Billy off guard with a sudden touch, no one gets too close to Steve either, except Tommy’s mother who pulls him into a hug and Billy goes willingly when Steve drags him into it with a questioning look. He likes Mrs. Hagan, she like Carol’s father, would probably adopt Steve given the opportunity. Billy can tell that their clear continued affection towards Steve despite his presentation helps him feel more at ease at these family gatherings. 

Billy still is not prepared when Steve darts into the kitchen, and Billy is following right after him worriedly. He needn't be concerned though, Steve is hugging an older freckled omega woman, who has a tight hold on him and is practically shouting excitedly in Spanish. Both of their scents are warm and sweet with joy, even as salt taints the air, Billy can tell it is happy tears. 

Billy’s brain breaks a little when they pull apart and Steve starts responding in Spanish, he does not talk as fast as the woman but it is clear to Billy he is fluent or at least nearly so. “Steve speaks Spanish?” Billy asks, Tommy and Carol who are standing with him in the doorway. He flushes a little when Steve points at him and starts telling the woman all about Billy. Billy can understand a fair amount of it from his time in California but it is harder for him to follow the woman's quick responses. It is like trying to keep up with a conversation between Tommy and his mother when the two of them are angry about something. 

“He spent a lot of time here when we were young, and Gran used to live next door, and he spent a lot of time over there too. He was always helping her in the kitchen and the garden.” Tommy says with a shrug smiling fondly and laughing at something his grandmother says. Billy feels a flush wash over his cheeks as he catches Steve looking at him fondly, Steve gives him a smile before turning his full attention back to the woman watching Billy with a knowing smile. 

“He’s their favorite, I’m pretty sure they were hoping he would end up with Tommy before me and Tommy got together.” Carol does not sound annoyed just fond as Mrs. Hagan comes in from the other entryway and joins in the conversation making it even harder for Billy to keep up. 

“Oh they definitely were angling for that, dad used to get pissy at the two of them for wanting us to bond when we hadn’t even presented yet. He thought Stevie was going to be an alpha, he used to have some opinions on two alphas being together.” Tommy shrugs walking up to Steve and the women and joining their conversation.

“He finally came around on alpha/alpha when we got together. I’m his favorite.” Carol just offers Billy a grin and he returns it with smirk.

“Is Tommy anyone's favorite?” He jokes, laughing when Carol shoves at him.

“Shut up he’s my favorite. “ She says with an eye roll. “Come on you can’t stand on the sideline all night, if you wanted to try that you probably should have brought Max along as a distraction.” Carol says dragging him into the conversation with her, they are both a little lost, but the women and Tommy make an effort to stick to English so they can keep up. Billy only pays the conversation half his attention, wrapping an arm around Steve and hooking his chin over his shoulder, Steve’s scent soft and happy and Billy adores it. 

-

“I’m already stuffed, how am I expected to eat more food.” Billy complains when they pull up in front of Joyce’s house. They are parked a fair distance away given the other cars littering the yard.

“I could still eat.” Tommy says, and Billy pulls a face he does not know how he can still be hungry Tommy had definitely eaten more than him. 

“You two didn’t actually have to grab a plate from both houses.” Steve reminds with a laugh as he hands them pies to carry. 

“Didn’t want to offend our hosts.” Billy says at the same time Tommy speaks up.

“Food was too good to just pass up, almost as good as yours.” Billy shoves Tommy for trying to butter Steve up, knows it is always a wind up to him asking for something. Tommy just darts around the car to the other side and goes closer to Steve at the back where he and Carol are getting out the last of the pies.

“What do you want Tommy?” Steve asks with a fond eye roll when he catches Tommy staring him down with a hopeful look. 

“Do you think you could make that casserole thing that the caterer had?” Tommy asks with a pleased grin.

“I don’t have the recipe and I didn’t eat any. I have no idea what is in it.” Steve says with a frown.

“I already got the recipe, bribery goes a long way.” Tommy’s grin widens as Steve just nods his head in agreement. Billy rolls his eyes, shifting both of the pies he is holding to one arm and winds his free arm round Steve’s back leading him towards the house. 

“You have got to stop giving into him bambi, he’s just going to keep begging you to feed him.” Billy stage whispers mouth brushing the shell of Steve’s ear and producing a shiver. 

“Steve don’t listen to him!” Tommy shouts, stumbling as he rushes to keep up with them Carol laughing at him as she takes up the rear.

“Don’t drop those pies or I won’t make it.” Steve warns turning back to look at Tommy's dubious hold on the two pies he was given to carry. Tommy is quick to adjust his hold to avoid any mishaps.

“You’re late!” Max shouts as she comes out onto the little porch casting new light over the dark area. 

“We’re not that late.” Billy rolls his eyes at her, bumping her with his hip as they pass by her to go inside. 

Nancy and Jonathan wisely keep their distance from Steve, despite the holiday cheer Billy is not the only one who keeps an eye on them. Dustin spends part of the night glued to Steve’s side and by extension Billy’s because he sticks close to Steve too, he doesn’t trust Nancy not to try something. The kids are running a campaign in the living room though so that takes most of Dustin’s attention. Tommy pouts when Carol leaves him to play with the kids, taking up Dustin’s spot next to Billy and Steve. 

Nancy and Jonathan do not stay very long after dinner, having other plans, no one is sure what those plans are and Billy doesn’t much care. He and Tommy both eat even more and regret it, laying against Steve on the couch as they kids play DnD, bemoaning their choices. Hopper is in a near similar state, even after having only eaten at Joyce’s, the man tries to garner sympathy from a giggling Joyce. It is the best Thanksgiving Billy can remember having, even when his mother was still in the picture Neil was always a hanging threat. There is no threat here, only the joy of being surrounded by a happy pack. 

-

“You’re doing a lot better now.” Billy can hear Tommy talking to Steve in the living room, Billy is supposed to be helping Lucas and Mike with their English homework but he has enough wits to do that and keep an ear on them. He hears Steve hum and the shift of the couch, peeking over he sees Tommy flopping over and knows his head is in Steve’s lap.

“I wish you would have told us.” Billy can see Steve tense, can smell the slight change in his scent. The kids do not pick up on it both being betas, and engrossed in their pronouns, but Billy is always tuned in to Steve, is always keeping an eye for any impending distress that could set him back. “I get why you didn’t, I just wish I would have known, me and Carol, we would have been there for you.”

The tense line of Steve smooths out, and Billy is sure he is running his fingers through Tommy’s hair as his scent goes soft again. “Would you have believed me if I had?” Billy almost snorts, knowing he certainly would not have believed any of the story if he had not seen those monsters with his own eyes beforehand. 

“Fuck probably not, no.” Tommy lets out a bark of laughter, distracting Lucas and Mike from their work, Billy has to focus his attention back on them to get them to focus on their task.

-

Christmas comes and both Max and Steve are sad for similar reasons. Billy understands he remembers being sad at his mother for abandoning him, remembers hoping she would come back around the Holidays. Sometimes he still misses her before it is washed away in anger. Billy racks his brain for an idea on how to cheer them up, and enlists the rest of the pack.

“Steve’s always been a big fan of Christmas decorations, it was always his favorite thing, every year after their big thanksgiving party Steve’s parents hired people to decorate for Christmas. Steve always liked to watch and sometimes help if his parents weren’t around to scold him for it.” Tommy offers, Carol nodding her head in agreement.

“Max has always enjoyed Christmas and the decorations, Susan used to drive her around the neighborhoods that had a lot of houses lit up.”

“I could ask daddy to send over the folks who do our house up for holidays, he would be more than happy to.” Carol suggests letting her head flop onto Billy’s thigh when she rearranges herself on the couch between him and Tommy,

“No, no. That is a terrible idea.” Dustin pipes up turning to look at them, hissing like an angry cat when Tommy kicks at him. “Not all of it is, just having someone else do it. Steve likes decorating, he helped the Wheeler's last year and got really into it.” Dustin explains rolling out of range and right into Robin who proceeded to dig her toes into his side because she is bored. Lucas throws a pillow in Robin’s direction, flinching when he accidentally catches Heather in the face and the living room descended into chaos. 

It seems like it goes on forever, pillows and coats, someone throws a shoe at one point, before it all wears down. In reality only fifteen minutes pass before they get tired of pelting one another. “Are you all done?” Billy asks from behind the couch where he has hunkered down with Will tucked into his side occasionally popping up to toss something into the fray before ducking back down. 

“Yeah, yeah we're done.” Dustin announces groaning as Billy tosses a stray shoe back over the couch without looking and it lands on him. “I thought we were done!”

“Now we are.” Billy shoves random pillows and jackets off of the couch taking his seat back, Will sitting next to him where it is safe. “I think a trip to the store is in order, for supplies if we are going to decorate for Christmas.”

-

Max, El, and Steve have been out with Mr. Perkins all day in the city. The man had a business meeting and insisted on taking the girls to some tea house he used to take Carol too. Carol not wanting to go drink tea begged Steve into going in her stead. Mr. Perkins was more than pleased to have Steve along for company and Billy had only fussed a little this morning when he left with two of their pups and another alpha. A bonded alpha though, with a familial tie to their pack and so it easy to let Steve and the pups go off with the man for the day, easy with the knowledge that the man hates Steve's parents just as much as Billy.

So they don’t even need a diversion when they all pack into two cars and head to the store for preparations. Billy has all of the boys except Will in his car, Carol stealing him away with her into Heather’s backseat so he does not end up forced onto someone's lap. At least that is what she claims Billy has no doubt that her and Robin are trying to get information out of him on their next campaign.

“Did you put marshmallows down?” Dustin asks as he leans up between the seats to peer at the list Tommy had been making. 

“There are marshmallows in the pantry Steve bought some yesterday.” Tommy does not look up as he shoves Dustin back, he is only replaced by Mike.

“What about apples, we need apples, Steve made homemade apple cider last year and it was amazing.” The kid is practically drooling on Tommy’s shoulder till Dustin pulls him back and shoves forward again.

“No we ne-” Dustin cuts off as Billy slams on the breaks hand reaching across to make sure he does not actually slam head first into the dash.

“Sit down. We went over everything we need at the house, it is on the list.” Billy growls it has been hours without Steve and he is starting to get a little testy especially with all the excess energy taking up his backseat right now. At least Sinclair is behaving, but Billy is pretty sure that has more to do with missing Max and El than a lack of enthusiasm. 

Billy takes his foot off the break as Dustin scrambles back mumbling complaints about how crazy Billy is. Billy just rolls his eyes as Tommy snickers at him, he turns up the music to tune out Dustin and Mike’s complaints, they are fine. 

-

Billy has a headache, why did he think this was a good idea. He thought the kids were going to be his major problems, well he was pretty sure Will was not going to be a problem and he is right, but he thought the other three pups were going to be his biggest problem when they got to the store. They are not, it is the other four teens that keep running about excitedly and duping things in the cart before darting away again instead of sticking to the plan. Billy is pretty sure they do not need three boxes of Christmas themed cereal. 

They are just egging the others on and Carol keeps trying to steal Will away from Billy, not that he is letting her, he needs at least one of them on his side. A display of Christmas lights catches his eyes, he knows Max always liked to go look at houses covered in lights, they never lived in a house though, not till now. Billy gets a box in hand before Will is tugging on his leather jacket, Billy hates that he has to wear a thick sweater underneath to make it bearable outside, and knows he has to get a thicker jacket because it is only going to get colder. 

“No Christmas lights.” Will says shaking his head.

“Max likes Christmas lights.” Billy watches Will’s expression shift with indecision as he chews on his lip. “Come on pup tell me why no Christmas light.” Billy puts the box back on the shelf hand at Will’s shoulder to move him away from them.

“They told you about everything right.” Will asks after a long moment.

Right Billy remembers Joyce used the Christmas lights to make contact with him. “So you don’t like them because they remind you.”

Billy frowns when Will shakes his head in the negative. “A little but that's not why we can’t get them. Steve doesn’t like them, they remind him of that night. He helped with the decoration and stuff last year at Mike’s but they didn’t turn the lights on till Christmas Eve. Mr. Wheeler didn’t want to waste the electricity. Steve didn’t like it, he had a panic attack. It was okay though I sat with him till it passed but I don’t think he would like them.” 

Billy cannot say he is surprised by this news Steve seems to be alright with the ones hanging on the outside of houses though had commented on their neighbors lights being pretty. “What about outside ones? I was thinking for outside, do you think that would be okay?” Billy assumes the answer is no since Will said no to the box he already had in hand but it does not hurt to ask.

“Yeah those are fine, Steve says they are different, that they don’t feel the same. You had the wrong type for outside though, those were indoor lights.” Will explains and Billy is confused. 

“They have different ones for indoor and outdoor?” Billy does not get it, lights are lights.

“Yeah we have to get the ones for outside the house, we have to go to Maldives for those.”

“Well then I guess it's a good thing we were already going there, I’ll leave the lights to you kid.” Billy gives Will’s shoulder a squeeze before his attention is drawn to the cart when Dustin throws several bags of marshmallows into it. “We don’t need more marshmallows!” Billy shouts after Dustin’s retreating back as Will laughs.

-

That headache gets worse before they make it home, he thought they were bad in the grocery store, Billy had not been able to rein them in after that. He is pretty sure they have enough garland to circle the house twenty times, most of it does not even match, they bought all of it. Correction Carol bought all of it on her father's account when Billy refused, he still stands by his decision, they do not need all of this garland. 

Trying to pick a tree had been a nightmare all its own with everyone arguing over what would be the perfect tree. Billy had to remind Dustin and Robin that the house does not have high ceilings, when they tried to convince everyone that they needed the tallest tree in the lot. It takes two hours in the freezing cold, everyone is a little sticky from sap and covered in pine needles before they make it back. Billy curses when they pull up to the lights on, he can see Steve with his back to the kitchen window, he was hoping to make it home before them. 

Billy abandons Tommy to let the kids out and start on the tree as he heads inside eager to get to Steve. He can hear Max and El in the living room giggling and tinkering around with something, spies them through the doorway but cannot see what they are doing. Steve turns at the creek of the side door smiling widely, laughing when Billy’s arms circle him and spin him around.

“You smell like pine trees.” Steve murmurs as Bill stops spinning them, letting Steve’s feet touch the ground again backing him up against the wall right next to the doorway. Billy tucks his nose against Steve’s scent glands and it is instant relief from the headache the rest of their pack have induced. “Why do you smell like a Christmas tree?” Steve asks hands combing through blond locks, and coming away a little sticky, Steve frowns, lips against Billy’s forehead.

“Hey asshole get out here and help me with this tree!” Tommy shouts from outside as the kids start piling in with bags of things, Carol and Robin following right after.

“You got a tree?” Billy pulls away to see the excitement on Steve’s face.

“A real tree!” Max exclaimed excitedly dating past them dragging El along with her, they never actually had a real tree back in California, just a small plastic one that was easy to store away each year. 

“Yeah I thought we could all decorate for Christmas, it's only a week and a half away. Thought we could do it as a pack.” Billy whispers, hardly noticing the chill still in his bones when Steve’s scent goes that warm and soft. “Me and Max never really did a lot of Christmas decorating back in California, never really cared before, but it’s different now, with you and the pack. I want to do that sort of stuff.” Billy does not mention that part of the reason is to cheer Max and Steve up, he is pretty sure Steve already gets that from the soft look he is giving Billy.

“Thanks, sweet potato.” Steve frowns a moment later, pouting as Billy groans.

“No, absolutely not.” Billy laughs leaning back in and kissing the pout off of Steve’s lips. “That was terrible bambi.”

“I know but why, you like sweet potatoes why doesn’t it fit.” Steve huffs hands fisting in Billy’s jacket pulling him just that little bit closer. “You never have this problem.”

“Don’t try so hard bambi, it will come to you naturally and if not my favorite thing is still hearing you say my name.” Billy rumbles low in his chest, as he kisses Steve again long and slow, hands sliding up under the hem of Steve’s shirt. Billy only stops when something soft but with weight hits him in the head. 

“Help us with the tree asshole!”

-

Billy has never really done the whole decorating thing, even back when his mother had been in the picture it had never really been a thing, just one or two chintzy decorations whatever his mother could afford that Neil would not notice. Back then they didn’t even have a tree, there was never a tree till Susan and Max came into the picture. Even with them decorations were minimal and Billy never helped, so he had no idea what he was getting into when he decided on this route. 

It is a mess, a fun mess, Billy is actually enjoying himself but it is a lot of work, he did not realize how exhausting trimming a tree and hanging lights up would be. He and Tommy put the lights up along the roof immediately after trimming the tree and getting it in the stand. Carol and Will watching from below and telling them each time they mess up. Mostly it is Carol telling them, Will trying to be encouraging, but they can tell by his tone when they just are not doing something right. 

Steve has coco piled high with marshmallows and fresh cookies waiting for them when they come back in from the cold. Max and several of the kids are singing along poorly to Christmas carols playing over the radio as they decorate stocking. Garland is already wrapped around the tree, clashing with the garland hanging from every other available surface. When Steve pulls a batch of gingerbread from the oven and sets in on the table Billy pulls him down into his lap pressing his still cold nose against Steve’s scent gland.

“Billy!” Steve shouts because even with the coco Billy’s fingers are still cold when he sides them under the hem of Steve sweater.

“I’m cold bambi I just need you to warm me up.” Billy insists grinning as Steve squirms but he does not actually move to get away, instead turning to curl his arms around Billy’s back and rub it through his sweater. 

“Son of a-” Steve shouts as Carol comes in from the foyer where she has been inspecting the garland placement, her hands colder than Billy’s when she slides up to Steve’s back and slides them under the hem of his shirt too.

“Language!” Mike reminds as he and the kids start cackling. Lucas lets out a shrike of his own when Will pulls the same stunt on him.

-

Billy kind of had an idea of what he was missing out on growing up, but only abstractly in the way you can miss something you never knew. He kind of gets what all the fuss was about now, the excitement of decorating with your family, because now he knows what that is like. It took forever and they are all tired and covered in glitter, but it was fun. Stringing lights with Tommy, ornaments on the tree, handing up other decorations, spraying fake snow on the windows. They are not even done, Steve spent most of the evening making gingerbread for tomorrow, and Billy is kind of excited to try his hand at making a gingerbread house with Max. 

That sadness that had been lingering over Max and Steve has evaporated with each new task, making popcorn garland, as if they needed more, decorating stockings, hanging mistletoe in the hallway. Something Billy has made use of every time he gets the chance, growling at Tommy playfully when he kisses Steve on the cheek under it. Growling not so playfully when Sinclair and Max end up under it, El swooping in and kissing both of their cheeks before darting off into the kitchen laughing as they both stand their blushing.

Now they are all spread out in the living room, half way through some Christmas classic that Dustin had insisted on. Billy is on the couch with Steve against him head on his shoulder, Robin and Heather snoring on the other end. El and Max are against their legs, sound asleep and curled together. Carol and Tommy are half asleep in the chair, quiet and content. The boys are spread out on the floor playing some card game quietly for once, the coffee table shoved over out of the way for the pile of blankets on the floor. 

"How long have you had this?" Steve asks voice quiets, as his fingers ghost over the pendant Billy never takes off. Billy had shucked off his sweater midway though decorating stocking when it ended up covered in glitter and glue leaving him only in a half open button up.

"Not quite sure I've always had it, my mom gave it to me, I think it was before kindergarten." Billy tries to be nonchalant but his voice creaks with memories. She had given him the St. Anthony medal when he was first going off to school. He has a vague memory of being scared he would not be able to find his way back to her. She had given it to him and told him that the Patron saint of lost things would make sure he could always come back to her. It had been a lie but it had comforted Billy in his youth.

She had left Billy with very little to remember her by other than memories and this medallion. It is long since faded from times when Billy spent rubbing it between his fingers nervously when Neil was in one of his moods. He used to think of her often, resentful that she left him, but now that he is away from Neil's abuse he thinks of her less and less. 

"You never talk about your family." Steve's voice is quiet, trending carefully like he can see the field full of landmines that is Billy’s past.

"I have all of my family right here princess." Billy says rough and squeezing Steve just a little closer. "You don't talk about your folks either." Billy knows why, Tommy is a wealth of information on the distant Harrington seniors.

Steve frowns against Billy's neck. "They aren't, I don't, they haven't really ever been family."

"I know." Billy is soft and leading as he tips Steve's face back so he can pepper it with kisses smoothing that frown from his face. "You got family now though, got a pack." Billy whispers against the soft skin of Steve's cheek.

"Yeah, Yeah we do." Steve smiles softly tilting his head till their mouths meet.

-

Christmas Eve is much the same as thanksgiving spent between several houses, Max in tow this time being spoiled. Both Mr. Perkins and Mrs. Hagan sends them off with gifts for El as well, having become familiar with the girl nearly always at Max’s side. Billy tries not to eat as much as he had at thanksgiving but fails, Tommy egging him on. He is still complaining about his stomach when he and Carol leave to spend the rest of the night with their families. 

They make it home before Susan calls, Max surprised and delighted not expecting it, but she mentioned trying to sneak away to wish Max a Merry Christmas so Billy makes sure they are home in time. Steve makes Max coco and spiced cider for him and Billy, setting everything on the coffee table while they wait for Max to finish up her call so they can watch a movie together. Billy spikes their mugs before flopping down onto the couch with Steve and tugging him close.

“Merry Christmas bambi.” Billy whispers, turning to kiss Steve’s temple.

“Merry Christmas Billy.” Steve whispers back moving closer and bumping their noses together. They lapse into silence, Max chatting softly with her mother in the background, the warm soft scent of their happiness filling the space, twining with the spice and coco wafting up from the mugs. 

-

Spring comes and Billy is glad when the snow finally starts to melt and he doesn’t have to wear so many layers. Billy doubts he will ever get used to the cold, there is still a chill in the air but at least the temperature is rising. He gets a little more time with Steve to himself too, now that it is not too cold for the pups to be out all day. Even when they are at the house they spend more time in the yard. Giving Billy plenty of time to get Steve alone, well as alone as he can with Carol and Tommy nearly always around but they do not interrupt like the kids so they do not count.

Billy has Steve in bed, under him, just a pair of boxers keeping him from his prize. Billy is kissing along Steve’s neck slowly moving lower, sucking marks and just enjoying the sounds he can get Steve to make, enjoying the warm spicy scent of him heating further. Billy is still dressed, in a pair of sweats and a tee shirt he tossed on after he came in from working on the car and took a shower. They have not gone all the way yet, they have been taking things slow exploring each other's bodies. Billy could recount each placement of Steve’s moles from memory.

“Billy.” Steve pants fisting a hand in Billy’s curls and tugging till he comes away from Steve’s neck a trail of spit still connecting them shining in the sunlight coming in through the window. “You have too many clothes on.” Billy chuckles as the shiny trial of spit breaks he leans back and shucks his shirt off. Steve has been smelling sweeter and sweeter and Billy is pretty sure they are getting close to his heat but he has not brought it up yet so Billy cannot be sure.

Billy ducks back down when Steve tangles a hand in his curls pulling till Billy leans down and meets his mouth. “You’re still wearing pants.” Steve complains using the heel of his foot to try and push them down, only succeeding in digging his heel into the meat of Billy’s ass. 

“I can fix that.” Billy rasps nipping at Steve’s jaw and using one hand to press his sweats down.

“STEVE!” Billy’s hand stops abruptly at the yelling as their door is being banged on the handle jiggling as Dustin tries to force it open.

“Go the fuck away!” Billy snarls, claws putting holes in his sweats and the bedspread under his hand. Steve snickers and turns his face to press against Billy’s wrist trying to stop himself.

“It’s fucking important asshole! Steve, it's important!” Dustin insists and Billy can smell his distress through the door but he got distressed when Lucas ate the last cookie last week so Billy is not budging yet.

“Is anyone bleeding?” Billy asks more growl than anything else claw tipped hands running softly over Steve’s chest watching him squirm and bite his lip as he tries to keep quiet. 

“No. Bu-”

“Is anything on fire?” Billy circles Steve’s nipple with the tip of his claw, grinning when Steve lets out a little gasp,

“No that’s no-”

“Is anyone dead?” Billy gives it a little more pressure and Steve is straining up against him dick visibly giving a throb where it is trapped in his boxers.

“Not yet!”

“Then go the fuck away!” Billy lets his weight drop against Steve rutting their dicks together, and nipping at Steve’s jaw just under his ear. 

“I think they're back!” Billy and Steve both freeze. “Or I well not back, from there but I don’t think we got them all, I think there is a new batch that didn’t get knocked off when El closed the rift.” Billy and Steve are both scrambling up, the mood sufficiently killed and the room now full of sour nerves. 

Steve does not even bother to put on clothes before he is throwing the door open. “Explain.”

“So I was down at the junkyard looking for part for my radio, I go this new-”

“Dustin the important bits!” Steve shouts, Billy can see that tremor in his hands, slides a palm down his spine trying to provide comfort.

“Jezze okay, I think they laid eggs or whatever they do and they are spawning, I saw one of the little ones like when I first found Dart and then there was a trail leading to a cave that I am pretty sure leads into the tunnel. I think I saw one in demodog form though.” Dustin is pouting but Steve is in no state to sooth him wound up tight and ready to snap.

Billy drags Steve back farther into the room, sits on the bed and drags Steve into his lap pressing his face into his neck, he is pale and shaking, hands a white knuckled grip on Billy's shoulders. “Give us a minute.” Billy demands a hint of a growl in his voice. Dustin looks hesitant, lingers for a few moments, it takes another growl from Billy for him to actually leave.

“It’s closed, it’s supposed to be closed. It’s supposed to be over.” Steve is murmuring, voice broken against Billy’s skin. 

“Shush sweetheart, it is closed. Just left over like the kid said right, it’s going to be okay. I’ll get Hop to check out the facility to be sure.” Billy hopes his words are not lies, hopes that Dustin is right and that the rift separating them from the upside down has not reopened.

“How long is that going to take, the kids could get hurt, anyone could get hurt.” Steve fists his hands against Billy’s back as his resolve to protect wipes out his well-earned fears. “We have to go see the tunnel Dustin was talking about while Hopper checks on the lab, we can’t let those things just wander around.” 

Billy sighs, he does not like it but he also knows Steve is right, and he knows if they don’t do something about it Dustin will just enlist the rest of the pups. “Get dressed, I’m going to call Hopper and then Tommy and Carol, I’ll get Dustin to find out where the rest of the pups are and have them keep an eye on them.” Billy holds Steve tight for another long moment before letting him up grabbing his discarded shirt from the end of the bed and pulling it on,

-

“This was a terrible idea.” Billy grumbles, his gums ache with the constant need to pull both Steve and Dustin back to him, to keep them safe behind him. Growling each time they try and step around him. Dustin directs them deeper into the woods past the junkyard in a different direction to the one they had taken when they had gone to the lab. It gets quiet just like that night in the junkyard animals making themselves scarce, danger lurking. 

"You sound like Tommy." Dustin quips darting behind Steve when Billy turns long enough to snarl at him, still not scared just being a brat. 

"Both of you cut it out." Steve says absently, eyes tracking their surroundings looking for danger, bat held at the ready in one hand the other fisting in Dustin’s shirt when he goes to move away again, keeping him close. 

The wind shifts and Billy can smell it, that same foul scent he smelled in junk that night, that suffocated them in the tunnels all encompassing. Billy was really hoping Dustin was putting them on or had just imagined it, he did not want it to be real Steve is a tense ball, scent spiking with nerves under that need to protect as they come to the mouth of a cave and see evidence of molting. 

“We should turn back, we need to tell Hop.” Billy grits out hands tightening on the axe he brought with him, he wanted something more damaging than a crow bar this time. Billy shifts closer to Steve and Dustin as a rustle comes from nearby all of them turning in that direction preparing to defend themselves.

A demodog smaller than the ones Billy met in the tunnels and the junkyard that night but no less deadly darts out at them, and then there are more shooting out from around them. Billy and Steve are bashing them as quickly as they can, trying to keep Dustin between them and their backs to one another in an effort to minimize blind spots. Dustin is trying to radio the chief for help, even though he will not get a signal if he is already down in the labs when the walkie gets knocked out of his hands while they are trying to back their way toward the junkyard.

“Dustin!” Steve shouts as one of them catches Dustin in the leg floral head clamping down when he shoots out to try and grab the walkie that another snatches in it’s maw barely missing Dustin’s outstretched hand. Billy is there hacking at the thing and its jaw releases as it loses its head, Steve waves the bat around keeping the rest of them from getting close. “How bad is it?” Steve asks, a tremor in his voice, and Billy wants to stop and comfort him but he has to focus on their bleeding pup. 

“It fuckin' hurts.” Dustin complains, Billy is glad that is the extent of his dramatics, he has a tendency to overreact. Billy grabs the bandanna from around Dustin’s throat and uses it to staunch the bleeding.

“What did you think it was going to feel like, you should have stayed between us.” Billy hisses, hackles up and incapable of getting them back down in this situation. Flinches as another one gets close only for Steve to bash its head in with his nail bat bits of demodog flesh and blood flying. 

“Son of a bitch.” Dustin curses again as Billy drags him up to standing and the pain in his leg causes him to crumple, Billy catches him before he can hit the ground.

“We can’t stay here, he needs medical attention.” Steve says eye scanning the demodogs around them. “You need to take him and run, there are too many of them.” Billy’s blood runs cold with panic at the implication in Steve’s voice, as he flicks his eyes to Billy and Dustin hands tightening on the bat.

“Steve.” Billy says hard gums itching and he wants to use his cords when grim determination crosses Steve’s face, scent hard.

“Joyce is home and the house isn’t far, she can take him to the hospital.”

“It’s not that bad.” Dustin tries standing again only to cry out in pain.

“They are attracted to blood, give me the bloody bandanna, you can use this one in its place.” Steve takes the bandanna he has in his back pocket and holds it out to Billy expectantly. “I’ll lead them toward the junkyard, it’s more defensible, you can come back for me after you get Dustin to safety. You’re faster than me, it’s the best option.” Just because it is the best option does not mean Billy likes it, and he wants to argue, but he knows arguing with Steve right now would be pointless. He knows he will not be forgiven if he makes the wrong choice a second time when it comes to protecting their pups, and Steve has a point and the sooner Dustin is safe the sooner Billy only has one person to protect, the sooner he can focus on keeping Steve safe instead of splitting his attention. 

“Don’t die.” Billy growls standing and dragging Steve into a hard desperate kiss despite the danger, breaking it in time to chop into a demodog.

“Got something to live for, got no plans to die.” Steve says, and Billy wants to kiss him again, wants to devour him but they are a little busy. Billy exchanges the bandannas, handing Steve the soiled one, despite Dustin’s complaints, he does not get a vote, and Billy hauls Dustin over his shoulder and takes off in the direction of the Byers home. 

Only two of the demodogs seem to chase him, the rest follow Steve in the opposite direction towards the junkyard. There is dread in Billy at leaving Steve behind, and Dustin’s continued protests are not helping matters, but Billy just pushes himself harder, speeding his pace and lashes out with the axe when one of the demos gets too close. Billy cannot get distracted, the faster he gets Dustin to Joyce the sooner he can get back to Steve. 

Billy has to drop Dustin suddenly when both of the demodogs spring into action at once, narrowly missing getting his stomach clawed through as he rolls out of the way, crouching protectively between them and Dustin dazed and cursing on the ground. Billy manages to make quick work of the two of them once he gets his bearings, but fear pricks along his skin when he thinks of Steve by himself surrounded by more of them. A groan from Dustin brings him back to the task at hand. Billy does not spare Dustin any words as he tosses him over his shoulder again and sets off again to Joyce’s.

Billy barges through the door, the lock breaking and drawing the attention of Joyce from the kitchen who is in a panic as soon as she sees them. “Dustin will explain, he probably needs stitches, can you get him to the hospital?” Billy spits out quickly as soon as Joyce nods Billy is in a dead run back toward the junkyard. 

He finds a trail of dead demodogs upon his approach, and finds Steve leaning up against an old rusty car surrounded by more dead demos. “You got Dustin to Joyce?” Steve asks letting his bat fall to his side as he spots Billy and not another demodog. Billy just crowds into Steve’s space and kisses him hard, hand bracketing Steve face after ghosting over the rest of him and finding no injury. Steve lets the bat slip to rest against the edge of the car and lets his hands come around Billy’s shoulders. 

“Joyce is taking him to the hospital. He is going to be fine, demos?” Billy asks Steve does not have that lingering fear protect smell just, just the slightest tremor to his hands when Billy approaches that smooth out when Billy has his hands on him, scent going warm with just an edge of sour. So Billy is pretty sure Steve got the last of them, at least the last of this batch. All Billy knows for sure is that the government better come clean up their fucking mess.

“Dead, I think I got them all, haven’t seen any for a little bit. We should go clean up and then meet Joyce at the hospital.” Steve tries, scent still sour with worry but Billy pushes him more firmly against the car.

“Can wait a little longer, Joyce is taking care of him.” Billy rasps kissing at Steve’s neck hand sliding up under Steve’s shirt and rucking it up so he can touch all of that soft skin. They should move to a better location, some place safe but all Billy can think about is making Steve smell like him again, because right now he smells like demodogs, and Billy hates it. It is a terrible idea, but Billy is hard already, and so is Steve Billy can scent it and distracting Steve from the nerves that will take over once they are on their way to the hospital is Billy’s pleasure. 

“We probably shouldn't. We’re out in the open.” Steve lets out a halfhearted protest, his words a mismatch as he lifts his hips away from the car to help Billy push his pants and boxes down. 

“It’ll be fine. I’ll protect you,” Billy kisses a line down Steve’s neck before turning Steve so his hips are pressed against the car, hands stroking down the flesh of his ass, thumbs mapping the little moles that dot him. Steve reaches out on instinct to keep himself from falling forward against the rusted hood, not that Billy would have let him. 

“Billy?” Steve has an edge of hesitation, when Billy gets his own pants down and presses in close so his hard cock can rub against all of that exposed flesh.

“Don’t worry princess, just wanna fuck your thighs, not going to stick my cock in you. Doubt I would be able to resist knotting you and this isn’t the place for that. When I knot you it will be in our bed, where I can keep you tied for hours.” Steve’s hand is against his mouth as he makes a strangled moan squirming scent all liquid heat washing over Billy drowning out the decaying scent of dead demodgos. “You smell so fucking good.” Billy rasps sliding his cock between Steve’s thighs, they are slick and getting slicker from the slick leaking from Steve making Billy’s cock glide easily.

Steve’s hand falls back to the hood and they both slide against the hood as he slips forward, chest nearly touching the hood before Billy slides one of his own hands around Steve’s chest to keep him from sliding further. Billy slides his hand up further and slips two fingers into Steve’s mouth on accident as he tries to quiet the pornographic sounds that keep trying to escape him. Billy plans to pull them out, to just cover Steve’s mouth they do not want to draw added attention, but then Steve is sucking on them, licking over them and his noises are not as loud with his mouth full of Billy’s fingers, and the feeling goes straight to Billy’s dick as he thinks about that mouth on it.

Billy drags his eyes up from where he has been watching his cock slide between Steve’s thighs, up to the little side mirror of the rusty truck next to the car where he can see a different view of Steve. It is a little fuzzy, the old mirror in need of a cleaning but Billy can still see the obscene way Steve’s mouth looks wrapped around his fingers, the flush high on his cheeks, eyes glassy and staring back at Billy through the mirror. “Fuck bambi, you are so fucking pretty, feel so fucking good.” Billy moans low against Steve’s neck as he leans in and starts mouthing along Steve’s scent glands. 

Billy uses his free hand to start rucking Steve’s shirt up again, petting over soft skin would prefer Steve not have it on at all, but he does not want to break his hold to make that happen. Billy trails his free hand up and gets a hand on one of Steve’s nipples tweaking the numb till it pebbles, groaning into Steve’s flesh as fresh slick slides from Steve sliding over Billy’s cock. Billy cannot see Steve’s cock in the mirror, but from the smell of him Billy knows his cock is red and flushed. Billy wishes they were doing this in the bathroom in front of a real mirror so he could see his own dick, sliding against Steve’s, smearing pre over it. 

“Get a hand on your dick for me.” Billy gives Steve’s nipple one more tweak before trailing his hand down over a toned stomach and a thatch of dark hair, brushing just slightly against Steve’s dick before trailing back to Steve’s ass. “Gonna put a finger in you, if that's okay?” Billy asks, will not do anything Steve does not want. 

Steve nods with enthusiasm, hand clenched on the hood as drool dribbled down his chin and Billy’s fingers, Billy pulls Steve back till he can lick at the spit escaping his mouth, sliding his fingers free and replacing them with his tongue. Billy lets his hand rest against Steve’s neck as his other hand presses between Steve’s cheeks stroking over his wet leaking hole for a brief moment before pressing in. Billy swallows the mewling groan Steve lets out, matching it with his own groan as Steve’s thighs tighten around his dick and he can feel a brush against his sensitive tip as Steve strokes his own cock. 

Steve’s other hand comes up, Billy tightens his hold slightly on Steve’s neck when he slips a little, Billy the only thing keeping him up. Steve moans at the pressure, that hand sliding back into Billy’s curls and tangling, holding tight as Steve rocks against the finger Billy is working in and out of him. Billy crooks his fingers, just right and keeps pressing against Steve’s prostate till Steve goes taunt and arching, seed spilling over his hand and the hood of the car, some sliding down and adding to the slick and pre already soaking Billy’s cock.

Billy breaks the kiss as he drags his fingers out of Steve, cock still sliding back and forth between Steve’s thighs, still pressing up against Steve’s softening cock. Billy kisses down Steve's neck before sucking his own fingers clean, coming to the taste of Steve. Billy pulls back as his release starts, rucks Steve's shirt up out of the way once more and paints his thighs, his ass, his back. 

Steve pants slumping against the hood like his strings have been cut when Billy's hands are not there to hold him up. Billy admires his cum coating Steve, runs his hands through it, rubbing it in, in a mockery of a massage. Steve moans arching his back, groaning when Billy works at a knot. Steve is like soft sufficiently distracted putty under him, he is a mess and Billy grins, as he leans down and starts licking at the cum and slick coating him.

“We gotta get cleaned up, go check on Dustin.” Steve mumbles pressing back against Billy’s face when he licks between his cheeks. Billy can smell him cock already rising again and Billy fully intends to get Steve off one more time before they leave this place. He might be a little out of it with the smell of their combined release, high on the smell of them twining together. Billy uses one hand to get Steve’s shoes off and then drags his pants and boxes off of him letting them fall in a pile at their side.

“We will.” Is all Billy says only pulling back because Steve is pushing at him so he can turn over. Steve’s hand tangling in his curls lead him right back where they both want him. Steve’s back is against the hood now, one leg falling down Billy’s back heel occasionally digging into his ass. Steve’s other leg is bent, foot resting on Billy’s shoulder adding pressure each time Steve arches and grinds down against Billy’s mouth.

Billy cannot think of anything he likes more than this right here, of getting to taste Steve right from the source, he never tires of it. He licks into Steve with vigor, getting as deep as he can, gets a hand on each cheek and keeps them spread so he can get as deep as possible. Steve knees and moans, hole clenching around Billy’s tongue, as he arches and presses down, seeking more as he gets a hand on his cock again, his other hand covering his own mouth trying to keep as quiet as he can when he is so close to coming. 

Billy pulls Steve down harder against his mouth as slick keeps gushing out of him, swallowing it all down, slides one hand down to his own cock achingly hard again. Starts stripping it as he continues to lick into Steve. Steve arches off of the hood, hand falling away from his mouth as he cums, hand slamming against the hood as he lets out a loud kneeing moan, cum coating his stomach and shirt already spotted with the cum from the hood and rust. 

Billy keeps licking into Steve, keeps fisting his cock till he is shooting his seed against an old deflated tire, hand tight around his knot. Billy pulls back panting, mouth sticky with slick as he kisses at Steve’s shaking thighs. “You taste so fucking good bambi.” Billy rasps sucking a dark mark into pale skin. “You did so good, protecting yourself, protecting me, protecting Dustin.” Billy coos as he stands hands stroking at all of Steve’s available flesh. 

“Dustin.” Steve’s anxiety pitches up a notch as the adrenaline fades with their activities, and Billy inadvertently reminds him of the reason they are out here and not back at home doing this in bed where it is safe. 

Steve scrambles up off the hood stumbling as his thighs are still shaky. Billy catches him steadying him and helps him back into his pants. “We’ll go change at the house and then go check on him.” Billy assures, he has no doubt Dustin will be fine, the wound had bled a lot initially, but the second bandanna had barely been bloody when Billy deposited Dustin on Joyce’s couch. 

Billy tucks himself away and adjusts his pants, pulling Steve close and leading him out of the woods, Hopper can deal with demodog disposal. It is going to be a long night either way, Dustin might not be too badly injured but Billy has no doubt the kid is going to milk this for all it is worth. 

-

The rift is still closed, they really are just left overs and the next day the town is crawling with government goons as they burn through the tunnels cleaning up the last of the mess. Billy really hopes they get it all, he does not want to go traipsing in the woods again looking for possible demodogs. Steve’s nightmares kick back up for the next few nights before finally easing off again. Billy is pretty sure he is too tired from catering to Dustin every need. 

Billy is right about Dustin milking it, it has been three days and the kids mother had taken him home the first night only to bring him over to the house the next day. Steve of course gave in immediately when Dustin asked to stay over, working his magic on Mrs. Henderson, who just wants Dustin to feel better so of course she lets him stay as long as he calls each night to check in.

He has been insufferable, Steve at his beck and call, and Billy is not the only one annoyed by this. He keeps interrupting Max and Steve’s time together and Billy knows she is almost at the end of her rope. 

“Steve!” Billy is at the table watching Max and Steve work on dinner, when anger shoots through Max. It is the third time in the last ten minutes he has called for him. 

Steve sighs, doting starting to wear on him with how much Dustin is constantly demanding his attention, barely gets any time with anyone else. “I’ll be right back Max.” Steve assures wiping his hands on a dish towel and smoothing his fingers over a lock of Max’s hair. 

“You alright Max?” Billy asks, her scent is colored with anger and agitation.

“He isn’t even that hurt.” She hisses slamming the knife she was using against the counter and scattering pieces of carrot. 

“I know. He won’t be able to milk it for much longer, he is even starting to get on Steve’s nerve.” Billy reassures.

“Are you fucking kidding me.” Steve grumbles angrily under his breath when he comes back in proving Billy’s point as he sets the cup of coco on the table. “Will you please heat this up and give it back to Dustin? I, I need a minute.” Steve has a hand running through his hair making it stand up at odd angles. 

Billy drags a hands down his arms and squeezes trying to sooth. “I’ll do it.” Max pipes up all false cheer but Steve does not seem to notice how fake she is being, just nods his head, and pulls away disappearing down the hall, Billy hears their door close. 

Billy watches Max grab the coco and march back into the living room without doing anything to it and promptly cackles as Max dumps the drink onto Dustin’s head. There is a lot of yelling between the two. Billy chuckles some more and waits a few minutes before he gets up and leaves them too it, checking the stove is not on before wandering down the hall. He is going to take the opportunity to curl up with Steve while those two distract one another. 

-TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


	8. I'm Cool If You Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Steve when is your next cycle?” Tommy asks, putting an abrupt halt to desert. Tommy looks up from his food at the sudden halt to all conversation confused. “I’m only asking because you are getting a bit _particular_ and I usually get Carol chocolate when she gets _particular_ around her monthly and she feels a little better.”
> 
> “What?” Steve asks with his own confusion, blinking widely at Tommy, scent souring. Billy soothes an arm down Steve’s back, glaring at Tommy.
> 
> “That is not how it works shit for brains.” Billy growls even as Tommy eyes the extra brownie Billy has deposited on Steve’s plate. 

**You’re Extra Special, Something Else**

**Chapter 08**

“Why exactly are we going to a pep rally?” Tommy asks and Billy scrunches his nose sharing in Tommy sentiment, they could be doing way better things with their time. 

“Because Robin is in the band and she is our friend so we are going to support her.” Steve reminds as they walk into the loud room. Billy knows this but that had not stopped him from trying to get Steve to bail and make out with him in his car. He had been so close to succeeding when Tommy showed up looking for them, and Steve remembered what they were supposed to be doing. 

Billy shoulders into Tommy making him run into the door frame, still annoyed at the interruption. Tommy lets out a little half growl half laugh at him for it. “There’s Heather and Carol, come on.” Steve tugs at Billy’s hand and pulls him across the room, Billy grabs Tommy by the collar of his coat and tugs him after them. 

“We saved you guys' seats.” Heather announces patting the one next to her for Steve, they have barely saved any room on the bleachers though, and Billy growls at the beta Steve sits next to when he grabs the spot next to Heather who gives a lingering look. The beta quickly averts their gaze when they look up to find out who Billy is growling at and realize it is them. 

“Up bambi, you can sit on my lap. Not enough room.” Billy insists and maybe that is not exactly true, they could all fit but it would be tight and Billy would rather have a lap full of Steve. Steve just smiles bashfully, scent sweet and warm as he stands and lets Billy take the seat, Billy is quick to pull Steve back down tucking his nose against his scent glands arms tight around Steve’s waist glaring down lingering eyes. 

“Brought you a cookie Stevie.” Carol announces, holding the offered treat out to him. Steve accepts it happily, has been eating more sweets and carbs as the months begin to warm. Carol shushes Tommy’s complaints about not getting any cookies. Billy stares him down smugly as Steve breaks off a piece of cookie and feeds it to him, Billy makes sure to lick the crumbs off of his fingers. 

Billy’s arms tighten when he smells other scents nearby filling the air with jealousy and arousal, he goes back to glaring down anyone he catches looking. Steve squirms uncomfortable with the change in the air, and Billy makes sure to pump out calm and comfort till Steve relaxes. They all ignore the progression of things till the band is playing, it is what they came here for after all. Heather ends up making a scene catcalling to her girlfriend as the rest of them laugh. 

-

“Hey can you watch El this afternoon while I take Will to his doctor's appointment?” Steve asks from where he is sitting on the ground in front of the dresser, refolding all the pants in there, moving all of his favorite ones to the left and all of the ones Billy normally wears to the right.

“Sure thing princess.” Billy drops down behind him on the floor and just curls to his back, arms draped over Steve’s shoulders not hindering his movements, yesterday Steve arranged the drawers in the exact opposite way. Billy kisses along Steve’s neck, smiling at the warm scent that fills the air. Steve starts humming as he works craning his neck to the side and giving Bill more room work with.

-

Billy hears Steve’s car park, hears him coming in the door but does not move to greet him like he normally would. Steve comes into the living room and stops, blinks, a smile stretching across his face as he takes in the scene in the living room. Billy is sitting with his back against the couch, Max behind him, fingers weaving through his hair as she works his blond curls into an intricate braid. She has gotten really good at it over the last few months. El is in front of Billy tongue poked out as she concentrates on painting his nails.

"I'm back." Steve calls and Billy tenses, does not know what Steve is going to say, knows what his father would say and hates that he is thinking about him. Steve frowns scent going concerned and it is only then that Billy realises his own scent is sour with nerves. Billy stays tense but does not move or make the girls stop. 

"Hey Steve you can go next." Max announces while El grins at him shaking the bottle of nail polish in his direction.

"Okay just let me change first." Steve offers, Billy notices he makes sure to walk close enough that he can run a hand along Billy's shoulder. The alpha relaxes, logically he knew Steve would not react poorly to Billy letting the girls braiding his hair and doing his nails but old fears die hard. He reaches his unpainted hand up and lopes it loosely around Steve’s wrist and holds. "Looking good." Steve says honestly, “Not that you ever don’t.” Billy huffs and grins a flush staining his cheeks as his scent goes warm with pleasure and he lets Steve go to get changed with a final soft squeeze. 

Steve comes back out in Billy's clothes, these days he pretty much always wears Billy's clothes when they are around the house and Billy never tires of seeing him in them. Only two of Steve’s own shirts have made the move over here, and a handful of soft sweaters he favors, Steve choosing to instead just wear Billy’s. Steve slides down next to Billy on the floor leaning against his side. 

Billy slides a hand onto Steve's knee, the red of his nails shiny. "No! They're still wet." El scolds when Steve moves to cover Billy's hand, he snatches his hand back like he has been burned and gives her an apologetic look.

"Sorry." Steve laughs a little and presses his face against Billy's bare shoulder to hide the wide smile spreading across his face. Billy leans close lips brushing at Steve's hair as he shakes with laughter.

-

“You guys look real fuckin’ pretty.” Tommy says when he comes in later, hand on Steve’s thumb running over the matte purple of the nail polish El had used on him. Billy’s hackles almost rise but Tommy is not being sarcastic, his scent is not aggressive, it is soft as he admires the lacquer. 

“There are kids here Tommy.” Steve says with a laugh as Tommy shrugs sheepishly eyes casting over to the girls.

“You can look pretty too.” El says looking at Tommy with intent.

“That isn’t, I’m not-” Tommy starts to protest flushing.

“Awe Tommy don’t you want to look pretty.” Carol teases as she leans over the back of the couch to admire the braid in Billy’s hair. “I want a braid like this!” She announces flopping on the floor in front of the girls patting the space next to her. “Come on Tommy get pretty with me.” Tommy huffs a laugh and flops down next to her scent warm and content while the girls scamper off to Max’s room to go get nail polish and hair ties.

Billy grins as he watches them for a long moment as they discuss what color they want their nails to be, he leans closer to Steve and tucks his face against Steve’s neck. “He’s right you look real fucking pretty.” Billy whispers lips brushing Steve’s skin. Steve’s shorter hair has been pulled up into a crown, with little bobbles braided in catching in the lamp light.

“You look real pretty too.” Steve whispers back, turning to press a soft kiss against Billy’s cheek as the girls come running back out talking loudly about what colors to use. It leads to an argument with Carol and Tommy who have their own opinions. Billy has no doubt the girls are going to win, he can hear the waver in Tommy’s voice as he starts to cave, it will not be much longer till he’s siding with them against Carol.

Billy just pulls Steve closer leaving no space between them, rumbling low in his chest with happiness.

-

Heather and Robin show up around dinner time planning to spend the night and be here when the kids all arrive tomorrow for DnD. That is the excuse they give at least, Billy is pretty sure they just came to eat, it would not be the first time, Billy does not miss the lack of overnight bags with them. Steve gently elbows him in the side when he says as much and just makes them plates letting El and Max eat in front of the TV while the rest of them eat at the table. 

“Steve when is your next cycle?” Tommy asks, putting an abrupt halt to desert. Tommy looks up from his food at the sudden halt to all conversation confused. “I’m only asking because you are getting a bit _particular_ and I usually get Carol chocolate when she gets _particular_ around her monthly and she feels a little better.”

“What?” Steve asks with his own confusion, blinking widely at Tommy, scent souring. Billy soothes an arm down Steve’s back, glaring at Tommy.

“That is not how it works shit for brains.” Billy growls even as Tommy eyes the extra brownie Billy has deposited on Steve’s plate. 

“Male omegas don’t get their period Tommy, that isn’t how it works.” Carol tells him, rolling her eyes.

“But, he can get pregnant, how is one a thing but not the other.” Tommy asks as Steve squirms uncomfortably because Tommy is still staring at him. 

“Witchcraft, the same way women have their periods when their fallopian tubes and ovaries aren’t actually attached. Science has figured out a lot of things, but that just makes a lot of stuff more confusing. Eat your brownies and stop staring. It's rude.” Robin snaps, eyes flashing and fangs dropped, as she pets at Steve’s arm from his other side. Heather is staring at her with that heart in her eyes look again.

Tommy flushes with embarrassment and drops his eyes. “I was just wondering.” Tommy grumbles leaning into Carol’s side.

“Maybe next time wonder when we are in private first.” Carol says with a little huff of a laugh as Tommy grumbles and pouts.

Steve is still pink and awkward as he stuffs the last brownie into his mouth. Billy knows his heat is coming up, that is why he has been eating more carbs and sweets and why he has been a little extra particular about how he likes things. Steve is nesting preparing the house so that he will feel comfortable when it hits. Billy is deeply pleased that Steve considers this his home, has called it such but nesting in preparation for a heat makes it more real. It is its own declaration that this is their home.

-

Steve is spending one on one time with Dustin today and Billy wants to go crash their little bonding evening if only to get revenge on Dustin milking his demodog injury. He scraps that idea when he realizes it is Wednesday and Susan will be calling this afternoon. The kids are making their way across the field between the schools and Billy takes a little bit of extra time to press Steve against the Camaro. 

“You're coming home tonight right?” Billy asks nosing along Steve’s jaw, grinning as Steve’s scent goes warm and he tilts his head to the side. 

“Yeah just spending a couple hours with Dustin one on one, you know how he gets.” Steve’s hands make their way into Billy’s curls, stroking and then tugging when Billy licks and bites over his neck. Billy wants to devour him whole, he just smells so fucking good, the impending heat making him smell sweeter with each passing day. “I’ll be home before dinner time, gonna mak-” Steve cuts off with a moan as Billy sucks over his scent glands hard, pressing as close as possible as Steve’s scent that much warmer. 

“Stop mauling Steve!” Dustin shouts as they get closer, wrinkling his nose at the scent coming off of the two of them, Max next to him looks just as unimpressed with their behavior. Steve flushes quickly pushing Billy back, ducking his head as he tries to suck in fresh air. Billy grins cheeks pink and pulls Steve in close again, kissing at the corner of his mouth till he tilts his head for a proper kiss. 

“See you at home bambi.” Billy pulls back when the kids finally stop bothering to pretend to gag, Steve bites a smile at him as Max rolls her eyes and Dustin glares.

“Can we go!” Dustin says, grabbing Steve’s hand and pulling him to the BMW, it is Steve’s turn to roll his eyes as he waves goodbye to Max and Billy. Billy just laughs watching them go and opens the passenger door for Max since he is currently leaning against it. When Billy is pulling out of the parking lot he sees the rest of the boys pestering Carol and Tommy for something. Tommy looks exasperated but Carol is laughing with Will tucked into her side.

Max toys with the radio, grumbling when Billy takes over it, he is not listening to the sappy love song she turns it to. Max is in a good mood though, and Billy refusing her music does not dampen that, she is always in a good mood on days when her mom calls, always excited to tell her what has been going on. The edited version of course, mostly she talks about Lucas and El these days, hopelessly infatuated with both of them, even when Lucas makes her mad.

Billy barely has the car parked when Max is rushing out of it and into the house, leaving her key hanging in the door on her way in. Billy rolls his eyes at the excitement, it is the same thing every Wednesday Susan calls. Billy scoops up Max’s bag from the passenger side floor, tucks her key from the side door into the front pocket and passes her seated at the kitchen table waiting with anticipation to go place the bag in her room.

Billy always gives her privacy when her mother calls, and today is no different, he makes his way into the little third bedroom, now with a bench and a set of weights to go along with the punching bag and starts on a routine. Billy does not call it quits till he is dripping in sweat and in need of a cigarette. He frowns when he finds Max still at the table, biting at her cuticles, usually Susan has called by now, but every once in a while she is late so Billy does not think too much about it. Billy scrubs a hand through Max’s curls, distracting her from her worries as she snaps playfully at him. Billy smirks heading to the little stoop for a smoke. 

-

Billy is concerned when he gets out of the shower and Susan still has not called. Steve’s BMW pulls up in the driveway as the phone rings and Billy relaxes, going outside to greet Steve as Max excitedly rushes in front of him to answer the phone. Billy has Steve pressed up against the side of the house when he hears Max’s annoyed shout for Steve. Steve frowns, pushing Billy away and makes his way into the house, Billy can smell anger and worry rolling off of Max as soon as he makes it to the door.

Steve gentles the phone from her tight grip drawing her into his side as he talks. Max is still a tightly wound ball of energy as Steve gets off of the phone with Hop. “El is coming over, Hop has a date with Joyce.”

“He finally worked up the nerve to ask.” Billy says with a huffing laugh, Max lets out a little laugh but her scent does not change. Even Steve pumping out comfort only helps her relax that tension a little. “Alright shitbird lets go work on the punching bag, Steve will let us know when Susan calls.”

Max hesitates, face pressed into Steve’s chest. “When she calls I’ll come get you.” Steve reaffirms, hands combing gently through Max’s hair. Max is frowning when she pulls away but nods her head firmly before making her way toward the lilt workout room. Steve stares after her worriedly, Billy distracts him with a kiss before following after Max. 

Billy holds the bag steady while Max runs through punches, angry and aggressive, a mask for what she is really feeling and Billy lets her drain it out. Billy has an ear out for the phone, but it does not ring, he hears Hopper come by and drops off El. Hears the man worriedly question his clothing choice and be reassured by both Steve and El. Hears as El and Steve start dinner, and still the phone does not ring. 

  
When Max’s punches come slower and weaker, clearly wearing down Billy calls it quits for the night. “Go grab a shower before dinner, you’ll feel a little better.” Billy offers, handing her a towel and pushing her toward the door.

Max pauses at the door, shoulders tight scent worried and sad. “Why hasn’t she called?” Max’s voice is dejected and Billy feels like he can not breath his chest suddenly too tight. There are plenty of innocuous reasons that could prevent Susan from calling, but for some reason Billy’s mind is only supplying the worst reasons, things Max definitely does not need to hear. 

Billy’s hand finds his pendent holding tight as he takes a moment to force those thoughts away and gives Max an answer that will not send her spiraling. “I’m sure it’s nothing serious. Maybe the phone lines are just out, or Neil forgot to pay the phone bill again. She will call when she can.” Billy reassures, reaching out a hang to squeeze Max’s shoulder. Max’s scent does not change as she pulls away, and Billy feels like he failed, he does not know how to make her feel better, the only thing that is going to help is Susan calling. 

Billy wanders into the living room and drapes himself over the back of the couch and Steve. El is next to Steve watching tv and spares him a glance, leaning over till her shoulder is against his arm. Steve leans his head back, turning it to leave a kiss against Billy’s cheek, nose nuzzling and scent soft and comforting. 

-

Max is sitting at the table long after dinner staring dejectedly at the phone. Even El is unable to draw her attention away from it for more than a few minutes. Steve goes to put her to bed when her eyes keep drooping. “She hasn’t called, she always calls.” Max complains teary eyed and Billy shuffles El down the hall to go get ready for bed. 

“I know, it’s going to be okay, I’m sure she has a good reason for missing her chance to talk to you.” Billy leans against the hallway out of sight just keeping an ear on them, even though he doubts anything he could say would help. “It’s been a long day, she won’t call so late and if she does Billy will hear it, he hears everything.” Billy rolls his eyes as he hears Max huff a little wet laugh.

“Can, can I sleep with you guys. I don’t want to miss it.” Max’s voice is small when she asks and Billy’s chest hurts again at not being able to make everything better.

“Of course you can, you and El both can.” Billy peaks around the corner and catches them hugging, Max’s scent a little less distressed.

“Go get ready for bed, me and Steve will be there in a few minutes.” Billy says as he comes into the room joining the hug and running a hand over Max’s shoulder making sure his scent is radiating comfort and safety. Max turns and hugs him properly pressing close for a long minute before she pulls away whipping at her wet eyes as she disappears down the hall. 

“Should we be worried? Do you think something happened to Susan?” Steve asks fingers playing at the hem of Billy’s shirt.

“My old man’s a piece of shit but he never hit Susan that I know of, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t start after we left. She might not be able to talk right now.” Billy cringes as he says those words, he knows what that feels like.

“Billy.” Steve’s voice is soft his bottom lip wobbling in his concern as his fingers clutch in Billy’s shirt pulling him closer.

“I’ll tell you all about how shitty he is one of these days, but not today.” Billy promises leaning closer and kisses the wobble from Steve’s mouth.

“When you’re ready, I’ll listen.” Steve whispers, and Billy knows he will.

“Let’s go get ready for bed, the girls are probably already taking up the entire thing.” Billy says with a little half smile wanting to change the subject off of his shitty father. 

Steve smiles softly against his mouth, a gentle hand coming up and smoothing down Billy's jaw. Steve’s eyes are soft as he draws Billy back in for one more kiss thumb rubbing over the freckles on his cheeks. “Yeah they probably are.”

-

Max is at the kitchen table again the next morning, waiting. Steve gets her to eat though for the most part she pushes her food around uninterested, otherwise she seems fine but when it is time to go to school she refuses, cries. El watches dejected, unsure of how to help her friend, just cuddles up close. Billy is at an even greater loss of what to do, when Steve pulls him back to the bedroom.

“I’ll stay with her.” Billy already knew that was going to happen, getting Steve away from his upset pup would be near impossible but Billy is not planning on trying to separate them today anyhow. “Will you get what I miss from my teachers?”

“We’ll both stay, I’ll call Carol to get our assignments.” Billy says pulling Steve close and pressing his face into his glands, Steve’s been a tense ball since he woke up the scent of distressed pup working him to fraying. “We can work on our assignments tonight, I can read your English chapters for you if you want, I know you like listening to me read.”

Steve does like hearing Billy's voice, sometimes when it’s just the two of them and Billy isn’t reading something grizzly he’ll read aloud to Steve. Steve will lay lax and contented head pillowed on Billy stomach or his lap and just listen, usually drifting off after a few chapters. That isn’t the only reason Billy offers, Steve has a hard time reading what takes Billy twenty minutes will often take Steve hours and he retains little from it. He can often recite verbatim the information Billy reads aloud to him though, so that's what Billy does, and he likes being able to do that for Steve almost as much as he likes reading to Steve for pleasure. 

“I’ll call Will and ask him to pick up Max’s assignments and the schools to let them know we won't be in.” Steve says giving Billy one of those soft smiles that always has his stomach pooling with warmth.

-

Billy spies a moving van down the street, only spies the family moving in for half a second, they look utterly boring. He tries to distract Max at lunch with scenarios about their new neighbors, but little comes of it. Steve has more success distracting her with baking cookies, by the time they are done all of the surfaces in the kitchen are covered in cookies. El and Billy both indulge in far too many, complaining from where they lay in the living room.

Max is snappy with Lucas when he comes by with her schoolwork out right growling at Dustin who tags along, Steve sends them home before they are ready soothes their agitations with large containers of cookies. Max is just as snappy with Carol and Tommy when they show up and Billy drags her off to the little third bedroom for another round with the punching bag to drain out some of that pent up anger. Her temper is down to tired sadness by the time Hopper shows up to collect a reluctant El. Max sleeps curled between them again that night.

-

Billy wakes early to knocking, he is understandably confused and annoyed that anyone is knocking on the door this early in the morning. Billy blinks the sun peaking over the rooftops blinding him when he pulls the door open with a little more force than he means to. It takes a long minute for his eyes to focus on the face in front of him. He has not seen her in over half a year but he recognizes her even with healing bruises. “Susan.” Billy croaks eyes darting behind her looking for the lurking danger of his father, she does not miss it.

“He isn’t here. I left him.” Her voice sounds a little raw, and Billy glances down and spies the fading bruises on her throat just barely peeking out from under a thin scarf. 

“Come in. Max is sleeping, should I?” Billy gestures awkwardly, what do you do when your pup's mother comes, at the crack of dawn.

“No, no let her sleep. Coffee maybe? I’ve been driving all night.” Susan offers just as awkwardly, Billy moves out of the doorway and ushers her in, closing the door behind her.

“So you finally left him.” Billy starts once they both have mugs of steaming coffee. “That’s, that's good.”

“I should have left with you and Max. I made a mistake. How is she really? She sounds good but is she?” Susan’s voice is wet and Billy slides a napkin across the table to her.

“She’s doing really good here, has a whole group of friends, they call themselves the party, they play DnD every Saturday and she has several admirers.” Billy feels a found smile tugging at his lips even if his voice goes a little hard as he mentions the admirers. Dustin has stopped persisting but Billy could do without Lucas giving her lovelorn looks all the time. He could definitely do without catching Max giving them back. 

“And you? Max has mentioned you a lot, said you’re real happy here too, even found yourself an omega.” Susan sounds unsure and hesitant like she does not quite believe it and Billy feels himself bristling feeling judged, he wants to bite at her. There is a noise from down the hall and a half a sleep Steve comes padding in and Billy feels all the animosity wash right out of him again he rarely gets up before Steve, doesn’t often get to see him all sleep soft and rumpled. 

“Morning princess.” Billy calls when Steve comes in making a beeline for him.

“Morning.” Steve mumbles leaning down and kissing Billy before stealing his coffee and making a face. “Why are you up?” Steve puts the mug back down, Billy never makes his coffee sweet enough for Steve to steal. Billy waves in Susan’s direction and laughs as Steve startles, so sleepy and comfortable in their home now he had not picked up on Susan right away. Billy laughs and catches Steve before he can slip and fall pulling him into his lap. “This is Susan Max’s mom.”

“Oh, oh, she’s going to be so excited to see you!” Steve’s voice goes up a few octaves in his excitement, flushing and quieting before he continues a little more somberly as he takes in the healing bruises on Susan. “She’s been very worried about you.”

“I’ve missed her, I’m excited to see her too.” Susan’s voice is wet again and Steve is pumping out that omega comfort, Billy just noses at his scent glands as Susan watches them with curiosity, till Steve gets up and insists on making Susan something to eat. Billy is not about to pass up bacon. 

Billy and Steve are just putting down plates when Max comes in, hair a mess, eyes half closed sniffing her way towards food. She stops suddenly sniffing more before opening her eyes fully, they go wide as she spots Susan. Susan’s got her arms open with fresh tears as Max barrels into her, and then they are both crying. Billy and Steve shuffle out with their plates to the living room to give them a semblance of privacy. 

-

Max stays plastered to Susan's side all day, and Billy tries not to let it get to him. Tries not to think about what happens next. Does Susan want to take Max away, she is her mother legally she can and if she stayed in Hawkins Billy could adjust. What if she wants to leave Hawkins though, without Billy, because Billy cannot leave Steve, will not. The thought of Susan taking away a piece of his pack has Billy’s gums itching all day, the only thing keeping him from snapping is the happy scent coming from Max and Steve keeping a steady stream of calm in the air.

"It's getting late, we should all start heading for bed. I'll get you some stuff to make up the couch." Billy offers, before Steve can open his mouth, because Steve is the sort to offer their bed and that will not do. Steve may not be bothered by a strange new scent in his nose right now but traces of it in their bed where he will spend his heat could cause problems later. When Steve opens his mouth to do the exact thing Billy is trying to avoid Billy pulls him closer and nips his shoulder to distract him.

"She can sleep in my room with me!" Max pipes up with determination.

"Sure baby that sounds wonderful." Susan offers Max a tired smile before it splits apart with a yawn. Max drags her down the hall quickly after and Steve and Billy make their way to bed at a much slower pace. 

"Billy are you alright?" Steve asks once the door is closed pressing against Billy's back, long fingers sliding up under Billy's shirt.

"I'm fine." It is a lie, he is not fine, he just keeps thinking about all of the what ifs.

"No you aren't, share your burden with me." Steve pulls away long enough to drag the tee shirt from Billy's body before leaning in again and kissing along Billy's shoulders arms around his waist.

"What if she takes Max away." Billy shakes as emotions well up because Max is his pup, they might not have gotten along before but they have grown and they are pack and the thought of losing her hurts.

"I don't think Susan is going to take Max away." Steve pushes on Billy's hips till he turns and then backs him up to the bed. Billy sits when his knees hit the edge of the mattress and Steve is right there looking down at him, knees between his thighs as gentle hands cradle his face. 

"She doesn't have anywhere else to go, and she can tell you and Max are pack, that we're pack. I don't think she wants to take that away from Max. She can be pack too, she is part of Max's pack so she is a part of this pack." Right he is right, of course he is, Billy tilts his head to the side kissing the palm of Steve's hand before leaning forward. Steve’s hands make their way into Billy's hair as he presses his forehead against Steve's chest.

"I'm scared she won't see that." Billy whispers lips catching on Steve's sweater as he speaks against it.

"Me too, but she will." Steve's all earnest comfort, scent filling the room and Billy relaxes arms going slack around Steve's legs. "Let's go to bed, we have all the kids tomorrow and it's been a long day."

-

Billy is asleep on his back Steve tucked into his side, one long leg tossed over his hips and an arm curled on Billy’s chest hand over his pendent when the door creaks open. The noise wakes Billy and he tenses for a moment before he catches Max’s scent and spies her peaking in. Billy feels some of the tension he has been carrying since Susan showed up melt away as he pats the empty bed to his side. Max grabs a throw from the end of the bed before climbing up and snuggling into Billy’s side, head on his chest. Billy wraps an arm around her as Steve wakes just enough to reach his arm out to pet Max’s hair for a few moments before he's burrowing his face back against Billy's neck and drifting back into full sleep. Billy falls back asleep much faster than when it had just been Steve and Billy’s own worries. 

-

Susan does not comment on Max leaving her in the middle of the night when she comes out, just makes herself a cup of coffee when Billy offers her the pot. The kitchen is quiet except Steve gently humming as he moves around, prepping breakfast and snacks for the kids' DnD night. Billy rises when prompted to take trays from the oven while Steve puts new ones in. Billy steals a kiss each time they pass bristling when he catches Susan watching them and Steve flushes scent souring under the scrutiny. 

Max comes out before Billy can say anything, hair a mess and eyes half closed making a beeline for Steve at the stove. “Morning Max.” Steve’s scent goes right back to soft, hand gently running through her hair as she pressed into his side. She mumbles something against Steve’s ribs that Billy can’t understand but Steve seems to pick it up as he laughs. “Yeah I can do that.”

Max breaks away from Steve with a tired smile, brushing her hand across Billy’s bare stomach as she heads to her mom at the table. “Morning Max did you sleep alright?” Susan asks, curious, Max goes a little pink but nods as she hugs her mother. 

It is as easy as that all day, when the rest of the pack gets here Max excitedly introduces them scent souring with nerves when she introduces Lucas and El to her mother. Susan smiles a little knowingly at Max as she greets all of them happily, scent warm and Max loses that sour note. Susan makes small talk with Heather and Robin, Max hanging off of her side till the game is ready. Then she is being dragged over to the bored to watch and all of the kids are excitedly trying to explain the rules.

Billy is on edge all day, because Susan just keeps watching him, mostly watching him with Steve. It is like being under a microscope and Billy does not like it, keeps tucking his nose against Steve's neck to keep himself calm. He does not like the scrutiny she keeps giving Steve.

Billy feels some of it ease when Max marches over during a lull in the game and asks Steve to braid her hair. Susan gives a soft pleased smile while she watches Steve weave his fingers through Max's hair, as soon as she is done El takes her place grinning up at Steve hopefully. Steve just laughs softly and starts combing his fingers through her hair. 

The game breaks for dinner despite protest from several of the boys and Carol that it was just getting good. They are no longer allowed to eat anything that does not come out of a crinkly bag while playing, not after Mike dumped a bowl of chili over one of the maps. So Billy helps Steve bustle them all to the kitchen and sets the kids around the table. Steve is heaping food onto all of the kid’s plates while Billy wrangles Dustin back into his seat when he tries to take his plate and head back to the living room. Susan watches them with a soft smile and Billy feels a little easier under the scrutiny. Stops feeling so much like she is judging them.

As soon as they are done eating the kids are back around their game, and Billy and Tommy clean up. Billy comes out to Steve and Susan talking softly over the arms of the couch and chair a smile on both of their faces, Billy slides onto the couch next to Steve. Steve sends him a smile before turning back to Susan talking about Max and the kids. Susan has her eyes on Billy curious and it is still annoying but it does not feel so much like she is waiting for him to snap now, so Billy just spares her a smile before tucking in against Steve's neck and relaxing.

The game ends early due to a massacre from the final boss, and a lot of shouting ensues until Steve distracts them with the promise of brownies and ice cream. Once the game is put away the kids eat their ice cream around the coffee table and settle in to watch a movie.

Steve and Billy curl up on the couch with Carol on the other end Steve's feet tucked behind her back and Tommy’s head leaned back against her knees as he sits cross legged in front of her. Half way through the movie El and Max climb on the couch sitting on Steve's legs and leaning against Carol's side. 

Steve has to move shortly after or risk pins and needles. Billy shifts to the floor directly in front of Steve giving them more room, as soon as they all find comfortable spots Billy rests his head in Steve's lap, Steve's long finger combing through his hair. Billy nods off like that only waking slightly when Susan leans over the back of the couch to say goodnight to Max, Susan gives him another soft smile when she catches is eye.

-

It has been a few days and things are going good Susan fits right in, and Billy gets more time alone with Steve with Susan around to watch the kids. She still watches them sometimes, watches Billy and the way he is with everyone, watches the kids around him and Steve. But each day she spends a little less time observing and the looks get a little softer, a little fonder.

Billy barely even notices her watching him when he comes home after school Max in tow, Steve spending one on one time with Dustin for the afternoon kid raises hell if Steve does not hangout with just him once a week. Billy gives Susan a distracted hello, hollers after Max to get started on her homework and starts on the task Steve set out for him before they parted ways for the afternoon. Billy pulls the chicken out to thaw in lukewarm water in the sink and then starts cutting some apples for Max and himself for a snack. 

"Do you want some?" Billy asks after a moment turning to look at Susan, interest peaked when he finds her looking through the classifieds. "Melvald’s is hiring, they haven't put an add out yet but Joyce mentioned it when she picked Will up from DnD." Billy offers turning back to his apples when she shakes her head no to the snack.

"I wanted to talk to you about the living arrangements." Susan says softly and Billy tenses worrying he misread her looking through the classifieds, afraid she is going to take Max away. "It's a little cramped is all, and Max sharing her bed and is very sweet of her but it is very cramped." Billy accidentally mushes the last part of the apple in his hand instead of cutting it up, frowning down at the mealy bits clinging to him.

"When are you leaving? Max still has school, it's not good for her moving around so much." Billy hates the tremor he can hear in his own voice and wishes Steve was here, wishes he could press against his scent glands and let his scent calm him. Billy lets the remains of the apple drop into the bowl with the apple slices before clenching them again, claws picking at his palms as he tries to smother down his anger and worry. Max is down the hall she does not need to hear Billy fighting with her mom about her. He cannot stand the thought of Susan taking Max away, cannot stand the thought of any of the pups being taken away but especially not Max.

"Billy, I'm not trying to take Max away, I want to stay." Susan's shaking voice breaks through and she is pumping out calm but Billy has not managed to get his scent under control and it is snuffing out her calm like flame without air. Her words though, her words are like a balm and Billy sucks in a shaky breath he did not even realize he had stopped breathing. "I don't want to take Max away from you, from here, not when she's found a pack and is so happy. But Martin mentioned getting a bigger place, one with room for all of us, and more room for your pack. If that's something you'd be alright with."

"Yeah." Billy chokes out hands unclenching. "Yeah that, that sounds good." Sounds really good, a place with more space for all of them, a place that includes Susan because Billy knows how important that is for Max to have her mom back in her life. 

"There are a couple of listings he has mentioned, maybe we could take a look this weekend? Me, you, Steve and Max." Billy nods his head wiping his hands on the dish towel hanging from the stove handle.

"Kids will all be here Saturday but Sunday the only extra kid scheduled to be here is El and I bet she'd enjoy coming along." Billy turns from the counter apples all but forgotten to find Susan beaming at him.

"That sounds perfect, I love Max but I don't know how much long I can share a bed with her even if she does spend most of the night hogging yours." Susan rubs at her neck a clear ache, Billy has noticed her rubbing at a few times over the past few days a different ache than the one around her throat, but she is still smiling.

"Sorry for the accommodations. I would have let you use our bed, but‐"

"I'm not pack and you Steve will be going into heat soon. I get it." Susan cuts him off and Billy flushes at the part about Steve, he keeps bringing blankets home and other soft things, keeps stocking up on his favorite things. Billy is delighted at how comfortable Steve really is, how blatantly he is prepping their home for his upcoming heat. The thing is Steve has not said anything about it to Billy yet, just keeps doing these things that give Billy ideas, but he does not talk about it and Billy does not know what that means. Does not know if Steve wants him there for it yet or if he wants Billy to make himself scarce and Billy is too afraid to ask. Steve gets a little sensitive and his scent sours any time heats get brought up and Billy has not yet figured out how to broach the subject with him.

Billy pushes those thoughts from his mind, now is not the time to be worrying about that, right now he has to correct Susan. "You're Max's mom, and we may not have always seen eye to eye and I may not actively think of you as pack yet, but you're pack, you have a place here, you just don't smell like it yet." Billy explains with an awkward shrug. Billy is surprised when she hugs him, even as she goes in slowly, giving him plenty of time to reject the action, thin arms go around his waist just a touch of salt in the air. Billy hesitates for a moment before bringing his arm up to return the embrace.

-

When Billy gets a call from Hopper about demodog sightings around town, he nearly cracks the phone base when the man tells him he called Steve first. Billy did not want to separate from Steve, not with how sweet he has been smelling with each passing day but he had some things to take care of, and had to go talk to the construction crew Martin had hired to fix up the house they picked out last week. Billy did not want to bring Steve around the nearly all alpha crew, so he dropped him at his parents when Steve expressed wanting to look for a specific cookbook, he has been having cravings over the last couple of days and had decided that no other recipe would suffice. 

Billy regrets leaving his side though as worry claws in the pit of his stomach, and Billy storms out of the house grabbing an axe on the way. He drives as close to the junkyard as he can get, before making it the rest off the way on foot. He already knows Steve is the only one out here, Hopper is across town dealing with the farmer who lost cattle to inter dimensional monsters working to convince the man of coyotes or wolves. 

Billy finds Steve a little deeper in the forest from the junkyard mid beating demodogs back with ease. Tense and violent all at once as he twists and turns, swinging the bat and catching floral heads and haunches with force. Billy licks his teeth moving closer, intercepting a demodog trying to circle around Steve, taking its head clean off. Steve relaxes as he catches sight of Billy, the tension leaving his shoulders but he is no less violent as they work together to beat the rest of the demodogs down. There are less than last time and they are smaller, they make short work of them. 

"What’s with you bambi getting tired already, gotta keep up, I’m winning." Billy teases as he drops another demodog to the ground. Steve has actually taken down a few more than him but Billy is sure Steve has not been counting.

"I've been doing this longer than you!" Steve pants out with a ragged breath as the beast beneath his bat finally stops moving.

Billy smirks, unable to stop himself from riling Steve up just a little, so much freer now that the majority of the pack knows about the upside down, now that he is not nearly always alone. Billy delights at the fire in his eyes. "Sure princess, but you're looking a little winded there."

"That's your fault." Steve snarls eyes flashing but it is not the playfully annoyed reaction Billy is looking for. It is strained and it is only after the words come out of Steve's mouth that Billy really pays attention. The air is warm but it is cool here under the shade of the trees with a gentle breeze and sure they have been fighting these beasts for the last ten minutes but Steve should not look this flushed, his hair should not be matting to his temple already. The wind shifts and Billy can smell him even over the scent of decaying acidic smell of the fallen creature around them.

"Shit." Billy growls. "You came out here in heat." Billy is angry and crowding into Steve's space in the blink of an eye.

"I didn't know till I was already out here, till you got here." Steve hisses indignantly, trying moving back but Billy is not letting him, cannot he has to keep him close, safe. They are in the open, anyone could come along, anything.

"You didn't know! How could you not know!" Billy's voice is just below yelling, he regrets it when Steve flinches but he just can't help himself. Steve is so unprotected right now, he should be home in their bed, all of the extra blankets and pillows piled around him. Billy should be wrapped around him, waiting on him, making sure he has everything he needs. They should be naked Billy's knot sating Steve's needs. 

Steve has not asked for those things yet though, so at the very least Steve should be safe, tucked into their bed where Billy's scent can help him through his heat while a beta or omega watches over him. They should not be in the forest dealing with this shit.

"I've never had one before." Steve hisses shame coloring his scent and Billy hates himself for never asking for just assuming Steve had one before. Sure Steve had to go through a minor representing heat but it would not prepare him for the real thing. Billy had never even thought to ask though, just assumed the reason Steve got awkward when it was brought up was because he does not like to talk about his heats with alphas and betas present. He would not be the first omega to do so. 

"Sorry, sorry, sweetheart, just scared me, startled me. Fuck I'm sorry" Billy hurries kisses at Steve's temple in apology, noses at his cheek till Steve turns his face to meet his lips. "These are dealt with, let's get you back home where it's safe. Hopper can take care of this mess." Billy whispers against Steve's lips kissing him between each word.

It takes longer than Billy would like to get back to the Camaro Steve's heat making him pant and overheat easily. It has not fully set in yet, just the beginning tendrils washing over Steve, by the scent of him it will not be more than a few hours before it fully takes hold. He keeps needing breaks to catch his breath, mumbles a complaint about being able to walk on his own when Billy picks him up, but it is barely out of his mouth before his nose is tucked in tight against Billy's scent glands.

When they get to the car Billy digs his jean jacket out of the back seat and hands it to Steve. Billy watches as Steve frowns at it, too warm for it, Billy smirks, pleased when Steve catches his scent and tucks the rough fabric against his nose. Billy made sure to wear it a few times recently after he had been working on the car, made sure his scent really soaked into it. Billy makes quick work of the drive home.

Billy leads Steve into the house, locking the door as soon as they are inside. He herds Steve to the bathroom passing a towel and some clothes over to Steve that Billy has had waiting for just this exact occasion, bought the soft set especially to suit Steve and made sure they absolutely reek of him. "I'll get everything ready for you, take a shower you'll feel better in the long run." Billy pulls Steve's bottom lip form between his teeth with his own teeth sucking it in before licking into Steve's mouth. Just needs a taste.

Billy reluctantly pulls away when Steve presses closer eyes going a little hazy and scent spiking. "Shower everything will be ready and waiting for you when you're done. I'll call Joyce to come keep an eye on you and I'll stay till she gets here."

Steve’s eyes clear at the words scent souring eyes narrowing as he frowns, right now it is easy to push down the hormones trying to wreck him, in a few hours Billy knows Steve will not be able to ignore them. "Joyce?" Steve asks pulling back from Billy, Steve turns away and hunches in on himself, arms curling around his stomach.

"I thought that you might want another omega around who can understand what you're going through. I can call Robin if you'd prefer or ask Susan." Billy explains reaching out to touch Steve's arm pulling back abruptly when Steve flinches. "Shit, are you hurt?" Billy asks, concerned he had not smelled anything other than demodog blood but it is a pungent scent and combined with the scent of Steve's heat setting in it could cover the scent of human blood.

"No." Steve shakes his head but Billy can tell he is not telling the whole truth, Billy ignores another flinch as he gets a hand on Steve.

"Bambi if you are hurt I need to know, I can't do anything if you don't tell me." Billy drags Steve gently, gets a grip on his hips and makes him sit on the counter.

"I'm physically fine." Steve insists eyes advertised, arms still curled around his stomach.

"You have to talk to me pretty boy, have to use your words." Billy slides his hands from Steve's hip down to his knees and back up again as he stands between the bracket of his thighs.

"I thought you wanted to bond, to spend my heat with me. I thought you wanted me!" Steve cries out voice breaking and wet as salt hits the air.

"Hey, hey look at me." Billy gets a grip on Steve's chin pulling him up till their eyes are level. "I do want you. I want all of you forever, I just wasn't sure you wanted to spend your heat with me. You never said anything about it. I've been dreaming about it, about you and me during your heat, about all the things I want to do with you, about bonding with you." The sour scent in the air eases a warm spark of hope sliding through it as Steve bites his lip and keeps eye contact even when Billy lets his hands slide down.

"Not every omega likes sharing their heats with others, and I don't want to pressure you into anything bambi. I want whatever you will give me, whatever you are comfortable with." Billy kisses at Steve's damp cheeks, his eyes are drying as Billy nuzzles against his cheek.

"I want all of it." Steve whispers cheeks pink as he leans down and presses his forehead to Billy's collar bone hiding. "I want you and everything that means. I thought, thought you understood that when I said forever in the Byers bathroom." Steve's hands curl into Billy's shit pulling the fabric taunt against his abs. 

"There was a lot going on that day, you were under a lot of stress, a yes then, doesn't mean a yes today. But if you'll have me I'll give you everything." Billy says softly against Steve's ear as hope wells up in him, hope that Steve still means it, still means forever, that Steve really wants to spend his heat with Billy just as much as Billy wants to spend it with him.

"I want everything, I still want you forever Billy." Steve's lips brush against Billy's neck when he brings his head up slowly as he speaks, 

"Yeah?” Billy licks over his lips. “You want me to spend your heat with you?” Billy asks just to be absolutely clear.

“Yes, Billy and I want to bond with you too. I want everything forever.” Steve’s cheeks are flushed that pretty pink, scent warm and getting ever sweeter with each passing second, that sour scent completely eradicated. 

“Forever.” Billy repeats before bringing their mouths together hard, hands bracketing Steve’s face as he devours his mouth. Billy pulls back with great effort when Steve’s scent spikes again, his eyes are glassy and he whines when Billy pulls away. Billy rumbles low in his chest peppering kisses across Steve’s cheeks, hands petting down to his neck. “Take a shower, I have to make some calls. I have to make sure the pack knows not to show up, have to make sure someone is keeping the pups out of trouble. I’ll get all the blankets out for you and when you get out you can arrange them how you like, okay?” Steve's eyes clear a little as he nods and Billy lays a kiss on his temple before forcing himself from the bathroom, if he stays any longer with the scent of Steve in his nose he will never get to those phone calls.

Billy drags out all of the extra pillows and blankets from around the house, and lays them on the chair in their bedroom for Steve before heading to the kitchen to start making calls. He calls Hopper first to get him to clean up the demodog corpses they left behind and so the man can do another sweep just in case they missed some. He calls Melvald’s looking for Susan but gets Joyce, Susan out at a shop to pick up lunch. As soon as he says the word heat, Joyce is already making plans for Susan and Max to stay at her house for a few days and promises to take care of notifying the rest of the pack as well.

By the time Billy gets off the phone Steve is out of the shower and in their room, he can hear Steve fumbling with blankets tossing pillows he does not want off of the bed with extreme prejudice. Billy still smells vaguely of demodog so he slips into the bathroom to clean up. Takes the extra time to wash his hair knowing he is just going to work up a sweat again but he probably will not get another chance till Steve’s heat passes. 

By the time he makes it back to the room Steve has completed his nest, the bed piled with pillows and blankets in a configuration to Steve’s liking and Steve is in the middle of it all curled around Billy’s pillow sleeping. Billy is quiet as he steps over the pile of blankets and pillows deemed inadequate, he does not want to wake Steve, wants him to get as much sleep as possible before his heat fully sets in.

Billy pulls on a pair of soft sweats and grabs one of Max’s hair ties that keep ending up on their dresser, pulling his hair back into a messy braid. It is nothing close to the braids Steve or the girls weave, or even Lucas who has been practicing on Carol in secret so he can surprise Max and El with it someday, but it will do while he finishes setting things up. Billy hangs his towel up next to Steve’s on the little hook on the back of the door that Steve came home with a few weeks ago because Steve hates damp towels and the kids always end up using all of the available space in the bathroom.

Billy grabs up the pile of blankets and pillows from the floor and brings them out to the living room folding them and putting them in the closet. He grabs Max and Susan’s overnight bags from the closet floor when he is finished, the bags a suggestion from Susan’s for when Steve’s heat hit, he grabs Max's walkie form her room and takes them out to the Camaro depositing them in the front seat to be collected later.

Billy checks that all of the windows and doors are locked pulling the blinds down and the curtains closed before grabbing a couple of water bottles and heading back to the bedroom. Steve is still asleep as Billy slides in behind him on the bed careful not to wake him. Steve rolls immediately skin hot as he presses against Billy’s chest in his sleep. Billy smiles softly, smoothing Steve’s still damp hair from his face, shifting till he can tuck his face in against Steve’s glands, content to rest with the scent of Steve’s heat ripening under his nose. 

-

Billy wakes to the sweet warm scent of Steve’s heat on the cusp of fully setting in and Steve rutting against Billy’s thigh in his sleep. Billy rumbles low in his throat, deep in his chest, hand petting across Steve’s ribs. Billy feels Steve’s lashes flutter against his collarbone, as he nuzzles at Steve’s neck, Billy licks over Steve’s scent glands, his own dick already half hard as Steve lets out a breathy little moan against Billy’s skin. 

“Hey bambi you with me?” Billy asks softly, smiling softly as Steve tilts his head back and foggy eyes meet his before a wide smile splits Steve’s face. “How are you feeling baby?” Billy is not expecting much of a reply, not with the glassy look in Steve’s eyes and the tantalizing scent of him in the air. Steve just ruts a little harder against Billy’s thigh with a chirp, pressing his face back against Billy’s skin. 

Billy sucks in a breath, the heat building in his belly starting to boil as Steve licks over his skin, tongue trailing up over Billy’s peck, his collarbone, to his neck, sharp teeth scraping over his scent glands. Billy’s hands drop to Steve’s waist and Billy rolls them over caging Steve in against the bed. Steve makes a low pleased noise in the back of his throat as their clothed dicks brush, one long leg hooking over Billy’s hip. 

Billy just ruts slowly down against Steve, not nearly enough to get either of them off, a gentle torture as he works a hickey into Steve’s neck. Billy keeps slow till Steve is whining, the heel of his foot digging into the meat of Billy’s ass in a demand for more. “Shush, I’ve got you pretty boy.” Billy kisses at Steve’s jaw before working a hand between their bodies, dipping under the hem of Steve’s pants to wrap around his cock. 

Steve’s already leaking pre all over, dripping with heat, Billy can smell the pool of slick spilling out of him. Steve whines again, arching against Billy as he speeds his hands, Steve clutches at Billy’s back, sharp little claws pricking at Billy’s skin. Billy knows what Steve wants, knows what he likes best, has spent countless hours learning his body. 

Billy’s hand on Steve’s dick moves faster as he shifts to slide his other hand under Steve without crushing him. Billy has both hands in Steve’s sweats, the fabric damp and clinging to his skin, he slides his hand down Steve’s ass, the sweats sliding down with his movements. Steve is a mess of sweet smelling slick, Billy groans into his neck as he trails his fingers through it, nipping at Steve’s earlobe as he sinks two fingers into him with ease. 

Steve makes a little broken kneeing sound, lips parted against Billy’s jaw as he tries to shift to get more of the fingers pressing into him and the hand around his cock. Billy trials his mouth down to Steve’s neck again as he angles his fingers till he finds that little bundle of nerves. Billy sucks at Steve’s scent glands hard as he slides his fingers over Steve’s prostate, over and over, until Steve is spilling all over his hand. 

Billy eases the pressure against Steve’s prostate for a few moments, hand on his dick still. Steve is still hard and it does not take long till he is shifting his hips again wanting more, fucking him dick up into Billy’s fist. Billy works him through two more orgasms like that till his eyes clear a little. Billy knows that it will not last long, that the haze will come back soon, just long enough to get some food and water into Steve, he is going to need it. 

-

Billy manages to get Steve to drink a whole bottle of water and eat several pieces of fruit before he is back to leaning over Steve pressing him into the piles of blankets. That glassy look has not come back yet, and Steve has been able to use full sentences again, Billy knows it will not last long by the scent of him, this is Steve’s last reprieve before his heat fully takes hold. 

Billy is mouthing at Steve’s neck thinking about a mating bond resting over his scent glands, about their scents being entwined, but. "I'm not going to bond you today." Billy says abruptly, has thought about doing just that, time and time again but all of a sudden it just does not seem good enough. All of a sudden Billy can see exactly what he wants, for himself and for Steve because they both deserve something special.

"No?" Steve asks a little wobble to his voice, just a hint of distress leaking in around the thick scent of his heat building back up. Billy nuzzles his cheek scent all warm reassurance, Billy hopes that lingering doubt, that fear of rejection will be gone for good once they do bond because Steve should never doubt his place with Billy.

"No, princess, we're going to take a trip down to California, and we're going to do it proper on a beach or something.” 

"Never been to the beach before." Steve smiles comfortable when he speaks, scent going warm and delighted as it wraps around Billy

"We'll bring the pups and the pack, can bring your parents if you like." Steve makes a face at the mention of his parents. "No parents than just me, you. And the pack. We'll have Hopper ordained or something."

"Hargrove." Steve says Billy's last name like he is feeling out, like he wants to see how it will feel for the rest of his life. Suddenly Billy does not want that, does not want the reminder of his old man.

"No baby." 

Steve cocks his head with a frown "You want to take my last name." He looks just like Billy felt over his own name, like the idea of keeping that reminder leaves a bad taste in his mouth. 

"How about we pick a new last name, maybe mix the two, make something that is all our own." Steve grins up at Billy pleased, eyes bright and happy and Billy steals his breath away before he can properly answer already knowing that is exactly what they are going to do.

-

They are naked by the time Steve’s heat ramps all the way back up, the scent of him snuffing out every other scent that normally clings to their bed. Billy trails his mouth down Steve’s stomach, all open mouth kisses and slurping licks, nips at a sharp hip, trialing lower. Steve whines high in his throat when Billy ignores his cock, tries to shift but Billy holds his hips. Steve whines again when Billy pulls away and flips him over onto his stomach, he trails off to a low moan when Billy shushes him, mouth against the meat of his ass. 

Billy pulls Steve’s hips up, knees apart, and spreads him, licks over his hole, smirking at the high chirp that gets him. Steve presses back against Billy’s mouth, and Billy slides his tongue into Steve’s dripping hole as far as it will go, mouth going flush with Steve’s skin. Billy does not stop him from rocking his hips, lets Steve fuck himself back onto his tongue as he licks the slick out of him. 

It is not enough, not now, Steve needs more to get off and Steve is whining again high and a little desperate. Billy shushes him again as he pulls back. “Don’t worry bambi, I’m gonna take care of you.” Billy reassures kissing his way up Steve’s spine. “Just wanted a taste, you always taste so fuckin’ good.” 

Billy presses three fingers into Steve, sliding through new slick and his own spit, Billy can still taste it on his skin when he licks his tongue out over his mouth. Steve presses back against him, hips rocking, trying to get those fingers to press where he wants them, making little desperate noises as Billy mouths at his neck. Billy crooks his finger searching, grinning against Steve’s scent glands as he finds that bundle of nerves and Steve makes a groaning noise as he drips around his fingers. 

“You’re doing so good bambi, god, there's so much slick coming out of you.” Billy fingers Steve, continuing to ignore his own dick for now, has no intention of getting off till he is buried in Steve. Steve remains content with the ministration for a few minutes but it is not enough either, not what his body requires to sate the heat rolling through him. Billy growls low in his chest as pain suddenly spikes through his arm, Steve’s sharp teeth in his flesh showing his displeasure at being kept waiting. Steve holds, eyes flashing as he glares up at Billy with glassy eyes. 

Billy’s dick gives a kick at the look, all bold demand, a side of Steve that he rarely shows, and he has to bite back a grin. The skin is barely broken, but there is still the slightest hint of blood in Steve's mouth as Billy gets him to relent his arm. “Okay princess, let's get to the main event. Wouldn't want to keep you waiting.” Billy does laugh as he watches Steve work his tongue frowning at the slight taste of copper, Billy uses the edge of a blanket to wipe up the lingering traces before encouraging Steve to flip to his back.

Technically it would be more comfortable in the long run to knot from behind but Billy wants to see everything, wants to see Steve’s face when he comes apart for him. Steve makes grabby hands for Billy wanting him closer, and Billy lets his weight drop as he presses between Steve’s thighs. Billy presses in slowly, sweat collecting at his brow as he tucks his face against Steve’s neck, breathing him in, scenting how he is doing. Everything is warm spicy heat, mingling with the sweet smell of slick still clinging to Billy’s skin. 

Steve pants against Billy’s ear and jaw, tongue and teeth pressing over any available skin, he lets out a contented moan as Billy finally bottoms out, relaxing for just a breath before he shifts his hips wanting Billy to move. “Feel so fucking good bambi, better than i imagined.” Billy rasps hand stilling Steve’s hips. Steve whines, breaking into a moan when Billy rolls his hips hard, kneeing, hands clutching at Billy’s shoulders when he drags his dick right over Steve’s prostate. 

Steve drags a leg up and folds it over Billy’s thigh trying to pull him even deeper, trying to get him to move. “Alpha.” Steve lets out in a little half whine it goes straight to Billy cock. Billy rumbles low in his chest surprised Steve can form any words with his heat burning through him. Billy doesn’t need to be told twice, gets a hand on Steve’s other thigh and pulls it up, bending it at the knee and pressing it to the side flat against the bed. 

Billy’s hand is flat on the inside of Steve’s thigh, thumb caressing the soft skin there as Billy pulls out. Steve’s other leg goes taunt trying to keep Billy inside, his skin is flush all pink with sweat pricking his skin and pre leaking from his dick. Billy bends down and licks a stripe up Steve's chest as he slams back in, can feel the moan that rattles out of Steve as he sets a fast pace. 

“Oh fuck pretty boy.” The scent of the two of them wrapped around one another swells in the room, feeding into their already amped up hormones as Billy fucks into Steve. Steve clutches at Billy sharp little claws pricking his skin, but Billy hardly notices it, to focused on finally getting to fuck Steve, cannot concentrate on anything other than the way Steve feels, the way his mouth keeps falling open with each new noise Billy is able to rip out of him. The way Steve clenches around him, the way his heel hikes up higher digging into Billy ass as Steve tries to get more. 

Billy knows this will not last long. The two of them are both too amped up, but he still tries to hold off for as long as possible, tries to draw it out even knowing that they are going to be spending at least the next two days doing exactly this. Billy hooks the hand not holding Steve’s right thigh down around the leg thrown over his hips, brings it forward towards Steve’s chest and then drags it up higher till Billy can hook it over his shoulder. 

Steve practically howls at the change of angle, cock spitting pre out against their stomachs, there is practically a river flowing out of Steve, spilling around Billy’s cock, sliding down to the bed. He is so close, Billy can taste him in the air, leans down and fits his mouth to Steve’s scent glands, forcing Steve to bend, his cock spitting out more pre as the angle changes again and his cock is trapped between them. Billy keeps rutting, keeping their stomachs close and rubbing over Steve’s cock with each new thrust against his prostate. 

Billy presses his blunt teeth hard into Steve’s scent glands, mourns waiting but knows it is what he wants, what they both deserve. Steve arches against him, his whole body going tight as he clenches around Billy and cums between their stomachs coating them in cum. Billy pulls off of Steve’s neck biting into the pillow with a roar as his knot swells and he is coming in Steve’s.

Billy whites out, comes back to gentle soft hands rubbing at his back and a warm wet mouth lapping at his scent glands. Billy turns his head to meet that mouth licking into it slow and lazy, head a little hazy. Steve pushes at his arm with a small whine, and it is then Billy realizes all of his weight is still on Steve holding him in a position that is no doubt becoming uncomfortable. Steve lets out a weak whine when Billy accidentally tugs his knot while shifting. “Sorry bambi, sorry” Billy kisses at Steve’s cheeks as he lets Steve’s legs drop into a more natural position. 

Billy rolls them over, Steve mumbling with discontent at the sudden move, and whining again when Billy’s knot pulls again with the movement. Billy shushes him, kissing an apology into his skin as he lays flat on his back, arranging Steve’s limbs so none of them are under him. Steve settles where he is put tired and his heat satiated for the time being, mouths lazily at Billy’s scent glands, a low soft content rumbling purring out of him. Billy pets along Steve’s naked skin, skin that smells like him, like the both of them. It is not permanent, will not be permanent till they bond but it will last for a few days and Billy will be more than happy to soak Steve in his scent all over again. 

-

Steve’s heat lasts for four days, longer than Billy was expecting but given that Steve has never had one before Billy figures it is probably normal. Billy wakes on the fourth day to Steve settling on the edge of the bed with a tray of food, Billy cracks an eye open to squint at him, baffled by how vibrant and awake he looks. 

"Sunshine." Steve says against Billy's ear, as he leans down the tray deposited on the table as he crawls onto the bed. Billy can tell he has had a shower but Billy’s scent still lingers on him, the Metallica sweater he is wearing an added layer of Billy’s scent and Billy likes it. It is early morning the sun is filtering in, sending warm yellow stripes across them. Billy curls an arm around Steve’s waist pulling him down into his side, and Steve goes easy, even though Billy is sure he must reek. Steve just draws patterns against Billy’s rib cage. 

"Maybe we should get curtains." Billy rumbles voice rough from sleep and dehydration, he definitely did not keep enough liquids in him for the amount he expelled. Billy just noses against Steve temple, just breathing in his soft content scent. 

"No, you, you're my sunshine." Steve's lips brush against Billy's skin as he talks, head tilting to make them brush more firmly as he follows them up with a kiss to Billy's pec. His voice sounds just as bad as Billy’s probably worse if he were talking above a whisper and Billy makes a mental note to make them both drink more water next time. Stomach going warm because there is going to be a next and a time after that because Steve wants him forever. 

It takes Billy's sleep slowed mind a long minute to catch up stuck on the elation forever brings. He smiles against Steve's soft hair as he realizes what Steve means. “Alright bambi I'll bite why sunshine."

"Because things are always bright for me when you are around." Steve pushes up and slides a leg over Billy's hips seating himself over Billy. Billy looks up at him, hands sliding over thick thighs to rest on sharp hips admiring Steve in the morning light. "I feel warmer when you are around, happier, like when the sun really starts to come back after a harsh winter." Billy is at a loss for words just staring up at Steve all helplessly awed that Steve put all this thought into it, that he put so much effort into finding a nickname to call Billy, one that means something from the get go.

"You're my sunshine Billy, you make me feel like the sun is out even when it is below zero in the dead of night." Steve continues and Billy is at a loss for words, stomach fluttering and his throat is thick with emotions. “I love you sunshine.” Billy's breath catches at the bright smile that spits Steve’s face, eyes squinting as he leans down close, hovering mer centimetres from Billy’s mouth.

"Love you too pretty boy." Billy murmurs with his own grin dragging Steve in just that little bit to seal their lips together. 

-End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the end of this story. Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
